Temps amer
by Belthyiel
Summary: Legolas voit son père changé, devenir un roi solitaire, toujours plus méprisant, presque cruel. Acceptant de gouverner Eryn Legaslen à sa place un moment, il espère que Thranduil trouve quelque chose en ce monde qui puissent encore éveiller son intérêt.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutation !**

Voici donc ma nouvelle version de temps amer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

Merci à Darkkline d'avoir patiemment relus tout mes chapitres pour en corrigés les maladresses. Ma chère relectrice, laisse moi te dire que tu envoie très sérieusement du patté !

.

**Chapitre 1. La requête du fils**

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée: Mille anne passe sunt – Corvus Corax_

-... Et c'est ainsi que la Forêt Noire est devenu Eryn LasGalen, Terre des elfes sylvain... Acheva l'elfe blond à la chevelure parsemée de nattes en se resservant une coupe de vin.

Devant lui, une humaine blonde à la tenue provocante poussa un sifflement d'admiration et dit :

-C'est rare de voir une personne qui à vécu tous ces événements et qui est encore là pour le raconter ! Et donc, c'est Thranduil, le Grand Roi des Elfes qui dirige cette immense forêt, de la Lorien à l'extrême Est d'Eryn... lega... Legasi...

- LasGalen reprit l'elfe d'un air agacé en portant la coupe à sa bouche.

Son interlocutrice l'horripilait en vérité, et il en venait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, à lui parler comme si il était à la recherche d'un soupçon de bon esprit dans cette créature. Mais hélas, il s'en souvint trop vite, et vida sa coupe à nouveau. Il congédia la prostituée qui lui tenait lieu de compagnie en lui lançant une pièce de cuivre, braillant l'ordre de disparaître. Ce qu'elle fit en silence, laissant l'elfe seul en tête-à-tête avec sa bouteille d'un vin de qualité.

Il se trouvait à Eryn Rivers, un petit village frontalier où se mêlaient hommes, nains et elfes à la jonction des trois royaumes où le commerce allait bon train, au grand bonheur de chacun des peuples qui échangeaient divers produits d'artisanats en s'enrichissant copieusement au passage. Un jeu auquel tout se prêtaient avec joie, sous le regard déconcerté et méprisant du voyageur.

À vrai dire, tout prospérait en ce monde... Hormis les elfes. Bien que l'étendue de leur royaume fût sans égal, beaucoup continuaient leur exil vers les Rivages Gris, laissant leur terre vide de vie et de la magie des elfes.

Cette constatation chagrinait les elfes d'Eryn LasGalen qui s'attardaient, heureux de voir leur forêt libérée du mal. Ce peuple s'était hâté de reconstruire leurs demeures à la surface de la terre, redonnant splendeur à ce grand royaume, ne faisant qu'un avec leur parent de la Lothlorien. Mais le plus abattu de tous devant ces faits était sans nul doute Thranduil, qui remplit à nouveau sa coupe de vin en se tassant dans son fauteuil de cuir, cachant son visage de la lumière de la taverne de voyageur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Depuis vingt-cinq ans que la guerre de l'anneau s'était achevée et le mal détruit, le roi était devenu de plus en plus taciturne. Rien ne semblait plus l'émouvoir, et pour la première fois depuis six mille ans de vie, il avait découvert l'ennui... Ennui qui le rendait indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas son peuple ou son fils. Un fléau qui s'était surajouté à la solitude qui oppressait son esprit depuis la mort de son épouse, et l'avait laissé élever seul leur unique bambin dans un royaume sans cesse harcelé par les forces de Sauron.

Son fils, enfin de retour de quelque voyage avec son ami nain lui avait offert un moment de répit dans ses royales obligations qui pesait d'un poids de plus en plus écrasant sur ses épaules. Saisissant l'occasion, le roi avait enfilé sa tenue de cavalier la plus sobre et était parti sans se retourner. Son but était donc de visiter les villages dont ils avaient accepté la construction à la frontière de son royaume il y a des années, acceptant la requête du seigneur Elassar, roi du Gondor.  
>Bien que l'agitation de la populace fût méprisée par le seigneur elfe, il cherchait quelque chose dans ce monde qui lui fut étranger. Quelque chose de différent...<br>Son fils...

Les souvenirs de leur dernier repas lui revenaient._  
><em>_C'était dans ses appartements qui se trouvaient dans un arbre au tronc si large qu'il fallait dix hommes pour en faire le tour en se tenant la main. C'était de loin l'arbre le plus haut de la forêt, démesuré par rapport au reste de la nature, et permettait au roi d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son royaume ainsi que sur le ciel. Les lieux étaient richement décorés, et avec un goût certain, les murs de bois finement marquetés de pierres blanches, les rideaux de soie blanche flottant au vent contrastaient avec l'ébène du sol, mais il était visible qu'une seule personne vivait là, et même le salon réservé aux invités était prévu pour un seul petit nombre.__  
><em>_Dans ce salon, le prince et le roi se faisaient face, chacun dans un fauteuil crapaud de cuir sombre clouté de pointes dorées ouvragé. Malgré le cadre enchanteur, l'ambiance était plutôt froide.__  
><em>_Le roi sirotait une coupe de vin, en écoutant qu'à moitié les récits de voyage de Legolas, les pensées davantage tournées vers le tanin du liquide rubis qui descendait dans sa gorge que sur les paroles de son fils.__  
><em>_Quand il eut fini, il demanda en fixant ses prunelles d'un bleu de glace sur son interlocuteur : _

_« Et combien de temps encore, délaisseras-tu ton peuple pour courir les mines avec ce nain ? »__._

_Son ton était dur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais le roi réprimait cette conduite depuis un quart de siècle, et sa patience commençait à se tarir.__-Père... Je ne voulais pas vous peiner..._

_-Alors cesse de te déshonorer avec le pair de ceux que tu traitais autrefois sans une once de compassion ! Ta quête pour la destruction de l'Unique a fait de toi un être faible...__Le prince se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à son père pour contempler le crépuscule descendant sur la forêt, laissant apparaître les premières étoiles dans le ciel. Il brûlait depuis un moment de parler à son père. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant longtemps, mais le roi avait changé. Tauriel avait commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux en le forçant à voir le danger que représentait l'indifférence pour son peuple comme pour le monde qui les entourait.__  
><em>_Dans un premier temps le roi semblait avoir tiré les leçons de sa mésaventure avec la compagnie de Thorin, et avait cessé d'ignorer le reste du monde, bien que ce ne soit uniquement dans un but politique et protecteur, car il ne se cachait pas de l'indifférence que lui procurait le devenir des autres peuples d'arda._

_Malgré les occasions qui s'offraient à lui, le roi se bornait à ne fréquenter que son peuple, et ce de moins en moins. Quelque chose semblait le détruire de l'intérieur, et le monde qui l'entourait semblait avoir un goût de cendre.__-J'ai créé des liens avec mes compagnons, et ils me sont chers... Je te propose quelque chose : Je m'occuperai du royaume, selon ton souhait, pendant que tu prendras le temps de parcourir le royaume, et de voir les villages qui ont fleuri sur nos frontières.__-Je n'ai cure de ces villages... Ils n'ont rien qui puisse m'intéresser... Ils fourmillent dans leurs courtes vies pathétiques sans la moindre cohérence dans leurs actes.__-Tu n'en sais rien! Jamais en vingt ans, tu n'as dénié les visiter ! Accepte le voyage, et je prendrai mes responsabilités de prince... Si ce n'est pour t'accorder du répit, pourquoi cesserais-je de voyager avec Gimli ?_

Thranduil parcourût donc les villages frontaliers pendant presque un mois à la recherche d'une chose qui soit digne de son intérêt, en vain. Il avait fait route seul et dans l'anonymat, au début vaguement amusé des hommes qui, ignorant son identité, lui confiaient leurs peurs du Grand Roi des Elfes réputé sans pitié, mais ce jeu l'avait vite lassé.

Demain, il rentrerait bredouille, mais avant, il tenait à voir le marché aux esclaves qui avait lieu à l'aube. L'esclavagisme était bien sûr interdit et condamné par tous les royaumes libres de ce monde, mais il avait eu vent de l'emplacement d'un de ces marchés clandestins. Le sort des esclaves humains et nains qui devaient y être vendus l'indifférait au plus haut point, et il avait décidé de s'y rendre comme l'on visite une curiosité locale.

Par devoir, il avait révélé le lieu dans une lettre au Roi Elessar qui s'était porté garant de ne pas laisser de tel événement se produire près des royaumes sylvestres. Et cela sous peine que le Grand Roi des elfes ne mette le feu à chaque village soupçonné de ce type de trafic, et les esclavagistes pendus sans aucune forme de procès. C'était d'ailleurs non sans répugnance qu'Aragorn avait accepté les termes du contrat, en priant que jamais pareille situation ne se présente jamais, car peu enclin à prendre la vie de ses sujets.

Après avoir regagné avec difficulté sa luxueuse chambre en titubant dans les ruelles devenues boueuses par la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur la ville ,il lança sa cape détrempé ainsi que tout ce qui l'encombrait sur le sol, et se resservit une nouvelle coupe de vin.  
>La pièce était dans un capharnaüm sans nom, témoignant que le roi n'avait sans doute pas été plus soigneux avec ces atouts des derniers jours.<br>Les hommes qu'il avait rencontrés étaient des interlocuteurs épouvantables, et son besoin de pouvoir se confier librement lui brûlait la gorge. Il tenta d'éteindre cet incendie avec une nouvelle coupe de vin, mais la carafe entière ne suffit pas.  
>À qui pourrait-il parler ? Aux elfes, au risque de perdre le respect qu'il leur inspirait ? Aux hommes de ces villages, pour la plupart analphabètes ? Aux prostituées ?<br>Il rit seul, d'un rire empreint de désespoir, et lança sa carafe contre un mur.  
>L'elfe tituba jusqu'à son lit, autant sous l'effet de l'alcool que par cette sensation de solitude, qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Dormir, c'était son objectif, dormir pour que l'éternité passe plus vite.<p>

.

**Fin de chapitre  
>.<strong>

Vos impressions ? ^^


	2. Le marché gris

Ayai !

Pour ce chapitre, commençons avec un court rappel de notion en sindarin :

Ellon : homme elfe

Elleth : femme elfe

Mellon nîm:mon ami

**.**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2. Le marché gris**

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée : Lucifer over london – current 93_

Le Grand Roi des Elfes s'éveilla avant l'aube, l'esprit vaseux. Malgré la douleur qui lancinait son crâne, il se mit à préparer son départ pour le marché aux esclaves en négligeant d'avaler le moindre déjeuner. Rabattant son capuchon noir sur sa chevelure d'or, il se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous, situé sur un îlot au centre du fleuve qui bordait la ville.  
>Le lieu était rebaptisé pour l'occasion « le marché gris », en référence à la brume qui masquait sa présence aux yeux des autorités locales qui n'étaient pas encore corrompues. L'événement se tenait à chaque jour qui suivait la nuit sans lune, ce qui laissait aux marchands le champ libre pour naviguer sur le fleuve dans la discrétion la plus complète.<br>Ces informations, l'elfe les avaient obtenus d'un marin trop bavard rencontré deux jours plus tôt dans une taverne. Contre une pinte, il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait, se vantant d'être au service d'un homme surnommé « le ventru », qui disait avoir à vendre un être exceptionnel.  
>Cet homme avait mystérieusement disparu la nuit de leur rencontre. Comme chacun savait qu'il trempait dans des affaires dangereuses, nul ne s'étonna que l'on repêche son corps dans le port.<p>

En cette saison de printemps, il n'y avait que deux moyens d'accéder au marché gris : soit par quelques petits bateliers qui fermaient les yeux sur ce qu'il se passer moyennant finances, soit par le fragile pont de bois qui reliait l'île à la terre ferme, mais où la dîme était deux fois plus élevée, dissuadant le plus grand nombre d'emprunter ce chemin, au risque d'attirer l'attention.

Le roi porta son choix sur un vieux batelier muet, et une fois sur place, Thranduil trouva que l'endroit était bien trop fréquenté pour un rendez-vous secret où chacun était passible de mort.

_C'est donc ainsi que le roi Elessar, héritier des Numenor fait régner la justice..._

Environ une quarantaine de personnes parcouraient une allée unique entre les tentes grises qui se fondaient discrètement dans la brume, et ou au moins autant de marchants faisaient fortune en ce matin lugubre.  
>La plupart des esclaves présentés étaient humains, des Suderrons ou des Harradrim de surcroît, une race largement persécutée après la guerre en raison de leur complicité avec les forces de Sauron, et l'elfe ne doutait pas que le sort qui les attendaient été des plus funestes.<p>

Cependant, c'est un homme ventripotent aux mains couvertes d'énormes joyaux qui attira son attention. Ce dernier s'enorgueillissait d'avoir à vendre une elfe venue de Foncombe, et abreuvait les passants de promesses sur sa beauté, ainsi que la fierté qu'un homme pourrait ressentir en ayant un tel joyau trônant dans sa chambre à coucher, prêt à réaliser les moindres désir de son maître.

Cette annonce piqua la curiosité du roi à vif, il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait bel et bien trouvé le « ventru » dont son informateur avait parlé.  
>L'homme au diamètre imposant avait des cheveux roux crépus. Il semblait visiblement satisfait de la foule qu'il avait rassemblée sous sa tente se mit à déblatérer un discours empli de clichés sur les elfes, particulièrement orienté à séduire les riches propriétaires de bordel. Il fit enfin apparaître l'objet de convoitise.<br>C'était une rousse au corps élancée, visiblement amaigri récemment, car elle flottait dans sa tenue de cavalière bleu foncé typique de la mode d'Imladris. Ses yeux bleu-vert lancaient des éclairs à la foule, mais son geôlier la forcerait à avancer en tirant sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et son cou. C'était un homme dépourvu de cheveux, de prêt de deux mètres de hauteur, et pas de moindre largeur au vu de sa musculature monstrueuse. Visiblement agacée d'être promenée en laisse telle une bête de foire, la prisonnière bondit pour lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la nuque du monstre et tenta de l'étrangler avec sa chaîne, mais l'homme ressentit à peine son attaque et l'envoya valser au sol d'un geste violent.  
>La foule siffla son geste en braillant des insultes dans divers langages. Un homme brun cria :<p>

-Elle n'est pas dressée ! Ça ne vaut rien !

- C'est une femme de chambre de la maison d'Elrond ! Elle n'est pas formée au combat et il sera aisé de la dresser, fit le ventru l'air embêté. Puis il reprit son assurance : je vous garantis qu'il y a des hommes qui sont prêts à payer cher pour ce genre de tigresse... Et surtout, elle est jeune... Encore innocente...  
>La foule acclama ses derniers mots, mais leurs cris laissèrent les oreilles pointues du roi indifférentes, stupéfait par la scène.<p>

Son aspect physique lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, un souvenir aussi lointain que douloureux, et il le chassa de son esprit. Tant d'elfes étaient morts dans la lutte contre le mal que tous leurs visages se confondaient parfois dans son esprit, et il ne parvenait plus a différencier les anciens guerriers tombés avec honneur, de leurs progénitures venus se battre à leur tour.

Actuellement, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune femme de chambre à Imladris car le seigneur Elrond n'était pas de ceux qui se faisaient assister. Aussi, que l'on réduise en esclavage les siens sur ses propres terres lui faisait l'effet d'un coup en plein visage, et il se refusait à laisser un homme devenir le maître d'une elfe, sachant que celle-ci aurait un avenir dès plus sordide et humiliant dans un bordel.

Les enchères commencèrent par une coquette somme. Les potentiels acquéreurs étaient deux hommes jeunes, accompagnés d'une mère maquerelle au visage dur qui fixait sa future « fille » avec un sourire carnassier. Le roi resta longtemps simple spectateur, regardant les enchères grimpées, presque toujours dominées par des tenanciers de bordels. Alors que la somme approchait les mille pièces d'argent, il leva la main pour en enchérir à son tour.  
>La demoiselle à la crinière flamboyante le fixa un moment,plissant les yeux, alors que débordant d'enthousiasme, son maître annonçait que l'homme encapuchonné allait devenir son heureux propriétaire.<p>

Il fut invité par un des hommes de l'esclavagiste à se rendre sous une tente de tissus d'un gris presque noir fermement gardée par quatre hommes à la carrure imposante, et bien que Thranduil soit grand par rapport à la moyenne des elfes et pourvut de la carrure d'un guerrier aguerrit, il ne semblait être bien petit et filiforme par rapport à eux.

Pour conclure la transaction, le dit ventru et le geôlier étaient présents, ainsi que légèrement en retrait, la demoiselle elfe à qui on avait à présent entravé les pieds, sans doute pour éviter toute récidive d'attaque.

- Ah ! Bienvenue sous ma tente, mon riche ami !

L'endroit était plutôt bien meublé quand on savait que tout était éphémère. Un vaste siège de velours rouge attendait Thranduil qui s'y installa et découvrit son visage pour ne pas offenser son hôte, mais il garda malgré tout son capuchon sur ses oreilles pour tenter de dissimuler sa race aux yeux de l'esclavagiste.  
>Bien que peu enclin à l'humilité, il craignait à ce moment là d'attirer trop l'attention, voir d'être capturé pour se faire vendre, pieds et poings liés, mais aussi de salir son nom et celui de sa maison si des rumeurs se propageaient comme quoi le Roi d'Eryn LasGalen achetait des esclaves.<br>L'elleth hoqueta de surprise en découvrant son visage, fixant son futur maître les yeux débordants de questions. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

- Je comprends ta surprise mon enfant, fit le ventru en servant une coupe d'un vin médiocre au roi elfe, je suis étonné qu'un homme avec un si beau visage paye si cher pour avoir une femme... Même si c'est une elfe.

- Les femmes de cette race se font rare, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, dit le ventru en riant. Et maintenant, dis-moi, comment comptes-tu payer ?

Thrandhuil ôta de sa main une bague d'or serti d'un imposant rubis et la déposa négligemment sur la table :

-Avec ceci, je pense même que vous pouvez m'offrir une aide pour pouvoir transporter la demoiselle sans avoir à la traîner avec ces chaînes.

Le ventru soupira d'aise en se saisissant de la bague pour l'examiner :

-oh, c'est un bijou magnifique ! Une ?uvre de première qualité venue d'Erebor... C'est un honneur de faire affaire avec toi ! Seigneur...

-Eowen, d'Ouestfoll.

-Ah ! Un homme du Rohan ! J'aurais dû m'en douter avec de tels cheveux blonds ! Et bien sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu sous ma tente ! Et oui, tu auras ce que tu désires, il est vrai que parcourir ces terres avec une elfe enchaînée n'est pas prudent... On dit le seigneur de ces terres prompt à punir tout ceux qui auraient à voir avec nos... Affaires, avec la plus grande sévérité.

Le geôlier lui tendit les chaînes de sa nouvelle esclave. Celle-ci lui dit en soutenant son regard avec un air entendu :

-Mon seigneur doit savoir que j'ai été kidnappée avec mon cheval et mes armes. De bonnes lames d'Imladris, qui pourraient bien lui plaire.

-Je souhaiterais récupérer tous ces effets personnels, fit Thranduhil.

Elle lui lança un regard, il n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour comprendre le but de cette man?uvre, user de violence à l'encontre de ces infâmes ne serait pas une chose prudente en ces lieux, cependant, il refusait de laisser ces hommes impuni face à leurs crimes. La mort était leur dû, et tous ici le savaient pertinemment au vu des mises en garde que lui avait murmuré le ventru.

-Oui... Oui, fit le ventru, bien sûr, nous apportons tout cela sur-le-champ, naturellement.

Une minute plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit de sabots, un enfant entra en trombe en portant contre lui une grande épée elfique, ainsi que trois dagues. Le ventru glissa une petite fiole avec cinq piques dans une boite au seigneur blond :

-Voici de quoi plonger votre esclave dans un profond sommeil, à raison d'environ une heure par goutte... Elle est solide, ne craignez pas d'en user...

Il lui tendit une main amicale, alors que l'enfant déposa à ses pieds les armes de la captive. L'elfe lui serra la main, et une seconde plus tard, il la lui avait coupa, récupérant ainsi le bijou qu'il avait gagé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'homme hurla et tomba à genoux en fixant son moignon sanguinolent. Son tortionnaire siffla avec un air glacial, un sourire carnassier naissant sur ses lèvres :

-Excellent. C'est à genoux que meurent les vermines de ton espèce !

Il lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Sentant que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que d'autres n'interviennent, il brisa les chaînes de l'esclave elfe et lui lança son épée. Celle-ci se précipita sur son ancien geôlier qui était resté tétanisé par la surprise, l'égorgeant en entaillant profondément sa gorge avant qu'il ne parvint à réagir.

Les monstrueux gardes qui se trouvaient auparavant devant la tente entrèrent, alertés par le bruit, et en dépit de leurs imposantes carrures, ils furent tous rapidement tués par les deux elfes qui avait l'avantage de la rapidité. Avant que d'autres n'arrivent, le roi jeta un des chandeliers éclairant la tente sur un tapis au sol dans l'espoir de tout réduire en cendres, créant une diversion qui pourrait leur permettre de fuir, ainsi que d'effacer leurs traces.

Il saisit la demoiselle par le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la tente, et comme un seul homme, ils bondirent sur le cheval qui avait été apprêté, Thranduil en tête. Les deux elfes fendirent la foule jusqu'au pont sans se retourner, où les gardes ne purent pas arrêter la course effrénée de leur cheval.

Une fois la berge atteinte, le roi se savait hors de danger, cependant il n'arrêta pas la course du cheval. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse, la tension des combats avait ranimé son c?ur endormi depuis trop longtemps. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était dangereux, mais il avait trouvé quelques choses de distrayant chez les hommes, en fin de compte.  
>Ses songes furent interrompus quand il sentit l'ancienne esclave bondir à terre derrière lui. Il fit volte face et sauta à son tour de monture pour atterrir près d'elle.<br>-Je vous remercie, seigneur Thranduil, pour ce que vous avez fait, fit-elle avec une profonde révérence. Sachez que je serais vous témoigner ma gratitude. Je vous dois la vie...  
>Il la fixa. Ses intentions de partir étaient claires.<br>-Je sais, fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, le regard froid, déterminé.  
>Et sans crier gare, il lui planta une pique du ventru dans la nuque.<p>

Fin de chapitre !

.

Une ovation pour Darrklinne, dans le rôle de la relectrice !

.

C'est donc avec crainte que j'introduis un personnage de mon cru.  
>Cependant je pense qu'il est important de préciser que non, Thranduil ne va pas subitement devenir un personnage doux et sympathique. Il ne va pas non plus repeindre son palais en rose pour faire une fin Walt Disney. C'est promis.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. La captive**

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée : slave, spiritual front _

La demoiselle s'éveilla dans une chambre spacieuse et bien éclairée. Elle était allongée sur un vaste lit de plume, disposant autour d'elle de tout le confort nécessaire à une chambre. Se redressant avec difficulté due à son état de faiblesse, elle constata que des fruits et une carafe d'eau étaient à sa portée, et elle se força à manger un peu.  
>Son premier repas depuis plusieurs jours. Ignorant la douleur qui lancinait son dos, elle tendit la main pour saisir une pomme, et la dévora en un instant, puis réalisant combien elle avait faim, elle se resservit. L'elfe avait l'impression que ces fruits étaient les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais mangés, comme si Yavanna en personne les avaient cultivés.<p>

Quand elle sentit les forces lui revenir, la femme à la crinière de feu marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, et son regard embrassa la vaste forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux à perte de vue. Comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé, la rousse s'approcha de la porte et tambourina de toutes ses forces contre la porte, hurlant le nom du Grand Roi des Elfes d'un ton rageur.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes de tapage qu'elle entendit enfin une clé tourner dans la serrure de sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Thranduil vêtu dans de riches atouts aux couleurs chaude :

- Par les valars, que se passe-t-il ?

Il en profita pour la détailler furtivement la derrière son masque irascible. Force-lui était d'admettre qu'elle était belle. Sa peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur lui donnait un charme peu commun aux elfes, et la flamme de rébellion qui brûlait dans ses yeux verts lui promettait des échanges des plus intéressants

- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ici ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Eh bien, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, ceci est ta cellule. As-tu déjà oubliée que je t'ai acheté sur le marché aux esclaves, hier matin ?

Elle lui lança un regard choqué, puis ôta de sa main gauche une bague qui heurta le roi en pleine poitrine, qui la rattrapa au rebond. C'était un élégant anneau de mithril surmonté d'un diamant taillé en forme de fleur :

-Voilà de quoi vous dédommager pour la gêne occasionnée, et merci.

- Ce n'est pas d'or que j'ai besoin, mais d'une gouvernante, précisa le roi avec le même sourire mauvais qui persistait sur ses lèvres. Mes vastes appartements sont envahis par la poussière et le désordre. Il sera de ton devoir d'y remédier, mademoiselle... ?

Elle lui lança un regard défiant, presque insultant : Berethiel. C'est hors de question que je sois votre bonne !

- Très bien. dit le roi en ignorant totalement ses propos, à présent mon devoir m'appelle, alors crie et hurle tout ton saoul, nul ne t'entendras ici, mais si j'entends le moindre bruit à mon retour, tu le regretteras amèrement ! menaça-t-il en claquant la porte de sa prison sur son nez

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que l'homme que vous avez tué ! L'entendit-il hurler au loin, vous n'avez aucun honneur ! Aucune morale !

Le roi se rendit dans la salle du trône, l'esprit encore occupé par sa rousse captive en descendant les nombreuses marches de bois blanc sculpté qui tournait autour de l'arbre. Il se trouvait à présent dans un bâtiment construit autour de l'arbre contenant ces appartements.  
>Celui-ci avait une architecture proche des constructions de Foncombe, due à l'aide apportée aux artistes de la dernière maison simple pour la reconstruction après la guerre de l'anneau. Les constructions avaient été rapides mais néanmoins soignées, car tous les elfes vivant sur les lieux étaient impatients de pouvoir revivre à la surface, sous la lumière des étoiles, délaissant de ce fait le refuge sous terre qui ne les avait abrités que trop d'années.<p>

Son fils occupait royalement le trône, portant la couronne de son père avec superbe, bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas lui saillir autant qu'à son père. Ce dernier l'observa un moment avec fierté avant de sortir de l'ombre dans lequel il s'était tapi pour ne pas être dérangé dans ses pensées, mais son sentiment du fut quelque peu atténué par la présence de Gimli à ses côtés.

- Bonjour père ! Dit le prince en se levant du trône pour marcher à sa rencontre.

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, et le roi fit de même, puis lui donna une brève accolade, souriant plus qu'il ne lui était habituel. C'était là le pouvoir que Legolas avait sur son père, celui de lui faire exprimer des sentiments comme aucune autre personne, et ceux depuis sa lus tendre enfance.  
>Il lui raconta ses aventures des derniers mois, mais passant sous silence sa rencontre avec Berethiel, ainsi que son aventure au marché aux esclaves, mais témoigna malgré tout qu'il avait eu vent de tels événements. Le prince lui apporta d'autres informations qui retinrent son attention :<p>

- Ce matin, nous avons reçu un message des éclaireurs : il y a eu un incendie dans un marché d'esclave clandestin à Eryn Rivers. Beaucoup ont périt dans les flammes ou ont réussi à fuir, mais la patrouille sous les ordres d'Orophin a capturé un groupe d'esclavagistes qui fuyaient. En ce moment même, ils sont en route pour être jugés selon nos lois.

- Que nos hommes ne se donnent pas cette peine. Je veux qu'ils soient pendus sur la route commerçante, en signe d'avertissements, comme nous avons en avions convenus avec le roi Elessar si de telles choses se produisaient.

Gimli hoqueta de surprise et Legolas fit une moue réprobatrice :

-Peut-être qu'un interrogatoire pourrait nous apprendre les noms d'autres trafiquants d'esclaves, et nous pourrions endiguer ce fléau de manière plus efficace...

Thranduil fut las, incapable de comprendre la répugnance de son fils à punir ces criminels. Il brûlait de lui dire ce qu'il avait vu sur ce marché, et de lui parler de sa rencontre inattendu, mais se ravisa. Il était roi, et n'avait aucun besoin de se justifier :

- Qu'ils promettent grâce à celui qui se montrera le plus bavard. Que les autres soient pendus à proximités de ces villages marchands. Depuis que nous avons fait cet accord avec le Gondor, aucune mesure n'a été prise pour lutter contre la vermine qui pullule à nos frontières. Cela ne peut plus durer.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, père, répondit le prince en se retirant, le nain sur ses talons. Le roi les regarda s'éloigner, et ordonna à une servante qui passait par là de lui apporter du vin.

Thranduil passa la journée auprès de son peuple à écouter tout ce qui avait pu se produire sur ses terres en son absence, fier de constater que son fils avait administré le royaume avec soin.  
>Retrouver la compagnie des siens lui était agréable, et il se surprit même à songer qu'ils leur avaient plus manqué que ce qu'il avait réalisé jusque là. Que ce soit leurs présences, leurs chants et leurs rires si enthousiastes.<p>

Cependant, les secrets qu'il gardait sur ses aventures n'étaient pas pour l'aider à avoir vraiment l'esprit à la fête, car il revoyait Berethiel enchaînée, traînante derrière le monstre qui lui servait de geôlier à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières.

À cause de sa négligence, une elfe avait été maltraitée, réduite en esclavage.

Le soir, las de la foule qui était venu lui faire part de leurs doléances ou simplement saluer son retour, il se retira dans ses appartements après avoir dîner avec une poignée d'elfes ainsi que le nain qui semblait ne jamais se détacher de son héritier.  
>Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle... Ça ne pouvait plus durer.<br>En rentrant dans ses appartements, il s'intéressa de nouveau à Berethiel, toujours enfermé dans ces appartements.  
>Il ouvrit sa chambre et demanda :<p>

-Alors, êtes-vous prête à assumer votre rôle de gouvernante, ou souhaitez-vous encore y réfléchir ?

- Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Répondit-elle d'un ton résolu. Elle refusait d'être enfermée davantage, sentant les murs se resserrer peu-à-peu sur elle.

Les yeux glacés du roi s'éclairèrent d'une lueur étrange et il lui fit signe de la suivre pour lui faire le tour de ses appartements.  
>La porte d'entrée donnait sur une vaste pièce qui faisait office de salon, propre et décoré avec goût, les meubles fait de matériaux luxueux. Le roi annonça que c'est là qu'il recevait des proches de temps à autre. Elle se dit que sa tâche serait aisée, puis il la mena dans le salon privé, puis sa chambre, la loggia et la salle d'eau. Partout régnait un désordre semblable à celui qu'aurait pût provoquer une horde de gobelins enragés : les rideaux étaient déchirés ou sales, des affaires diverses jonchaient le sol, des verres et des carafes de vin était posés dans des endroits incongrus et couverts de poussières.<p>

- Voilà ta tâche en tant que gouvernante : remets-moi tout ça en ordre. Tu dépoussiéras mes bibelots ainsi que ma bibliothèque, laveras mon linge et veilleras à ce qu'il y ait toujours du vin en quantité disponible. Inutile de hurler, j'ai protégé mon intimité avec de puissants sortilèges : nul ne peut te voir ou t'entendre, pas même un serviteur derrière la porte alors que tu tambourinerais sur celle-ci.

- Je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ces murs ? Soupira-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demandait.

- Le toit est facilement accessible par la loggia. Dit-il simplement. Mets-toi à l'ouvrage sans tarder, il y a fort à faire. Et commences par apporter du vin.

Le roi s'assit dans un volumineux canapé de cuir noir dans l'arrière salon, voulant visiblement la garder à l'œil.  
>Elle lui servit une carafe de vin avec un unique verre, et commença à ramasser les obstacles au sol. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, sa tache fut ardue pour retrouver les emplacements d'origines de chaque choses, mais elle se refusa à poser la moindre question. Cet elfe si hautain ne provoquait en elle qu'un sentiment de dégoût, et en attendant de trouver une faille lui permettant de s'enfuir, Berethiel voulait minimiser leurs échanges.<p>

Quand elle vit la seconde carafe bientôt vide, la jeune elleth se dit qu'elle avait trouvé la faille de son geôlier. Le vin de cette région du monde était connu pour être des plus corsé qui soit, et elle savait d'expérience que c'était une erreur d'en abuser.

saisit silencieusement son arme que le roi avait posée contre un mur, et marcha à pas de loup dans sa direction. Il était de dos, plongé dans un ouvrage à l'épaisse reliure de cuir. Attaqué un homme de la sorte ne la séduisait pas, mais aucune autre possibilité ne semblait s'offrir à elle. Elle pointa l'épée contre sa nuque et dit :

- Ouvrez-moi cette porte.

Le roi se leva d'un bon, repoussant l'épée avec une dague qu'il avait dissimulée sur lui, il la plaqua au sol, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il souriait d'un air mauvais, et n'eut aucun mal à saisir ses deux petites mains dans une seule des siennes et plaça la dague sous sa gorge pour la dissuader de se débattre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. J'aime les femmes rebelles, mais leur caractère ardent se brise tellement vite...

-Pourquoi voulez-vous garder ici quelqu'un qui menace votre vie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, réprimant le frisson qu'avait provoqué les paroles lourdes de menace du roi elfe.

-Et toi ? susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse à l'haleine chargée de vin, pourquoi vouloir t'enfuir ? Tu as dû être captive des semaines au vu de ton état... Et personne n'a signalé ta disparition dans tous les domaines elfes... C'est pour le moins curieux...

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! cria Berethiel avec colère en se débattant malgré la dague qui se trouvait si près de sa gorge.

-Es-tu si pressé d'être seule ? Poursuivit-il, sachant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible.

Étourdi par le vin, il avait à peine conscience qu'il s'était rapproché de son oreille pour lui murmurer ces paroles qui lui glaçaient le sang :

-Es-tu pressée de te retrouver seule dans la nuit, ignoré de tous, à te faire kidnapper pour être vendue... Imagines que ce soit un bordel qui t'aurait achetée... Combien de fois t'auraient-ils violée avant que tu puisses espérer t'enfuir ?

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'elfe rousse qui avait cessé de se débattre. Thranduil était trop fort pour elle. Résigné, elle avait planté ses yeux verts aux bordures bleu foncés dans ceux du roi avec un air de défi, malgré les blessures évidentes qu'il lui avait infligé avec ces dernières paroles.

-Et combien de fois me violerez-vous avant de me relâcher ?

Il se rendit compte seulement à cet instant que ses propos ainsi que sa position sur la jeune elfe étaient des plus tendancieux. Le roi voulait saper ses envies de fuite par des mots acérés, mais il avait été trop loin, une fois de plus. Ne laissant pas transparaître ses regrets, il desserra sa prise et se releva, la laissant faire de même.

-Retournes dans ta chambre, je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'exécuta en silence. Peu de temps après, elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.  
>Thranduil retourna dans le salon et reprit un verre, se maudissant en silence. Les choses n'auraient jamais du se passer ainsi... Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, car bien que cela la présence de Berethiel le distrayait plaisamment, le remords le tourmentait.<p>

Il était revenu, et sa journée le laissait penser que les espoirs de son fils de voir revenir un homme meilleur avait été réduit à néant, car il était exactement comme avant...

Toujours aussi seul.

Le Grand roi des elfes passa la plus grande partie de sa nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées sans trouver le sommeil. L'aube vint, et assis sur le sol de sa loggia, il regardait le soleil illuminer progressivement son royaume, indifférent devant la beauté de ce spectacle.  
>Les doutes qui hantaient son esprit semblèrent se dissiper, et il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Saisissant la dague de mithril de son otage qu'il avait gardé sur lui, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son « hôte ». Il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, la découvrant dans son lit, vêtu d'une robe de nuit d'une blancheur presque transparente, presque aussi pâle que sa peau. Elle était visiblement endormie bien que ses yeux soient encore entrouvert. Tout respirait le calme dans la pièce.<br>Il avait commis une erreur en l'amenant ici. Une erreur qu'il allait devoir réparer sur-le-champ. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et arrêta la dague à quelques centimètres de sa gorge nue.

Sa main se mit à trembler. Il hésita.  
>Voir une elleth,en ces lieux refaisait monter tant de vieux souvenirs dans son âme tourmenté.<br>Faire payer ses erreurs aux autres n'était pas digne d'un roi. Tuer une innocente dans son sommeil était abjecte... S'il faisait cela, il deviendrait un moins que rien.  
>Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, mais la sentant qui commençait à s'éveiller, il cacha la dague en un éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Ces bras émergeant de sous les draps, ils laissèrent entrevoir d'importantes traces d'ecchymoses, ainsi qu'une profonde lacération qui disparaissait sous sa robe. Elle ramena les draps sur elle se couvrant pudiquement et demanda :<p>

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Un petit-déjeuner, mentit-il. Vous savez où se trouve la cuisine.

Après s'être affairée dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas à Thranduil et avoir elle-même avalée un repas, elle poursuivit ses tâches ménagères entreprises la veille. Le roi s'était installé dans le canapé et avait repris son ouvrage, comme si la nuit et ses mésaventures n'avaient pas eut lieu. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, il dit :

-Vous serez charmée d'entendre que l'incendie que nous avions provoqué a ravagé le marché d'où vous veniez. Une douzaine d'esclavagistes ont été capturé par une de nos patrouilles.

- Quel sort leur réservez-vous ?

- À l'heure qu'il est, onze d'entre eux se balancent sans doute au bout d'une corde et le douzième devrait arriver ici sous peu.

-Vous les avez tous pendus ? S'étrangla Berethiel.

-Avec les renseignements du survivant, nous pourrons en pendre bien d'autres. Sans doute de quoi former une guirlande entre toutes les villes qui ont germées à nos frontières, dit-il avec un petit rire froid, accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

Berethiel préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Elle avait passé la nuit à chercher un autre moyen de s'échapper, mais à présent, cela lui paraissait une très mauvaise idée. Elle était certaine que si elle parvenait à prendre la fuite, il la traquerait, tel un animal, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en pensant que son cadavre pourrait bien faire partie du projet décoratif du roi des elfes.

Thranduil était le grand roi des Elfes, et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Nul ne pourrait rien pour elle.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Glorieuse Relectrice **Darkklinne**

.

Merci pour vos petits mots !  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours je reste à l'écoute de toutes remarquesavis etc.

Et au plaisir !


	4. Histoire de famille

**Chapitre 4. Histoire de famille**

_.  
>Musique <em>_d'ambiance suggérée :Dromte mig en drom -Valvarn_

_._

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, et une routine s'installa dans les appartements du roi des elfes, qui avaient enfin retrouvés une allure digne de l'appellation de « palais ».  
>Thranduil passait souvent la première partie de sa matinée dans ses appartements, lisant ou écrivant sur quelques parchemins. Il partageait parfois les nouvelles avec Berethiel, qui lui demandait plus d'informations en délaissant sa tache quelques minutes, ou se contentant parfois d'approuver sans en dire plus. Il la congédiait le plus souvent le soir, quand il sirotait son vin en solitaire au clair de lune, ne désirant pas qu'elle le voit ainsi enchaîner verre sur verre, la mine sombre. Elle passait une grande partie de ces nuit-là sur le toit, à observer la forêt et les étoiles, regagnant ces appartements en passant devant l'ombre d'un roi ruiné par le vin, et cela, toujours sans un mot, laissant le roi dans la solitude qui le rapprochait chaque jour davantage de la folie.<br>Certains de ces soirs, Thranduil la soupçonnait d'avoir compris combien il pouvait souffrir de sa solitude. Il pensait parfois que si elle gardait si souvent le silence, c'était pour mieux le torturer. Cependant, cette hypothèse lui paraissait toujours improbable dès qu'arrivait la lueur du jour. Il avait fini par attribuer son silence à la crainte que lui avait inspiré leurs premiers échanges.

L'esclavagiste qui avait accepté de coopérer croupissait dans les prisons sous la forêt. « Un séjour dans nos prisons l'encouragera à se montrer bavard » avait dit Thranduil à son fils, qui ne savait plus comment s'opposer aux décisions cruelles de son père.

L'insistance de Legolas à hâter l'interrogatoire et l'omniprésence du nain sur ses talons avait eut raison de la patience du roi. Le dixième après-midi après le retour de Thranduil, ce dernier, las d'entendre son fils tenter de s'opposer à lui ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la salle du trône pour les laisser discuter seul à seul. Le moment était venu pour père et fil de clarifier la situation, et le prince appréhenda la discussion à venir :

-Mais qu'espères-tu donc à la fin, mon fils ?

-Que vous cessiez d'agir de manière cruelle ! Pourquoi tourmenter ainsi cet homme qui est venu pour coopérer ?

-Afin qu'il soit pas convaincu qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de se plier à notre volonté. Tu n'imagines pas comme il traite les leurs ! Je ne fais que me conformer à leurs... coutumes.

Ce litige avec les hommes le laissait sourd à toutes suggestions, comme si une rage dévastatrice s'était emparée de son cœur. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux lettres du roi Elessar qui lui proposait aide et soutien pour venir à bout de ce fléau nouvellement mis à jour.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Le prince le sentait, il s'était passé quelques choses dans le voyage du roi qu'il ne disait pas, et qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Thranduil n'était pas du genre à se confier, la forteresse qu'était son esprit ne laissait aucune chance à la bienveillance de son fils de pouvoir saisir le sens réel de ses décisions.

-Je ferais ce qui est juste, poursuivit le roi, puis il reprit sur un sujet qui le préoccupait davantage que la vie d'un criminel, et toi, feras-tu ce qui est juste avec ce nain ?

-Père... Soupira le prince, nous sommes liés par l'amitié, et c'est un agréable compagnon de route... Que devrais-je faire sinon lui offrir la chance de pouvoir séjourner sur nos terres si chères à mon cœur ?

-Renvoi le s'enterrer dans ses mines. Et reste avec les tiens, car c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être : nous vivons sous le soleil, et eux, loin sous la terre.

-Pourquoi cela te gêne tant ? Fit le prince, le visage réprobateur, je ne comprends pas ! Une amitié entre nos peuples est une réelle opportunité !

-Tu es le prince 'Eryn LasGalen, par les valars ! Et à 2 500ans révolu, je ne pense pas être hâtif en espérant te voir rechercher une compagne susceptible de devenir reine un jour... Et j'avoue espérer davantage que Gimli fils de Gloin pour chauffer ta couche.

Le prince rougit légèrement à l'allusion :

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé un ami avec qui parcourir le monde. Les jours des elfes sont comptés en Terre du Milieu, et je veux en découvrir les merveilles avant que notre départ ne devienne inévitable... J'ai l'éternité entière pour me trouver une épouse si besoin.  
>-Je suis certains que tu t'es montré aveugle à bien des reprises, préférant un nain à quelques demoiselles... Sa présence trouble ton esprit, et tu sembles perdre tout sens du devoir envers les tiens... Regretta le roi d'une voie dure, mais presque en chuchotant.<br>Le dédain sur son visage était si visible que le prince savait qu'il mesurait ses paroles pour le ménager.

-Confiez-moi les responsabilités que vous jugerez juste, père, et j'obéirai.

-Fort bien, fit le roi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je vais faire parler cet humain demain, et toi, tu donneras la chasse aux complices qu'il dénoncera et tu les ramèneras ici, sauf bien sur, si tu trouves le courage d'agir en conséquence et de les pendre !

Suite à l'entretien, Thranduil retourna dans ses appartements et y resta tout le reste de la journée, les lèvres scellées et la mine contrite. Son fils l'avait mit dans une rage noir, et il tentait de s'apaiser dans le calme de ses appartements.

Installé dans le salon principal sur la grande table de bois sombre, il écrivait sans repos dans un épais livre de cuir presque rageusement, pianotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir ébène avec sa main droite rester libre. Les seuls mots qui lui avaient fait desserrer les dents au crépuscule furent dans le seul but de réclamer du vin.  
>Berethiel saisissait sur un plateau d'argent une carafe de cristal avec un verre à pied assorti, et alors qu'elle avait saisi le verre pour le poser sur la table avant de verser le vin, un bruit sourd venu de la forêt la surpris, et elle lâcha le réceptacle qui se brisa au sol.<br>Elle regarda son maître, prise de peur et bredouilla :

-Je... Je suis désolée... J'ai été... Le verre s'est brisé...

- Ce n'est pas grave répondit le roi en haussant les épaules, observant sa crainte avec étonnement, ce n'est qu'un verre.

Elle approuva d'une brève révérence avant d'aller en chercher un autre dans la cuisine.

- Prenez en un deuxième dit-il, sans hausser la voix, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile pour être entendu.

Quand elle réapparut avec le plateau, le roi avait fermé son livre et quitté la table au profit du canapé. Il était assis nonchalamment, scrutant ses gestes mal assurés. Elle venait de remplir la première coupe, lorsqu'il dit :

- Sers-toi, et prends place.

Elle se raidit et obéi, s'asseyant dans un vaste siège de cuir, les yeux fixé sur le liquide rubis de sa coupe. Le roi trempa en premier les lèvres dans son verre, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur sa saveur, puis en vida le contenu d'un trait, un imperceptible sourire sur ses traits fin. Il se resservit et dit :

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses de moi, trop même... Mais toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je fais partie des messagers d'Imladris. Je me rendais à Minas Tirith quand mon chemin à croisé la caravane du ventru. Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine de cavaliers, assez légers en arme, et prétendirent être des négociants d'épices. Ils disaient craindre l'assaut de quelques brigands et m'offraient une coquette somme pour les accompagner jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Ils m'ont empoisonnée et attaquée dans mon sommeil...

-Une ruse qui n'a pu germer qu'à cause de cette fausse idée de paix et de sécurité rependu par le roi Elessar... Il émit un rire qui ressembla davantage à un toussotement dédaigneux et ajouta :

-Vanité de jeune roi...

-Ne soyez pas si prompt à avoir une mauvaise idée de lui, c'est un homme profondément bon... Peut être légèrement aveuglé par la volupté de la vie maritale...

Les prunelles froides de Thranduil la fixaient, cherchant un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de se souvenir d'elle, ou de la relier à un événement passé, car elle lui était familière, sans réussir à savoir pourquoi ou comment :

Tu n'es pas d'Imladris, tu n'en as ni l'apparence, ni le caractère. Tes ancêtres étaient des elfes sylvestres, des elfes sauvages...

Berethiel garda le silence un court moment, révélant au roi son intention de lui cacher des informations et dit dans un murmure :

- Ma mère l'était. Elle est morte au combat, il y a bien longtemps. Je l'ai peut connue.

Thranduil ne dit rien de ses soupçons, et finit la carafe. Alors que la jeune elfe se leva pour la remplir, le roi se perdit dans ses songes. Il pensait à son père, Oropher, lui aussi tombé sur-le-champ de bataille. C'était un grand guerrier, un roi bon, juste, et jamais son fils n'aurait penser qu'il tomberait sous la hache d'un orque...  
>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, tirant le roi de ses sombres pensées. L'inquiétude le saisit, et il se dirigea à pas de loup dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec sa servante. Il saisit son visage dans sa main et se pencha à son oreille, le ton lourd de menace :<p>

-Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Tu resteras ici, dans l'ombre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ou demain, j'écrirai à Foncombe pour leur dire que j'ai retrouvé ton cadavre dans la forêt...

Il se détourna et alla ouvrir la porte, rencontrant une des cuisinières du palais qui lui apportait une partie du repas du soir pour pallier à son absence au dîner. Une attention qui fut roidement accueillie et l'elleth se retrouva congédiée rapidement. Il porta les plats dans le salon et cria " du vin" comme seul ordre pour rappeler sa servante.  
>Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un regard. Le roi lui fourra un des plateaux dans la main, et ajouta un verre d'une carafe de vin rouge qu'il gardait à l'écart des autres et dit en se détournant :<p>

"Va avec ceci dans tes appartements. Bonne nuit, le vin songe1 y veillera."

Elle s'exécuta en silence. Ce silence qui lui pesait tant et faisait bourdonner ses oreilles à l'en rendre fou. Le roi ne toucha pas au repas, trop furieux contre lui-même. Chaque jour, il hésitait à lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse partir, mais se trouvant chaque jour une nouvelle excuse pour reculer l'échéance.  
><em>Si Oropher me voyait ainsi...<em>  
>Cette pensée, il la noya en prenant une rasade de vin directement à la carafe. Pour impressionner qui s'encombrerait-il de verre ?<p>

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, et tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit, il sortit sur son balcon. Il pleuvait, mais il n'en avait cure, et continua pied nus sur les dalles de pierre pour s'accouder sur le perron de bois, toujours sa carafe à la main. Il observait la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité, dont les feuilles faisaient agréablement résonner le bruit de la pluie. Ses cheveux et ces vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau, comme à l'époque ou les elfes étaient plus sauvage, à la naissance de ce royaume...

L'époque où il avait rencontré son épouse, la douce Faeriel aux cheveux blancs comme la lumière des étoiles...  
><em>Si Elle voyait ce qu'il était devenu... Quel roi pathétiqueil était depuis sa mort... Etait-il seulement encore digne de ce titre ?<em>

Il brisa sa carafe vide en l'écrasant dans la paume de sa main.  
>Les éclats de cristal creusaient sa chaire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur Gimli, à quelques mètres de là. Sa loggia et celle de son fils étaient à moins de dix mètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Une idée saugrenue de Legolas enfant, qui disait en riant qu'il pourrait ainsi rentrer chez lui d'un bon après avoir passer la soirée avec son père.<br>Le roi le fixait, les mains tremblantes de rage. Le nain ne pouvait pas le voir malgré la courte distance à cause de sa magie, laissant à l'elfe tout le loisir d'aller chercher son arc et de le mettre en joue. Il rêvait de pouvoir abattre l'ami de son fils d'une simple flèche.  
>Sa mort paraissait une solution tout à fait acceptable au conflit qui l'opposait avec son fils.<p>

Mais il n'en fit rien, et rentra à l'abri de la pluie.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une douleur aiguë qui le réveilla.  
>Encore groggy de sommeil et d'alcool, il peinait à ouvrir les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du jour. Voulant protéger ses yeux des rayons inquisiteurs du soleil, il tenta de bouger sa main blessée, mais quelque chose la retint et une voix douce s'éleva :<p>

« Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Une nouvelle douleur, un tintement léger. Il sentait à présent une main tenir ses doigts pour laisser sa paume meurtrie libre d'accès.  
>Tournant légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait sans chercher à se dégager, il vit Berethiel agenouillée au pied de son lit, enserrant sa main dans une des siennes pour la tenir ouverte et y administrer des soins. Elle avait ramassé ses longs cheveux roux pour ne pas être gênée pendant ses soins et appliquer soigneusement un onguent sur les plaies, imperturbable. En face d'elle se trouvait un plateau d'argent avec dedans une pince, plusieurs compresses souillées de sang et un petit bol contenant plusieurs éclats de cristal teintés de sang.<br>Il la regardait bander sa main avec un geste assuré et doux, perdu dans ses réflexions. La tâche achevée, le roi reprit sa main pour se redresser dans son lit.

« J'ignorais que soigner mes blessures faisait partie de tes attributions. »

« J'ignorais que nettoyer des traînées de sang à travers vos appartements ferait partie de mes attributions. »

Le roi resta stupéfait. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui répondre, et Berethiel avait plutôt eut tendance à manifester son désaccord par le silence. Il la regarda se lever pour aller laver ses mains ensanglantées dans la salle d'eau, puis elle revint et déposa un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner à côté de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, l'épaule de la demoiselle se découvrit et il vit une cicatrice d'apparence récente. Son corps restait fragile malgré son séjour ici, ou nul ne lui faisait de mal, laissant le roi supposer que ce qu'il avait aperçu n'était qu'une maigre partie de ce que ses vêtements dissimulaient.

« -Merci, laissa-t-il échapper. Puis il lui retint le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne : Je peux également guérir tes blessures... »

Elle détourna les yeux et réajusta le haut de sa robe hâtivement.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce à pas vif, ne ralentissant que sur le pas de la porte pour lui adresser un bref sourire, et disparu.

.

** Fin de chapitre**

Vin songe1 : Vin épicé destiné à provoquer un sommeil sans rêve. Très prisé dans Games of Thrones ;)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Nhésitez pas part de vos impressions/réactions/critiques etc.

Merci à Darkklinne et à Raegan pour la relecture !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. La cellule noire**

_._

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée : Ich tu die Weh – Rammstein_

_._

L'après-midi qui suivit cet étrange échange entre le roi et sa prisonnière, mais il ne chercha pas à entretenir davantage avec elle, la laissa aller à sa tâche, préoccupé par un tout autre sujet. Il ne lui en parla pas, mais conformément à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils, Thranduil consentit enfin à recevoir dans la salle du trône l'esclavagiste.

L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs bruns et emmêlés. Il était amaigri et pâle, et ses yeux luttaient pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour après son séjour dans les cavernes elfiques.

« - Vous disiez avoir des informations à nous communiquer, fit le roi juché sur son trône. Ainsi, nous vous écoutons.

- Vous aviez promis de m'épargner, geignit l'homme d'un ton de reproche. Et j'ai été traité pire qu'une bête !

- J'ai promis d'épargner votre vie, reprit le roi qui sentait déjà l'exaspération monter en lui, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Ma mémoire se brouille, poursuivit l'esclavagiste, feignant quelque malaise, et poursuivit d'une voix plus faible : mais je me souviens de Lord Horel Fribourg, un riche vassal du roi Elessar...

-Poursuivez ! Ordonna le roi qui présentait déjà des signes inquiétants d'impatience face au comportement de son interlocuteur.

- Il y avait le seigneur Huhard, connu sous le surnom du « ventru ».

- Cet homme est décédé pendant l'incendie la semaine dernière, fit le scribe.

- Il n'est pas mort dans l'incendie ! Explosa l'homme. Il a été tué par l'étranger blond vêtu de noir. Le Rohirrim blond qui a acheté l'elfe !

- Que dites vous siffla le roi, feignant la surprise en se raidissant de manière imperceptible.

- C'est impossible ! Explosa Legolas. Nul elfe n'a disparu à travers la Terre du Milieu depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'anneau.

- C'est ce que le ventru prétendait ! Répondit l'homme. Je ne l'ai qu'aperçu, je savais que cette histoire nous porterait la poisse ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

Le prince avait perdu toute patience et saisit l'homme par le col avec vigueur : « A quoi ressemblait la dite elfe ?

- U... Une rousse ! Avec pleins de taches de rousseur, très jolie. Elle portait une tenue de cavalier noire, les oreilles pointues... Sauvage, comme une bête !

- Ce ne peut être qu'un mensonge, dit Thranduhil. Le seigneur de Foncombe nous aurait prévenus s'il avait perdu un de ses cavaliers. Votre ventru a menti, et a capturé quelque demoiselle du Rohan en la faisant passer pour une elfe. Je me moque de ces rumeurs stupides, donnez-nous les noms des autres vendeurs d'esclaves.

- Je ne sais plus... Je pourrais me souvenir si je dormais dans un vrai lit, peut être... »

Tant d'arrogance fut insupportable pour le prince qui abattit un coup-de-poing dans la face de l'homme. Le roi le fit cesser d'un geste de la main et dit :

« Changez donc notre ami de cellule. Offrons-lui une chance d'être plus bavard... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisait signe à ses gardes d'emmener l'homme à sa cellule. Il descendit de son trône, son fils lui fit face et dit :

« Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

- Insister aurait été inutile dans l'instant. Nous aurons des réponses, fils, fais-moi confiance. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Dans quelle cellule l'avez-vous envoyé ?

- Tu le sais », fit le roi en se servant sa première coupe de vin de la journée.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et sa plaie le lancinait. Son fils y jeta un bref regard réprobateur, mais son esprit était concentré sur autre chose : « Vous allez le torturer », réalisa le prince, horrifié, sans pour autant émettre d'opposition.

« Tu crains que ce soit vraiment une des nôtres qui fut vendue, comprit Thranduil. Si bien que tu acceptes le sort que je lui réserve.

- Nous avons déjà perdu un temps précieux ! Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu endurer, et si elle est encore en vie ! »

L'inquiétude du prince était légitime, il le savait. Il avait été négligeant au marché gris, et dissimuler ses actes devenait de plus en plus difficile. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à laisser s'en aller sa captive, et l'idée que son fils puisse devenir trop curieux le contrariait au plus haut point.  
>Hélas, il devait malgré tout exercer son devoir de roi.<p>

- Envoie une missive à Imladris avec notre meilleur faucon, et demande leur s'il n'y a pas une des leurs qui correspondrait à la description qu'à fait l'humain.

- Il y a bien une jeune elfe, qui correspond », avoua Legolas, les traits plus anxieux que jamais.

L'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage du roi, qui, avec un brin de curiosité demanda : « Qui ? La connaîs-tu ?

-Berethiel, l'unique fille de Glorfindel, correspond parfaitement à la description de cet homme... Elle était à vos côtés à la chute de Dol Guldur ! Elle a sauvé la vie d'Elros. Souvenez-vous : elle s'était glissée dans vos armées, désobéissant à son père alors qu'elle n'avait que deux cent cinquante printemps ! Vous aviez néanmoins récompensé son courage, lui offrant une dague de mithril ainsi que l'hospitalité à vie sur nos terres. »

Tout lui revint subitement, et le roi devint d'une pâleur mortelle.

_La fille de Glorfindel... Non, que les valars m'épargnent, ce ne peu être elle..._

Se remémorant leur dernière rencontre à cette fameuse bataille, il revoyait l'el dans son armure verte tachée de sang venir ployer les genoux devant lui pour implorer son pardon. Il avait loué son courage, et pardonné sa désobéissance. Mais il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de son visage. Récompenser ceux qui s'étaient démarqués durant la bataille avait été une corvée interminable à ses yeux.

« Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Je l'ai vu l'année passée à Imladris. Je sais qu'elle aime voyager. Elle remplit souvent le rôle de messagère. »

Le roi fit les cent pas dans la salle du trône, concentré. Puis la colère le submergea, il envoya la table contenant le vin et les fruits prévus pour son usage sur le sol en poussant un hurlement de rage.

« Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il à son fils, voyons si notre invité apprécie le confort de sa nouvelle cellule. »

La cellule noire était dans l'ancienne cité elfe, sous terre. À la différence des autres cellules, elle était à l'écart, une lourde porte de chêne noir dissimulait l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se trouvait au fond d'un couloir sinueux, et peu de gens connaissaient son existence. Il n'y avait aucune lumière naturelle qui perçait ces murs, aucun son venant de la surface. Peu y était entré depuis sa création, mais nul n'en était jamais sortit vivant, hormis le prince et son fils.

Le prisonnier était attaché sur une croix de saint André, le torse dénudé. Son air arrogant avait disparu et quand le roi fit son entrée avec son fils, il cria son désir de coopération.  
>Ils congédièrent l'unique garde derrière la porte et le roi dit d'une voix neutre :<p>

« La mémoire vous est-elle revenue, subitement ?

- Il y avait Lord Sérias du Rohan ! Et le pire de tous, c'est Silias du Gondor ! Une vraie gueule d'ange, mais c'est une infâme pourriture ! Il a à sa botte une dizaine d'hommes qui kidnappent des femmes et des enfants pour son compte ! »

Ses cris résonnaient sur l'oppressante pierre noire de la pièce, mais le sentiment de malaise était davantage provoqué par les ustensiles de torture accrochés aux murs. Legolas savait qu'ils n'avaient pas servi depuis une éternité, ayant plus un rôle persuasif. Mais ça, c'était avant...  
>Le roi Thranduil saisit une pince aiguisée, et, sans un mot, coupa l'auriculaire de la main gauche de son prisonnier. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa voix se fit suppliante, désespérée.<p>

« Pitié... Non... Pitié... Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Le roi se détourna et reposa la pince sanglante sur la table, puis sembla hésiter pour choisir son prochain instrument de torture avec un soin qui donnât un frisson d'horreur à Legolas.

_Il ne compte pas s'arrêter, quoi qu'il puisse nous révéler..._

« Vous avez eu la chance de parler tout à l'heure. Chance que je vous avais accordée avec miséricorde... Mais à présent... Je ne vous crois plus. » Dit-il en choisissant un long couteau à la fine lame.

Cette fois, le roi entailla profondément la poitrine de l'homme qui tremblait de douleur et de terreur. Le désespoir se voyait dans ses yeux implorants, mais dans ceux de Thranduil il n'y avait aucune pitié.

« L'elfe rousse, depuis combien de temps était-elle captive ?

-Le ventru avait voulu la vendre à Silias, un grand amateur de beauté exotique ! Mais il n'est pas parvenu à la dresser à sa convenance. Alors...

- Combien de temps ? Répéta Legolas alors que son père tranchait à nouveau la chaire de son otage, insatisfait de la réponse.

- Je crois qu'elle est restée une semaine chez ce monstre... Grogna l'homme le souffle court, en tout... Peut-être... Deux semaines peut-être... Il est réputé pour sa barbarie ! Personne ne sait comment elle a pu lui tenir tête aussi longtemps... »

_Comme si de tels propos avaient pu sauver sa vie..._ Songea Legolas détournant les yeux, le cœur emplit de chagrin par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre du sort de son amie. Il entendit l'homme crier à nouveau. Le spectacle lui donnait la nausée, mais il ne parvenait pas à éprouver de pitié.

Thranduil semblait avoir entrepris de poursuivre l'interrogatoire avec un tisonnier. Son fils ne retint pas la sauvagerie de son père qui ne semblait plus être lui-même. Son expression habituellement si froide exprimait un sentiment qui devait être de la rage mêlée d'une peine immense, et ses actes ne semblaient plus motivés par la raison alors qu'il regardait son prisonnier d'un regard dément. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies pour ne devenir qu'un simple point dans cette océan bleu.  
>Legolas avait déjà vu son père dans un état similaire dans cette même pièce, il y a bien des siècles, et il ne doutait pas que les fantômes de ceux qui avaient autrefois péri sous sa brutalité revenaient le hanter. Cela ne faisait que diminuer les chances de l'homme présentement sous ses mains d'en finir rapidement.<p>

Ils réussirent à apprendre que seul un enfant avait survécu à la transaction de Berethiel, qu'il était à l'origine de la rumeur sur le rohirrim, mais nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Le prince doutait que son destin devint heureux et libéré de l'esclavage. Après une heure d'interrogatoire qui ne leur apprit rien de plus, Legolas décapita l'homme pour le libérer de la folie du Grand Roi des Elfes.

.

Fin de chapitre !

.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5, quelque peu barbare...  
>Je penses avoir fait de Thranduil un sacré cinglé  salaud / sociopathe (rayez la mention inutile)... mais cela lui va tellement bien !

Comme toujours, je reste à votre écoute !

Et encore merci a Darkklinne et Raegan pour les corrections !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Blessures et confidences.**

**.**

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée :Unitended - Muse _

_._

En ressortant du cachot, l'apparence du roi était effrayante, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Anéanti, tant par les actes qu'il avait commis que par les révélations qui résonnaient dans sa tête et lancinaient son esprit. Il descendit dans la cave se chercher une bouteille de vin, qu'il sirota dans un coin peu fréquenté pour tenter de chasser le désordre de ses idées.  
>Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la troisième bouteille de vin qu'il décida de retourner dans ses appartements.<p>

Il craignait de la revoir.

Il avait appris combien elle avait souffert et il repensait avec peine à ce qu'elle dissimulait sous sa robe aux manches éternellement longues. La nausée l'envahit subitement.

En tant que roi bienveillant, il aurait dû être davantage prévenant.

En tant que maître, il n'aurait pas du accepter son refus de soin le matin même. Elle n'avait nullement le droit de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

S'opposant à ses pensées dominatrices, l'image de Glorfindel vint s'imposer à lui. Ils étaient devenus amis à travers les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient partagés au fil des âges. L'idée d'avoir traité sa fille comme une esclave et de l'avoir séquestrée dans ses appartements lui était insupportable. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait fait de même avec Legolas ?

Un tel événement aurait peut-être même pu déclencher une guerre... Autrefois.

Empruntant quelques passages secrets, il parvint à ses appartements en réussissant à ne pas être vu en pareil état d'ébriété par les siens.

Il poussa la porte de chez lui, à peine capable de tenir debout, mais ne rencontra pas Berethiel. Il s'affala dans son canapé, l'esprit embrumé et confus, ne sachant pas s'il espérait la voir réapparaître ou non.  
>Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle sauta du toit et entra dans le salon. Choquée par son apparence, elle resta stupéfaite, tandis qu'il lui marmonnait un mot de salutation. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais des éclaboussures de sang tachaient son visage et ses cheveux alors que ses vêtements étaient inondés du liquide vermeil qui dégageait une odeur de boucherie. Pour couronner le tout, le roi n'avait pas été aussi saoul depuis qu'il avait célébré la chute de Dol guldur, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à la liesse ce soir.<p>

"-Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, paniqué.

-Je n'ai rien, assura le roi, les yeux mis clos, gêné par la lueur des bougies de la pièce. Je vous ai fait justice, aujourd'hui, Glorfindel yendë*."

Elle tressaillit en entendant le nom de son père, mais ne dit mot et se concentra sur le sanglant spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et réalisa avec effroi :

" C'est le sang du douzième esclavagiste..."

La rousse lui prit la main sans pour autant l'aider véritablement à se lever, et le guida dans la salle d'eau. Il voulut saisir sa bouteille de vin, mais elle retint son bras d'un geste doux mais ferme.

" Vous avez assez bu."

Ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination. Sa timide servante semblait avoir disparu, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il laissa passer son insolence pour cette fois, et la suivit. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle le pria de retirer tout ce qui était taché de sang et prépara une bassine d'eau chaude. Son noble manteau rouge fut aisément retiré, mais le roi semblait s'empêtrer dans sa tunique. Il entreprit de couper les attaches qui le gênaient avec sa dague.  
>Berethiel, le regarda faire avec un air réprobateur puis vint l'aider à ôter sa tunique poisseuse. Le sang avait transpercé le tissu et tachait sa peau d'albâtre. Elle se mit alors à nettoyer les traces qui témoignaient d'actes cruels dont elle n'osait imaginer la barbarie. Elle découvrit sous le liquide vermeil une longue cicatrice qui ornait son torse, fine, s'entendant de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa hanche, mémoire d'une bataille d'un autre âge où les elfes étaient légion en ce monde. Un âge que Berethiel aurait tant aimé connaître...<p>

Perdu dans ses songes, elle s'attarda. Thranduil saisit sa main et appuya sur sa hanche où mourrait la cicatrice :

« Un souvenir de guerre... Celle qui a emporté mon père... »

Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son épaule ou une cicatrice ronde trônait :

« Une lance de gobelin, à la bataille des cinq armées... »

Il brûlait d'envie de la toucher, de caresser sa peau claire, d'embrasser ses lèvres rosées... Mais il détourna le regard, se l'interdisant. Elle était si jeune, à peine un dixième de l'âge de son fils. Elle était _son_ enfant...

L'alcool lui tournait la tête._ Oui, c'est l'alcool..._ » songea-t-il, en attribuant ses pensées grivoise à l'impressionnante quantité de breuvage qu'il avait ingurgité.

Une fois le sang totalement enlevé, Berethiel le mena jusqu'à son lit, où il se laissa tomber mollement, l'entraînant avec lui de sa poigne ferme mais douce. Même dans cet état, ses muscles fins dissimulaient une force qu'elle ne saurait vaincre. Elle chuta sur lui, et il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Tu es la fille du tueur de Balrog... Mon ami... Si tu me l'avais dit, nos relations auraient été différentes...

-J'ai mille fois pleuré son nom chez les hommes, et prié les dieux qu'il vienne, en vain... Nul n'est venu à mon secours, et nul ne s'est inquiété de ma disparition en presque deux mois... Vous aviez raison, seigneur Thranduil, je ne manque à personne... Réalisant cela, la liberté à un goût bien amer, et vivre à votre service, dans votre palais, était un moindre mal... »

Cette discussion lui revenait à l'esprit, et aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'avoir atteint son but en lui faisait perdre tout espoir. Cependant, la pensée qu'elle pourrait souhaiter rester dans son royaume lui plaisait assez.  
>Il se redressa sur ses coudes, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Berethiel :<p>

« Tu ne seras jamais seule ici, à Eryn LasGalen, et ton sort ne nous sera jamais indifférent... »

Il ne réagit pas quand elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque, et fut tétanisé de surprise quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Il ne réagit que quand elle menaça de s'écarter, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. La jeune elfe découvrit chez son ancien maître une douceur inespérée, envoûtante, à mille lieux de la brutalité de leurs premiers échanges.

De son côté, Thranduil était à présent aussi ivre d'elle que de vin, il s'avança sur des sentiers plus torride, déchirant le laçage de la robe de la demoiselle d'un coup sec, mettant son dos à nu pour caresser sa peau si douce. Il n'avait plus cure de son âge, de l'identité de sa famille ou de tout autre détail devenu insignifiant, seule la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien comptait. Il sentit sous ses doigts une cicatrice croûteuse sillonner le velours de sa peau, et Berethiel se raidit. Il voulut l'ignorer, et entreprit de faire glisser sa robe. Il était roi, et un roi prenait ce qu'il désirait.

Cependant, il la sentit frissonner avec angoisse contre lui, tentant un mouvement de recul en se tortillant, mais sa prise sur elle était à présent certaine, et elle avec réalisa terreur qu'elle ne pourrait fuir cette étreinte contre sa volonté.  
>Elle poussa un gémissement traduisant sa peur, et le seigneur elfe parvint à rassembler toute sa volonté pour relâcher son emprise si délicieuse sur elle. Posant son front contre le sien, il murmura : "Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passer.<br>Elle lui sourit, sincèrement touchée par ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurante, mais s'écarta néanmoins de l'ellon avec appréhension. Il lui inspirait la crainte tout autant qu'une fascination qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas tenter ses instincts les plus primaires.

Le roi se laissa aller sur le lit, et tomba dans un sommeil paisible, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Thranduil s'éveilla avec les lueurs du soleil, à une heure déjà avancée de la matinée. Il crut en premier lieu que tout cela n'avait été qu'un étrange rêve, mais il vit Berethiel endormie, allongé dans la longueur d'un fauteuil crapaud face au lit, un ouvrage sur la guerre des cinq armées dans les mains.

_Elle m'a veillée pendant la nuit,_ songea-t-il, un sentiment agréable l'envahissant, puis le rouge lui monta aux joues en repensant à ces actions passées.

Il s'approcha, curieux de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, et discerna quelque chose dans son dos qui attira son attention. Il releva une mèche de son dos qui cachait sa peau. Son épaisse chevelure rousse dissimulait une cicatrice de brûlure qui commençait à s'infecter. Poussant davantage la crinière de feu, il vit d'autres traces de sévices qu'il avait cru sentir du bout de ses doigts la veille.

Les souvenirs de l'après-midi passé dans la cellule noire l'assaillirent, les paroles de l'esclavagiste résonnant dans son esprit ; «_ une semaine... Peut-être deux, avec un homme réputé pour sa barbarie... _»

Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, hésitant à prendre une décision. Elle avait refusé son aide, par orgueil ou par méfiance, il ne saurait dire, mais c'était visiblement une erreur. Il ne pouvait concevoir de la laisser souffrir et garder éternellement les traces des abominations qu'elle avait vécues.  
>Hésitant encore une minute, il sentit qu'elle commençait à remuer, dans la hâte, il saisit une des piques du ventru qu'il avait gardé et lui enfonça dans la nuque. La douleur de la piqûre la fit remuer davantage, mais il la maintint fermement, et quelques secondes plus tard, son corps fut de nouveau inanimé.<p>

Sans perdre davantage de temps, il prit une dague à sa portée et coupa le reste de laçage de sa robe pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il constata avec horreur que son maigre dos était un champ de ruines où brûlures, lacérations et ecchymoses, fait avec divers outils qui avaient ravagé sa peau si douce, et qu'une partie de ces plaies cicatrisaient de manière hideuse et purulente.  
>Il n'avait que trop tardé à prendre une telle mesure, si radicale soit-elle. Thranduil prépara tout son nécessaire de soins et installa Berethiel sur la table de son salon, et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, poursuivit la découpe de la robe, mettant à l'air libre ses blessures, et commença à œuvrer avec minutie.<p>

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il était encore occupé à soigner la jeune elfe, il n'entendit pas Legolas se faufiler par leur passage secret. Sa venue n'était pas prévue, et ce chemin n'avait pas été emprunté depuis de longues années. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand celui-ci hoqueta de surprise.

« Par les Valars... Que faites-vous ? »

Le roi était torse nu, penché au-dessus de l'elfe rousse à demi-nue et inconsciente, sa chaire ravagée sous la main de celui qu'hier, il avait vu capable du pire.

« -J'essaie de la soigner, sombre imbécile ! » lui rétorqua-t-il, des plus contrariés par sa présence impromptue.

Il était en train de recoudre minutieusement une plaie triangulaire sur la hanche de Berethiel qui avait commencé à cicatriser sans avoir reçu le moindre soin.  
>Le prince réalisa honteusement sa méprise, et tomba à genoux devant la table de chirurgie de fortune, choquée en réalisant l'ampleur des souffrances qu'avait subies son amie, s'appuyant sur un des bords du meuble pour ne pas s'effondrer davantage.<br>Il regarda de longues minutes son père prodiguer des soins, psalmodiant ou reprenant une plaie afin qu'elle puisse cicatriser sans séquelle visible, n'hésitant pas à retrancher dans la chaire déjà meurtrie au besoin.

« -Rends-toi utile, et aides moi à la retourner," ordonna le roi d'une voix dure.

Le prince s'exécuta en silence, mais alors que son père allait couper à nouveau la robe de Berethiel dans sa longueur, il se détourna pour préserver la pudeur de son amie, une larme coula le long de sa joue blanche et il maudit la race humaine.  
>Legolas avait déjà vu ce genre de spectacle il y a très longtemps. Tout à fait part hasard, il avait découvert une petite elfe agonisant dans un recoin de son royaume, et il avait prié les valars de ne plus jamais revoir pareil souffrance. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais revu aucune femelle d'aucune race du monde libre si sauvagement battue.<p>

Il revoyait la scène comme si c'était hier, mais il n'évoqua pas ce sujet tabou avec son père, car il ne doutait pas qu'il souffrait de cette même impression de retour dans le passé.

_Mais hélas Elrond n'est plus là, et père est malgré tout un bien piètre guérisseur..._

Quand il eut enfin fini, le roi s'empara d'un drap de lit pour couvrir la quasi-nudité de Berethiel et alla l'allonger dans sa chambre, talonné par son fils.  
>Celui-ci se mit à sa hauteur et lui murmura à l'oreille.<p>

« Je te vengerai, ma chère amie... Je vengerai tes souffrances... »

Il dégagea les cheveux roux et mi à jour son oreille gauche et y déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon.

"- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?" demanda le prince en ignorant le regard glacial de son père.

"- Oui, fit Thranduil, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle sera sur pied dans quelques heures.

- Je suis venu te voir pour t'avertir que son histoire se répand. Des volontaires pour aller faire justice afflux depuis ce matin dans la salle du trône. Je n'ai pris aucune décision à ce sujet en votre absence, mais je pense néanmoins qu'avant d'organiser une expédition, nous devrions parler avec Berethiel pour en apprendre le maximum.

- Nous disposons déjà de toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin, aussi, je ne permettrais pas qu'on l'interroge. Elle est ici pour bénéficier de ma protection, et son état nécessite du repos."

Le prince réalisa alors son père, bien plus secret depuis son retour qu'à l'ordinaire, avait sans doute eut plus d'informations qu'il ne voulait en partager. Il n'était pas du genre à risquer un important conflit avec le Gondor, ou à risquer la vie de ses guerriers en négligeant des informations qu'il avait à porté de main.

"Vous avez toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur ces événements... Se pourrait-il que le rohirrim soit en vérité...

-Oui », fit le roi, ennuyé que son fils ait découvert son secret et peu enclin aux mensonges, "C'est moi qui ai incendié le marché Gris quand j'ai découvert qu'il détenait Berethiel. Elle n'a plus été en danger depuis ce jour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé tout cela secret ? insista-t-il, nous étions tous malade d'inquiétude sur ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, craignant que chaque minute ne lui soit fatale ! »

Il n'en savait toujours rien à vrai dire, ou du moins, le Grand roi Thranduil ne souhaitait pas avouer à son fils qu'il avait gardé captive une jeune elfe par ce qu'il trouvait cela distrayant...

« - C'est entre elle est moi, dit-il cassant. Si tu souhaites punir les abominations qu'elle a subies, ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'organiser les préparatifs de l'expédition ?

- Pas sans lui avoir parlé. Elle a le droit de prendre part à cette aventure plus que quiconque.

- Le voyage l'affaiblira trop, elle reste ici, dit le roi d'un ton sans réplique.

- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! s'énerva le prince en le tutoyant sur le coup de la colère, Berethiel est une bonne guerrière, et elle est assez âgée pour prendre seule ses décisions. »

Le plus jeune des elfes quitta la pièce en hâte, refusant de discuter davantage de ce sujet car l'affaire était entendue, laissant son père assailli par de sombres pensées.

Il resta longtemps assis sur le sol de sa chambre face au lit où Berethiel dormait à torturer son esprit. Le souvenir floues des instants qu'il avait partagé avec la jeune elfe lui procurait une sensation de bien être coupable. Il aurait voulu repousser son baiser, effacer leurs moments coupables qui puisaient leurs origines l'abus de vin, pour jamais ne les reproduire.  
>Elle devait partir avec Legolas pour l'aventure qui se profilait, et pourrait bien préférer courir le monde avec lui que de revenir dans ce royaume éternellement figé.<p>

Le roi se leva, décidé à prendre ses responsabilités et à agir comme il l'aurait toujours dû. Il saisit une plume et rédigea une lettre à l'intention Glorfindel, façonnant une réalité bienséante à l'encre émeraude.

Le jour déclinait quand Thranduil sentit que Berethiel commençait à s'éveiller.  
>La rousse ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec une grimace de douleur, et ramena pudiquement les draps contre elle en voyant ses vêtements déchirés, incapable de préserver sa pudeur.<p>

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai soigné tes blessures. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser de telles horreurs te marquer pour toujours. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule, vérifia ses dires en observant ses épaules, puis se leva et alla regarder son dos dans un miroir à côté du roi. Il ne restait qu'un tiers des cicatrices de jadis, devenues propres et nettes, et elles disparaîtraient ou deviendraient discrètes avec le temps.  
>Une multitude de sentiments semblaient l'assaillir, elle se retourna vers Thranduil et fini par dire :<p>

« Merci... Bien que le moyen soit un peu brutal, tu as eu raison... »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses mains. C'était sans doute la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait le moins, et il en resta pantois, ne sachant que répondre. Il lui baisa le front se faisant la réflexion qu'elle s'était mise à le tutoyer.

-Cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir qui ne te laissera aucune trace, murmura-t-il à son oreille avec douceur.

[* yende : fille de ]

.

**Fin du chapitre**

.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ce dernier est assez riche en événements divers et... torrides ^^

Et le mot de la fin pour Darkklinne et Reagan, mes bienveillantes beta lectrices !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. A**_**llées et venues**_

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée :Requiem for a dream_

Ayant réduit en lambeaux ses vêtements, le roi lui offrit une robe de soie verte claire et l'invita à se changer et à se rafraîchir dans son immense salle de bains au mobilier de bois clair. Son ouvrage avait fait couler plus de sang qu'il n'aurait voulu, et ce dernier avait séché en laissant des sillons de sang brunâtre sur sa peau.  
>Après s'être débarbouillé minutieusement, Berethiel sortit de la salle d'eau les cheveux mouillés vêtue dans la tenue offerte par le roi. L'encolure de sa nouvelle tenue était ornée de fines broderies de fils d'argent, qui donnait à Berethiel plus une allure de princesse que de gouvernante.<p>

« Tu es réellement splendide... dit-il en l'évitant cependant du regard, suis-moi, je te prie. »

Il s'assit dans le salon et servit deux coupes de vin, et lui fit signe de prendre place.  
>Peut enclin au discours inutile, à peine le roi eut-il trempé les lèvres dans son verre de vin qu'il le reposa sur la table et aborda le sujet qui lui torturait l'esprit.<p>

« Mon fils, Legolas est venu. Il souhaite te proposer de te joindre à l'expédition visant à punir tes tortionnaires... »

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il s'était levé de table pour observer l'horizon, faisant face au soleil qui descendait sur son royaume. Le roi était troublé et parla plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Rejoins cette compagnie, et tu pourras te venger. Legolas détient déjà la missive qui vous donne carte blanche pour faire justice des faits qui sont reprochés à Silias du Gondor, et à tous les autres.  
>Il se resservit du vin et poursuivit : « J'ai pris la liberté de faire porter tes effets personnels dans la chambre d'ami de mon fils. Il est ravi de t'accueillir et t'attend déjà avec impatience. Il saura prendre soin de toi pendant ta convalescence.<br>Il vida sa coupe d'un trait, ignorant la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue ici tout ce temps, si c'est pour me congédier maintenant ?

- Ma demeure était très sale, et tu as su le remettre en état convenable. Ta tâche est terminée.

- Devrais-je à nouveau aller dans la demeure d'un autre seigneur elfe s'il prend à votre fils l'envie de me tripoter quand il rentre saoul ? »

Le roi qui était en train de se resservir du vin fit déborder sa coupe, ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Berethiel n'était visiblement pas plus stupide qu'amnésique, et la colère se lisait sur ces traits.  
><em>Ce sera plus facile ainsi,<em> songea-t-il.

« Seulement s'il fait mine de te partager avec son nain. »

Elle lui lança le contenu de son verre de vin en plein visage et quitta les appartements royaux sans se retourner, laissant le roi à nouveau seul.  
>Il ne dit rien, passant la main sur son visage pour chasser l'alcool qui lui piquait les yeux, déglutit péniblement, et d'un geste rageur, envoya valser au sol tout ce qui restait sur la table.<br>Et c'est ainsi que Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel cessa à jamais d'être la gouvernante du roi Thranduil.

Le prince Legolas reçu la demoiselle avec une joie non dissimulée quand elle frappa à sa porte.  
>Elle avait la mine sombre, et il l'entraîna sur son balcon pour prendre un verre de vin à la lumière des étoiles. Legolas avait laissé Gimli festoyer avec ses camarades dans le palais, et il fut heureux de pouvoir accueillir son amie en tête à tête, au calme.<p>

Ses appartements étaient moins luxueux que ceux de son père, et c'était très visiblement le repaire d'un guerrier : de nombreuses armes d'un travail des plus minutieux ornaient les murs, ainsi que des peintures représentant de grandes batailles passées. Du plafond pendait diverses plantes aux formes formidables et des fleurs aux couleurs vives, donnant à l'endroit un charme forestier surprenant, ainsi qu'une douceur qui contrastait avec les objets de mort en exposition.

Bien décidé à chasser l'imagine du roi de son esprit, elle fit de son mieux pour répondre à la jovialité de son ami qui semblait s'être réellement inquiété pour elle, depuis qu'il avait reconnut d'après la description de l'esclavagiste.  
>Il lui offrit de prendre du repos, qu'elle accepta avec soulagement, car bien que courte, la journée fut éprouvante, et la douleur provoquer par les soins de Thranduil la lancinait. Il lui indiqua la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, mitoyenne à celle du prince, elle offrait une vue superbe sur l'ouest de la forêt.<br>Il y avait à l'intérieur de la chambre ses armes, et dans l'armoire entrouverte dépassaient de nombreuses robes. En évidence sur un buste, trônait une riche tenue de cavalière vert et blanc composée de soierie et de cuir finement ouvragé.

« À qui sont toutes ces affaires, Legolas ? »

Il explosa d'un rire clair, presque enfantin.

« Mais à toi ! Mon père les a fait amener cet après-midi à ton intention ! Il tient à ce que tu portes cette tenue, pour remplacer celle qu'il a découper pour te soigner. »

Entendre son ami évoquer ce moment lui était pénible, il ignorait bien entendu que les circonstances où son père avait commencé à déchirer ses vêtements, ses intentions étaient loin d'êtres d'ordre médical. Chassant ses pensées, elle hésita à accepter tous ces présents. Les motivations du roi étaient un véritable mystère pour elle, et son comportement ambivalent la laissait perplexe.

L'aube vint vite, et malgré la coupe de vin-songe offerte par son nouvel hôte, Berethiel fut réveillée par la douleur occasionnée par ces plaies. Il lui sembla être aussi fatigué que si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine.

Le prince insista pour examiner ses blessures et lui assura qu'elle ne devrait plus ressentir de douleur d'ici quelques jours, cependant, il voyait les cernes souligner ses yeux, et ses lèvres si pâles. Malgré ses appréhensions sur le sujet, il lui proposa une minuscule fiole de lait de pavot :

-Cela apaisera ta douleur en attendant que tu cicatrises, mais n'en abuses pas, ou tu souffriras davantage encore...

Elle le remercia, et bu la fiole d'un trait après lui avoir assuré sa vigilance avec quelques paroles rassurantes.

-Quand partirons-nous pour exécuter la justice du roi, s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle sentait le lait de pavot se rependre en elle, soulageant sa douleur et étourdissant doucement son esprit.

« Nous pourrions partir pour le Gondor d'ici une semaine à dix jours.

-Tant que cela ? Legolas, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée ! Mon esprit tourne en rond, c'est cela qui me rend malade ! »

L'ellon eut un sourire franc et dis : « J'en conviens. Mais avant de penser à partir, commençons par descendre un peu de cet arbre. »

Et l'elfe rousse dut bien avouer que se retrouver à nouveau parmi les siens lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. L'esprit rieur et la jovialité des elfes sylvestres chassèrent autant sa fatigue que ses sombres ruminations qui pesaient sur elle. 

Elle passa la journée à parcourir la cité elfique et les bois environnant, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel. Malgré la fatigue, elle était heureuse de rencontrer ses anciens compagnons d'armes au cours de ses flâneries qui la menèrent tout droit au terrain d'entraînement des soldats.

C'était la première fois qu'elle les revoyait depuis la chute de Dol Guldur, et notamment Elros. C'était un ellon à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux bleus qui lui rappelait le physique des fils d'Elrond, quoi qu'il soit de moindre carrure. Cadet de la garde royal, il s'était lié d'amitié dans la tente de soins après qu'elle l'eut sauvé de la hache d'un Uruk Hai. Une complicité s'était créée entre eux. Durant leur chaleureuse retrouvaille, l'enthousiasme du jeune ellon fut si communicatif qu'il se propagea parmi ces camarades d'armes comme une traînée de poudre, et leurs aînés décidèrent d'organiser un banquet pour le lendemain, afin de fêter son retour à Eryn LasGalen.

Cette réaction n'étonna pas le moins du monde Berethiel, car elle savait que les elfes sylvestres étaient réputés pour leurs promptitudes à saisir toutes occasion de festoyer, et avait déjà eut la joie d'en profiter après la chute de la dernière forteresse du mal ou la cité elfe abrita dix jours de liesse ininterrompue.

Ils honorèrent leur réputation avec hardiesse, improvisant un vaste banquet au fond du jardin royal à la lisière de la forêt, ou le vin coula à volonté, accompagnant une multitude de chants et danses qui faisaient la fierté de ce peuple si joyeux. Malgré la promptitude des préparatifs, la fête n'en fut pas moins somptueuse, et les plats défilèrent aux tables de la trentaines de convives, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Thranduil ne se montra pas de la nuit, mais fit porter par Gallion, l'intendant royal, un tonneau d'un excellent cru de vin en gage de ses bons vœux de rétablissement en début de soirée, et ce dernier se joint aux réjouissances sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'user d'argument, visiblement impatient de goûter au présent du roi.

Berethiel tint à être de la fête jusqu'à ce que l'aube se fasse imminente, ou Elros la poussait à prendre du repos, car son corps demeurait fragile malgré la fougue de son esprit. Il eut peine à lui faire entendre raison. La jeune elfe souhaitait se joindre à Legolas qui organisait une chasse improvisée avec les volontaires présents, dont le départ était prévu pour l'aube approchante.

L'elleth retourna dans les appartements du prince, sous la surveillance de son ami à la chevelure brune et en compagnie de Gimli, qui, saoul, était porté par deux belles elfes saoul toutes aussi saoul, riaient aux éclats des plaisanteries du nain.

Une fois Gimli couché dans son lit où il s'endormit à peine après avoir toucher les draps, elle se retourna dans ses nouveaux appartements, malgré tout contente de retrouver un peu de calme. La fête fut étourdissante, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps seule loin du monde, et la douleur avait de nouveau recommencé à la torturer. Elle n'avait pas voulu alerter Legolas durant le banquet, mais à présent, elle se dirigea vers la mallette de bois où le prince avait sortit le petit flacon plus tôt dans la journée. Elle l'avala d'un trait, priant pour trouver un sommeil reposant.

Berethiel ne s'éveilla qu'en milieu de matinée, une douleur plus vive encore que lors de son coucher, et après avoir vidé une nouvelle fiole de lait de pavot, elle alla s'enquérir de l'état de son camarade nain. C'était une race qu'elle n'appréciait habituellement qu'avec modération, mais la rousse commençait à comprendre pourquoi le prince s'était attaché à lui. C'était un personnage à la conversation riche derrière des apparences rustre, et une fois qu'il chassait sa timidité envers les dames, il semblait être devenu un artiste, glissant humour et poésie dans ces propos.

Mais le nain dormait toujours, et sans doute ne s'éveillerait-il pas avant de longues heures, au vu de ses ronflements sonores.

L'elleth retourna dans le salon saisit un fruit, et se servit une coupe de vin tut en se laissant choir dans le canapé du salon. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de prendre un tel déjeuner, elle reproduisait inconsciemment ce qu'elle avait vu Thranduil faire pendant prêt de trois semaines, comme si elle avait oubliée sa vie à Imladris.  
>Sa vie là-bas lui paraissait lointaine, comme un rêve qui fut trop doux pour avoir vraiment eut lieu en ce monde où la douleur était devenue son quotidien.<p>

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir à chaque geste qui tiraillait ses cicatrices, lui rappelant son douloureux séjour forcé chez les hommes. Elle se promit d'aller voir les soigneurs de la cité pour lui demander du lait de pavot, ne voulant pas inquiéter Legolas, déjà bien trop soucieux son égard.  
>Cette fabuleuse boisson laiteuse lui avait rappelé la douceur et l'insouciance qu'elle ressentait dans les jardins d'Imladris. Elle ne voulait plus que ce sentiment de sécurité et d'insouciance ne lui échappe.<p>

Assaillit par de sombres pensées, Berethiel se rendit d'un pas traînant et mal assuré jusqu'à sont lit et s'y laissa choir. Alors qu'elle n'avait bu qu'une coupe de vin, cela lui fit le même effet que si elle en avait bu un flacon entier, l'étourdissant et la faisant sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté, agiter de cauchemar où elle était de nouveau dans cette sombre cellule.

_Mais à présent, elle voyait Thranduil, qui la fixait derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, silencieux, sans jamais ciller alors que Silias du Gondor l'abreuvait des pires insultes qu'elle n'eut jamais entendues. Parfois il la battait, l'humiliait, mais le roi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ses traits désespérément vides d'expression.  
>Quand enfin, elle parvint à saisir un pan de sa tunique a travers les barreaux de sa cellule, ces traits devinrent subitement ceux de sa mère. <em>

_-Nana, pitié, aide moi..._

_-Oh, douce pining, ne te souviens-tu donc pas qu'il est est déjà venu te sauver ? Cesse donc de te cacher et de pleurer sur ton sort comme une enfant !Souviens-toi : tant qu'un guerrier souffre, il sait qu'il est encore en vie !_

_À présent, elles n'étaient plus dans la cellule, mais dans les appartements de Thranduil. Berethiel vit sa mère, vêtu de la même tenue de combat que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et alors qu'elle faisait mine de sortir du salon du roi, plongé dans l'obscurité, elle murmura : Prend garde, car tu empreinte un chemin dangereux..._

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'état de santé de Berethiel s'était considérablement amélioré, Legolas accepta de faire partir la compagnie dès l'aube du septième jour après son arrivée dans ses appartements. Et ce, bien qu'il la soupçonnât de faire taire ses souffrances de manière peut orthodoxe, car elle avait cessé brutalement de se plaindre de ses blessures.

Il la questionna à ce sujet, mais elle lui assura de respecter scrupuleusement les recommandations faites par les soigneurs d'Eryn LasGalen, et lui promit que cela cesserai quand ils prendraient la route.  
>Elle perçut un grand trouble envahir son esprit en abordant ce sujet, mais quand elle lui en demanda l'origine, il se détourna du sujet, et lui révéla simplement que cela faisait mauvais ménage avec le vin, et la pria de ne pas mélanger les deux dans une journée.<p>

Berethiel se voulut rassurante, lui cachant les terribles cauchemars qu'elle avait fait l'autre matin, et ne creusa pas davantage le sujet. Cependant, elle avait la certitude qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il savait de ce médicaments, mais semblait le redouter comme si il avait fait l'expérience de ces désagréments.

L'après-midi avant leur départ, Legolas partit à la chasse alors que Berethiel restait dans ses appartements, lisant paisiblement un livre sur le canapé du prince. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, balançant ses pieds dans l'air d'une manière enfantine.

Elle était interdite de chasse pendant sa convalescence, ordre du roi, et bien que cela l'eût contrariée au début, elle était finalement heureuse de ce moment de repos seule à profiter du calme des appartements princier avant de partir sur la route. Elle savait d'expérience qu'elle n'aurait plus une seconde d'intimité dès qu'elle aurait monter son cheval.

Vidant une fiole de pavot, pour chasser une douleur naissante, elle se laissa aller à ses songes, reposant l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait plus tôt.  
>Tout dansait autour d'elle, et une fois de plus, Berethiel songea à Imladris, tel que la vallée cachée fut jadis.<br>Elle revoyait Elladan qui la grondait alors qu'elle barbotait à moitié nue dans les fontaines, de la cité, lors d'un été particulièrement chaud. L'été de sa centième année qui fit d'elle une elleth adulte, et en âge de décider d'elle-même de sa vie.  
>« Mais si j'agis en adulte, mellon nim, vous allez terriblement vous ennuyer ! » Lui avait-elle dit d'un ton moqueur, et malgré tous les efforts de l'ellon pour paraître grave, il avait éclater d'un rire cristallin.<p>

Comme elle regrettait leur départ pour les Havre-Gris, car depuis, la cité s'était presque vidé, et elle s'ennuyait terriblement.

Déposant son bras sur ses yeux clos pour chasser la lumière, sa main frôla un tissu soyeux. Elle mit un moment à réagir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu ainsi frôler à sa portée. D'ordinaire.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que Thranduil était assis sur la table, juste à côté d'elle. Berethiel se redressa, groggy et enivrée par le lait de pavot qui bouillait à présent dans ses veines.

Le Grand Roi des Elfes était dans ses appartements, qu'il trouvait désespérément vide.  
>Le silence qui y régnait bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, le rendant fou. Il se rendait compte que même si elle allait et venait en silence, la présence de Berethiel lui manquait, et maintes fois, il s'était surpris à l'appeler,cherchant sa présence alors qu'il l'avait chassé de ces lieux plusieurs jours auparavant.<br>Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir tenu de tels propos, et de l'avoir jetée dehors comme on se débarrasse d'un meuble devenu trop encombrant.  
>Il aurait dû la garder ici, la convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée que de partir exécuter tous ces hommes... Car c'était bien de cela qu'il était question.<p>

Tuer des hommes. Bien qu'ils le méritaient cent fois, était-ce là une mission pour une jeune elfe de haute naissance ?

Le roi descendit d'un pas silencieux jusqu'aux appartements de son, fils, et entra, sachant que Legolas et Gimli étaient partit à la chasse dans une région éloigner du refuge. Il savait également que son fils ne fermer jamais sa porte, disant toujours qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. 

Il entra à pas de loup, et après quelques pas, il l'aperçut. Elle était allongée sur le divan, flottante dans une robe rouge foncé, les yeux fermés, le visage serein, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne voulut pas la réveiller tout de suite, elle avait l'air si sereine, et ses lèvres si blanches il y a quelques jours, avaient repris une teinte rosée prouvant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Il s'assit sur la table basse en face du canapé où Berethiel était étendu, et approchant sa main de son épaule pour l'éveiller, il perçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement. En y regardant mieux, il vit de la sueur perler sur son front.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas.<br>Thranduil descendit sa main pour saisir une des siennes, mais l'elfe rousse remua légèrement, déplaçant la cible du roi pour la déposer sur ses yeux en frôlant le tissus de sa tunique verte au passage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa d'un bon, sans doute avait-elle enfin perçut sa présence.  
><em>Un tel manque de vigilance n'est pas dans ses habitudes... Il y a peut encore, elle m'entendait rentrer dans mes appartements alors qu'elle rêvassait sur le toit... Qu'est ce qui a changé ?<em>

-Bonjour, Thranduil. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite... ?

-Je venais te rendre une simple visite. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis ton départ de mes appartements... Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Berethiel et posa une main sur sa joue et poursuivit, je regrette la façon dont cela s'est passé... J'ai été injuste avec toi, et je te demande pardon... Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce royaume en ayant si mauvaise opinion de son roi...

Sa voix était calme, et douce, son expression sincère. Réalisant cela, Berethiel fut touchée par ces mots, qui bien que simple, révélaient qu'il s'était attaché à elle durant son séjour, et que le mépris avec lequel il l'avait congédié n'était pas le fond de sa pensée.

De plus, la rousse savait combien le roi était orgueilleux. Présenter ainsi des excuses devait nécessiter un effort considérable de sa part.

-Vous êtes un grand roi, Thranduil, souffla-t-elle en saisissant sa main, mais un ellon avec un caractère impossible... J'accepte vos excuses.

Il sourit, peu de gens osaient proférer cette certitude devant lui, mais il n'ignorait pas que tous le disaient en son absence. La spontanéité de cette elleth lui plaisait, car c'était justement ce trait de caractère qui était à l'origine des moments les plus intéressants qu'il avait passé avec elle.

-Viens, allons sur la terrasse, et prenons une coupe de vin pour fêter en attendant le retour de Legolas.

Elle accepta, et ne trempa que légèrement les lèvres dans son verre, déjà étourdie par le lait de pavot qu'elle avait bu peu avant l'arrivé du roi, et elle ne voulait pas refaire l'expérience d'un désastreux mélange. Le roi remarqua cela, mais n'en dit rien, cherchant dans son esprit ce qui pourrait être la cause de tout ces petits détails inhabituels. En vain.

Le roi lui fit d'ailleurs par du fait qu'il la trouvait encore faible, mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle ne souffrait que de fatigue, et bien que le seigneur blond acquiesça, elle perçut qu'il n'était pas crédule. Ils partagèrent ensemble un moment agréable, discutant des nouvelles du monde que le roi lui apportait, comme il le faisait quand elle était encore sa gouvernante, la laissant empreinte d'une étrange nostalgie. Elle le vit partir à regret quand le crépuscule pointa.

La nuit qui suivit vint vite, et Berethiel, après avoir salué Legolas de retour de chasse, alla dans ses appartements apprêter ses affaires pour le lendemain. Contemplant la luxueuse tenue que le roi voulait qu'elle porte pour le voyage, la tête pleines de questions. La tunique confectionnée de vaporeux pans de crêpes de soie vert et blanc, douce au toucher, tout autant que le cuir qui composait le bustier, s'ajustant par dessus les riches tissus, mais d'une solidité certaine.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mon cher roi..._

De son côté, le prince passa la nuit à étudier les différentes cartes et rapports afin de s'assurer de prendre l'itinéraire le plus court, estimant la durée du voyage à environ une lune. L'aube vint vite, et l'heure du départ davantage encore.  
>Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, la compagnie, prête à partir, reçut la bénédiction du roi qui leur recommanda la plus grande prudence, et priant pour que leur retour soit prompt, il les laissa aller sans autre cérémonie, s'élançant aux galops sur d'imposants chevaux blanc et noir.<p>

Les premiers jours furent consacrés à une intense chevauchée pour s'éloigner du royaume sylvestre en traversant les terres sauvages, où les elfes chantaient tout au long des chemins pour briser l'ennui de leur voyage.  
>Berethiel participait toujours avec plaisir aux réjouissances avec ses compagnons de route envers qui elle se sentait infiniment redevable. C'était son histoire qui les avaient poussés à quitter leurs proches, mettant leur vie en danger pour que justice soit faite, et son tortionnaire puni.<p>

Mais en dépit de son amour pour les chants de ses compagnons, elle passait une partie de voyage à l'arrière un peu à l'écart, perdue dans ses songes.

Un soir, alors qu'elle offrait un peu de nourritures à leurs chevaux, Elros, son vieil ami, vint la voir. Il fut le premier à se joindre à la compagnie visant à aller punir les esclavagistes, impatient de pouvoir enfin s'acquitter de la dette qu'il avait envers elle depuis Dol Guldur.

« Même si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es tourmentée, mellon nim. Et que tu caches un secret qui pèse sur ton cœur.

- Je crains de ne plus avoir de secret que tous ne connaissent déjà. »

L'elfe brun la fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions en quête d'indice sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher.

« Si ce n'est pas ton attitude, c'est par ce que tu portes... Cette tunique.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

L'ellon brun rit, et voyant l'air étonné de sa compagne, il la fixa un moment, incrédule, faisant le tour de sa personne lentement.

« Cette tunique fut commandée aux meilleures tisseuses de Lothlorien il y a cinq cents ans. C'était un présent de Thranduil à son épouse, Faeriel. Hélas, elle est décédée avant qu'il ne puisse la lui offrir... C'est un cadeau plus que royal, le roi doit te tenir en haute estime pour se séparer d'un tel objet... »

L'air choqué de Berethiel fut la meilleure preuve de son ignorance face à l'histoire qu'Elros venait de lui conter. Se ressaisissant, elle siffla son cheval, et l'enfourcha d'un bon.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Elros en écarquillant les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? » voulu savoir Legolas, qui avait suivit la monture de son amie.

« À présent que nous avons dépassé les frontières d'Eryn LasGalen, je souhaite poursuivre mon chemin seule vers la demeure de Silias. Je vous laisse les autres esclavagistes. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, et non pas entre les royaumes sylvestres et le Gondor.

- Le roi Thranduil a ordonné... » Commença Legolas, abasourdi.

« J'ai suffisamment obéi à Thranduil ces derniers temps, et je suis las de ses caprices. »

L'elfe blond empoigna la crinière du cheval pour le retenir.

« J'ai promis au roi que je veillerai sur toi... Affronter seule un homme entraîné est suicidaire !

-Votre promesse vous honore mon prince, et vous savez combien je vous estime, mais ceci n'est plus votre affaire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas commettre pareille folie ! Dussé-je te ramener à Eryn LasGalen pieds et poings liés sur ton cheval ! »

Elle sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et fit mine de retourner avec leurs congénères, mais alors qu'il avait détourné le regard, elle bondit sur son cheval et prit la fuite.  
>Le prince jura, et ordonna à Elros de continuer à mener à bien cette expédition. Il s'élança à la poursuite de Berethiel, Gimli les talonnant avec difficulté sur son poney.<p>

.

**Fin de chapitre**

.

Et comme toujours, mes louanges vont à la bienveillance de** Raegan** et de** Darkklinne !  
><strong>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

.  
>.<p>

**Darkklinne** : Merci pour tes petits mots, tes remarques m'aide à réfléchir dans ces moments ou je fixe ma page désespérément vide avec désarroi.

**Famisaki, little-road, Aewn galad, et Toutouille**, c'est un plaisir de constater que ma fic vous plaît encore après tout ces chapitres !

Et bien sur, merci à tous les autres, car sans lecteur, une histoire se meurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**.  
>Chapitre 8. La justice du Roi<strong>

.

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée : Path - Apocalyptica_

.

C'est au crépuscule du septième jour après le départ de son fils que l'on annonça à Thranduil l'arrivée imminente du seigneur Glorfindel.  
>Un des guetteurs lui faisait son rapport sur le nord de la forêt, mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, faisant pensivement tourner l'anneau que Berethiel avait oublié dans ses appartements entre ses doigts. Il l'avait rejetée comme une putain, et bien qu'ayant tenté de se comporter plus noblement envers elle, lui présentant des excuses, elle avait gardé une certaine réserve avec lui.<p>

L'elleth lui avait caché quelque chose, un changement récent. Il en était persuadé, mais sans parvenir à se rappeler où il avait déjà eu cette impression.

_Voilà que je m'imagine quelque intrigue... _

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées , il songea que si son fils avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de désir pour les femmes, il s'empresserait de lui prouver, sans grande difficulté, qu'il pourrait se comporter avec elle plus galamment qu'un roi.

Quand la nouvelle lui parvint, il enfila l'anneau à son petit doigt pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, et se rendit aux portes de son palais. Il était content d'accueillir son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.  
>C'était un grand elfe blond aux yeux d'un vert intense, identiques à ceux de sa fille. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier bleu roi, une couleur qu'il aimait porter dans les grandes occasions, Thranduil le savait. C'était un homme enjoué, toujours souriant et chaleureux, et il gratifia le Grand Roi des Elfes d'une accolade chaleureuse.<br>Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un quart de siècle, mais il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu, hormis peu être les fines cernes qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux, témoignant qu'il avait dû voyager sans repos après avoir reçu la lettre de Thranduil. Ils échangèrent politesses et nouvelles tout en entrant dans le palais, mais à peine les portes refermées sur eux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets que le tueur de Balrog demanda :

« Mon cher ami, où est ma fille ? Par les Valars racontes moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce fut pénible pour le roi de porter de si terribles nouvelles à son ami. Il avançaient à travers le palais désert pour se rendre dans les jardins où ils s'assirent près d'une fontaine. Thranduil conta les mésaventures de l'elfe qui hantait ses pensées d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Glorfindel l'écouta sans dire un mot, oscillant entre douleur et colère. À la fin de son récit, il soupira.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait rejoint la compagnie allant vers le Gondor, plutôt que de rester dans ce palais à ruminer. Si seulement j'avais su... Je le jure devant les Valars mon ami, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé aux mains de ces monstres...

-Je le sais, répondit Thranduil, sincèrement désolé pour son ami, elle te reviendra en bonne santé, Legolas veille sur elle. »

Le tueur de Balrog prit sa tête entre ses mains, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il n'aimait rien au monde plus que sa fille, et il était toujours préoccupé de savoir si elle était toujours en sécurité. Et bien qu'il ne l'eût pas à dit Thranduil, il n'était pas rassuré de la savoir sur ces terres, où tant avait perdu la vie par le passé.

Bien que contrarié, il s'enorgueillissait des prouesses de son enfant sur le champ d'honneur, et avait enfin accepté de la laisser voyager seule. Il avait relâché sa vigilance, ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas recevoir l'habituel oiseau où sa fille lui assurait qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve. La culpabilité le faisait suffoquer, et son imagination ne cessait de l'assaillir d'images atroces de ce qu'elle avait pu subir tout ce temps. Les jambes flageolantes, il se leva et alla rendre le contenu de son estomac quelques mètres plus loin.

« Est-ce qu'elle a été... » La voix de Glorfindel se brisa. Il se releva lentement et alla boire l'eau de la fontaine.

« Non, souffla Thranduil en se doutant de la nature de sa question. « L'homme... Celui qui la vendait assurait qu'elle demeurait innocente... Elle m'a ensuite confirmé à demi-mot qu'aucun homme ne l'avait touché...

-J'y ai personnellement veillé depuis presque trois cent ans », fit le tueur de Balrog avec un rire bref. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, il semblait s'être ressaisit. Il marcha vers le seigneur des lieux et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Tu l'as sauvée, soignée et pris soin d'elle, presque comme ta propre fille. Je te suis éternellement redevable mon cher ami. »

Thranduil posa à son tour la main sur l'épaule de son ami, blême.

Le soir même, un grand banquet fut spécialement organisé pour la venue de Glorfindel, et l'esprit festif des elfes conviés soulagea quelque peu le cœur des deux amis, ainsi que le vin qui emplissait constamment leurs coupes.  
>Le tueur de Balrog avait peu à peu retrouvé son air rieur, et offrait de nombreuses chansons d'Imladris à l'assistance, pendant que le seigneur des lieux l'écoutait, souriant, vidant sa coupe plus rapidement que son ami. Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux en observant la main du roi et la saisit avec une douceur ferme.<p>

« Où as-tu eu cette bague ? »

Ses yeux étaient fixés à la bague de mithril et d'argent au petit doigt du roi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et vida sa coupe d'un trait, mais avant qu'il pût sortir un mot, il fut interrompu par un homme de la garde qui entra en trombe dans la salle et porta un message au roi. Celui-ci, bien que soulagé de la diversion, l'accueillit avec humeur.

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

- Monseigneur, vous avez ordonné que l'on vous apporte expressément toutes nouvelles de la mission menée par le prince... »

Le roi saisit la missive sans un mot et lu le message. Son expression contrite se figea et il poussa un soupir en reposant le papier sur la table.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le tueur de Balrog, inquiet.

- Berethiel a quitté la compagnie pour se rendre seule à la demeure de Silias du Gondor exécuter la sentence qu'il mérite. Legolas et Gimli l'ont suivi, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu tout le mal du monde à se faire accepter à ses côtés. »

Glorfindel rit, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du roi.

- Je reconnais bien là la chaire de ma chaire ! Impétueuse, et peut être un peut trop fière parfois ! Hélas, comme sa mère...

- Il faut leur envoyer des renforts, soupira le roi, ennuyé par la tournure des événements.

- Voilà une idée merveilleuse, fit Glorfindel dont rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme, partons demain à la première heure pour la demeure de ce Silias ! J'ai une dette envers lui...

La nuit était froide en ce printemps dans la région d'Ithilien.

Legolas, Gimli et Berethiel avaient décidés de camper en bordure de rivière pour offrir du repos à leurs montures, ainsi qu'au nain qui était éprouvé par ces derniers jours.  
>Ils avaient sans doute pris du retard par rapport au reste de la compagnie, notamment à cause des trois jours de courses poursuites à travers l'Anorien entre Berethiel et les deux hommes, qui avait finalement abouti par la capitulation de la demoiselle en fuite.<p>

Malgré les plaintes de Gimli, Legolas avait insisté pour ne pas laisser l'elleth seule, et il fut surpris par ses talents pour brouiller les pistes. Leur petit jeu aurait sans doute pu durer davantage, si la monture de Berethiel n'avait pas désarçonnée sa cavalière après s'être fait mordre par un serpent des montagnes. La pauvre bête demeurait introuvable depuis lors. Berethiel avait du accepter l'aide de ses poursuivants pour ne pas continuer sa route à pied. Elle montait donc depuis lors avec Legolas, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas prête à l'admettre pour le moment, elle était contente de ne pas affronter cette épreuve seule.  
>Après avoir partagé un repas autour d'un feu de bois dans une ambiance agréable, l'elfe rousse s'était mise un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir, au calme, profitant d'une percée dans les arbres environnant pour observer les étoiles. Les astres dansait sous les yeux émerveillés de Berethiel. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés par le lait de pavot. Elle regrettait d'avoir ainsi mentit à Legolas, mais elle ne tenait pas plus à l'inquiéter qu'à avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec lui.<em><br>Il ne comprendrait pas..._

Le nain dut s'endormir sans grand délais après son départ. Elle ne l'entendait plus parler avec Legolas, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre :

« Vous êtes bien mélancolique ce soir, mon amie. Quelle ombre étreint votre cœur?

- J'ai demandé aux étoiles quel chemin prendre, mais elles restent désespérément muettes. Allons-nous entrer dans la demeure seigneuriale et tirer des humains effrayés de leurs lits pour les abattre comme du bétail ? Qu'est-ce qui est juste, Legolas ? »

Elle avait l'air vraiment peiné en proférant ces paroles, et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il ne savait que dire pour apaiser ses tourments, n'ignorant pas qu'il était maladroit à comprendre le cœur des elleth. Il proféra maladroitement le protocole, préférant ne pas lui répéter les paroles exactes de Thranduil, à savoir «_ Attrape ce monstre, et fait le souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus capable de crier grâce »._

« La coutume veut qu'il soit exécuté par un dépositaire de l'autorité royale... Le roi t'accorde tout crédit sur la façon de procéder... Mais tu n'es pas obligée à procéder toi-même... Tu n'es pas seule dans cette funeste aventure.

- C'est la raison de ma venue. Je veux voir la vie quitter ce monstre, et savoir qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

- Ne laisse pas cet homme te détruire par sa vie, ou par sa mort, mellon nim. Tu ne seras pas seule quand le moment sera venu... »

Durant la nuit, même les deux elfes s'endormirent. Legolas fourbus par de longs jours de chevauché, puis ensuite Berethiel assommé par le lait de pavot malgré la vigilance imposé par son tour de garde.

Ce sont des bruits de sabots qui la tirèrent de son sommeil clandestin, emplit de rêves d'angoisses et de terreurs. Se redressant brusquement en saisissant son épée, un mauvais pressentiment tiraillant ses entrailles.

« Gimli ! Legolas, levez-vous ! Des cavaliers approchent ! »

Les bruits de sabots se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se bondir sur leurs pieds, tirant les armes. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers armés, tous vêtus d'une armure de cuir noir frappée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor fait dans un cuir de qualité, visiblement en train de chasser quelque gibier.

« Belle prise père, bien que cela ne puisse nous servir de dîner ce soir ! » s'exclama un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain qui ne devait pas encore avoir atteint la vingtaine. « Deux elfes, et un nain. Que faites vous sur les terres du seigneur Silias du Gondor sans son autorisation ? »

Avant que Legolas puisse remettre à sa place ce jeune homme bien trop arrogant, les autres cavaliers s'écartèrent pour laissé passer un homme au visage similaire à leur interlocuteur. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux cendrés mi-longs. Les toisant en premier lieux avec un mépris assumé, son arrogante assurance retomba aussi vite.

« Berethiel », souffla-t-il, les yeux bleus clairs presque translucides fixés sur l'elfe. Il était blême, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Cette dernière s'était figée, serrant son arme dans sa main si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Silias, car aux yeux de ses compagnons de route, il fut évident que ce devait être lui, continua à s'approcher, Berethiel brandit son arme dans sa direction.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »

Il affichait un sourire froid, et rit.

« Sinon quoi ? Allons, chaton, À trois contre dix, vous n'avez aucune chance... Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, je l'admets... Que fais-tu ici ? Ma compagnie te manque, ou ton nouveau maître t'envoie-t-il te faire dresser ? »

Tous rirent, et Legolas eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sang-froid. Un affrontement dans l'état actuel des choses ne pourrait pas les mener à la victoire, il joua donc la carte de la diplomatie, espérant pouvoir disloquer le groupe.

« Nous sommes en mission diplomatique, détenteurs de l'autorité du Seigneur Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, Grand Roi des Elfes régnant sur le royaume d'Eryn LasGalen. Je suis son fils, Legolas, et nous sommes venus pour toi, Silias du Gondor, tu t'es rendue coupable d'esclavagisme et de torture, notamment sur la personne de Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog, et seigneur de Gondolin.

Plus aucun ne riait à présent. Et une partie des hommes présents reculèrent, inquiets.

« Silias, ça va un peu loin là... Ce ne sont pas des Haradrim... Les princes elfes, ça n'disparaît pas comme ça... »

Un bruit de sabot aussi léger que le vent, puis un bruissement, et avant que quiconque puisse réaliser ce qui s'était passé, deux têtes appartenant aux hommes de Silias roulèrent au sol.  
>Deux énormes élans de Eryn Lasgalen étaient apparus, avec les seigneurs Glorfindel et Thranduil comme cavaliers, offrant un tableau tout à fait surprenant aux hommes présents.<p>

Les deux elfes avaient revêtus leurs tenus de combat aux couleurs de leur royaume respectifs, finement ouvragés et incrustés de métaux précieux. Chacun portant fièrement une couronne, soulignant le caractère officiel de leur voyage mais aussi la noblesse de leurs rangs.  
>Leurs montures, d'allures pas moins fières que les cavaliers, étaient connus pour être les meilleures du royaume sylvestre voisin, capables d'aller deux fois plus vite qu'un cheval, si bien que rattraper les trois voyageurs ne furent pour elles qu'un maigre défi.<br>Saisissant l'instant de trouble, Gimli abattit la monture du seigneur Silias d'un coup de hache, provoquant un hennissement d'agonie du cheval qu'il acheva au plus vite. Son cavalier, désarçonné, roulait sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et semblait sonné par la chute.  
>Le nain menaça ensuite d'en faire de même avec le cheval de son fils, mais ce dernier leva les mains en signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre, et démonta docilement de sa monture sous les invectives sifflantes de Gimli.<br>Dans le chaos, deux cavaliers réussirent à prendre la fuite, et les autres furent tués par les flèches habiles de Legolas, alors que Berethiel, de son côté s'intéressait davantage à son ancien bourreau.

Celui-ci, à terre, fit mine d'attraper son arme pour se défendre, et elle planta son épée dans sa main, le faisant hurler de douleur.

« Qu'espérais-tu faire ? Tous nous tuer ?

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... À moi... Tu seras châtiée ! Jamais le Gondor ne l'acceptera...

- Oh si, il l'acceptera, fit Thranduil en posant pesamment un pied sur le dos de l'homme en lui écrasant le visage dans la poussière.

Elle était surprise de le voir, mais son attention se porta sur son père. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa mésaventure, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et risquer de provoquer chez lui un sentiment de dégoût mêlé de honte à son intention, qui serait pour elle le pire des supplices. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir supporter son regard dans une situation qui la rebutait au plus haut point.

« Ada », souffla la rousse, blême.

« Berethiel, siffla Thranduil d'un air sévère, les retrouvailles attendront. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna. Elle saisit le fils de Silias par les cheveux, le plaqua contre un arbre.

-Tu me reconnais, Seraphin ?

-Tu... Tu... Tu es la pu... fille... fille qu'on a confié à mon père... Je... Je ne t'ai pas touché ! Mes seigneurs, je le jure !

Sans un mot, elle lui trancha profondément la gorge sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'il avait fini sa phrase. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un air stupéfait, essayant d'articuler quelque chose, mais ce ne fut qu'un gargouillis sanglant qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'affala au sol, tel un pantin.  
>Thranduil se baissa pour murmure à l'oreille du père, qui s'était mit à trembler violemment.<p>

« Vois ton œuvre...

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Séraphin n'avait rien fait ! Mon fils, gémit-il, vous avez tué mon fils...

- C'est là son crime, poursuivit Thranduil, le visage dur, il a vu, et n'a rien fait, jouissant des richesses de votre trafic. Il a mérité son châtiment, mais c'est toi qui as causé sa mort, plus encore que si c'était toi qui avait tenu la dague... Regarde ! Que l'image de son agonie hante ton âme pour l'éternité... »

- Il suffit, dit Glorfindel, nous ne sommes pas des barbares, Thranduil, tue cet homme. »

Le roi se redressa. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait au tueur de balrog, il n'acceptait de ne recevoir aucun ordre de sa part.

Il a de la pitié pour ces hommes, en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait à sa fille... Il est faible, plus faible encore que mon fils qui, lui au moins, à la décence d'obéir en silence.

« Berethiel a le droit de se faire justice elle-même, si cela est son désir. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, et dès que le roi relâcha sa prise sur le futur châtié, elle lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à se retourner.  
>L'elleth bloqua sa main déjà sanguinolente en l'écrasant avec son pied, et gardant toujours le silence, elle lui entailla profondément l'abdomen, de la clavicule au nombril, arrachant un cri terrible à l'homme aux cheveux cendrés. Ce dernier se raccrochait à la vie avec la force du désespoir, cherchant à saisir la lame affûtée de son épée, s'entaillant les doigts sans jamais réussir à la saisir.<br>Glorfindel le visage choqué, la saisit par le bras et dit à sa fille :

« Ne le laisse pas comme ça, son agonie peut durer des heures...

- La mienne a durer des jours qui semblaient une éternité dans la cave puante où il m'a retenue prisonnière. Et je ne suis pas la première, mais peux être la plus chanceuse, de ses... Hôtes... Sa douleur n'est que justice... »

L'homme poussait des borborygmes en essayant de retenir ses tripes à l'intérieur de son ventre, en vain. Gimli se détourna de ce spectacle avec un haut-le-cœur, mais Thranduil, lui, ne cilla pas.

« Partons, dit-il, ainsi, la justice du roi a été rendue, notre tâche est terminée.

-Thranduil ! S'exclama le tueur de Balrog avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, tu ne peux cautionner cela... »

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Prends ta fille avec toi, nous partons. »

Père et fille se dévisagèrent avec défis, et cette dernière bondit sur la croupe de la monture de Legolas, et tous partirent au grand galop.

Ils chevauchèrent pesamment jusqu'au crépuscule sans faire de pause, et ce ne fut que lorsque la monture de Gimli donna des signes d'épuisement qu'ils firent une halte.  
>Berethiel et Glorfindel n'avaient pas échangé un regard depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Silias agonisant sur le sol de la clairière, et tous sentaient qu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater entre eux.<p>

« Fils, prend ton ami sur ta monture, Berethiel montera avec moi, nous devons poursuivre notre route, dit Thranduil.

- Même nos montures doivent se reposer, père... Inutile de se hâter ainsi, restons ici cette nuit, nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

Le roi fit geste d'accord, et tous posèrent pied à terre.

« Ah, je vais préparer un bon feu ! Lança Gimli, il nous faudrait un peu de viandes.

- Je vais chasser, fit Legolas, trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'ambiance écrasante. »

À peine l'elfe eut disparu que Glorfindel saisit sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Sa colère n'avait pas diminuée depuis le matin et il brûlait de faire part à sa fille de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« Depuis quand agis-tu avec cruauté ? C'est indigne de toi !

- Crois-tu qu'il m'ait traité avec dignité ? Qu'espérais-tu donc à la fin ?

-J'espérais la justice ! Non pas voir ma fille se transformer en bouchère ! Son calvaire n'effacera pas ce que tu as subi !

- Non, c'est Thranduil qui l'a fait... Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il m'a soigné alors que tu ne t'es nullement inquiété de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles durant un mois ! Et si nul ne t'avait averti, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle au tueur de Balrog qui relâcha sa prise sur son enfant, laissant celle-ci s'éloigner dans la forêt. Il alla s'asseoir prêt du feu, la mine sombre, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, abattu. Elle avait raison, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il aurait du s'étonner de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part...

« Laissez-lui le temps de s'apaiser, risqua Gimli, ce monstre est mort à l'heure qu'il est, oublions cette histoire, elle appartient désormais au passé. »

Thranduil était resté avec les montures, à l'écart bien qu'il ne perdît pas une miette de la dispute, et quelques minutes après, alors que Glorfindel avait abordé un tout autre sujet avec le nain, il suivit les pas de Berethiel.  
>Cela n'échappa pas à l'elfe, qui le suivit du regard avec un air suspicieux.<p>

«_ Pour quelles raisons ai-je la sensation que tu me caches des choses, mon ami ? _» Songea le tueur de Balrog.

L'elleth s'était assise au bord d'un lac à quelques centaines de mètres du campement. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire, et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient abondamment sur sa tunique.  
>Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et l'imitant, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour mouiller son visage. Il défit ensuite ses chaussures, appréciant le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau étouffée dans ces bottes en cuir depuis de longues heures.<p>

Ils restèrent là, un moment côte-à-côte sans rien dire, puis Thranduil sentit trembler l'elleth près de lui, suivit d'un violent sanglot. Berethiel avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa détresse était palpable, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. Legolas lui avait murmuré quelques mots de réconfort maladroit, mais en vain.

_Glorfindel, vertueux chevalier si éprit de justice, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas comme elle souffre ? Si ça avait été mon fils, cet homme aurait connu bien pire sort... _

Il entreprit de lui remonter les mèches de cheveux qui formaient un second rideau sur son visage. Nul ne s'était ainsi laissé aller devant lui de la sorte depuis la mort de son épouse. Il réalisa que cela signifiait que depuis, nul ne lui avait ouvert son cœur, et les Valars savent comme il pouvait être las de ces révérences guidées et de discours protocolaire sans âme.  
>La vie réelle, enivrante, palpitante était là, devant lui, et il mourrait d'envie de la saisir, de ressentir avec autant d'intensité et de passion ce qu'elle pavait à lui donner, le contaminant d'émotions qu'il croyait perdues depuis longtemps.<p>

« Il ne se pardonne pas de ne pas t'avoir arraché à ton bourreau... D'être resté à Imladris, sans envoyer une lettre pour s'enquérir de tes nouvelles... Ton père t'aime, Berethiel, n'en doute pas... »

Il était sincère, et relevant la tête, elle vit chez le roi une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lue.

_Est-ce... De la compassion... Ou de la pitié ? N'est-il pas venu me punir d'avoir mit la vie de son fils en danger ?_

Elle se leva, et fit les cent pas. Qu'il puisse avoir pitié d'elle la rendait folle de colère, après lui, après elle-même... Sa colère éclata. Elle n'avait pas le moindre sens, mais elle ne parvenait plus à la contenir.

« Mais par les Valars que fais-tu ici ? Que veux-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas le sens de tes agissements ! Ne suis-je qu'une distr... »

Il la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière elle sans ménagement, et il l'embrassa avec une fougue empreinte de violence. Berethiel resta stupéfaite, sa colère avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le roi profita de cet instant de stupeur pour approfondir le baiser, enserrant sa taille d'une main qui ne permettrait aucune fuite de sa part. Elle ne fit d'ailleurs aucun geste en ce sens, glissant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, n'ayant cure que cela ne fasse rouler sa couronne sur le sol.  
>Il ne devait pas s'attarder ainsi si près d'elle, ses caresses, sa peau, l'odeur de forêt dans ses cheveux... Tout l'invitait à aller plus loin, sauf sa raison qui lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, qu'ils pourraient être surpris à tout instant, et semer la discorde dans leurs vies.<br>Le trouble avait également saisi la jeune elfe, qui murmura à son oreille après avoir embrassé cette dernière :

« Je ne veux pas revivre le passé... Ta colère... »

Il se détacha, comprenant que trop bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle était encore blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il l'avait si brutalement congédié de ses appartements. Thranduil posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Quelques soit ce qui nous lie... Tout cela est folie, et ne peux nous conduire qu'à de la souffrance, bien pire que celle que j'ai pu te causer auparavant... C'est juste... mal... Nous ne pouvons pas...

« Si j'ai bien appris une chose à tes côtés, c'est que tu n'as cure de ce qui est mal quand tu désires quelque chose... »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, cherchant à appréhender comment il allait réagir à sa provocation, souriant d'un air malicieux.  
>Leur attention fut attirés par un craquement, non loin d'eux. Une biche était venue se désaltérer à quelques mètres, sur le qui-vive, mais sans réellement les craindre. Ils eurent un regard entendu, et en un éclair, une dague royale vint se ficher entre les deux yeux de la bête, la tuant sur le coup.<p>

« Je vais aller chercher Legolas, nous avons notre dîner. »

Ramassant sa couronne, il la regarda s'éloignant en courant d'un pas léger, l'air joyeuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Il était juste heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi à chasser le trouble de sa douce amie, mais aussi d'avoir trouver en elle une interlocutrice qui le comprenait... Et qui semblait prête à l'accepter, tel qui l'était.

Marchant vers le campement, il sentit un craquement de verre sous ses pieds. Étonné, il se baissa pour identifier la source du bruit, et retrouva quelques éclats de verre blanc mêlés à une épaisse couche d'herbe.  
>Les lieux étaient déserts, et ce verre ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne... Fronçant les sourcils, Thranduil porta un des éclats de verre à son nez. Tentant d'identifier ce que les éclats de ce qui avait dû être une fiole, il ne sentit que l'odeur de l'humus. Son euphorie fut balayé par un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

_Non, ce ne peut pas être ça..._

Le roi ramena la bête au campement d'un pas songeur, et Glorfindel lui lança un regard légèrement dégouté.

« À croire que le sang ne coule jamais assez pour les elfes sylvestres.

- Ne fais pas le dégouté, soupira le roi, tu ne refuses jamais un peu de viandes, même si je sais que tu ne manges que de la verdure à Imladris.

- C'est vrai, rit-il, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dépecer et vider cette bête. Tiens, voilà nos chers enfants qui reviennent de chasse. »

Legolas chantait, tenant dans sa main une poignée de carottes sauvage accompagné de son acolyte rousse qui avait l'air rieur, joignant son chant au siens.  
>Ils passèrent une soirée dans un esprit sympathique, terrassant l'ambiance querelleuse de la journée.<br>Ce n'est que tardivement que Glorfindel décréta qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde pour laisser ses autres compagnons dormir. Bien qu'il appréciât ses compagnons qui s'employèrent à chasser les événements passés en rires et en chansons, son esprit restait préoccupé, et il chercha conseil auprès des astres jusqu'à ce que Legolas prennent la relève.  
>À l'aube, alors que Berethiel avait pris le dernier tour de garde, son père s'éveilla et l'aida à préparer le déjeuner.<p>

« Tu devrais te reposer davantage père, nous avons une longue route devant nous.

-Je pense que nous devrions demeurer quelque temps à Eryn Lasgalen... Ces lieux semblent avoir ranimé ton cœur depuis le départ des fils d'Elrond pour les Havres Gris. Je sais qu'ils étaient comme des frères pour toi... »

Elle lui accorda un sourire radieux, visiblement conquise par cette suggestion.

« Ce serait plaisant de pouvoir partager les enchantements de ces lieux avec vous, père. »  
>Souriant, il lui fit un geste de la main.<p>

« Va réveiller les autres, je m'entretiendrais à ce sujet avec Thranduil. »

Rayonnante, elle alla réveiller le roi qui dormait paisiblement allongé dans l'herbe, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts tournés vers les étoiles. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui frôlant discrètement la joue d'un revers du pouce, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avec un air goguenard.  
>Elle éveilla Gimli dans le même silence, et s'approchant de Legolas, elle lui déroba délicatement son cor et s'asseyant près de ses oreilles, elle le fit raisonner avec force. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le prince elfe s'éveilla d'un bon, paniqué et l'air hagard.<br>L'elleth près de lui s'écroula de rire, accompagnée par les autres. Bon joueur, le prince rit lui-même, ébouriffant sa crinière rousse d'un geste fraternel.

**Chapitre 8. La justice du Roi**

_Musique d'ambiance suggérée : Path - Apocalyptica_

C'est au crépuscule du septième jour après le départ de son fils que l'on annonça à Thranduil l'arrivée imminente du seigneur Glorfindel.  
>Un des guetteurs lui faisait son rapport sur le nord de la forêt, mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, faisant pensivement tourner l'anneau que Berethiel avait oublié dans ses appartements entre ses doigts. Il l'avait rejetée comme une putain, et bien qu'ayant tenté de se comporter plus noblement envers elle, lui présentant des excuses, elle avait gardé une certaine réserve avec lui.<p>

L'elleth lui avait caché quelque chose, un changement récent. Il en était persuadé, mais sans parvenir à se rappeler où il avait déjà eu cette impression.

_Voilà que je m'imagine quelque intrigue... _

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées , il songea que si son fils avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de désir pour les femmes, il s'empresserait de lui prouver, sans grande difficulté, qu'il pourrait se comporter avec elle plus galamment qu'un roi.

Quand la nouvelle lui parvint, il enfila l'anneau à son petit doigt pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, et se rendit aux portes de son palais. Il était content d'accueillir son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.  
>C'était un grand elfe blond aux yeux d'un vert intense, identiques à ceux de sa fille. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier bleu roi, une couleur qu'il aimait porter dans les grandes occasions, Thranduil le savait. C'était un homme enjoué, toujours souriant et chaleureux, et il gratifia le Grand Roi des Elfes d'une accolade chaleureuse.<br>Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un quart de siècle, mais il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu, hormis peu être les fines cernes qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux, témoignant qu'il avait dû voyager sans repos après avoir reçu la lettre de Thranduil. Ils échangèrent politesses et nouvelles tout en entrant dans le palais, mais à peine les portes refermées sur eux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets que le tueur de Balrog demanda :

« Mon cher ami, où est ma fille ? Par les Valars racontes moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce fut pénible pour le roi de porter de si terribles nouvelles à son ami. Il avançaient à travers le palais désert pour se rendre dans les jardins où ils s'assirent près d'une fontaine. Thranduil conta les mésaventures de l'elfe qui hantait ses pensées d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Glorfindel l'écouta sans dire un mot, oscillant entre douleur et colère. À la fin de son récit, il soupira.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait rejoint la compagnie allant vers le Gondor, plutôt que de rester dans ce palais à ruminer. Si seulement j'avais su... Je le jure devant les Valars mon ami, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé aux mains de ces monstres...

-Je le sais, répondit Thranduil, sincèrement désolé pour son ami, elle te reviendra en bonne santé, Legolas veille sur elle. »

Le tueur de Balrog prit sa tête entre ses mains, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il n'aimait rien au monde plus que sa fille, et il était toujours préoccupé de savoir si elle était toujours en sécurité. Et bien qu'il ne l'eût pas à dit Thranduil, il n'était pas rassuré de la savoir sur ces terres, où tant avait perdu la vie par le passé.

Bien que contrarié, il s'enorgueillissait des prouesses de son enfant sur le champ d'honneur, et avait enfin accepté de la laisser voyager seule. Il avait relâché sa vigilance, ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas recevoir l'habituel oiseau où sa fille lui assurait qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve. La culpabilité le faisait suffoquer, et son imagination ne cessait de l'assaillir d'images atroces de ce qu'elle avait pu subir tout ce temps. Les jambes flageolantes, il se leva et alla rendre le contenu de son estomac quelques mètres plus loin.

« Est-ce qu'elle a été... » La voix de Glorfindel se brisa. Il se releva lentement et alla boire l'eau de la fontaine.

« Non, souffla Thranduil en se doutant de la nature de sa question. « L'homme... Celui qui la vendait assurait qu'elle demeurait innocente... Elle m'a ensuite confirmé à demi-mot qu'aucun homme ne l'avait touché...

-J'y ai personnellement veillé depuis presque trois cent ans », fit le tueur de Balrog avec un rire bref. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, il semblait s'être ressaisit. Il marcha vers le seigneur des lieux et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Tu l'as sauvée, soignée et pris soin d'elle, presque comme ta propre fille. Je te suis éternellement redevable mon cher ami. »

Thranduil posa à son tour la main sur l'épaule de son ami, blême.

Le soir même, un grand banquet fut spécialement organisé pour la venue de Glorfindel, et l'esprit festif des elfes conviés soulagea quelque peu le cœur des deux amis, ainsi que le vin qui emplissait constamment leurs coupes.  
>Le tueur de Balrog avait peu à peu retrouvé son air rieur, et offrait de nombreuses chansons d'Imladris à l'assistance, pendant que le seigneur des lieux l'écoutait, souriant, vidant sa coupe plus rapidement que son ami. Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux en observant la main du roi et la saisit avec une douceur ferme.<p>

« Où as-tu eu cette bague ? »

Ses yeux étaient fixés à la bague de mithril et d'argent au petit doigt du roi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et vida sa coupe d'un trait, mais avant qu'il pût sortir un mot, il fut interrompu par un homme de la garde qui entra en trombe dans la salle et porta un message au roi. Celui-ci, bien que soulagé de la diversion, l'accueillit avec humeur.

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

- Monseigneur, vous avez ordonné que l'on vous apporte expressément toutes nouvelles de la mission menée par le prince... »

Le roi saisit la missive sans un mot et lu le message. Son expression contrite se figea et il poussa un soupir en reposant le papier sur la table.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le tueur de Balrog, inquiet.

- Berethiel a quitté la compagnie pour se rendre seule à la demeure de Silias du Gondor exécuter la sentence qu'il mérite. Legolas et Gimli l'ont suivi, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu tout le mal du monde à se faire accepter à ses côtés. »

Glorfindel rit, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du roi.

- Je reconnais bien là la chaire de ma chaire ! Impétueuse, et peut être un peut trop fière parfois ! Hélas, comme sa mère...

- Il faut leur envoyer des renforts, soupira le roi, ennuyé par la tournure des événements.

- Voilà une idée merveilleuse, fit Glorfindel dont rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme, partons demain à la première heure pour la demeure de ce Silias ! J'ai une dette envers lui...

La nuit était froide en ce printemps dans la région d'Ithilien.

Legolas, Gimli et Berethiel avaient décidés de camper en bordure de rivière pour offrir du repos à leurs montures, ainsi qu'au nain qui était éprouvé par ces derniers jours.  
>Ils avaient sans doute pris du retard par rapport au reste de la compagnie, notamment à cause des trois jours de courses poursuites à travers l'Anorien entre Berethiel et les deux hommes, qui avait finalement abouti par la capitulation de la demoiselle en fuite.<p>

Malgré les plaintes de Gimli, Legolas avait insisté pour ne pas laisser l'elleth seule, et il fut surpris par ses talents pour brouiller les pistes. Leur petit jeu aurait sans doute pu durer davantage, si la monture de Berethiel n'avait pas désarçonnée sa cavalière après s'être fait mordre par un serpent des montagnes. La pauvre bête demeurait introuvable depuis lors. Berethiel avait du accepter l'aide de ses poursuivants pour ne pas continuer sa route à pied. Elle montait donc depuis lors avec Legolas, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas prête à l'admettre pour le moment, elle était contente de ne pas affronter cette épreuve seule.  
>Après avoir partagé un repas autour d'un feu de bois dans une ambiance agréable, l'elfe rousse s'était mise un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir, au calme, profitant d'une percée dans les arbres environnant pour observer les étoiles. Les astres dansait sous les yeux émerveillés de Berethiel. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés par le lait de pavot. Elle regrettait d'avoir ainsi mentit à Legolas, mais elle ne tenait pas plus à l'inquiéter qu'à avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec lui.<em><br>Il ne comprendrait pas..._

Le nain dut s'endormir sans grand délais après son départ. Elle ne l'entendait plus parler avec Legolas, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre :

« Vous êtes bien mélancolique ce soir, mon amie. Quelle ombre étreint votre cœur?

- J'ai demandé aux étoiles quel chemin prendre, mais elles restent désespérément muettes. Allons-nous entrer dans la demeure seigneuriale et tirer des humains effrayés de leurs lits pour les abattre comme du bétail ? Qu'est-ce qui est juste, Legolas ? »

Elle avait l'air vraiment peiné en proférant ces paroles, et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il ne savait que dire pour apaiser ses tourments, n'ignorant pas qu'il était maladroit à comprendre le cœur des elleth. Il proféra maladroitement le protocole, préférant ne pas lui répéter les paroles exactes de Thranduil, à savoir «_ Attrape ce monstre, et fait le souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus capable de crier grâce »._

« La coutume veut qu'il soit exécuté par un dépositaire de l'autorité royale... Le roi t'accorde tout crédit sur la façon de procéder... Mais tu n'es pas obligée à procéder toi-même... Tu n'es pas seule dans cette funeste aventure.

- C'est la raison de ma venue. Je veux voir la vie quitter ce monstre, et savoir qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

- Ne laisse pas cet homme te détruire par sa vie, ou par sa mort, mellon nim. Tu ne seras pas seule quand le moment sera venu... »

Durant la nuit, même les deux elfes s'endormirent. Legolas fourbus par de longs jours de chevauché, puis ensuite Berethiel assommé par le lait de pavot malgré la vigilance imposé par son tour de garde.

Ce sont des bruits de sabots qui la tirèrent de son sommeil clandestin, emplit de rêves d'angoisses et de terreurs. Se redressant brusquement en saisissant son épée, un mauvais pressentiment tiraillant ses entrailles.

« Gimli ! Legolas, levez-vous ! Des cavaliers approchent ! »

Les bruits de sabots se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se bondir sur leurs pieds, tirant les armes. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers armés, tous vêtus d'une armure de cuir noir frappée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor fait dans un cuir de qualité, visiblement en train de chasser quelque gibier.

« Belle prise père, bien que cela ne puisse nous servir de dîner ce soir ! » s'exclama un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain qui ne devait pas encore avoir atteint la vingtaine. « Deux elfes, et un nain. Que faites vous sur les terres du seigneur Silias du Gondor sans son autorisation ? »

Avant que Legolas puisse remettre à sa place ce jeune homme bien trop arrogant, les autres cavaliers s'écartèrent pour laissé passer un homme au visage similaire à leur interlocuteur. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux cendrés mi-longs. Les toisant en premier lieux avec un mépris assumé, son arrogante assurance retomba aussi vite.

« Berethiel », souffla-t-il, les yeux bleus clairs presque translucides fixés sur l'elfe. Il était blême, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Cette dernière s'était figée, serrant son arme dans sa main si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Silias, car aux yeux de ses compagnons de route, il fut évident que ce devait être lui, continua à s'approcher, Berethiel brandit son arme dans sa direction.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »

Il affichait un sourire froid, et rit.

« Sinon quoi ? Allons, chaton, À trois contre dix, vous n'avez aucune chance... Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, je l'admets... Que fais-tu ici ? Ma compagnie te manque, ou ton nouveau maître t'envoie-t-il te faire dresser ? »

Tous rirent, et Legolas eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sang-froid. Un affrontement dans l'état actuel des choses ne pourrait pas les mener à la victoire, il joua donc la carte de la diplomatie, espérant pouvoir disloquer le groupe.

« Nous sommes en mission diplomatique, détenteurs de l'autorité du Seigneur Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, Grand Roi des Elfes régnant sur le royaume d'Eryn LasGalen. Je suis son fils, Legolas, et nous sommes venus pour toi, Silias du Gondor, tu t'es rendue coupable d'esclavagisme et de torture, notamment sur la personne de Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog, et seigneur de Gondolin.

Plus aucun ne riait à présent. Et une partie des hommes présents reculèrent, inquiets.

« Silias, ça va un peu loin là... Ce ne sont pas des Haradrim... Les princes elfes, ça n'disparaît pas comme ça... »

Un bruit de sabot aussi léger que le vent, puis un bruissement, et avant que quiconque puisse réaliser ce qui s'était passé, deux têtes appartenant aux hommes de Silias roulèrent au sol.  
>Deux énormes élans de Eryn Lasgalen étaient apparus, avec les seigneurs Glorfindel et Thranduil comme cavaliers, offrant un tableau tout à fait surprenant aux hommes présents.<p>

Les deux elfes avaient revêtus leurs tenus de combat aux couleurs de leur royaume respectifs, finement ouvragés et incrustés de métaux précieux. Chacun portant fièrement une couronne, soulignant le caractère officiel de leur voyage mais aussi la noblesse de leurs rangs.  
>Leurs montures, d'allures pas moins fières que les cavaliers, étaient connus pour être les meilleures du royaume sylvestre voisin, capables d'aller deux fois plus vite qu'un cheval, si bien que rattraper les trois voyageurs ne furent pour elles qu'un maigre défi.<br>Saisissant l'instant de trouble, Gimli abattit la monture du seigneur Silias d'un coup de hache, provoquant un hennissement d'agonie du cheval qu'il acheva au plus vite. Son cavalier, désarçonné, roulait sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et semblait sonné par la chute.  
>Le nain menaça ensuite d'en faire de même avec le cheval de son fils, mais ce dernier leva les mains en signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre, et démonta docilement de sa monture sous les invectives sifflantes de Gimli.<br>Dans le chaos, deux cavaliers réussirent à prendre la fuite, et les autres furent tués par les flèches habiles de Legolas, alors que Berethiel, de son côté s'intéressait davantage à son ancien bourreau.

Celui-ci, à terre, fit mine d'attraper son arme pour se défendre, et elle planta son épée dans sa main, le faisant hurler de douleur.

« Qu'espérais-tu faire ? Tous nous tuer ?

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... À moi... Tu seras châtiée ! Jamais le Gondor ne l'acceptera...

- Oh si, il l'acceptera, fit Thranduil en posant pesamment un pied sur le dos de l'homme en lui écrasant le visage dans la poussière.

Elle était surprise de le voir, mais son attention se porta sur son père. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa mésaventure, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et risquer de provoquer chez lui un sentiment de dégoût mêlé de honte à son intention, qui serait pour elle le pire des supplices. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir supporter son regard dans une situation qui la rebutait au plus haut point.

« Ada », souffla la rousse, blême.

« Berethiel, siffla Thranduil d'un air sévère, les retrouvailles attendront. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna. Elle saisit le fils de Silias par les cheveux, le plaqua contre un arbre.

-Tu me reconnais, Seraphin ?

-Tu... Tu... Tu es la pu... fille... fille qu'on a confié à mon père... Je... Je ne t'ai pas touché ! Mes seigneurs, je le jure !

Sans un mot, elle lui trancha profondément la gorge sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'il avait fini sa phrase. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un air stupéfait, essayant d'articuler quelque chose, mais ce ne fut qu'un gargouillis sanglant qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'affala au sol, tel un pantin.  
>Thranduil se baissa pour murmure à l'oreille du père, qui s'était mit à trembler violemment.<p>

« Vois ton œuvre...

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Séraphin n'avait rien fait ! Mon fils, gémit-il, vous avez tué mon fils...

- C'est là son crime, poursuivit Thranduil, le visage dur, il a vu, et n'a rien fait, jouissant des richesses de votre trafic. Il a mérité son châtiment, mais c'est toi qui as causé sa mort, plus encore que si c'était toi qui avait tenu la dague... Regarde ! Que l'image de son agonie hante ton âme pour l'éternité... »

- Il suffit, dit Glorfindel, nous ne sommes pas des barbares, Thranduil, tue cet homme. »

Le roi se redressa. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait au tueur de balrog, il n'acceptait de ne recevoir aucun ordre de sa part.

Il a de la pitié pour ces hommes, en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait à sa fille... Il est faible, plus faible encore que mon fils qui, lui au moins, à la décence d'obéir en silence.

« Berethiel a le droit de se faire justice elle-même, si cela est son désir. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, et dès que le roi relâcha sa prise sur le futur châtié, elle lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à se retourner.  
>L'elleth bloqua sa main déjà sanguinolente en l'écrasant avec son pied, et gardant toujours le silence, elle lui entailla profondément l'abdomen, de la clavicule au nombril, arrachant un cri terrible à l'homme aux cheveux cendrés. Ce dernier se raccrochait à la vie avec la force du désespoir, cherchant à saisir la lame affûtée de son épée, s'entaillant les doigts sans jamais réussir à la saisir.<br>Glorfindel le visage choqué, la saisit par le bras et dit à sa fille :

« Ne le laisse pas comme ça, son agonie peut durer des heures...

- La mienne a durer des jours qui semblaient une éternité dans la cave puante où il m'a retenue prisonnière. Et je ne suis pas la première, mais peux être la plus chanceuse, de ses... Hôtes... Sa douleur n'est que justice... »

L'homme poussait des borborygmes en essayant de retenir ses tripes à l'intérieur de son ventre, en vain. Gimli se détourna de ce spectacle avec un haut-le-cœur, mais Thranduil, lui, ne cilla pas.

« Partons, dit-il, ainsi, la justice du roi a été rendue, notre tâche est terminée.

-Thranduil ! S'exclama le tueur de Balrog avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, tu ne peux cautionner cela... »

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Prends ta fille avec toi, nous partons. »

Père et fille se dévisagèrent avec défis, et cette dernière bondit sur la croupe de la monture de Legolas, et tous partirent au grand galop.

Ils chevauchèrent pesamment jusqu'au crépuscule sans faire de pause, et ce ne fut que lorsque la monture de Gimli donna des signes d'épuisement qu'ils firent une halte.  
>Berethiel et Glorfindel n'avaient pas échangé un regard depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Silias agonisant sur le sol de la clairière, et tous sentaient qu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater entre eux.<p>

« Fils, prend ton ami sur ta monture, Berethiel montera avec moi, nous devons poursuivre notre route, dit Thranduil.

- Même nos montures doivent se reposer, père... Inutile de se hâter ainsi, restons ici cette nuit, nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

Le roi fit geste d'accord, et tous posèrent pied à terre.

« Ah, je vais préparer un bon feu ! Lança Gimli, il nous faudrait un peu de viandes.

- Je vais chasser, fit Legolas, trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'ambiance écrasante. »

À peine l'elfe eut disparu que Glorfindel saisit sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Sa colère n'avait pas diminuée depuis le matin et il brûlait de faire part à sa fille de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« Depuis quand agis-tu avec cruauté ? C'est indigne de toi !

- Crois-tu qu'il m'ait traité avec dignité ? Qu'espérais-tu donc à la fin ?

-J'espérais la justice ! Non pas voir ma fille se transformer en bouchère ! Son calvaire n'effacera pas ce que tu as subi !

- Non, c'est Thranduil qui l'a fait... Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il m'a soigné alors que tu ne t'es nullement inquiété de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles durant un mois ! Et si nul ne t'avait averti, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle au tueur de Balrog qui relâcha sa prise sur son enfant, laissant celle-ci s'éloigner dans la forêt. Il alla s'asseoir prêt du feu, la mine sombre, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, abattu. Elle avait raison, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il aurait du s'étonner de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part...

« Laissez-lui le temps de s'apaiser, risqua Gimli, ce monstre est mort à l'heure qu'il est, oublions cette histoire, elle appartient désormais au passé. »

Thranduil était resté avec les montures, à l'écart bien qu'il ne perdît pas une miette de la dispute, et quelques minutes après, alors que Glorfindel avait abordé un tout autre sujet avec le nain, il suivit les pas de Berethiel.  
>Cela n'échappa pas à l'elfe, qui le suivit du regard avec un air suspicieux.<p>

«_ Pour quelles raisons ai-je la sensation que tu me caches des choses, mon ami ? _» Songea le tueur de Balrog.

L'elleth s'était assise au bord d'un lac à quelques centaines de mètres du campement. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire, et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient abondamment sur sa tunique.  
>Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et l'imitant, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour mouiller son visage. Il défit ensuite ses chaussures, appréciant le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau étouffée dans ces bottes en cuir depuis de longues heures.<p>

Ils restèrent là, un moment côte-à-côte sans rien dire, puis Thranduil sentit trembler l'elleth près de lui, suivit d'un violent sanglot. Berethiel avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa détresse était palpable, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. Legolas lui avait murmuré quelques mots de réconfort maladroit, mais en vain.

_Glorfindel, vertueux chevalier si éprit de justice, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas comme elle souffre ? Si ça avait été mon fils, cet homme aurait connu bien pire sort... _

Il entreprit de lui remonter les mèches de cheveux qui formaient un second rideau sur son visage. Nul ne s'était ainsi laissé aller devant lui de la sorte depuis la mort de son épouse. Il réalisa que cela signifiait que depuis, nul ne lui avait ouvert son cœur, et les Valars savent comme il pouvait être las de ces révérences guidées et de discours protocolaire sans âme.  
>La vie réelle, enivrante, palpitante était là, devant lui, et il mourrait d'envie de la saisir, de ressentir avec autant d'intensité et de passion ce qu'elle pavait à lui donner, le contaminant d'émotions qu'il croyait perdues depuis longtemps.<p>

« Il ne se pardonne pas de ne pas t'avoir arraché à ton bourreau... D'être resté à Imladris, sans envoyer une lettre pour s'enquérir de tes nouvelles... Ton père t'aime, Berethiel, n'en doute pas... »

Il était sincère, et relevant la tête, elle vit chez le roi une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lue.

_Est-ce... De la compassion... Ou de la pitié ? N'est-il pas venu me punir d'avoir mit la vie de son fils en danger ?_

Elle se leva, et fit les cent pas. Qu'il puisse avoir pitié d'elle la rendait folle de colère, après lui, après elle-même... Sa colère éclata. Elle n'avait pas le moindre sens, mais elle ne parvenait plus à la contenir.

« Mais par les Valars que fais-tu ici ? Que veux-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas le sens de tes agissements ! Ne suis-je qu'une distr... »

Il la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière elle sans ménagement, et il l'embrassa avec une fougue empreinte de violence. Berethiel resta stupéfaite, sa colère avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le roi profita de cet instant de stupeur pour approfondir le baiser, enserrant sa taille d'une main qui ne permettrait aucune fuite de sa part. Elle ne fit d'ailleurs aucun geste en ce sens, glissant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, n'ayant cure que cela ne fasse rouler sa couronne sur le sol.  
>Il ne devait pas s'attarder ainsi si près d'elle, ses caresses, sa peau, l'odeur de forêt dans ses cheveux... Tout l'invitait à aller plus loin, sauf sa raison qui lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, qu'ils pourraient être surpris à tout instant, et semer la discorde dans leurs vies.<br>Le trouble avait également saisi la jeune elfe, qui murmura à son oreille après avoir embrassé cette dernière :

« Je ne veux pas revivre le passé... Ta colère... »

Il se détacha, comprenant que trop bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle était encore blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il l'avait si brutalement congédié de ses appartements. Thranduil posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Quelques soit ce qui nous lie... Tout cela est folie, et ne peux nous conduire qu'à de la souffrance, bien pire que celle que j'ai pu te causer auparavant... C'est juste... mal... Nous ne pouvons pas...

« Si j'ai bien appris une chose à tes côtés, c'est que tu n'as cure de ce qui est mal quand tu désires quelque chose... »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, cherchant à appréhender comment il allait réagir à sa provocation, souriant d'un air malicieux.  
>Leur attention fut attirés par un craquement, non loin d'eux. Une biche était venue se désaltérer à quelques mètres, sur le qui-vive, mais sans réellement les craindre. Ils eurent un regard entendu, et en un éclair, une dague royale vint se ficher entre les deux yeux de la bête, la tuant sur le coup.<p>

« Je vais aller chercher Legolas, nous avons notre dîner. »

Ramassant sa couronne, il la regarda s'éloignant en courant d'un pas léger, l'air joyeuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Il était juste heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi à chasser le trouble de sa douce amie, mais aussi d'avoir trouver en elle une interlocutrice qui le comprenait... Et qui semblait prête à l'accepter, tel qui l'était.

Marchant vers le campement, il sentit un craquement de verre sous ses pieds. Étonné, il se baissa pour identifier la source du bruit, et retrouva quelques éclats de verre blanc mêlés à une épaisse couche d'herbe.  
>Les lieux étaient déserts, et ce verre ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne... Fronçant les sourcils, Thranduil porta un des éclats de verre à son nez. Tentant d'identifier ce que les éclats de ce qui avait dû être une fiole, il ne sentit que l'odeur de l'humus. Son euphorie fut balayé par un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

_Non, ce ne peut pas être ça..._

Le roi ramena la bête au campement d'un pas songeur, et Glorfindel lui lança un regard légèrement dégouté.

« À croire que le sang ne coule jamais assez pour les elfes sylvestres.

- Ne fais pas le dégouté, soupira le roi, tu ne refuses jamais un peu de viandes, même si je sais que tu ne manges que de la verdure à Imladris.

- C'est vrai, rit-il, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dépecer et vider cette bête. Tiens, voilà nos chers enfants qui reviennent de chasse. »

Legolas chantait, tenant dans sa main une poignée de carottes sauvage accompagné de son acolyte rousse qui avait l'air rieur, joignant son chant au siens.  
>Ils passèrent une soirée dans un esprit sympathique, terrassant l'ambiance querelleuse de la journée.<br>Ce n'est que tardivement que Glorfindel décréta qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde pour laisser ses autres compagnons dormir. Bien qu'il appréciât ses compagnons qui s'employèrent à chasser les événements passés en rires et en chansons, son esprit restait préoccupé, et il chercha conseil auprès des astres jusqu'à ce que Legolas prennent la relève.  
>À l'aube, alors que Berethiel avait pris le dernier tour de garde, son père s'éveilla et l'aida à préparer le déjeuner.<p>

« Tu devrais te reposer davantage père, nous avons une longue route devant nous.

-Je pense que nous devrions demeurer quelque temps à Eryn Lasgalen... Ces lieux semblent avoir ranimé ton cœur depuis le départ des fils d'Elrond pour les Havres Gris. Je sais qu'ils étaient comme des frères pour toi... »

Elle lui accorda un sourire radieux, visiblement conquise par cette suggestion.

« Ce serait plaisant de pouvoir partager les enchantements de ces lieux avec vous, père. »  
>Souriant, il lui fit un geste de la main.<p>

« Va réveiller les autres, je m'entretiendrais à ce sujet avec Thranduil. »

Rayonnante, elle alla réveiller le roi qui dormait paisiblement allongé dans l'herbe, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts tournés vers les étoiles. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui frôlant discrètement la joue d'un revers du pouce, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avec un air goguenard.  
>Elle éveilla Gimli dans le même silence, et s'approchant de Legolas, elle lui déroba délicatement son cor et s'asseyant près de ses oreilles, elle le fit raisonner avec force. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le prince elfe s'éveilla d'un bon, paniqué et l'air hagard.<br>L'elleth près de lui s'écroula de rire, accompagnée par les autres. Bon joueur, le prince rit lui-même, ébouriffant sa crinière rousse d'un geste fraternel.

.

Fin de chapitre !

.

J'espère que ce nouveau long chapitre vous a plu à tous !

Merci à Shibake et Darkklinne pour leur dévotion !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Merci à Little-road, Psychoslasher, Toutouille, Aew Galad, LegolasKili et Elena pour leurs petits mots au fil des chapitres !

Darkklinne : Hey oui, il fait moins le malin notre cher Thranduil avec Glorfindel, qui surveille de très prêt ce qu'il se passe...  
>Mais il l'aime tant, sa culpabilité chérie, qu'il en vient à rater de bien douce occasion...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

.**  
>Chapitre 9. Le prix de la vengeance<strong>

.

Musique suggérée : One second – Tying Tiffany

.

Après un réveil mouvementé, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils reprirent la route au petit matin.

Mais hélas, la brève halte n'avait pas permis aux chevaux de pleinement récupérer ses forces. Le groupe du réduire l'allure pour ménager leurs bêtes, déjà fatigué par le voyage d'allée qui avait été éprouvant. Le plus mal en point était sans nul doute le cheval de Gimli, qui ne parvenait désespérément pas à suivre les montures elfiques, surtout depuis que l'arrivée des seigneurs aux chevelures dorées relevait nettement le rythme du voyage avec leurs imposantes montures.  
>« Même frais, je parierai qu'il perdrait une course contre un cheval d'Eryn LasGalen. »<p>

Le nain brûlait de relever le défi, mais il était conscient d'être un piètre cavalier, et Legolas le sachant également, était encore plus hardi dans ses taquineries durant toute la matinée.

« Maître nain, dit Berethiel d'humeur joueuse, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à mener votre monture à la victoire. »  
>Il accepta avec joie, et elle rejoignit sa monture d'un bon léger, prenant les rênes. Elle murmura quelques mots au cheval, puis s'adressa au prince.<br>« Les frontières de Vert-Bois sont à moins de deux heures d'ici, voyons qui atteindra la forêt en premier. »  
>Il lui sourit et lui jurant de leur faire mordre la poussière, ils s'élancèrent, leurs montures aux galops sous les acclamations de Gimli.<p>

Les cavaliers stoppèrent leur course aux portes d'un petit village frontalier avec l'Ithilien baptisé « Bestiari ». L'appellation était en référence à la spécialité de la ville, à savoir le commerce de viandes de gibiers et de fourrures à la renommé grandissante.

-La route qui nous attend est encore longue, soupira Legolas, il y a bien encore trois jours de route, nous devrions faire une halte dans une des auberges de ce village.

-Si nous faisons cela, la route sera encore plus longue, déplora Berethiel avec une pointe d'ironie, las du voyage.

Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir s'allonger dans un lit de plume et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. En effet, des cauchemars se pressaient derrière ses paupières dès que celles-ci étaient closes, ne laissant aucun répit à son corps qui souffrait. Depuis la mort de Silias, sa douleur n'avait fait qu'augmenter, et sa réserve d'antalgique descendait dangereusement, rendant son humeur plus froide qu'à l'accoutumer.  
>-Nulle nécessité ne nous presse, décréta Thranduil. Il y a une excellente auberge au centre du village qui nous offrira des chambres confortables pour une modique somme. Cela devrait laisser assez de temps pour vous offrir une monture qui pourra peut-être avoir une chance de gagner supportée la course, cette fois, maître Gimli.<p>

L'elfe avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, enchanté de pouvoir faire ravaler sa fierté au nain. Berethiel grimaça, mais persista dans son silence qui la tenaillait depuis le début de la journée.  
>L'étrange groupe de voyageur suivit donc le roi jusqu'à l'auberge « <em>Le chien qui fume <em>» ou chacun put avoir une chambre confortable.  
>Sur le chemin, Berethiel avait aperçu un apothicaire. Après avoir déposé ses affaires et s'être assurée que ses compagnons étaient occupés à leurs propres affaires, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de s'enrouler dans sa cape pour se rendre dans la petite boutique de bois.<br>L'échoppe était d'un saleté inquiétante et peu accueillante, tout comme le vieil homme qui y officiait. Elle lui demanda du lait de pavot après lui avoir lancé une brève salutation, mais sans relever son capuchon.

-Une elfe qui vient chercher du lait de pavot dans ma modeste échoppe, voilà qui est peut courant. Peut-être souhaiteriez vous que j'examine votre blessure...

-Je ne crois pas avoir vu écrit médecin sur la devanture de votre magasin.

-Oh, ne vous vexez pas madame, je propose juste mes services,e lait de pavot est dangereux, vous savez.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se décida à aller chercher la commande de sa cliente en silence, et reparu avec quatre fioles au contenu laiteux, de contenance légèrement supérieur à celle que l'elfe possédait déjà.

-Faites attention, dame, elles sont plus fortes que celle que votre peuple fabrique

Toujours dans le silence, elle déposa quelques pièces sur la table et saisissant son bien, elle se détourna. La main sur la porte, elle dit d'une voix lourde de menace : je compte sur votre discrétion, maître apothicaire.

-Vous le pouvez. La satisfaction de mes clients est ma seule préoccupation.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle lui lança une nouvelle pièce et partit sans ajouter un mot.  
>Alors qu'elle regagnait l'auberge, Gimli croisa son chemin dont elle prit rapidement congé, prétextant avoir à parler avec son père, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.<br>Son lit, bien que rustique, lui parut être plus doux qu'un nuage dès qu'elle eut vidé une des fioles au liquide laiteux. Le vieil homme n'avait pas menti en disant que sa marchandise était plus forte que ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant, si bien qu'elle se sentît totalement incapable de se lever de son lit, et sombrât rapidement dans un des sommeils les plus calmes qu'elle n'eut jamais connu.

Après s'être délassés, les deux seigneurs elfes se retrouvèrent pour partager une coupe de vin. Ils s'assirent dans un recoin relativement cosy de l'auberge. D'épais rideaux de velours vert les coupaient des autres occupants des lieux, soit une dizaine d'hommes qui jouaient aux dés sur une vaste table, non loin.  
>Glorfindel en profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour demander l'hospitalité au seigneur de la forêt. Sans surprise, il accepta de bonne grâce, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Néanmoins, le tueur de Balrog lui fit part de son étonnement face à la générosité envers sa fille, faisant le roi soupirer intérieurement. Glorfindel était loin d'être un imbécile, et ses allusions n'étaient que le commencement de nombreuses questions à venir... Et qui un jour, exigerait des réponses.<p>

« J'ai eu quelques... altercations, avec Berethiel durant son séjour... Les mots ont parfois dépassé ma pensée...

- Je vois, souffla le tueur de Balrog, tu as toujours eu un caractère épouvantable, fit-il en le taquinant. Mais elle ne t'en tient visiblement pas rancune. J'ai l'impression que vivre auprès des elfes sylvestres va à merveille à ma chère fille. Elle rayonne littéralement... »

Cette fois, il préféra faire mine de ne pas avoir compris l'insinuation.

« Timide au premier abord, elle a en vérité un caractère aussi flamboyant que sa crinière... Je peine à croire qu'elle ait grandie dans la paisible cité d'Imladris...  
>Son acolyte rit et fit un signe d'impuissance.<p>

« Hélas, elle a le caractère de sa mère... celui des elfes sylvestres !  
>Legolas vint se joindre à eux et prenant place à côté de son père, leur faisant perdre le fil de leurs propos. Le tueur de Balrog l'interrogea, visiblement étonné :<p>

-Ma fille ne t'accompagne pas ?

-Elle dort à point fermé. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de la réveiller.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien alors que Glorfindel salua l'initiative de son fils.  
>Berethiel n'apparut pas quand ils prirent une seconde bouteille de vin, ni pour la suivante. Elle ne vint pas non plus partager le repas avec les siens. Les trois ellons regagnèrent leurs appartements assez tôt dans la soirée, et le tueur de Balrog alla s'enquérir de sa fille. Entrant à pas de loup dans sa chambre, il la vit étendu sur son lit, profondément endormie. Mue d'une pulsion paternelle, il alla d'agenouiller devant son lit et déposa un baiser sur son front.<p>

-J'ai parfois l'impression qu'hier encore, c'était la toute petite elfe que je prenais sur mes genoux pour lui conter des histoires...

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Thranduil était derrière lui, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ses yeux sont clos...

-C'est ainsi qu'elle dormait, enfant... Un délice d'innocence...

-Elle n'est plus une enfant. Glorfindel, et les elfes en bonne santé ne dorment pas les yeux fermés...

_Est-il donc aussi stupide qu'aveugle ?_ jura intérieurement le roi sylvestre, à peine capable de contenir son envie de pousser son ami de sa route pour aller secouer l'elleth, _elle a presque l'air morte, c'est à peine si elle respire..._

Le tueur de Balrog était las, tant du roi que du fait qu'il se mêlait bien trop de leurs vies à son goût. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il dit d'un ton sans réplique :

-Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants. Laissons la se remettre de ses émotions. Bonne nuit, Thranduil.

Il planta le roi là. Ce dernier bouillonnait intérieurement. Il tourna les talons à regret, sachant que si il entrait dans la chambre de Berethiel, il ne manquerait pas de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Se maudissant de sa couardise, il saisit une carafe de vin et se servit un verre, espérant que cela chasserait le visage maladif de l'elleth rousse de son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Legolas eut comme projet d'aller éveiller Berethiel avec son cor de chasse, en réponse à sa mésaventure passé, mais entrant dans sa chambre, il ne la vit pas dans son lit.  
>Dans la pièce régnait une ambiance étrange, oppressante, et surpris, Legolas constata que les draps de l'elleth n'était plus sur son lit.<p>

-Berethiel ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau d'où elle apparut subitement. Elle se tenait appuyé sur le pas de la pièce, vêtue dans sa tenue de cavalière verte, lui cachant la vue sur le reste de la pièce. Elle lui sourit et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais l'elleth était plus pâle qu'habitude, ses ongles et ses lèvres bleutés comme si elle avait froid.

-Vous avez l'air malade ma chère, que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, je n'aurais pas dû sauter le repas hier soir ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon cher prince, je vais bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré, et il la saisit par les épaules, l'arrêtant en lui prenant la main dans sa course qui était davantage une fuite. Il la mena jusqu'à son lit et l'assit, posant un genou au sol devant elle pour être à sa hauteur :

-Père aussi pense que tu ne vas pas bien... Mellon nîm, n'ai-je pas ta confiance ?

-Bien sur que si, Legolas... Ce voyage a troublé mon esprit, une fois de retour au refuge de Vert-Bois, tout rentrera dans l'ordre...

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, et relevant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de son père qui la fixait avec un air réprobateur avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Ils arrivèrent deux jours après dans le refuge, fatigué, car il n'avait pas fait la moindre halte depuis leur départ du «_ chien qui fume _». Tous furent contents de retrouver dans la cité qui palpitait aux rythmes si particulier de la vie elfique. Ce rythme, empreint de sérénité, enveloppa les cavaliers d'une sensation de bien être, et posant un pied sur le sol, tous furent heureux de savoir que le voyage était enfin fini.  
>Au porte du palais, Gallion, l'intendant du roi vint les accueillir joyeusement, et souhaitant entretenir le seigneur de ses terres des dernières nouvelles, il déclara poliment :<p>

« Seigneur Glorfindel, dame Berethiel, vos effets personnels ont été installé dans la dépendance royale. Vous y êtes chez vous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.

- Merci Galion, fit Berethiel en lui faisant une brève accolade, c'est généreux de ta part. J'ai hâte de me délasser.

- Faites donc ! Vous revoir ici nous empli tous de joie.

Elle fit une brève révérence au roi et au prince, et disparu par la porte principale du palais au pied de l'arbre royal, suivit de près par son père.  
>La dépendance était un lieu spacieux et toujours éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Il y avait cinq chambres et un immense salon partiellement bâti entre les racines de l'arbre, plus un immense salon qui communiquait directement avec le jardin du palais par d'immenses colonnes de bois blanc sculpté. En faisait le tour des lieux, elle découvrit que des bains avaient été préparés pour chacun.<p>

_Gallion pense vraiment à tout_, songea Berethiel en défaisant sa tunique pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude. La fin de se voyage laisserai sa mésaventure tombée dans le passé, et l'avenir dans cette forêt lui semblait radieux.

Après son bain, elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux dans le salon avec l'aide d'un drap de bain, et trouva son père en train de lire dans le jardin, ses longs cheveux également humides. Son expression n'avait rien de joyeuse, et elle sut que son allégresse allait prendre fin bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle ces deux derniers jours, et ses regards suspicieux, pesant, ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Il semblerait que la famille royale souhaite nous garder près d'eux, ces appartements sont immenses pour deux personnes.

- Cet endroit est vraiment charmant, répliqua Berethiel en ignorant l'aigreur dans sa voix, Gallion nous à fait une belle faveur.

- Thranduil, tu veux dire, corrigea l'ellon, puis il poursuivit d'un air inquisiteur, dis-moi ma fille, tu sembles bien t'entendre avec la famille royale... et surtout avec le prince Legolas... »

Berethiel cligna des yeux, surprise, puis éclata de rire :

« Père, tu te méprends. Je n'ai nullement ce genre d'intention envers le prince. Nous partageons une amitié franche, rien de plus.

-J'ose espérer. De nombreuses rumeurs disent que les elfes sylvestres sont plus sauvages, plus enclin à partager des instants purement charnels. Ma fille, si j'apprenais que tu avais délaissé ton honneur pour quelques belles paroles, je jure que je te punirais de manière exemplaire ! Tu es une Noldor. Et les Noldors ne forniquent pas comme des bêtes dans les buissons ! »

Berethiel avait violemment rougi en écoutant le discours de son père, mais chassa les souvenirs des quelques instants volés avec Thranduil de ses pensées. Si elle doutait, il le serait.  
>Refusant d'entrer en conflit avec son père à peine leurs aventures achevées, elle dit d'un air soumis, la tête basse :<p>

« Je le jure père, que je n'ai jamais fauté, ni avec le prince, ni avec n'importe quel elfe, père, car votre amour et votre estime me sont précieux au delà de tout.

- Souviens-toi de ces paroles, dit-il d'un ton lourd de menace. Thranduil rêve d'une épouse d'une naissance comme la tienne pour son fils. Derrière sa générosité, je le soupçonne de vouloir te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. »

Et cette fois, les mots lui échappèrent.

« Vous vous trompez à son sujet, il n'est pas malveillant à mon égard. »

Glorfindel la foudroya du regard, se leva et dit en se dirigeant vers les jardins :

« Je le connais depuis plus de trois milles ans, ma chère fille, si quelqu'un se fourvoie sur ses véritables intentions, c'est bien toi. Thranduil n'est jamais généreux sans raison...

La fête qui eut lieu le soir même ne parvint pas à chasser les paroles de son père de l'esprit de Berethiel à propos de Thranduil. Elle s'en voulait de douter des intentions du roi envers qui elle était tant redevable, mais ces mots lui avaient rappelé son opinion du roi elfe quand elle était encore sa gouvernante. Avant qu'elle ne le prenne plus en affection que ce qui lui était permis...

_Thranduil n'est jamais généreux sans raison. Et il a été plus que généreux à mon égard... Suis-je folle de croire qu'il n'est pas l'elfe glaciale qu'il veut paraître ? Embrasserait-il celle qu'il destine à son fils ?_

La rousse aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que non, qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, que c'était bien trop immoral, mais Thranduil n'avait-il pas fait d'elle son esclave alors qu'il condamnait de telles pratiques aux yeux du monde ?

La tristesse et le doute qui s'était emparé de la jeune elfe, et durant toute la soirée, elle se contentait de sourire lorsqu'il le fallait, et s'éclipsa dès qu'elle le put, voulant fuir cette sensation suffocante majorée par l'assemblée d'elfes hilares autour d'elle.  
>Rentrant dans ses appartements, elle ressentit une douleur dans son dos, mais pourtant, dans l'après-midi, elle avait minutieusement fait le tour de ces anciennes plaies dans le miroir. Toutes étaient refermées. Comment pouvaient-elles donc encore en souffrir ?<br>Elle hésitait à en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Tous étaient suspicieux à son égard...  
>Glorfindel épiait ses faits et gestes en pensant qu'elle avait une relation scabreuse avec le prince de Vert-Bois. Le dit prince l'accusait de lui mentir et l'observait sans réellement savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Tous deux l'inondaient de questions, mais aucun ne semblait être capable d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.<br>Et Thranduil... Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec elle à présent ? L'affaire qui les avait liés était terminée, sans doute ne le reverrait-elle plus beaucoup à présent. Ne lui avait-il pas fait part de ses remords quand à l'ambiguïté de leur relation?

Elle rit nerveusement. Elle se sentait terriblement stupide et naïve. Saisissant une fiole de lait de pavot acquise pendant son voyage. Elle n'avait pas retouché à la potion du vieil apothicaire après son expérience dans l'auberge. Mais à l'elleth rousse n'avait plus peur du mal qu'elle pourrait lui causer, et la vida d'un trait.  
><em>Au moins, la nuit sera paisible.<em>

Au petit matin, c'est une sensation d'étouffement qui la réveilla. Un poids invisible pesait douloureusement sur sa poitrine, et bien qu'il n'y eût aucun obstacle, elle luttait terriblement pour reprendre chaque bouffée d'oxygène.  
>Cette même sensation de mourir qui l'avait déjà éveillée dans l'auberge...<p>

_Si c'est le prix à payer pour une nuit sereine..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit capable de marché, et elle se hâta d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à sa salle d'eau pour y vider son estomac. Elle passa plusieurs heures assises devant une bassine de bois, tremblante, et quand ses forces lui revinrent, elle alla se préparer pour être descente.  
>L'eau effaça une partie de son manquement à la bienséance de la nuit, et un peu de poudres se chargea de masquer son teint blafard.<p>

_Père est bien assez suspicieux comme ça.. Montrons-lui ce qu'il veut voir..._

La journée qui suivit, Berethiel évita minutieusement tout contact avec la famille royale, tant parce qu'elle se savait surveillée par son père que par l'envie de réfléchir au calme. Allant seule dans les bois, elle réussit à retrouver la paix, loin des intrigues qu'elle espérait dues à l'imagination de son père, et s'isola également de la sorte le jour suivant.  
>Mais sa stratégie fut mise à mal à l'aube qui suivit. Glorfindel lisait paisiblement dans son salon, bercé par la pluie quand il vit Legolas, détrempé, arrivé par les jardins royaux monté sur un immense élan vêtu et armé pour le combat. Il laissa sa monture sur la terrasse, et entra dans le salon à pas de loup, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il s'emparait de son cor de chasse, alors que la colère submergeait doucement le tueur de Balrog. Il entra dans la chambre de Berethiel sous le regard furieux de son père, ce dernier s'étant levé d'un bon avec la ferme attention de le sortir de là <em>manu militari<em>, mais il entendit avec stupeur le cor raisonner une seconde plus tard, ainsi que la voix du prince crié avec entrain :

« Il est l'heure d'aller à la chasse ! »

Le prince ressortit en hâte de la chambre sous un flot d'injures, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Glorfindel, j'aimerais emmener Berethiel à la chasse ce matin.

- À la chasse ? » répéta-t-il, légèrement incrédule. Ces événements qui se passé dans ces propres appartements, sans qu'il puisse réussir à les stopper. Il regardait la pluie tomber sur la monture du prince. « Par cette pluie ? As-tu perdu la raison ? »

Une tornade rousse passa entre eux, saisissant le prince blond par le bras.

« Mais c'est le temps idéal ! »

Elle avait enfilé une tenue de cavalier verte, typique de la région, et s'éloignait sur l'élan du prince au grand galop sans un regard en arrière.

Glorfindel s'était levé et voulu la rappeler, mais il vit plus loin Thranduil, lui aussi apprêté pour la chasse. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête, attendant visiblement ses cadets pour partir, et le tueur de Balrog, fier, se retint de toute démonstration publique de colère.

Berethiel était enchantée d'avoir rejoint les chasseurs d'Eryn Lasgalen, et son enthousiasme la poussa à travers des courses effrénées à travers les bois pour ne pas laisser sa proie, une biche agile, s'enfuir.

Dès qu'elle avait réalisé que le prince était venu la chercher, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le suivre, balayant toute volonté de rester à distance de la famille royale, préférant encourir la colère de son père plutôt que de passer des années seule dans les bois à se morfondre.  
>La pluie cessa après quelques heures au grand bonheur des chasseurs, et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi, quand ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez de gibier pour un grand banquet, que l'idée du retour fut évoquée par Legolas. Sa monture piaffante, il se mit en tête de colonne pour faire route vers la cité elfique, et alors que Berthiel voulut leur emboîter le pas, Thranduil dit d'une voix douce derrière elle :<p>

« Berethiel, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et regarda d'un œil inquiet la troupe s'éloigner, mais tourna bride pour suivre le roi alors qu'il lançait sa monture au galop.  
>Les élans de la forêt noire étaient vraiment des montures fabuleuses : leurs longues pattes effectuaient des foulées à la fois ample et souples, procurant la sensation de voler à son cavalier à travers la verdure luxuriante des bois.<br>Ils s'arrêtèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard en entrant dans une clairière comme la jeune elfe n'en avait jamais vu. La centaine d'arbres environnants étaient uniques en Terre du Milieu. L'écorce de leurs énormes troncs aux formes torturées étaient d'un blanc laiteux avec de légers dessins dans l'écorce d'un rouge sang semblable aux feuillages touffus qui les coiffaient. Chaque feuille avait une fine forme d'étoile, teintant légèrement la lumière du soleil qui les transperçait, plongeant les cavaliers dans une étrange ambiance rougeoyante.  
>Berethiel descendis de sa monture, et approcha d'un des arbres.<p>

« Quel est cet endroit ? Il est ancien et empli de magie. C'est fabuleux... J'entends presque les arbres murmurer. »

Thranduil rejoignit la jeune elfe, et posa doucement sa main sur l'écorce ivoire de l'arbre en face d'eux.

« On appelle cet endroit le cercle des disparus. La légende dit que ces arbres sont très anciens, et qu'ils étaient amis avec les elfes sylvestres dans les temps ancien. Elle dit également que suite à la guerre de la dernière alliance, ils ont tant pleurés les milliers d'elfes morts par la cruauté du Mordor qu'ils ont teinté leurs feuilles de la sorte pour leur rendre hommage. »

Berethiel l'avait écouté avec attention et dit, visiblement émue par le conte :

« Tu as connu cette guerre... La légende dit-elle vraie ?

- Oui... Et bien que les arbres se soient endormis depuis bien longtemps, d'autres les ont imités, comme s'ils sentaient que les nôtres continuent de périr, encore et encore...»

Elle frôla l'écorce de l'arbre devant elle, comme impressionnée et murmura :

« Je prie les Valars qu'il n'y en ait plus jamais d'autres... »

L'expression du roi se fit douloureuse, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Berethiel, un malheur est arrivé... »

Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers lui, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer avec appréhension.

« Les nôtres qui ont poursuivi leur route pour exécuter les esclavagistes ont été attaqué par des soldats du Gondor. Il y a deux blessés graves, dont Elros... »

Sous le choc, la jeune elfe ne sembla pas réaliser. Elle s'agita légèrement et murmura :

« C'est impossible, ils ont une missive de votre main… Attaquer un envoyé du roi est presque une déclaration de guerre... Nul n'est assez fou pour commettre un tel acte... »

Des larmes fuyaient ses yeux, et elle leva la tête vers les feuilles rouges alors que le roi poursuivit :

« Ils étaient à quelques lieux de la demeure de Silias du Gondor. Son épouse avait signalée son exécution ainsi que celle de son fils et... »

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle qui lui fit réaliser la situation. Elle le regarda, suffoquant par la culpabilité et s'effondra au sol en un sanglot.

« J'ai tué Elros et l'autre guerrier…par le caprice de ma vengeance... Qu'ai-je fait Thranduil...

-Tu n'y es pour rien ! tonna le roi d'un ton rageur. Ils étaient dans leur droit, tout comme toi ! Et aucun d'eux n'est mort ! Elessar s'est personnellement occupé de leurs soins, et il chevauche actuellement vers Eryn LasGalen avec son épouse pour faire la lumière sur ces événements. Car la vérité, c'est que la deuxième fille d'Aragorn, Arthéa, était amoureuse de Seraphin, le jeune fils de Silias du Gondor, ils venaient juste de se fiancer... Il est terriblement gênant pour la famille royale du Gondor d'admettre qu'ils aient liés leur princesse à un esclavagiste... » Acheva t-il d'un ton plein de mépris.

A ses pieds, Berethiel pleurait à chaudes larmes, et levant les yeux vers lui, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »

Thranduil s'agenouilla prêt d'elle, et décréta :

" Je veux te mettre en sûreté en attendant que cette histoire soit réglée."

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

" Je pense être en sécurité, avec mon père, dans les appartements que tu nous a attribué au cœur même de la cité..."

Le roi pencha légèrement la tête et dit finalement :

"Gallion lui a annoncé ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, pendant que nous étions à la chasse. Et j'ai eu vent qu'il était plutôt d'avis de te punir, et je ne puis permettre cela. Ce n'es nullement le rôle de mes hôtes, si noble soient-ils de porter un jugement sur la manière dont je rends justice. Tu logeras à mes appartements jusqu'à ce que le Gondor renonce à te punir."

Il glissa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure de la rousse. Elle se dégagea pour se remettre debout et sécha ses larmes.

" Si mon père veut me punir, je ne pourrais m'y soustraire indéfiniment, quoi que tu fasses. Ta proposition est généreuse, mais je ne puis accepter. Cela empirerait la situation de manière intolérable..."

Le Grand Roi des Elfes lui saisit le bras avec force et lui fit faire volte face, plaçant son visage courroucé à quelques centimètres du sien, le bleu de ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur déterminée. Son refus n'était pas une option qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé.

" C'est un ordre ! Non une proposition ! "

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer son refus, mais préféra profiter de cette proximité pour l'embrasser, ignorant sa colère. Thranduil cru vaciller sous la surprise, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et il l'attira avec force contre lui, approfondissant leur baisé, dérapant sur sa gorge sans rencontrer de résistance. Il la désirait tant qu'il se moquait des conséquences de ses actes. Que pourrait-il bien arrivé à un roi ?

Berethiel murmura alors qu'il avait brièvement cessé de l'embrasser :

" Tu dois savoir que mon père crois que tu complotes pour me fiancer à Legolas... Il me rend la vie impossible ! Je préfère cent fois quelques corrections pour la mort du jeune garçon que celle qu'il m'infligera en pensant que j'ai disparu pour avoir quelques relations charnelles avec ton fils !"

Thranduil la regarda avec étonnement, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et il fini par éclater de rire. Il riait rarement avec autant de franchise, mais Berethiel se surpris à songer qu'une telle expression lui allait à ravir.

" Les Noldors ont toujours été bien trop préoccupé par ce genre de chose... Ne t'inquiètes donc plus de cela, je réglerai ce malentendu. Partons à présent."

Ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombé et le roi pria Berethiel de monter discrètement dans ses appartements alors qu'il se rendit dans la dépendance royale. Le roi elfe était dès pus déterminé à faire entendre raison à son ami, et à dissiper tout malentendu par la même occasion. Le tueur de Balrog serait suspicieux, sans nul doute, et Thranduil devrait être habile pour le ramener à la raison sans pour autant dévoiler que c'était lui, et non son fils, qui vivait quelque idylle avec sa fille.

_Tout cela est pure folie... Mais d'une folie si douce, si envoûtante qu'elle est inévitable..._

Il rencontra Legolas dans les couloirs, tenant dans sa main deux verres et une carafe de vin avec un grand sourire, visiblement fier de lui.

"Ne vous dérangez pas père, j'ai parlé avec Glorfindel... Tout est arrangé, et il est averti que Berethiel ne retournera pas auprès de lui tant que nos désaccord avec le Gondor ne seront pas réglés."

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

"Tu me surprends..."

Puis il remarqua qu'un bleu était en train de se former sur la mâchoire de son fils. Cela coïncidait davantage avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de la réaction que le tueur de Balrog aurait quand on lui annoncerai qu'ils avaient soustrait sa fille à son autorité, même temporairement.

"Voilà une bonne chose, mon fils. Mais je dois encore éclaircir un point avec lui.

-Il m'a également fait part de ses soupçons père, et j'ai dissipé ce malentendu." Il baissa la tête d'un air navré et continua, "je sais que vous souhaiteriez..."

Le roi peina à ne pas accueillir pareilles confidences avec le sourire et dit sobrement :

"Tu trouveras l'épouse qu'il te faut, je ne perds pas espoir. Et ce jour, nous festoierons comme jamais ! J'ai hâte de te voir assurer notre lignée, mais pas au point de vouloir te causer de la peine et te voir souffrir auprès d'une épouse mélancolique..."

Il invita son fils à faire quelques pas en sa compagnie dans les jardins royaux et dit alors que ce dernier lui servait un verre de vin :

" Mais je m'étonne de voir Glorfindel renoncer si vite, cela ne lui ressemble pas...

-Allons, fêtons cette victoire ! Déclara Legolas joyeux, Berethiel est en sécurité dans la maison des garde chasse de L'Ouest, et la paix règne sans nuage dans notre maison."

_Ah, mon fils, quand tu auras une épouse, espérons que tu seras moins crédule..._

Thranduil prit malgré tout le temps de boire quelques verres de cet excellent cru de la Treille avant de regagner ses appartements, légèrement étourdit par l'alcool et euphorique.  
>Il retrouva Berethiel, à présent vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue en train de ranger des choses ça et là. Le roi blond la regarda un moment, amusé de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait espéré que son désir pour elle disparaîtrait avec la fatigue de la journée, mais il la voulait plus encore que dans le cercle des disparus. Il finit par lui manifesté sa présence.<p>

" Tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu n'es plus ma gouvernante.

-Un instant d'égarement, dit-elle pour toute excuse, et mon père ?"

Mais elle n'eut jamais de réponse car il n'écoutait plus et l'embrassait doucement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, descendant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, et la souleva du sol d'un geste doux, la portant dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit, se mettant à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

" Je connais les coutumes des clans Noldor..."

Elle le regardait intensément. Elle le trouvait beau avec sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient terrifié jadis, hantaient à présent ses rêves. S'y plongeant, elle n'y vit que douceur et tendresse.

" Je suis aussi une elfe sylvestre... "fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, " Je veux une vie heureuse... Je veux pouvoir aimer qui je veux, sans en demander la permission..."

Il l'avait écouté, dans l'attente de recevoir pleinement son accord pour poursuivre sur sa lancée, caressant la peau de ses joues du bout de ses lèvres, les yeux clos.  
>Ses pensées vagabondant un instant, il se demanda si il ne l'avait pas désiré depuis le jour où il l'avait vu sur le marché gris. Il sourit et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, glissant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure rousse aux boucles soyeuses.<br>Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux, et Thranduil avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas se laisser allé à sa passion qui se faisait dévorante. Il aurait voulu déchirer ses vêtements, la prendre sans plus attendre, mais sa raison le lui interdisait. Il devait faire preuve de douceur, ou elle fuirait, pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Sentant ses petites mains glisser dans son cou, l'ellon vit Berethiel entreprendre de se débarrasser de la tunique argentée du roi, mais ses mains tremblantes rendaient ses gestes aussi doux que maladroit. L'initiative séduit le roi qui, charmé, se débarrassa de sa tunique en un mouvement rapide, et entreprit de faire glisser la robe de soie de sa future amante au sol, dévoilant sa nudité. Rougissante, elle lui jeta un regard intimidé alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit en glissant ses mains d'un geste assuré autour de sa taille. Ce regard qui lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé son intimité avec un homme. Se débarrassant de son pantalon d'un simple geste gracieux, il s'allongea prêt d'elle et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Le roi savait qu'il devrait redoubler de douceur, tempérer ses ardeurs les plus sauvages...

Car les Valars en soient témoins, il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

.

**Fin de chapitre**  
>.<p>

Merci pour vos messages chères sieurs et dames, c'est un plaisir que d'avoir vos appréciations au fil du temps, et remotive quand l'inspiration me laisse seule avec une page désespérément blanche...

Et gloire à mes correctrices que ne je présente même plu (**shibake et Darkklinne**) qui a patiemment vu ce chapitre se faire retourner dans tous les sens imaginables...

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, légèrement vous a plu avec une fin quelque peu... Torride ^^ (Les elfes sylvestres ne sont-ils pas décrits pour être un peu plus sauvage que leurs cousins de l'Ouest... ? ^^»)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10. Suspicion et découverte**

Musique d'ambiance suggérée : Trobar de Morte – The silver wheel

Le matin vint trop vite au goût de Thranduil, qui s'était réveillé bien après le lever du soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressait les mèches cuivrées de l'elfe toujours endormie à ses côtés, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux flamboyants sous le soleil. Repoussant quelques mèches, il sourit en voyant les minuscules taches de rousseur sur les joues de son amante. qui se faufilaient de manière éparse jusqu'à ses épaules. Profitant du sommeil de cette dernière, il poursuivit sa contemplation vers les cicatrices qu'il avait soignées, largement réduites en taille, mais toujours visibles par des traces blanches qui sillonnaient sa peau.  
>À contre cœur, il fit mine de se détacher, mais elle saisit sa main et dit d'un air endormi :<p>

« Reste...

- Je dois aller administrer le royaume, souffla-t-il, mes appartements sont les tiens. Je te promets de revenir au plus vite. »

Mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise, et l'attira vers elle pour glisser un baiser dans ses cheveux. Sous le charme, il se laissa à nouveau aller sur le lit, et effleura à nouveau délicieusement ces courbes fines.

« Mes vêtements sont en bas... Je n'ai rien à me mettre ici... »

Le roi la détailla ,souleva le drap qui recouvrait son amante d'un air espiègle et lui assura :

« Cela te va à merveille, ma douce, il rit et ajouta « J'avais préparé une robe à ton intention dans la chambre d'ami. »

Berethiel le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de sa vue, entendant la porte d'entrée claquer peu après.

Euphorique, elle alla dans la chambre d'ami sans s'encombrer de quelques tissus que ce soit pour couvrir sa nudité. Elle fila dans la salle d'eau en détaillant la robe que Thranduil avait laissé à son attention. C'était une robe d'un rouge intense, audacieux et très étriqué. Ce choix la fit sourire autant qu'il la surprit, car cette robe n'avait rien à voir avec la mode des elfes sylvestres. Mais indéniablement, le rouge était une couleur qui plaisait au roi.

Après avoir prit un bain dans la salle d'eau royale, elle voulut prendre un livre sur la table de chevet du roi, et en saisissant ce dernier, elle fit tomber une lettre posée à coté. La ramassant, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur son contenu, identifiant le sceau rompu du Gondor.  
>C'était une lettre d'Aragorn, qui relatait la capture de ses anciens compagnons de route.<br>Son cœur se serra, puis se brisa en mille morceaux quand elle lu le nom d'Elros parmi les blessés, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

_Je dors dans un lit de plume, au palais d'Eryn Lasgalen, alors que lui souffre dans une cellule en Ithilien... Je suis la cause de leurs pertes..._

Berethiel resta un moment assise sur le sol, appuyée contre le lit du roi, pleurant à chaudes larmes en serrant la missive contre elle. La culpabilité l'anéantissait, et la douleur qui semblait avoir disparue ce matin rampait à présent le long de son dos, tel un détestable insecte, plantant ses pattes acérés dans sa chaire pour assurer sa progression.  
>Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le lait de pavot dont elle n'avait à présent plus qu'une dernière fiole, qui se trouvait dans la dépendance royale. Elle ne pouvait y retourner, risquer d'y croiser son père, mais elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, bientôt la douleur serait intolérable...<p>

Perdu dans ses angoissantes pensées, secouées de sanglots, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne prêta pas attention à la voix masculine qui l'appelait, pensant que c'était une invention de son esprit brouillé par la douleur résultant de son absence de remède. Berethiel hoqueta de surprise en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son bras, et relevant la tête, elle reconnut Gallion avec stupeur.  
>Elle se redressa, confuse et gênée que l'intendant ne la découvre ainsi, et lui demanda d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue ce qu'il faisait là.<p>

« Le roi me charge de vous avertir que votre père a quitté la cité. Vous pouvez à présent aller sans crainte. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement :

« Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pour aller où ?

- Ses desseins nous sont pour le moment, encore inconnus. Mais ne soyez pas inquiète, nos éclaireurs gardent un oeil sur lui. »

Elle se releva, imité par Gallion, et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Sa présence dans ces lieux était impossible à justifier, aussi, elle préféra se draper dans sa dignité, et ne pas tenter de partir dans des explications rocambolesques.

« Je peux donc à présent regagner mes appartements. Merci, Gallion. »

Cependant, l'intendant n'en avait pas fini et la retint par le bras.

« Je peux faire porter une partie de tes affaires ici, si tu le souhaites. »

Elle lui fit face, le toisant avec un air de défis.

« Qu'insinues-tu Gallion ?

- Je n'ai nul jugement à porter sur les agissements de mon roi. Mais tout comme Legolas, j'espérais qu'en allant à la rencontre du monde, il retrouverait un peu de joie de vivre... Et depuis son retour, il est moins mélancolique, moins glacial... J'aime le revoir de nouveau sourire, et si c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout cela, alors je te supplie de demeurer à ses côtés... »

Elle le regarda avec surprise, étonnée par la tirade de son ami. Puis elle afficha un sourire sincère.

« Je ne serais pas contre le fait d'avoir quelques affaires supplémentaires ici. »

Après avoir monté quelques unes de ses affaires avec Gallion dans les appartements royaux, Berethiel invita ce dernier à faire quelques pas dans les jardins pour discuter. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment proche, une certaine amitié les liait. De plus, par ce qu'il savait, Gallion représentait pour l'elleth la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler librement.

-J'avais pourtant tout fait pour être discrète hier...

-Nul ne t'as vu. Mais il est du devoir de l'intendant royal de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans le palais. Je sais que Thranduil protège farouchement son intimité, et j'avoue que j'ai craint sa colère, quand il m'a forcé à avouer que je te savais à ses côtés...

Elle esquissa un sourire, qui se mut rapidement en grimace. Elle souffrait de plus en plus, et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'excuser auprès de l'ellon brun pour aller trouver un médecin. Il la retint, et prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, il demanda avec inquiétude : tu pleurais quand je t'ai trouvée... Berethiel, estce- que le roi t'as fait du mal ?

-Non... Non crois moi, il ne m'a fait aucun mal... Ce sont des vestiges de mon séjour chez les Hommes... C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter, mellon nim, mais il n'y a pas lieu.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle alla voir le médecin de la garde royale, maitre Keran. C'était un elfe blond au visage fin, et ess prunelles noisette étaient chaleureuses. Il avait le don de mettre à l'aise ces interlocuteurs, mais malgré cela, Berethiel était anxieuse et s'agitait sur place alors qu'il la recevait dans la salle dédié au soins non loin du terrain d'entraînement de la garde royale. Il l'examina minutieusement, et lui fit par de sa conclusion :

-Vos plaies sont toutes cicatrisées, mademoiselle. Je regrette de ne pas avoir procédé moi-même à vos soins... Bien que très esthétiques, peut-être que notre roi a endommagé un de vos nerfs en vous soignant, provoquant ces douleurs récurrentes... Mais.. Il se pourrait également que cela vienne d'ailleurs...

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua Berethiel, étonné, et légèrement sur la défensive.

-Quand avez vous pris du lait de pavot pour la dernière fois ?

-Hier matin, mentit-elle, j'ai suivi vos recommandations, et je n'en prends plus le soir depuis plusieurs jours... Mais la douleur est parfois à peine supportable...

-Je comprends... Mais je pense néanmoins que je devrais parler au roi de tout cela, ou à votre père...

- Maitre Kevan, pensez-vous qu'il soit plus probable que ce que je ressente soit une pure fantaisie, ou bien les répercutions de plus d'un mois tortures et de mauvais traitement ?

.

.  
>Glorfindel rencontra l'escorte du Gondor le lendemain de son départ.<br>Le cortège était composé d'une trentaine de cavaliers en armes, avec en son centre le roi Elessar, Arwen et une jeune fille qui avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, la princesse Arthea. La jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les seize ans arborait un visage sincèrement triste et vêtu de vêtements de deuil, mais fit néanmoins un bon accueil à l'elfe. Tous furent surpris de le rencontrer en de tels lieux, mais plus encore quand ils écoutèrent son récit des événements passés. À présent, tous les événements qu'on leur avait rapportés prenaient un sens, et il parut évident à Aragorn que Thranduil réclamerait la tête des soldats qui avaient capturé les sept cavaliers elfes. À ce propos, Glorfindel apprit avec soulagement que les deux blessés était hors de danger, mais encore trop faible pour pouvoir prendre la route.

Ils avaient fait une halte pour reposer leurs montures et échanger avec Glorfindel sur le chemin même des elfes. Mais le capitaine de la garde royale montrait des signes d'impatience, inquiet. Dans les royaumes humains, la forêt jouissait toujours d'une réputation épouvantable, et les rumeurs sur ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver allaient bon train.

« Si vous le permettez, je resterai jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. Ensemble, nous pourrons obtenir justice », affirma Glorfindel.

Ils avaient enfourchés leurs montures pour poursuivre au pas. Devant cette déclaration, Aragorn demanda :

« Vous voulez que nous punissions Berethiel... Votre fille ?

- Autrefois, jamais elle n'aurait fait preuve de cruauté... elle a sciemment choisi d'infliger une fin pleine de souffrance à ces hommes. Il est de mon devoir de père de la rappeler à l'ordre, et c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Thranduil s'interpose... Il croit que je remets ainsi ses décisions en cause, il est tellement orgueilleux... »

Son visage s'était crispé en prononçant ces derniers mots.

« Qu'espérez-vous obtenir en soutenant le parti d'Arthéa, seigneur Glorfindel ? » Demanda Aragorn avec étonnement. 

« Je l'ignore, soupira l'elfe blond. J'ignore encore ce que nous pourrons obtenir de la justice d'Eryn Lasgalen. »

Arwen avait écouté avec attention, et invita le tueur de Balrog à faire quelques pas plus en avant de la suite royale. Une fois arrivée à bonne distance, elle prit la parole :

« Je te connais depuis toujours, Glorfindel, assez pour voir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas. »

L'elfe s'était préparé à cette discussion, mais davantage pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire plus que dans le but de mentir.

« En arrivant à Vert-Bois, j'étais intrigué de voir Thranduil accorder tant d'importance à ma fille. Tu le connais, ce n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de chaleureux... J'ai cru qu'il voulait la fiancer à son fils. Je me sus fourvoyé, et n'ai réalisé que trop tard... Il m'a pris ma fille Arwen, ma seule enfant... Ce qu'elle a fait à Silias du Gondor... C'est sa signature, à lui ! À présent, il l'a séparé de moi, soit disant pour ne pas que je puisse la punir... Croit-il donc que je ferais du mal à ma propre fille ? Non, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour masquer ses véritables intentions... »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Glorfindel, qu'Arwen essuya, caressant sa joue d'une manière qu'elle voulait rassurante.

« Il ne lui fera aucun mal, j'en suis sûre... Thranduil à mauvais caractère, mais profondément bon...

- Tu te trompes Arwen... Je l'ai vu hanter ses pas, ne rêvant que de la faire sienne. Et elle l'aime, j'en jurerai... Mais après ? Que se passera-t-il ? Crois-tu qu'il y ait un autre avenir pour elle, que de finir brisée ? »

_ 

.

À Eryn Lasgalen, les deux jours qui suivirent le départ de Glorfindel se déroulèrent dans l'allégresse. Le climat aurait du être celui d'une attente anxieuse dans le refuge, car le destin de leurs frères d'armes se joueraient prochainement. Mais les elfes sylvestres n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser abattre, et ils affrontèrent donc ces jours à leur manière : en faisant se succéder fêtes et banquets.

C'est donc ainsi que, la journée, chacun s'affaira à préparer l'arrivée des Seigneurs du Gondor, et tous levèrent leurs coupes durant la nuit.  
>Berethiel trouva en premier lieu , cela indécent alors que leurs amis souffraient entre les mains des hommes, mais rapidement, le pavot délivré par Kevan atténua autant sa douleur que son ressentiment.<p>

Le premier soir, Thranduil ne la retrouva que tardivement, alors qu'elle s'était finalement jointe aux festivités, pressée par Gallion qui lui avait offert de lui tenir compagnie.  
>À la surprise de beaucoup, le roi sylvestre s'était également joint aux réjouissances improvisées. Il fit nuit blanche, festoyant tard, et préféra flâner avec Berethiel dans la forêt. Leurs pas les menant aux abords d'un lac, non loin de la ville. Ce dernier reflétai la lumière de la lune de manière enchanteresse, et les deux elfes s'assirent à sa bordure, observant le spectacle de la nuit avec émerveillement. Elle ne lui parla pas de ses douleurs et de ses tourments, ne voulant pas faire d'ombre aux moments privilégier qu'ils partageaient, trop court à son goût.<br>Au petit matin, il retourna à son devoir, alors qu'elle allait prendre du repos, regagnant les appartements de la dépendance royale avec un sentiment de solitude. Sentiment qu'elle chassa en vidant une fiole de lait de pavot, préférant ne pas attendre d'avoir mal pour dormir de ce sommeil si particulier que le remède lui offrait.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Thranduil ne se montra pas. Il passait la quasi-totalité du temps estimés par ses éclaireurs avant l'arrivé d'Elessar et de sa suite pour se préparer à les recevoir. Gallion l'avait informé le matin même du départ du tueur de Balrog que celui-ci avait choisit de se joindre aux futurs arrivants, compliquant nettement les négociations à venir. Nul n'avait put dévoiler jusque-là l'identité du fameux assassin de Silias et de son fils. Tant que cela était vrai il ne doutait pas que la surprise, ainsi que l'amitié qu'ils portaient à la jeune elfe poussent le roi et la reine à retirer toutes réclamations de châtiment.  
>Glorfindel avait changé la donne, et il refusait d'être prit au dépourvut, aussi, il ne quittait presque plus la bibliothèque royale, parcourant les textes de lois anciens avec dépit.<p>

En fin d'après-midi, Gallion vint le voir. Il avait presque été son seul contact avec son peuple depuis ces trois derniers jours. L'intendant royal avait sa pleine confiance, et ce depuis presque cinq cent ans. Thranduil ne doutait pas qu'en son absence, les préparations qu'il avait mené était impeccable, et que ses "invités" ne manqueraient de rien.

-Mon roi, le jour décline. Vous devriez prendre du repos avant d'affronter le Gondor, demain.

Le roi repoussa le livre devant lui avec une mine écœurée. Il ne se retourna cependant pas vers l'ellon brun, et lui demanda :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

La réponse tarda à venir, à son grand étonnement. Il ne montra cependant rien et se leva nonchalamment, se retournant vers son intendant avec lenteur.

-Pas au mieux, mon roi. Elle prend part aux festivités organisées par votre peuple, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à trouver ce qu'elle y cherche.

Thranduil soupira. Il l'avait délaissée, alors que plus que jamais, il aurait dû être à ses côtés. Un tort qu'il allait s'empresser de corriger ce soir, avant que la tempête ne soit sur eux...  
>Il fit mine de quitter la pièce, et après hésitation, Gallion lâcha d'une voix craintive :<p>

-Elle est fragile, monseigneur, je vous en prie... Ménagez là...

Ce soir-là, Thranduil se joint aux réjouissances, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'enthousiasme des convives. Une trentaines d'elfes étaient assis dans l'herbe verdoyante, autour d'une vaste nappe blanche sur laquelle plusieurs mets composés de fruits et de viandes froide avaient été amené par les convives.  
>Il vint s'asseoir prêt de son fils en premier lieu, levant son verre à l'assistance en formulant quelques vœux bien sentit. La nuit avançant, il pria les siens de prendre du repos, et proposa à Berethiel de la raccompagner à ses appartements, talonnés par Gimli et Legolas qui prenaient la même direction.<p>

« Mon fils, ramène ton ami dans sa chambre, je dois parler avec Berethiel à propos des événements à venir. »

Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte et invita la demoiselle elfe à entrer alors que celle-ci lui glissa un sourire complice.  
>À peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, mais le roi interrompit momentanément leur élan et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune elleth :<p>

« Demain, sera malgré tout un jour difficile...

-J'en aurais eu de plus durs... »

Il la poussa contre le mur, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, étonné par le peut de résistance qu'elle offrait, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle semblait avoir de nouveau maigri.

« Tu ne réalises donc pas ce qui se passe ? Exécuter Silias et son fils était dans notre droit, mais je pense qu'ils auront à redire sur la méthode... Et nous, nous ignorons dans quelle mesure ils ont été informés des événements !

-Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Qu'importe ce que le Gondor en dit. Laissons cela à présent...»

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa main gauche dans les longs cheveux dorés du roi, et entrepris de défaire sa tunique rouge de l'autre. Il rompit leur baiser pour l'observer un instant, plongea ses yeux bleus dans cet océan d'un vert si chaleureux. Il la désirait plus encore après leurs premiers ébats, voulant davantage de sa douceur, de sa candeur et de la sincérité de la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes.  
>Profitant de l'instant, elle glissa sa petite main dans celle du guerrier, et l'entraîna d'un sourire entendu jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant mine de faire glisser sa robe au sol. Son ardeur le surprenait, et eut raison de toute volonté de discussion sérieuse. Sans se faire prier davantage, Thranduil la suivit, impatient de pouvoir de nouveau parcourir les courbes délicates de la damoiselle d'Imladris.<p>

Le roi partagea la couche de la jeune elfe jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour qui l'éveillèrent à regret. Peinant à trouver la force de partir alors que Berethiel, endormie lovée contre lui, entortillait ses longs cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, il se perdit dans ses songes.  
>Son ouïe fine perçut un pas léger, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il n'avait que trop tarder à s'éclipser, et sans doute était-ce Gallion qui venait s'assurer que l'elfe rousse ne manquait de rien.<br>Il se glissa hors du lit, et à peine eut-il le temps d'enfiler un pantalon que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il repoussa brusquement les draps sur la nudité de Berethiel et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner son intendant royal pour son impudence inhabituelle. Mais ce fut Legolas qui apparut, en tenue de chasse avec un cor à la main.

Le prince regarda son père, puis la jeune fille encore endormie, estomaqué, la bouche entrouverte mais incapable de produire le moindre son. Puis son regard se courrouça, et il sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Le souverain le rattrapa, mais ce fut Legolas qui parla le premier.

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelques choses d'anormal ! Mais père, as-tu définitivement perdu l'esprit pour agir de manière aussi irréfléchi ?!

-Fils... »

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Bien que peut enclin à se faire sermonner par son fils, le roi savait que la colère de son enfant était justifiée. Le prince ne pourrait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire une fois la tempête passée.

« Je trouve cela terriblement cruel ! Tu as presque six mille ans par les Valars ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu bafoues ainsi son honneur ?! Réalises-tu seulement que tu vas lui briser le cœur ? »

Thranduil se rapprocha du prince et dit :

« Je n'en ai nullement l'intention... Elle m'est précieuse fils... je la protégerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Legolas le regarda avec étonnement, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il semblait confus.

« Je suis désolé père... Je n'ai nullement à me mêler de vos choix. Mais permettez-moi une dernière question à ce sujet : l'aimez-vous ? »

Le roi se figea de surprise. Voilà une question qu'il refusait de se poser à lui-même, préférant se perdre dans le moment présent, même s'il savait qu'un jour cette interrogation mériterait une réponse. Devant le silence persistant de son père, le prince soupira, l'air visiblement déçu, et s'éclipsa. Le roi l'imita, souhaitant mettre à profit les heures qui lui restaient à écumer encore et encore les textes de loi éditée depuis la création du royaume sylvestre de la Forêt de l'Est par Oropher.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Berethiel s'éveilla, et fut tant surprise qu'attristée de constater qu'elle était seule dans ses appartements.

_Être auprès d'un roi signifie-t-il être toujours seule ?_

Elle s'en voulait de lui reprocher cela alors qu'il ne cessait de la couvrir de cadeaux, la faisait vivre dans les plus beaux palais des royaumes elfiques. Mais plus que des richesses, c'était de sa présence dont elle avait besoin. De quelqu'un qui chasse ses idées noires et ses cauchemars... Mais il n'y avait à sa portée qu'un seul remède à cela, et priant pour qu'avec la venue du Gondor, les choses changent, elle vida une nouvelle fiole de lait de pavot.  
>Au loin, elle entendit la voix grave de Gallion, suivit de plusieurs voix de femmes. Étonnée, elle fit rouler la fiole vide sous son lit, et entreprit de s'habiller en hâte.<p>

.  
>_<p>

.  
>En fin de matinée, alors que les gardes estimaient l'arrivée d'Aragorn et de sa suite pour midi, Thranduil se rendit de nouveau dans la dépendance royale. À peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il entendait les gloussements des caméristes qu'il avait dépêchées auprès de Berethiel plus tôt dans la matinée.<br>Il retrouva celle-ci dans le salon entourée de deux humaines blondes qui cessèrent toutes discussions quand il entra, posant un genou au sol, intimidées.

Elles ne sont pas à blâmer, songea Berethiel, Thranduil était impressionnant, vêtu pour une rencontre officielle, il portait son imposant manteau rouge sur sa tunique argenté, et il avait déjà coiffé sa couronné décorée aux couleurs du printemps. Il les congédia d'un geste de la main, et l'elfe rousse soupira.

« Pourquoi me les as-tu envoyé ? Elles font un bruit insupportable.

- Mais elles ont œuvrées à merveille », fit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à se lever afin de la détailler. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de vert et d'argent d'un tissu vaporeux, et sur ses bras reposait une étole argentée faite dans le même tissu que la tunique du roi. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, Berethiel s'assura qu'ils étaient seul et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du roi, murmurant :  
>« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir vu partir ce matin... »<p>

Le roi fut rassuré de constater qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son fils, sans réaliser la tristesse de sa voix. Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part, elle reprit sur un tout autre sujet.

"Je ne peux pas me balader vêtu ainsi, on dirait une princesse...

- Pas encore », répondit le roi en tirant une boite de son manteau, et l'ouvrant, il dévoila un étrange bijou, à mi-chemin entre la pince à cheveux et la tiare. Une fine armature d'argent joignait une tempe à une autre en passant par l'arrière de la tête ou pendait une multitude de torsades d'argents, faites pour y glisser des mèches de cheveux.  
>La jeune elfe poussa un cri de surprise et rit nerveusement. Thranduil saisit la coiffe dans ses mains et la déposa délicatement sur sa tête, faisant minutieusement passer une mèche de cheveux dans chacune des spirales d'argent.<br>Elle baissa la tête et saisit une de ses mains.

« C'est un cadeau splendide Thranduil, mais c'est bien trop. Je ne suis ni princesse, ni reine...

-Dans les temps anciens, c'était un bijou qu'offraient les jeunes nobles à la dame de leur cœur pour leur faire part de leur attachement. Je n'ai pas connu cette époque moi-même, mais tu portes la coiffe que mon père, Oropher, offrit à dame ma mère, bien des années avant qu'ils ne se fiancent, alors qu'il partait conquérir Vert-Bois. Il voulait que nul ne puisse poser poser un regard sur elle, sans ignorer qu'elle était sous sa protection. »

Elle le regarda, émue par ses paroles, puis l'étreignit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments et murmura d'une voix brisée par l'émotion : 

« Je suis plus que comblée... Cela fait si peu de temps que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Grand Roi des Elfes. Je crains de ne pas être digne de tout ce que tu m'accordes... »

Poursuivant son ouvrage dans les cheveux de Berethiel, ces mots le figèrent une seconde, et il ferma les yeux en avalant difficilement sa salive, une boule à la gorge.

Il s'assurait la capitulation du Gondor, mais à quel prix...

Un cor retentit au loin, clamant une sonorité typique du Gondor et les deux elfes sursautèrent. La gravité envahie les traits du roi sylvestre, et il l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs, lui offrant son bras. Ils rencontrèrent Legolas et Gimli, tout deux vêtu noblement. Le prince portait une tunique argentée, et les apercevant, il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée absurde de son esprit, mais continua cependant à la dévisager étrangement. 

« Berethiel, en ce jour, ta splendeur fait de l'ombre au soleil lui-même. 

- Et c'est peut dire ! » S'exclama maladroitement Gimli. 

Elle le gratifia d'une révérence gracieuse : 

« Je te remercie, mon cher prince. »

L'intendant royal se présenta et le roi posa sa main ornée de plusieurs bagues sur l'épaule de son amante. 

« Gallion, je te confie demoiselle Berethiel. Je veux que tu veilles personnellement à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun contact avec les Gondoriens jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pas même si c'est le roi ou la reine qui la réclame. Legolas, Maître Gimli, je vous laisse accueillir nos hôtes. »

Et chacun partit dans une direction différente.

*  
>- Fin de chapitre -<p>

* * *

><p>Merci pour à tous vos reviews !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne s'y passe pas de folle chose, mais le prochain sera riche en confrontation :)

Merci à Shibake et à Darkklinne pour leurs corrections !


	11. Chapter 11

Salutation !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai mis les remerciements en hauts, ainsi donc :

Merci à tous pour vos petits mots Darkklinne, Fumusaki, LegolasKili, little-road, et Toutouille (oui Glorfindel il a craqué son slip... Et il a pas fini!)

Merci a Reagan Greenleaf pour sa correction, ainsi qu'a Darkklinne, bienveillante Beta lectrice qui corrige patiemment mes impairs ^^

J'espère que le chapitre qui vient va vous plaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11. Stratégies et déceptions<strong>

Legolas et Gimli se tenaient en haut des marches du palais de l'arbre royal quand arrivèrent les cavaliers du Gondor. Deux portes bannières vêtus d'armures rutilantes entrèrent en premiers sur la place, suivit d'Aragorn, son épouse, et non loin Glorfindel, le visage contracté. Le roi humain avait revêtu une tunique bleu nuit frappée de l'arbre blanc. Le temps l'avait marqué, traçant des fils argentés dans sa chevelure d'ébène et épaississant ses traits.  
>De son côté, la reine n'avait rien perdu en beauté comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur son corps, mais la fatigue se dessinait sur son visage anxieux. Elle tenait prêt d'elle sa fille, regardant d'un air inquiet les gardes elfes. Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les frontières de la ville, une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux se tenaient sur leur chemin, les regardant d'un air sévère. Certains guerriers arboraient une fleur blanche dans leurs chevelures, un symbole généralement utilisé en temps de guerre, en pensée pour ceux qui partaient en escarmouche.<p>

_Une pensée pour ceux qui sont Ithilien, _réalisa-t-elle, doutant à présent de la sagesse de ne pas les avoir joints à leur cortège.  
>Aragorn, un sourire franc sur les lèvres alla avec empressement à la rencontre de ses amis. Il était heureux de revoir ses compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau, bien que les circonstances ne soient guère idéales. Malgré que ce sentiment soit partagé, Legolas conserva une certaine réserve, se tenant aux formules de bienvenue habituelle, troublé par l'épineuse situation<br>Un elfe invita la suite royale à aller prendre du repos dans un autre quartier de la ville, et le prince poussa un soupir, et dit la mine préoccupée :

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous rafraîchir avant de rencontrer le seigneur mon père. La dépendance royale est à votre disposition.

-Legolas, » dit Glorfindel avec un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation, « Où est ma fille si ce n'est dans ses appartements-ci ?

- Nous lui avons offert une autre demeure en votre absence. Présentement, sans doute parcourt-elle le palais, selon les ordres du roi.

- Puis je la voir ? Tenta t-il, même si il devinait la réponse.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible pour le moment, poursuivit le prince.

- Allons, » dit Elessar en espérant briser la tension qui montait entre les deux hommes, « Nous la verrons bientôt, mon ami. Venez, allons nous rafraîchir, le voyage a été long. »

Le prince, suivi du nain, les mena jusqu'à leurs appartements et les laissèrent se délasser.

Ce n'est que plus de deux heures plus tard qu'ils furent conduits dans la salle du trône par un Gallion très solennel.  
>Thranduil était juché sur son trône, impassible, bien que ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur plus glaciale que jamais, drapé dans toute sa fierté. A coté de l'imposant trône de bois était assis Legolas, qui bien que moins impressionnant que son père, il semblait presque rayonner de beauté, vêtu ainsi d'argent, avec le soleil sur lui. La jeune Arthéa écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par les deux seigneurs sylvestres à l'air grave, alors que sa mère lui serrait la main d'un air rassurant pendant qu'un Hérault annonçait leurs titres respectifs.<p>

« Bienvenue à vous, Roi Aragorn, ainsi qu'à votre maison. Nous regrettons de vous revoir en de pareilles circonstances. Et bon retour parmi nous, seigneur Glorfindel, ton départ improvisé nous a grandement peiné », conclu le roi pour signifier que l'audience était ouverte.

« Je le regrette, fit poliment l'elfe blond, mais la nécessité est le motif de ma hâte. »

Il le toisa avec suspicion et ne répondit rien. Le roi quitta lentement son trône et descendit les marches dans le silence. Il s'arrêta devant la princesse qui se tenait prêt de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu de réelles affections pour Arwen, la trouvant trop fragile, et dépourvue d'intérêt. De plus, cette famille avait le don énervant de lire les âmes des gens, hors, Thranduil était secret, et il comptait bien le rester.

« Vous êtes donc la princesse Arthéa ?

- Oui, monseigneur », dit-elle timidement d'une voix à peine audible. Il était si grand par rapport à elle qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder, et ses yeux de glace la pétrifièrent.

« Soyez assurée que je regrette l'annulation de vos fiançailles. Que souhaitez-vous en réparation du préjudice princesse ? Vous avez fait une bien longue route pour nous en faire part, aussi suis-je à présent tout disposé à prendre en compte vos revendications. »

Arwen lança au roi un regard noir, mais pinça les lèvres, sachant que si elle intervenait alors que le roi s'adressait directement à Arthéa, elle jetterait le discrédit sur sa fille devant une assemblée d'elfes influents en ce monde.

« Je souhaite que l'assassin de mon cher Séraphin, fils de Silias du Gondor, j'ai nommé la demoiselle Berethiel, fille de Glorfindel, soit punie pour ses crimes. »

Le roi eu un sourire mauvais en entendant le terme d'assassin, la première erreur de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, il ne releva pas et l'incita à poursuivre sa plaidoirie.

« De quoi l'accusez-vous, précisément ? »

Aragorn ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas préparé sa fille à affronter le Grand Roi des Elfes, et il paraissait maintenant évident que ce dernier tenterait de prouver qu'elle ignore comment traiter cette affaire. Une manoeuvre aussi féroce qu'habile.

« Je l'accuse d'avoir usé de barbarie sur la personne de Silias du Gondor, ce dernier a rendu son dernier soupir devant la dame son épouse après avoir souffert des heures ! Elle a également tué gratuitement le seigneur son fils !

-Il suffit ! S'énerva Arwen. Thranduil, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

-Une princesse en âge d'être fiancé en vue de perpétuer sa lignée, précisa le roi, qui porte des accusations gravissimes sur une des elfes sous ma protection. Legolas, » dit-il avec un signe de la main.

Le prince rejoint son père et lui mit dans la main deux rouleaux de parchemin. Il en mit un dans les mains de la jeune fille et lui intima de le lire.

« Vous avez déjà eu ce document en sept exemplaires similaires, sur mes hommes que vous retenez prisonniers. Veuillez la lire à voix haute, jeune fille. »

Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe de s'exécuter et lue d'une voix tremblante :

« Moi, Thranduil Vertefeuille fils d'Oropher, Grand Roi des Elfes des royaumes sylvestres d'Eryn Lasgalen, donne tous droits à la Demoiselle Berethiel, protectrice d'Imladris, fille du Seigneur Glorfindel ainsi qu'à sa compagnie d'exécuter les seigneurs cités par la présente en vertu des lois interdisant l'esclavagisme établies par les seigneurs Elessar Telcontar [...] et moi même en l'an un du quatrième âge. En accord avec les lois établies, les membres de cette compagnie disposent de toute licence pour appliquer la justice du roi. »

S'en suivit une longue liste de noms qui fit frissonner la jeune fille dont la voix s'étranglait dans des larmes qui ne tarderait plus. Quand elle eut enfin fini, le roi déclara :

« Je vous redemande donc, princesse : quelles sont vos revendications ? »

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, et Glorfindel, las de ce manège intervint :  
>« Il suffit de martyriser cette enfant, Thranduil. Tu sais comme moi qu'éventrer un homme et le laisser répandre ses boyaux sur le sol n'est pas justice, mais une vengeance cruelle. Nous y étions tous deux. Hors les lois d'Eryn Lasgalen condamnent ce genre d'actes. »<p>

Une longue discussion s'en suivit pour savoir si Berethiel était responsable de ses actes. Puis une plus longue encore pour savoir si elle devait être jugée selon la loi des hommes et des elfes, et pour quel chef d'accusation. Rapidement, Glorfindel perçu que Thranduil faisait de son mieux pour enliser la discussion sans vraiment souhaiter exercer la justice de son peuple, comme il l'aurait cru. Ce dernier invita même à plusieurs reprises Aragorn à faire part des lois du Gondor, mais ce dernier restait interdit, car la sentence allait du fouet à la mort, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en venir là.  
>Glorfindel s'agitait un peu plus d'heure en heure, et il finit par perdre patience alors que le soleil faisait mine de disparaître à l'horizon.<p>

« Thranduil ! Arthéa est ici et a subit ton courroux, mais par les Valars, où est Berethiel ? Nous ne pouvons décider de son avenir sans l'avoir entendue.

-Sa présence n'est nullement requise, fit Thranduil d'un ton acerbe.

-Nous souhaiterions vivement nous entretenir avec elle, dit Aragorn. Seigneur Thranduil, Berethiel est ma plus ancienne amie, et personne ici ne lui veut de mal... »

Le seigneur elfe eut, pendant une fraction de seconde une expression peinée, puis il soupira :

« Legolas, veux-tu bien... »

Le prince s'exécuta, et revint rapidement, la demoiselle rousse à son bras. Les nouveaux venus furent surpris de la voir ainsi vêtue, de manière si noble, par les vêtements que Thranduil avait choisis le matin même. Tous avaient en tête le souvenir la jeune elfe qui parcourait le monde à cheval, dans une simple tenue de cavalier. La princesse Arthéa retint un soupir d'admiratif, mais souffla :

« Ce ne peut être vous qui avez commis ces actes barbares. »

Berethiel lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais ses yeux furent attirés par Glorfindel dont elle ignorait la présence en ces lieux jusqu'à cet instant. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et dit :

« Père ! J'ignorais votre retour ... »

Celui-ci la fusilla du regard, l'air méprisant et garda le silence, se contenant d'un signe de tête. Il fixait le bijou qui ornait ses cheveux, et n'en réalisa la signification que quand elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour saluer Aragorn et son épouse d'une accolade. Il devint rouge de colère et s'approcha de Thranduil avec la visible attention de lui écraser un poing en pleine figure. Le roi para le coup sans mal, et Legolas, stupéfait, se précipita sur le tueur de Balrog pour le maîtriser, aidé rapidement par le roi des Hommes alors que sa femme et sa fille s'écartèrent vivement.

« Thranduil... Que Melkor t'emporte ! Comment as-tu pu oser ? Tu étais mon ami... Et tu devais veiller sur elle ! Et non pas en faire une royale putain ! »

Berethiel blêmit, et s'avança vers son père.

« Père, vous vous méprenez...

- Silence ! Hurla-t-il, il tu n'es plus ma fille ! Ma fille est partie à cheval rendre visite à ses amis en Gondor, et a été tué sur la route... Je suis las de cette histoire, laissez-moi à mon chagrin à présent. Je rentre à Imladris. »

Il se libéra de l'emprise des deux hommes et tourna les talons, la mort dans l'âme. Berethiel fit mine de le suivre, mais Aragorn la retint.

« Laisse-le, sa colère et sa peine sont encore trop vivaces...

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Arthéa.

-Peu de gens le peuvent, » répondit Arwen avec un regard soupçonneux envers Thranduil, qui l'ignora superbement.

« Nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Tous s'éclipsèrent, laissant Thranduil et Berethiel seuls dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Tu as fait exprès ! Tout cela ne s'est produit que parce que tu le voulais ! Tu as tout manigancé pour rendre Glorfindel furieux, car nul doute que tu savais qu'il avait rejoint Aragorn !

- Oui, soupira Thranduil... Tout cela est vrai, je le crains.

-¨Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, en larmes.

- Pour te protéger, fit-il sévèrement. Crois-moi, je ne t'aurais pas causé tant de chagrin si ce n'était pas nécessaire !

- Me protéger de quoi ? Par les Valars dans cette pièce je n'ai aucun ennemi Thranduil, hormis ceux que tu as fabriqué toi-même ! Je vais sur-le-champ parler à Aragorn et Arwen ! »

Il la retint par le bras avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Je te l'interdit ! Demain je reprendrais les discussions, et ils s'en retourneront sans doute sans causer de dommage ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que mon père a prévu comme châtiment à ceux qui se rendait coupable de cruauté ! »

Elle le défia du regard et sortit à grande enjambée par la porte, ignorant ces dernières paroles. Il lui emboîta le pas, furieux, et la retint par l'épaule.

« Ne me contrains pas à employer la force ! »

Ils étaient à présent dans les couloirs du palais, et d'autres elfes assistèrent à la scène avec un air apeurée. La colère du roi était connu pour être dévastatrice quand celle-ci éclatait.

« Je suis las que tu m'enfermes loin du monde, pour mieux m'éloigner de ceux que j'aime ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire cet après-midi, mais jamais tout cela n'aurait dû prendre une telle ampleur ! »

Elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son amant, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise, et fulmina :

« Cesses immédiatement ! Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire !

- Crois-tu donc que je vais te laisser à jamais faire de moi ton esclave !? Tu n'es qu'un roi pathétique Thranduil, et je n'ose imaginer la honte que ressent Oropher à Mandos ! »

Le roi ne réalisa son geste que trop tard. Il avait giflé Berethiel avec force, et surprise, celle-ci s'était retrouvée projeté au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche.  
>À présent, la douleur que lui avaient infligé les mots de la jeune elfe n'était qu'une goutte devant le torrent de culpabilité qui l'envahit. Le Grand Roi des elfes ne frappait pas les femmes, c'était indigne de lui. Il resta figé, sous le choc, alors que Legolas, qui avait sans doute assisté à la scène, vint en aide à Berethiel et l'emmena avec lui en accordant qu'un regard désespérément déçu à son père.<p>

Le roi regagna ses appartements, désireux de s'isoler, car il sentait en lui bouillir une rage dévastatrice, le rendant susceptible de déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur la première personne qu'il rencontrerait.

Il avait réussi à mener les négociations comme il l'entendait toute l'après-midi, alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte ? Avait-il eut tort de provoquer la colère du tueur de Balrog ?  
>Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait fait tout cela pour elle ? Il refusait que quiconque se mette entre eux, et Glorfindel...<br>Jetant ses atouts d'apparat négligemment sur son canapé, il s'empara d'un flacon de vin sur la table, et d'un trait, il en vida la moitié.

_Tout a désespérément un goût de cendre en ce monde..._

Mais même avec cette certitude en tête, le Grand Roi des Elfes vidait les flacons de vin comme si cela était la solution à ses tourments, comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois.  
>Lorgnant le liquide pourpre dans un verre qu'il avait daigné prendre après avoir brisé le second flacon de vin au sol dans un geste maladroit, il lui sembla une fraction de seconde que ce fut du sang qui emplissait le cristal.<p>

_Non, les Valars eux-mêmes ne m'empêcheront pas de boire ce soir..._

Il ignora cette répugnante facétie de son esprit, et vida sa coupe.

_Boiras-tu tant de vin que je mourrai, mellon nin ?  
><em>  
>Ces paroles qui lui revinrent à l'esprit lui arrachèrent un rire dément, et sa voix brisée raisonna dans son appartement.<p>

« Tu avais juré que tu ne reviendrais pas me hanter...Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es tombée ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Glorfindel ne t'a jamais comprise ! »

La mère de Berethiel... Voilà une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Pourtant son souvenir semblait être partout depuis qu'il avait appris l'identité de sa captive. Peut-être était-ce les événements de l'après midi qui avait fait ressurgir en lui ces souvenirs d'un autre âge...  
>Il voulut les chasser d'une autre coupe de vin, mais <em>Elle <em>ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Il l'avait pleuré comme sa propre femme, cette beauté intrigante, qui n'avait jamais révélé ses véritables intentions tant en amour qu'à la guerre...  
>Peut-être avait-elle découvert avant les autres les intentions de Sauron, peut-être ne cherchait-elle qu'à éliminer le maximum d'ennemis aux mépris des risques, nul ne le saura jamais.<br>Usant de magie, il avait oublié son nom pour alléger le deuil de son âme. Peu avant de partir pour la mission qui lui fut fatale, elle lui avait dit de faire cela. _« Je préfère que tu m'oublies, que tu tombes dans la mélancolie... Tu es mon ami, Thranduil, et je ne veux pas te causer de peine... »_

« Toi, tu aurais donné ta bénédiction... »

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa douce amante, et pourtant, il doutait qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais tant d'avoir lever la main sur elle, que d'avoir préméditer cette farce... Elle ne comprenait pas... L'exil était l'un des châtiments qu'Oropher avait préconisé dans les lois de son royaume pour punir les actes de barbarie perpétrés par son peuple à l'encontre d'un ennemi. S'il avait dit cela devant Glorfindel, il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué d'exiger de faire bannir Berethiel d'Eryn Lasgalen...  
>Il la voulait, mais ce soir-là, l'elfe rousse ne vint pas à lui, même pour lui faire part de son courroux, et tout le vin qu'il put boire n'allégea pas son tourment.<p>

Au coeur de la nuit, il s'empara de son épée et voulu aller la chercher, prêt à combattre qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Prêt à la violenter, s'il le fallait, pour la ramener dans ses appartements. Il était roi, et un roi prenait ce qu'il voulait. Même les elleths au sang noble.  
>Hélas, le vin avait alourdi ses pieds, et trébuchant, sa tête heurta une commode au plateau de marbre blanc, il sombra dans l'inconscience.<p>

.  
><strong>Fin de chapitre !<strong>

**.**

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, idées, commentaires questionnement, etc... Ils sont tous le bienvenus !


	12. Chapter 12

Salutation,  
>C'est donc après une pause plus longue que prévue que je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre !<br>Cependant, tiens à prévenir qu'avec les conseils de notre bien-aimée **Darkklinne**, **les chapitres précédents ont été retravaillés et modifiés**. Aussi, pour comprendre la suite, je vous conseil vivement de ne pas hésiter à jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, avant d'aller plus avant dans votre lecture.  
>En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira.<p>

.  
>.<p>

**Chapitre 12. Disparition**

.

musique d'ambiance suggérée : I don't speak human – Omnia

.

Berethiel avait remercié Legolas pour son intervention providentielle au cours de la dispute qui avait eut lieu avec Thranduil. Ce dernier souhaitait qu'elle reste dans ses appartements pour la nuit, prônant le besoin de temps pour apaiser les esprits après une journée aussi éprouvante. Après de tels moments, ces lieux paraissaient bien lugubre à l'elfe rousse, et le royaume des forêts, pareil à une prison dorée.  
>Ne pouvant plus supporter tant la compagnie d'autre personne que cette sensation d'enfermement, elle quitta discrètement les appartements du prince au cœur de la nuit.<br>Elle partit se balader vers le Nord de la cité, suivant ses pas, sans réel but, hormis celui de s'éloigner d'éventuelles rencontres.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait emportée son épée dans son errance, contrastant avec les riches atouts dont on l'avait affublée pour cette farce. Elle se défit de son étole d'argent en premier, puis ensuite de ses chaussures de cuir frappé. Posant ses yeux sur sa robe, elle entreprit de s'en défaire, mais se ravisa. Courir Eryn Lasgalen à moitié nue serait stupide, et ne ferait que la ralentir. Ralentir pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où d'ailleurs ? Elle l'ignorait encore, mais faire demi-tour pour retourner au palais lui semblait inconcevable.

_« Une elleth n'a besoin que de son arme pour survivre en ce monde. Mais elle ne doit jamais sous-estimer l'importance de toutes les autres, qui sont à sa disposition pour obtenir ce qu'elle veux. Et souviens toi ma fille, toutes les armes ne sont pas d'acier. »_

_Comme mère serait mortifiée de voir ce que je suis devenue... Une courtisane, un jouet entre les mains de cruelles créatures..._  
>Hésitante, elle décida également de garder sur elle, le dernier présent que Thranduil lui avait fait. Il pesait sur ses tempes, lui interdisant d'oublier qu'elle avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'il pourrait un jour la traiter autrement qu'au premier jour de leur rencontre. Il était généreux, et s'était révélé d'une grande tendresse envers elle dans la sphère privée. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais plus qu'un caprice, une distraction royale qui réchaufferait sa couche...<br>Et aujourd'hui que son père l'avait abandonnée, que lui restait-il ? Que restait-il en ce vaste monde digne d'intérêt à ceux yeux, car il n'y avait plus que deux royaumes elfes, et tous deux lui étaient interdits à présent...  
>Avant de quitter le palais, elle avait demandé à Gallion qu'elle sentence était réservée pour ce qu'on lui reprochait. Une simple curiosité, espérant comprendre quelle infamie avait put ainsi pousser son seigneur et maître à de telle extrémité, craignant qu'on ne lui décrives supplices terribles, venu d'un autre âge.<br>Peut-être aurait-elle du commencer par là, en apprenant qu'Aragorn et sa famille viendrait...  
>Si elle n'avait pas eu une confiance aveugle en Thranduil, les choses auraient été différentes. Des amis de toujours, ainsi des familles ne seraient pas éclatées en terre du milieu, l'esprit chargé de rancœurs.<p>

« _L'exil... Mais n'ait crainte, jamais Thranduil ne le permettra, »_ avait dit l'intendant en se voulant rassurant.

Et en effet, le roi avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Arrivant près d'une rivière, elle s'assit sur le sable fin et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau froide, à la

recherche d'un réponse à cette épineuse question. _Que faire, à présent ? _

-Tout cela n'est que folie... Murmura t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution dans son esprit, une porte de sortie qu'elle n'avait pas encore envisagée.

-En effet, fit une voie féminine familière non loin d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Arwen approcher d'un pas léger, telle qu'il fut à l'époque où elle était encore une elfe. La reine vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur l'eau translucide. Depuis toujours, Arwen avait incarnée grâce et douceur, et en cet instant et en ces lieux baignant dans la magie des elfes, elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa splendeur passée.

-Une reine sans sa garde, ce n'est pas prudent.

-Pas plus que de s'opposer au roi Thranduil et de disparaître de son palais... Sauf si l'on sait que l'on a rien à craindre de lui, j'imagine.

Berethiel soupira, las d'entendre des voix pleines de reproche faire ingérence dans sa vie. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et pourtant, tout le monde se permettait de la sermonner comme du temps où elle grandissait sous l'œil protecteur du seigneur Elrond.  
>Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais été proches. Et cela, tant par ce qu'elle se connaissaient peu, que par ce qu'Arwen disait volontiers que la guerre n'était pas une affaire de femme. La présence du sexe dit « faible » sur un champ de bataille ne faisait que perturber les hommes présents. Elles avaient déjà eu de nombreuses discussions houleuses à ce sujet par le passé, sans que jamais rien de bon n'en ressorte. Aucune des deux elleths n'avaient jamais réussi à accepter le point de vue de l'autre, et elles avaient simplement cessé de se parler. Il y a une éternité, semblait-il.<p>

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ta place n'est-elle pas auprès de ta famille ?

-Par ce que je veux pouvoir ramener ma fille chez nous, et oublier cette histoire.

-Relâchez nos hommes, et quittez ces lieux. Cette histoire sera oubliée au moment ou Elros et son détachement fouleront Eryn Lasgalen de nouveau. Vous n'avez aucune raison de les retenir, ils sont innocents.

-Tu as égorgé le fiancé de ma fille, laissé mourir son père dans des souffrances atroces... Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la barbarie dont tu as fait preuve, ni la peine qu'elle a provoquée chez des innocents, comme Arthéa, ou la veuve de Silias...

Berethiel fusilla la reine du regard et sans un mot, elle lui exposa son dos strié de cicatrices propres et nettes.

- Voilà ce qui aurait pu arriver à ta fille, si nous n'étions pas intervenus !Je pense que des remerciements seraient plus appropriés ! Car la réalité, reine Arwen, c'est que le peuple dont tu as embrassé le funeste destin s'adonne à ce genre de pratique, et plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Arwen laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et mit sa main sur sa bouche, blême comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, gardant le silence tandis que Berethiel se recouvrait. Se ressaisissant difficilement, elle avoua :

-Quand Glorfindel nous a révélés que c'était toi, nous voulions simplement présenter nos excuses, pour les hommes de votre expédition... Mais il m'a confié ses inquiétudes. Il voulait que tu regrettes ton geste, car la barbarie n'est pas dans ta nature... Et Thranduil... Il ne saura jamais t'aimer comme tu mérites de l'être..

-Je trouve mal venue de ta part une telle manœuvre ! N'as-tu as renoncé à tes jours immortels pour Aragorn ? N'as-tu pas renoncée à ton père et à tes frères ? Mes histoires ne te concernent pas ! Et sans toi, père ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée !

-Thranduil n'est pas Aragorn... Il a déjà eu une femme, un fils... Il aimait Faeriel plus que sa vie, et son cœur est devenu de pierre quand elle a poussé son dernier soupir... L'affection qu'il te voue est malsaine...

Une gifle fit taire la reine, qui toucha sa joue brûlante, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se produire.  
>Berethiel, bien que peu fière de son geste, ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Aucun mot n'aurait eu l'impact voulu sur la reine, et cette dernière avait largement dépassé les bornes.<br>Des larmes de rage perlaient sur ses joues, se détournant, elle planta Arwen en la maudissant.  
>Berethiel se mit à courir avec un but cette fois, s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Les paroles de la reine du Gondor la suffoquait, tout autant que l'ombre menaçante de l'arbre royal d'Eryn LasGalen qui semblait s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles pour la retenir.<p>

Au petit matin, Thranduil s'éveilla, allongé sur le sol de son salon.  
>Du sang séché provenait d'une plaie sur sa tempe, collant son œil droit, et souillant sa chevelure blonde. Malgré cela, son esprit embrumé ne se remémora pas immédiatement les événements de la veille. Nauséeux et concentré sur l'étau qui semblait étreindre sa boite crânienne, le Grand Roi des elfes chancela jusqu'à sa salle d'eau dans le but de retrouver une apparence convenable.<br>Quelques soient les souffrances que la vie lui avait réservée, il ne s'accordait jamais le luxe d'exprimer faiblesses et défauts devant son peuple. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que c'était pour cela que, depuis plus de quatre mille ans, on disait partout dans le monde que Thranduil était aimé par les siens, craint et admiré par les autres.  
>Il s'était réveillé tant de fois avec un aspect aussi déplorable ces derniers siècles, qu'il agit par pure habitude. Ce n'est qu'après être ressorti d'un bain d'eau brûlante, apercevant une épingle à cheveux sur le rebord de son lavabo, que la mémoire des événements de la veille l'assaillirent douloureusement.<br>D'un pas pressé, il alla trouver Gallion qui donnait des ordres dans une arrière-salle de cuisine, et l'empoignant par le bras avec force, il l'entraîna à l'écart, congédiant les témoins de la scène d'un geste sec de la main.

-Où est-elle ?

Inutile pour l'ellon de demander de qui il parlait. Hélas, il n'avait aucune nouvelle qui satisferait les fines oreilles pointus du roi, et ce dernier avait déjà l'air d'humeur massacrante. C'est avec appréhension qu'il lui révéla tout ce qu'il savait :

-Nous nous sommes entretenus ensemble un peu après le crépuscule, ensuite, elle est allée au-delà des jardins royaux, son arme à la main. Je sais que plus tard dans la nuit, elle s'est brièvement entretenue avec la reine Arwen, avant de s'éloigner de notre refuge. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis.

Le Roi des Elfes se détourna de son intendant d'un mouvement rageur, et se mit à arpenter la salle en faisant les cent pas.

Les révélations de Gallion ne firent qu'augmenter sa colère, plus vivace encore que la veille. Il se rendit dans les dépendances royales attribuées au Gondor, y pénétrant violemment, sans même se faire annoncer, ni même frapper. Le seigneur blond perturbait le déjeuner de la famille, qui était réuni autour d'une table avec de délicieux mets devant eux, mais il n'en avait cure.  
>Il avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas user de brutalité envers la fragile humaine devant lui, qui n'était que l'ombre de la beauté gracieuse qu'elle avait été.<br>Se faire déchoir de la grâce des Valar était pour lui une abomination, un acte purement contre-nature. Il la toisait avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable, et dit d'une voie dure :

-Qu'as tu dis à Berethiel ?

La petite Arthéa s'était reculée, effrayée par l'agressivité qui émanait du seigneur sylvestre pour se poster derrière son père. Aragorn vola au secours de son épouse, s'interposant entre elle et l'elfe colérique :

-Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier soir et elle était en votre compagnie !

-Ce n'est pas exact, avoua Arwen, j'ai eu une discussion avec elle. De femme à femme.

La fureur faisait trembler les mains du roi, trahissant son masque impassible au regard perçant. De son côté, Aragorn fit un pas en arrière, regardant son épouse avec surprise, car elle s'était bien gardé de parler de cela après sa promenade nocturne.

- Que lui as tu dit par les Valar ?

-Que jamais vous ne l'aimerez jamais comme vous aimiez Faeriel ! Qu'elle méritait davantage que cette espèce de relation malsaine ! N'as-tu donc pas honte de détruire ainsi cette famille ?

À la colère se mêla la tristesse, car ces mots le touchèrent bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Mais Thranduil ne permettait pas qu'on lui parle de la sorte. Alors qu'il allait faire une réponse cinglante, Gallion entra avec empressement par les jardins royaux, tenant dans sa main l'étole de Berethiel :

-Mon seigneur ! Les éclaireurs confirment que dame Berethiel est partie seule vers l'Est, avec seulement son épée !

-Estel, fit Thranduil les dents serrées, prend ta famille, et pars. Pars très loin, et relâche mes hommes... Si jamais il est arrivé malheur à Berethiel à cause de l'impudence de ton épouse...

La menace resta en suspend, et si de telles paroles étaient un acte diplomatique qui aurait put avoir des conséquences déplorables, Aragorn n'en tint pas rigueur. Derrière la colère, l'inquiétude et la peine du roi était perceptible. Il offrit d'envoyer des hommes à la recherche de son amie perdue, mais le seigneur elfe déclina froidement. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire aux humains, qui n'avait apportés que le malheur dans son royaume. Thranduil était las, las de leurs perfidies, de la mollesse du Roi du Gondor à assumer tant ses lois que les actions de son épouse.

Le cortège du Gondor quitta la ville elfique trois heures plus tard, dans la hâte et le désordre. Sur eux pesaient les regards durs de nombreux soldats qui les dévisageaient avec colère, contrastant avec leurs attitudes de respect. Passant les portes de la ville, Aragorn, peiné par la progression des événements demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu allé la tourmenter de la sorte, Arwen ? Ce n'est pas de notre ressort de porter un jugement sur les choix de la jeune Berethiel, et encore moins sur ceux de Thranduil.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Pour Glorfindel... Et pour Arthéa.

-Comment cela, mère ? demanda la jeune fille qui, non loin, avait tout entendu de la discussion entre ces deux parents.

-Le seigneur Thranduil te l'a dit, c'est lui qui a permis à la dame Berethiel de faire acte de barbarie. Il l'y a même poussé, j'en jurerai. Il t'a pris l'homme que tu aimais, et nous, nous lui avons pris son amante. Soit plus attentive ma fille, et plus jamais un seigneur ne pourra t'humilier comme il l'a fait.

Aragorn serra les dents, scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières quarante-huit heures n'était donc qu'un odieux jeu de manipulation ?

Il avait grandit à Imladris, et Berethiel était son amie depuis cette époque. Il avait vécu les plus douces années de sa jeunesse sous son regard bienveillant, et sa complicité espiègle. Elle lui avait enseignée tant de choses, et ils avaient partagés maints moments à travers les décennies, jusqu'à devenir un de fidèles compagnons d'armes.

Bien que depuis la guerre de l'anneau et le retour de la paix dans les royaumes, il ne l'avait que peu revue, il se refusait à laisser la colère et la rancœur l'écarter du chemin qu'elle avait choisie. Jamais elle ne lui avait reproché d'avoir choisi Arwen, bien au contraire, c'était peut-être même la seule avec Legolas a lui avoir toujours donné sa bénédiction.

Il se devait d'en faire autant pour elle, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait aimer ce roi au tempérament tantôt glaciale, tantôt colérique.

Déterminé, le roi tourna bride ordonnant à sa femme d'aller au plus vite libérer les elfes retenus en Ithilien. Aragorn refusait de laisser quelques roublardises entacher son amitié avec Legolas, et à plus grande mesure, les relations du Gondor et du royaume Sylvestre. C'était là sa mission en tant que roi, et en tant qu'ami.

Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli passèrent la semaine qui suivie à parcourir le flanc Nord-Est d'Eryn Lasgalen à la recherche de l'elleth en fuite, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit arrivé aucun malheur.  
>Bien que l'aide proposée par le roi des Hommes fût fraîchement accueilli par Thranduil, il toléra sa présence, davantage par égard pour son fils, qui avait accueillit sa proposition avec enthousiasme.<br>L'héritier d'Isildur avait réussi à attirer son attention lors de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il traînait derrière lui l'infâme Gollum, puis son courage durant la guerre de l'anneau, il parvint même à gagner son respect.

En effet, Legolas fut plus qu'heureux de voir Aragorn revenir. Il l'avait deviné dépassé par ces jeux d'influences, et peu enclin à s'y laisser prendre car les méthodes dont chacun avait usé dans cette triste affaires n'étaient pas ceux de Numénorien. Arwen avait tout tenté pour défendre les intérêts de ses enfants, ainsi que ceux de Glorfindel. Sans doute avait-elle prévu que Berethiel regagnerait Imladris après leur discussion, afin de réclamer le pardon de son père... Mais hélas, le prince elfe en doutait, sachant combien elle pouvait parfois se montrer orgueilleuse.

Bien que ce soit avec joie que les trois anciens compagnons de la communauté de l'anneau se retrouvèrent réunis dans leur mission, ils revinrent malheureusement bredouille vers le cœur d'Eryn Lasgalen. Plus que jamais, le prince redoutait le moment où il dirait à son père qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de l'elfe rousse...  
>Pas l'ombre d'une empreinte, rien. Elle s'était juste volatilisée.<p>

Rentrant dans les frontières du refuge sylvestre tête basse, ils apprirent par les guetteurs que les elfes retenus en Ithilien étaient enfin revenus. Tous se réjouirent de cette nouvelle, percevant le vent de fête qui soufflait dans la ville en l'honneur de leur retour.

_Rien ne serait jamais entamer l'enthousiasme de ce peuple,_ songea Aragorn, amusé en voyant des lampions de fête s'accrocher aux portes des maisons.

Legolas incita ses amis à rejoindre les joyeux lurons, préférant s'acquitter de la douloureuse tache seul, et au plus vite. Il ne saurait blâmer Berethiel d'avoir fui, bien qu'il regrettait qu'elle l'ait fait en secret, négligeant de prendre jusqu'à une monture, ou de quoi assurer sa sécurité pour la route.

Dans les couloirs du palais, il rencontra Elros, et découvrit avec peine son apparence typique des elfes gravement affaiblit. Il était pâle, les cheveux ternes, d'importantes cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus. Il marchait d'un pas incertains, gratifiant le prince d'un sourire faible de ses lèvres blafardes et gercées.  
>Ce dernier lui offrit une accolade, sincèrement heureux de le revoir, et l'invita à aller au plus vite dans voir les guérisseurs elfes.<p>

-J'y suis allé hier, dès mon arrivé. Hélas, ils ne peuvent rien faire, hormis me proposer du repos et quelques infusions de plantes médicinales... Une bien triste affaire, mon prince. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que le Gondor avait osé exiger réparation...

-Avez vous été bien traité en Ithilien ? demanda le prince ignorant la dernière phrase de l'ellon, nullement désireux de l'inquiéter avec la disparition de leur amie commune.

-Oui, je le concède. Nous étions retenus au dernier étage de la demeure du maître du village. Le roi Elessar en personne est venu nous soigner, et nous a fait part de ses regrets sur la façon dont ses hommes avaient agit... Ce que l'on raconte est-il vrai, prince Legolas ? Est-ce vrai que la reine est venue punir notre douce Berethiel, et qu'elle a disparu le soir de leur venue ?

-Vous deviez vous reposer, fit la voix grave de Thranduil derrière eux. Ces jours passés ont été éprouvants pour vous, Elros. Soyez sans crainte, Arwen est repartit après avoir abandonné toutes revendications à ce sujet.

Ces mots étaient bienveillants, mais le ton de sa voie signifiait à ne pas s'y tromper que l'elfe brun était congédié.  
>Elros partit après une brève révérence à l'attention du roi. En premier lieu, Legolas demeura interdit devant le regard inquisiteur de son père, et son silence décomposa le visage du roi. Ce dernier était dans une tenue de cavalier verte parsemé de cuir brun... c'était une tenue sans aucune richesse, similaire à celle qu'il portait pour son voyage, il y a quelques mois.<p>

-Fils, j'ai à faire hors de nos frontières, tu devras prendre soin de notre peuple...

-Père... Où allez-vous ? Nos patrouilles ont parcouru toute la forêt, elle demeure introuvable... Vous ne pourrez la retrouver seul ! C'est de la folie !

-C'est une patrouille qui m'a ramené ta mère jadis... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à juste attendre à nouveau, sans rien faire.

-Vous ne pouvez partir comme ça ! s'emporta Legolas, votre peuple a besoin de vous ! Berethiel est parti de son plein gré, et nous devons respecter sa volonté ! Nul ne l'oblige à demeurer à Eryn Lasgalen !

-Et où crois-tu qu'elle pourrait trouver refuge ? Hors de nos murs, il n'y a qu'Imladris, elle n'y est pas, et nul ne l'a perçu sur cette route ! C'est à toi à présent, de prendre les rênes du royaume, et tu t'en es montré digne par le passé.

-Allez-vous donc parcourir toute la terre du milieu, de Mordor à la comté en espérant un jour la rencontrer ? Cela pourrait bien prendre mille ans ! Peut-être même chevauche-t-elle vers Gris-Port pour embarquer vers Valinor !

_Non, cela, je m'en suis assuré, elle ne pourra embarquer pour l'autre continent_, songea-t-il, mais ne souhaitant pas détailler ce point avec son fils, il ne lui en parla pas. Il avait acheté les elfes, ainsi que les hommes des docks pour qu'ils s'assurent que jamais elle ne monterait dans un bateau. Il leur avait promis leur poids en richesses, si il la retenait parmi eux jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils s'acquitteraient de leur tâche.

Le regard de Legolas se fit soudainement lointain, et un rire lui échappa. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son père et dit

-Je crois savoir où elle est allée !

.

.  
><strong>Fin de chapitre !<strong>

**.**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus ! Je tiens à saluer de nouveau** Darkkline** pour sa correction qui fut plus rapide que l'éclair ! **Merci** !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/envies/commentaires/suggestions/etc. Je suis toute ouïe !

**Où** est aller se planquer Berethiel ? Les paris sont ouverts ^^

.

Par ailleurs, j'annonce qu'à présent je publierai environ un chapitre tout les dix jours ^^

Le prochain, qui ne sera pas joyeux pour un sous, s'appellera _Requiem for a Dream_.

Vous savez tout !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : voici in nouveau chapitre (enfin ? ), qui j'espère vous plaira. Au risque de gatouiller un peu, je précise à nouveau que les chapitres 1 à 12 ont été revus dernièrement. Aussi, si vous avez des instants WTF pendant votre lecture, vous avez peut-être loupé un épisode, quelque part ^^

* * *

><p>Et avant de vous laisser à ces lignes, j'adresse un grand merci à <strong>Darkklinne <strong>(_une quête ratée_), si dévouée relectrice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans son coup de patte bienveillant !

* * *

><p>.<br>.

**Chapitre 13. Requiem for a dream**

I walk to the (dead) line – spiritual Front

Une nuit noire enveloppait le village de Bestiari, aux frontières d'Eryn Galen. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et la seule preuve que ce village ne fut pas peuplé uniquement de vent était les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de quelques masures veillant tardivement.  
>Personne ne vit l'ombre vacillante se faufiler dans les rues désertes, et nul ne l'entendit briser l'un des carreaux du modeste commerce de l'apothicaire pour s'introduire furtivement par la cave.<br>Nul besoin de lumière pour cette ombre qui se mit à parcourir les étages de flacons divers et variés de ses mains tremblantes.  
>Ne parvenant pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, le cambrioleur poussant un soupir rageur qui se transforma en un gémissement de douleur.<br>Une douleur comme nul ne pouvait l'imaginer avant de l'avoir connu. Vacillante, l'ombre se rattrapa à une étagère, et fit tomber un flacon qui se brisa sur le sol.  
>Aux aguets, elle scruta l'obscurité à la recherche de quelques signes de vie, mais le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Sans plus attendre, elle reprit sa fouille.<br>Le temps passé, et une nouvelle vague de douleur assaillirent l'invitée indésirable qui tomba à genoux et vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac.

_Si seulement ce corps damné me laissait une minute de répit... J'aurais du embarquer au côté a maison d'Elrond pour les Havres Gris. Ma vie était si douce chez les Noldors..._

-Qui va là ?

L'ombre aurait voulu pouvoir réagir plus promptement pour masquer sa présence, mais son corps, se traître si faible, semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir.  
>Ce corps pathétique, qui ne faisait que trembler pour accentuer encore son supplice. Une douleur plus grande encore que les blessures qu'elle avait connus par le passé. Que ce soit à la guerre, ou auprès de Silias.<p>

Elle se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le comptoir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, essayant de se tenir droite, puis elle se retourna vers le vieil homme qui semblait aussi terrifié qu'en colère.

-Que faites vous là ? J'appelle la garde !

-Vous serez mort avant, souffla l'ombre avec difficulté. Ne me défiez pas, vieil homme, et vous pourrez paisiblement retourner à vos songes.

-Vous... Vous êtes la femme elfe qui était venue ici!  
><em>Stupide créature...Si fragile...<em>

-Vous savez ce qui m'amène, alors hâtez-vous, et je disparaîtrais.

-Dame elfe, je vous en conjure, je peux mander un médecin, il vous aidera !

D'un pas lourd, peut commun au elfe, elle se rapprocha de l'homme qui tenait devant lui un bougeoir et susurra en dévoilant son épée :

-Je n'ai nul besoin d'un médecin. HATEZ-VOUS ! Ou je vous tue sur-le-champ.

La patience de l'elfe était épuisée, et l'homme sentait le danger, disparu dans son arrière-boutique, talonné de très près par la visiteuse. Il sortit d'un tiroir poussiéreux trois fioles de lait de pavot et les tendit à l'elfe dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage. Elle les saisit d'un geste vif, mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de toutes celles qui étaient restées dans le tiroir.

-Trois fioles, est-ce le maigre prix que tu donnes à ta vie ?

-Dame Berethiel, je vous en prie...

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? tonna-t-elle en le saisissant par la gorge.

-Les... Les elfes... Ils disent avoir perdu l'une des leurs... Il y a plusieurs jours, ils ont fait savoir à travers le monde entier que le Grand Roi des Elfes donneraient son poids en or pour qui pourrait aider à la retrouver. Et au vu de votre état, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous n'avez pas était soignée par les vôtres...

-Vous êtes malin, vieil homme... Trop hélas.

Elle découvrit son visage, révélant son apparence. Sa peau était pâle, tendu sur un corps à la fois faible, et recelant bien plus de forces que la plupart des humains en bonne santé. Elle était belle malgré tout, mais l'apothicaire ne doutait pas qu'elle le fut bien plus encore autrefois.

D'un geste fugace, elle lui brisa la nuque, et laissa son corps tomber sur le sol sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
><em>Il t'aurait vendu, <em>lui disait une voie dans son esprit,_ et tous auraient su le mal qui te détruit._  
><em>Non, je ne le permettrais pas. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on me traîne devant Thranduil comme du bétail contre quelques sac d'or.<em>  
>Thranduil la trouverait, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais il devrait venir la chercher en personne, si il souhaitait la récupérer.<br>S'il la voulait vive, les Valar en soit témoins, il devrait se hâter.

Voulant faire croire à une mort naturelle, Berethiel remit l'homme dans son lit, se maudissant de l'avoir tué si loin de sa couche.  
>Puis, aussi discrètement qu'elle était apparue, l'ombre sortie du village, allant se réfugier dans un large arbre. Une fois en sécurité, elle vida une fiole de pavot, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus alors que la douleur faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle.<br>L'apaisement vint enfin, tandis que le poison se rependait en elle dans une douce chaleur.  
>Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent.<br>Mais bien qu'elle se refusât à l'avouer, la chaleur de Thranduil lui manquait terriblement dans cette froide nuit, sauvage et clandestine.

Tandis que sa santé se remettait lentement, Elros souhaita quitter son rôle de soldat dans les armées sylvestres. Ces deux dernières expériences en tant que soldats furent de véritables désastres duquel il réchappa par chance, et avec l'accord du roi, il avait rejoint l'intendance du palais pour devenir le second de Gallion. Plus que jamais, il voulait se tenir loin des troubles à présent, et au cœur des fêtes de son peuple.  
>Thranduil avait quitté la cité, laissant à son fils toute licence pour diriger le royaume en son absence. Nul ne sut vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train, disant qu'il recherchait la fille de Glorfindel. Certains disaient que c'était pour réparer quelques affronts commis envers le tueur de Balrog, d'autres , plus réprobateurs, disaient qu'il en était tombé amoureux.<br>Les deux versions avaient atteint les longues oreilles pointues du nouvel intendant, mais il ne parvenait à en croire aucune.  
>Quand il posa la question à Gallion, celui-ci lui fit un sourire énigmatique :<p>

-Tu vas découvrir bien des secrets ici, et gardes-toi de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Le roi Thranduil protège farouchement son intimité, et si tu venais à la dévoiler, sache que tu finirais pendu. Allons, viens, nous avons une tâche à accomplir.

L'ellon, encore boiteux ainsi que Gallion entrèrent dans la dépendance royale. Des femmes de chambre avaient tout remis en ordre après le départ du Gondor, mais une pièce leur était restée interdite. La chambre qui abritait les affaires de Berethiel, était resté close depuis son départ, préservant ainsi les secrets qui s'y trouvaient.  
>-Il va falloir prendre ses affaires pour le monter dans les appartements royaux. Là-haut, il y régne un chaos, pire que le Pelnnor, et il faudra bien plusieurs jours pour remettre cela en état. Il est rare que nous puissions passer cette porte, aussi, soit digne de l'honneur que te fait ton roi.<p>

-Pourquoi les affaires de Berethiel auraient-elles leur place dans les appartements du seigneur Thranduil ?

-Par ce qu'il l'a ordonné, murmura Gallion, et voyant que son apprenti semblait un peu lent à comprendre, il s'approcha et continua : écoutes, sache que notre roi l'a choisi pour amante. Ils ont des relations... Compliqués, depuis qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. Les liens qui les unissent sont indéniablement fort... mais leurs caractères... Il espère la ramener à Eryn Galen et se faire pardonner d'avoir usé de violence...

-A... Amante ? répéta-t-il incrédule alors que Gallion avait commencé à remplir les coffres à moitié défaits de la jeune elleth.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir sa douce amie, si chaleureuse, s'éprendre de ce roi si emporté, si colérique, désespérément froid dans ses relations avec les siens.  
>De plus, Berethiel avait habité Eryn Galen plusieurs années après la bataille de Dol Guldur, et jamais le roi n'avait daigné ne lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que cela change si soudainement ?<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, Elros s'était mis à ranger également, quand un bruit étrange attira son attention alors qu'il poussa le lit pour récupérer une pince à cheveux. Un tintement léger. Glissant sa main à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, il parvint à saisir ce qu'il identifia comme un tube de verre et le saisit. Se redressant avec peine, il brandit sous son nez une fiole, et formula sa pensée, plus pour lui-même qu'espérant une réponse de Gallion.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

L'intendant royal ouvrit de grands yeux et saisissant la fiole, il le renifla, et devint blême :

-Il faut tout fouiller, voir si l'on en trouve une autre !

-Nous n'allons pas fouiller les affaires de Berethiel ! s'offusqua Elros, c'est inconvenant !

-Oh, je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, s'énerva Gallion en s'agitant, mais crois moi, si c'est ce que je crois, des choses bien plus inconvenantes vont se passer.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils fouillèrent la pièce dans ces moindres recoins. Ils finirent par retrouver de nombreux bris de verre blanc çà et là, similaire ce celle de la fiole retrouvée entière. Ainsi que deux autres, encore pleines enfouies sous un tas de linge. Gallion soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'invité, se massant les tempes.

-A quoi rimes tout cela ? demanda Elros, incrédule.

-Je l'avais soupçonné, sans vouloir y croire. Suite à ses blessures, Berethiel est devenue dépendante au lait de pavot... Et nul ne l'a remarqué à temps...

-Es... Est-ce grave ?

-Oui, s'exclama Gallion qui s'agaçait de l'ignorance de son interlocuteur, ce genre de produits ravage ceux qui en abusent. En premier lieu, cela ne sert qu'à apaiser la douleur, mais mal contrôlé, la personne qui en prend ne peut plus s'en passer, au risque que sa douleur ne reviennent encore plus forte, à rendre fou n'importe quel homme. Et à partir de là, crois-moi, rien de bon n'arrive jamais. Faeriel, feu notre reine, en est morte. Je l'ai vu se détruire, et détruire sa famille, avant de mourir de la pire manière qui soit.

-Je croyais qu'elle était morte suite à une attaque d'orque...

-C'est à cause des blessures résultant de cette attaque que la reine fut soignée au lait de pavot. Un remède venu d'Erebor que nous connaissions mal, et qui sembla être le salut de la reine. Hélas, elle en abusa, perdant peu à peu la raison, avant d'en prendre une trop grande quantité, et d'y succomber.

Elros resta bouche bée devant toutes ces révélations. Une fois de plus, son amie avait des problèmes, et une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Je dois prévenir Legolas, souffla Gallion. Je dois aller la retrouver avant Thranduil, car s'il découvre cela...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, telle une menace et lui ordonna de poursuivre leurs tâches alors qu'il s'enfuit dans les couloirs.  
>Malgré son appréhension, il pria au prince Legolas de bien vouloir lui accorder une entrevue en priver pour une affaire urgente, et lui dévoila ses découvertes ainsi que ses soupçons.<br>Moins colérique et enclins à l'emportement que son père, l'archer l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini.  
>L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Bien avant qu'il ne les formules , Gallion sut qu'il partageait ses appréhensions quant au devenir de Berethiel. C'était déjà un miracle que Thranduil ne l'eut pas découvert plus tôt, et les conséquences de ces nouvelles pourraient-être dévastatrices..<br>Et subitement, Legolas se rendit compte qu'il savait.

Il avait vu l'humeur changeante de son amie, ses grimaces de douleur, ses mains tremblantes et son appétit diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'isolait de plus en plus, que son teint palissait.  
>Il l'avait vu dormir à l'auberge du village, sur leur retour, d'un sommeil qui n'avait rien de normal pour une elfe... Sans doute était-ce un miracle qu'elle ait survécu.<br>La simple idée qu'il était resté là, et qu'elle aurait put mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire lui donnait la nausée.  
>Tout s'était passé sous ses yeux, et il n'avait pas réalisé.<br>Son père non plus n'avait pas réalisé, et pourtant, ils n'avaient que trop vu ce spectacle.

_Nous ne voulions pas voir...Pour ne pas à avoir à affronter l'horreur du mal qui la rongeait._  
>Mais que faire, à présent qu'elle avait fui ? Avertir Thranduil en espérant qu'il lui vient en aide ?<br>Le roi était colérique, et ce sujet, son plus grand tabou. Serait-il capable d'affronter ses vieux démons pour aider son amante ?

Tant de questions qui se pressaient dans l'esprit du prince, et aucune certitude. Il aurait voulu pouvoir enfourcher son cheval sur l'heure pour tenter d'intervenir, de ramener les siens à la raison. Mais à présent que son père était parti, Legolas était enchaîné au trône, ne pouvant laisser son royaume sans chef.  
>Lâchant un long soupir, il dit :<br>-Je vais dépêcher un faucon, pour prévenir mon père. S'il le découvre par lui-même, les conséquences seront désastreuses... Le temps de la retrouver, il sera décidé à agir comme il le doit.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais partir à la recherche de la demoiselle Berethiel, en espérant pouvoir la retrouver avant votre père. Vous la dites sur le chemin de la Comté, c'est bien cela ?

_Autrefois, j'en avais la certitude,_ songea Legolas avec inquiétude.  
>Il lui avait conté ses aventures durant la guerre de l'anneau aux côtés des semi-hommes, lui parlant de leurs courages surprenants, de leur joie de vivre inaltérable malgré les dangers et l'orage de la guerre qui les talonnaient. L'elleth s'était montrée très curieuse de rencontrer cette race si étrange, de parcourir leurs terres. Car ces gens semblaient vivre dans l'un des rares endroits ou la paix régnait en seul maître, et ou il faisait toujours bon vivre.<br>_Un jour je foulerais ces terres qui semble être l'éden, et je pourrais juger par moi-même si les histoires sont justes, _lui avait-elle dit.  
>Mais il n'était plus sûr que ce soit toujours sa destination, et quand bien même, Thranduil avait près d'une semaine d'avance sur l'intendant, et ses talents de cavalier et de pisteur lui permettraient de retrouver Berethiel bien avant lui.<br>À moins que...

-Je pense que Berethiel a fait un détour par le village où nous avions fait escale...

-Je pars sur l'heure ! Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y est attardé et je pourrais la ramener !

Thranduil chevauchait à travers le chemin montagneux qui reliait son royaume à celui d'Imladris. Ces routes sinueuses, qu'il avait empruntées à maintes reprises par le passé. Dans un autre âge, ou les elfes étaient influent en ce monde...  
>Cette longue chevauchée lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir à une question qui le taraudait : devait-il aller dans la dernière maison simple ? Pouvait-elle avoir trouvé refuge chez son père, implorant son pardon ?<br>C'était peu probable, car là n'était pas son caractère. Elle était trop fière, trop emportée... trop... royale, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le roi était parti avec détermination d'Eryn Lasgalen, l'angoisse le pressant d'aller toujours plus vite, car il craignait pour la vie de Berethiel. Mais cette longue chevauchée, lui avait permit de prendre du recul.  
>Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Et il devait l'admettre, la fuite de Berethiel lui avait permis de réaliser que s'il continuait à se laisser aller de la sorte. Il perdrait tout.<br>Même un roi avait peur de perdre ceux qui lui était cher...  
>Legolas...<br>Berethiel...  
>À la fois témoins, et victimes de ses excès...<br>De plus, il s'inquiétait de constater que son royaume, qui fut jadis le lieu ou son âme trouvait le repos, était à présent une source de tourments.  
>Il y avait toujours mille choses à faire au palais, et il s'y était consacré corps et âme par le passé, à la mort de son épouse. Mais à présent, il désirait plus.<p>

Il désirait pouvoir retrouver la chaleur des siens, et celle d'un foyer... Mais ce monde, bien qu'en paix, ne semblait pas capable de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, le pressant de mille affaires insignifiantes. A croire que les souverains des royaume voisins se plaisait à se répandre en palabres inutiles.

Était-ce ce genre de sentiments qui poussaient les siens à partir au Havre-Gris ? Ce lieu, qui portait le nom de Havre, pourrait-il détenir la clé de ce qui apaiserait son esprit ?  
>Alors que ces questions existentielles accaparaient son attention, ce fut le cri familier d'un faucon qui le tira de ses réflexions.<br>Il émit un léger sifflement, et l'imposant rapace aux plumes fauves vint se poser sur son gant de cuir. Prenant le temps de gratifier la bête pour ses services avec un morceau de viande, il ne fut pas moins empressé de le délivrer de son message. Espérant que le contenu des nouvelles que renfermaient les fines arabesques vertes tracés par son fils détiendrait de bonnes nouvelles. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était parti, mais avec un peu de chance, il pourrait prendre le chemin du retour...  
>L'écriture de son fils n'était pas aussi assurée qu'à l'habitude, et alors qu'il découvrait le message, l'humeur du roi s'assombrit.<br>Il s'attendait à mille choses. Bonnes, mauvaises ou même insignifiantes. Mais pas ça.  
>Non, les Valar ne peuvent être à ce point cruel que de lui jouer à nouveau cette cruelle farce songea-t-il en blêmissant.<br>Il arrêta son élan, sauta à terre, voulant faire quelques pas pour reprendre contenance alors que son âme semblait devenir vide et froide. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, tant tout se bousculait dans son esprit.  
>Honte. Colère. Désespoir...<br>Il revoyait Faeriel. Son corps décharné, son visage livide, son indifférence envers le monde... Et lui.  
>Lui qui n'avait réalisé que trop tard que les fioles laiteuses qu'il lui donnait était la cause de leur malheur...<br>Il avait été incapable de la sauver du lait de pavot... Et d'elle-même...  
>Le Grand Roi des Elfes se laissa tomber à genoux, terrassé par la peine.<br>Dans ces landes désertiques, il n'y avait que lui, entouré de pierres et une végétation éparse. Des nuages se faufilaient ça et là, dans le relief hostile de roches, lui masquant la vue à dix mètres, tout au plus.  
>Un décor d'apocalypse, où l'on se sentait seul au monde. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis les sabots de sa monture. Pas un oiseau, et une végétation éparse, ne survivant que difficilement en ces lieux qui portaient à merveille leur nom de « brumeux ».<br>Un décor chaotique, comme sa vie...  
>Il marcha quelques mètres et se retrouva au bord d'un gouffre qui se perdait dans les nuages.<br>Ses mains tremblaient à présent, et son visage exprimait une souffrance immense.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, quelle est ma faute pour avoir mérité un tel châtiment ?

Si poursuivait sa recherche, peut-être la retrouverait-il... Mais que serait-elle devenue ? Une ombre ? Le pâle reflet de l'elfe qu'il avait rencontré... Vivre avec lui quelques mois l'avait plus dévastée que deux semaines de maltraitance...  
>Comme si rien ne pouvait survivre au Grand Roi des Elfes sans en souffrir fatalement...<br>Depuis quand avait-elle sombré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?  
>Puis il lui revint les souvenirs de l'auberge. Berethiel qui dormait si bien que ni la lumière, ni le bruit engendré par trois elfes dans sa chambre n'aurait su tirer du sommeil.<br>Ce sommeil qui n'avait rien de normal pour un elfe...

Un hurlement de rage lui échappa.

Il n'avait pas voulu voir, car à présent, tous les soupçons qu'il avait laissé courir lui revenaient en esprit, l'accablant de reproche.  
>C'était si confortable, de l'avoir sous la main, sans réellement se soucier de son bonheur...<br>Le temps passa, et l'elfe restait ainsi, à genoux dans la boue, perdu dans ses réflexions. Le froid, annonciateur de la nuit, vint le mordre de plus en plus fort, mais il s'en moquait.  
>Quand il su enfin ce qu'il devait faire, il se leva, pour remonter sur son élan qui commençait à souffrir du temps hostile, typique de la région. Il avait cherché dans sa mémoire à quel moment cette histoire avait pris un si funeste tournant.<br>Tout le ramenait à l'instant où Legolas avait découvert la présence de Berethiel dans ses appartements.  
>Sa plus grande erreur fut de la laisser sortir de ses appartements, de la délivrer de son rôle de servante.<br>La délivrer de son contrôle.  
>Et il n'allait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.<p>

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

J'espère qu'il vous plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Toutes vos pensées sur cette histoire m'intéresse !

Je sais qu'il y a eu un bug au dernier chapitre par rapport aux reviews, et si j'ai oublié de répondre à certains j'en suis navré, on ne m'y reprendra plus ! (Sinon j'irais ramper sur le ventre entre Foncombe et Eryn Lasgalen, promis.)

Un petit pense bête :

_Ellon_ : homme elfe

_Elleth_ : Femme elfe


	14. Chapter 14

Avertissement : voici un nouveau chapitre. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour prévenir que des thèmes sont, et seront encore abordés à l'avenir. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour prévenir que des thèmes sont, et seront encore abordés à l'avenir.  
>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.<br>Et avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, mille remerciements à Darkklinne pour son œil bienveillant sur cette histoire, ainsi que ses corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14. Douteuses compagnies<strong>

**.**

The wild Rover – Dropkick Murphys

.

Deux jours après son départ, Gallion arriva enfin au village Bestiari, un amas de masures au Sud-ouest, composé principalement de masure anciennement battit par des trappeurs, agrandit suite à l'ouverture du commerce avec les elfes. Les yeux des riverains le dévisageaient avec curiosité, témoignant que, malgré les échanges commerciaux, peu d'elfes devaient passé par cet endroit.

L'ellon s'était sobrement vêtu de noir, le rendant plus semblable à présent à un rôdeur dunedain qu'à l'intendant du roi. Gallion était peu friand d'aventure, et très tôt après avoir pris la route,il sentit que la vie privilégiée au palais lui manquer déjà. La chaleur de son foyer, la douce elleth avec qui il s'était fiancé deux ans auparavant, la jovialité des siens qui berçait son quotidien... C'était tout un monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, un monde bien moins hostile que celui qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Sa monture, aussi sombre que ses habits, parcourait les rues d'un pas silencieux mais pas moins fier, car le jeune étalon semblait s'enorgueillir de son allure devant les vieilles bêtes de trait usées jusqu'à l'épuisement par les humains, si peut respectueux des animaux qui partageaient le labeur de leur vie.

Gallion commença par aller enquêter dans les auberges, allant de la plus luxueuse au pire bouge imaginable, en vain. Nul n'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu son amie, et tous les hommes présents étaient prêts à jurer ne pas avoir vu d'elfe dans les environs, et ce depuis le passage de Thranduil et de sa suite, comprit-il à leur description. Il voulut également rendre visite à l'apothicaire, qui en saurait peut-être davantage, mais l'échoppe était désespérément close. Le soir venu, quand il questionna le tavernier de l'auberge plutôt modeste où il s'accordait une nuit de repos, l'homme corpulent, lui offrit de précieuses informations en lui servant un verre de vin :

-L'apothicaire ? Ah, hélas, le vieux Loup est mort il y a deux semaines... C'était un homme de bien, et un véritable puits de science, sa mort est une grande perte.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda l'ellon brun, en tiquant sur la date du décès du vieil homme.

-Oh, il a eu une mort paisible, dans son lit, emporté par le poids des années. Enfin, c'est l'avis de tous, mais son fils, le médecin de la ville, n'en croit rien... Il soutient que le vieux a été tué. Tout ça pour quelques tiroirs vide et une fiole brisée... Mais si vous voulez mon avis, je pense juste qu'il se laisse emporter par son chagrin. On aimerait tous que nos parents soient immortels, mais Eru en à décidé autrement...

_Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, _songea l'elfe, _tout concorde trop parfaitement..._

Cependant, la pensée que Berethiel soit venu tuer un vieil homme dans son sommeil le chagrinait. Il refusait d'y croire. Croire qu'elle se perdait elle-même dans cette fuite. Mais que fuyait-elle vraiment ? Berethiel était une dame Noldo, pas une paysanne, et d'un point de vu purement politique, elle n'avait rien à craindre de Thranduil qui ne risquerait jamais la colère du clan qui peuplait dors et déjà le Valinor.  
><em>Mais cette histoire n'avait jamais été régie par une logique politique... <em>Songea l'elfe en se demandant pourquoi. Son esprit était assailli de questions depuis son départ, et il sentait sa foi en son roi faiblir dangereusement. Un changement si profond en cet homme autrefois si pragmatique ne pouvait s'être opéré en quelques mois... Non, peut-être simplement que Berethiel avait mis à jour l'égarement de cet ellon las de sa si longue vie...  
>Et lui, l'intendant, dont le seul devoir était de s'assurer du bien-être de ce protecteur qui avait tout sacrifié pour son peuple, avait faillit, et ce voyage n'était qu'un juste châtiment pour son échec.<p>

Il brûlait de retourner à Eryn Lasgalen, et d'épauler Legolas dans son rôle de souverain, mais faire cela, s'était aussi abandonner Thranduil. Bien que Gallion ne soit pas un guerrier, la couardise n'était pas dans sa nature, il avait juré de servir cet ellon tant qu'il serait roi, et il le ferait.  
>Mais la folie qui embrasait l'esprit du Grand Roi des Elfes depuis bien trop d'années, et il craignait de ne pas parvenir à stopper ce vieil ami à temps.<p>

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit où il dormit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Gallion alla prendre un petit-déjeuner au comptoir de son auberge qui faisait office de taverne.  
>Bien qu'il eût avec lui du lambas, il voulait économiser ses réserves car il ignorait où le mènerait son voyage. Il ignorait s'il serait amené à fréquenter d'autres villages prochainement, et il en doutait fort. Acceptant le repas compris dans le tarif de sa nuitée, Gallion regretta bien vite son initiative.<p>

Le repas, servit dans une écuelle en bois était une mixture de céréales et de fruits mélangés, baignant dans du lait à moitié tourné, à l'odeur repoussante et au goût parfaitement infecte. Pour couronner le tout, l'ellon ne savait par où continuer ses recherches. Ses sombres pensées de la veille l'avaient suivis jusque dans son sommeil pour l'assaillir dès son réveil, mettant à rude épreuve sa volonté.

_Je suis intendant, pas éclaireur, je ne suis pas fait pour l'aventure... Ou si, mais seulement des aventures de palais, et qui y resterait, pour une fois. _

Le tirant de ses songes lugubres, un assez jeune homme à la longue chevelure aile de corbeau lui tapa sur l'épaule et vint s'asseoir au comptoir de la taverne prêt de lui.

-Il paraît que vous cherchez quelqu'un... d'inhabituel.

-Cela se pourrait, répondit l'intendant royal, une lueur de méfiance brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Non pas qu'il avait quelques préjudices contre les Hommes, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

-Une dame elfe, guerrière, qui voyage seule et à pied. Du moins, avant.

L'homme avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention de l'elfe. Bien que les manières familières de ce personnage répugnait l'intendant, il semblait détenir de précieuses informations qui pourraient lui indiquer par où reprendre la route.

Gallion ordonna à l'aubergiste de servir à son voisin de table ce qu'il souhaitait et souriant, l'homme poursuivit, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans son verre de whisky :

-Sur l'extrême ouest de la route des elfes, il s'est passé un truc étrange, il y a environ une semaine. Mon frère, m'a assuré avoir rencontré une elfe seule sur la route. Elle portait des vêtements de soldats et un capuchon noir, mais refusait de dévoiler son nom. Stupide, si vous voulez mon avis, car les elfes ne traitent pas ainsi les leurs, mais mon frère est un sombre idiot... Quoi qu'il en soit ; la rumeur parle d'une femme à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts, et mon frère m'a juré qu'elle lui correspondait. Il lui a proposé de la raccompagner jusqu'au refuge, mais elle refusait obstinément. Cet imbécile a du insister, et peut-être même tenté d'user de la force, car la richesse du Grand Roi Thranduil est légendaire, et il s'est pris une sérieuse branlée !

L'homme rit, visiblement séduit à l'idée que son frère puisse se faire corriger par une femme. Après avoir vider son verre d'un trait, il poursuivit avec plus de sérieux alors que l'aubergiste le resservait sur un signe de Gallion :

-Il dit qu'elle l'a maîtrisé en un rien, et qu'elle en a profité pour lui prendre sa bourse, et son cheval. Je ne sais pas où est le vrai dans toute cette histoire, maître elfe,car mon frère est un fieffé menteur en plus d'être à moitié idiot, et je vous avoue qu'au début je ne l'ai pas cru. Il est rentré au village avec une estafilade au visage, à pieds et sans un sous, mais ce genre de récit, ça ne s'invente pas, et si vous êtes là...  
>L'homme vida son verre d'un trait, et le lorgna dans un geste éloquent. Gallion soupira et lui offrit encore une tournée, se demandant comment un homme pouvait ingurgiter autant d'alcool fort à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.<p>

-D'après les rumeurs, elle aurait également été vue aux alentours de la route des contrebandiers. Vous savez, ce vieux chemin tracé par le peuple sylvestre qui suit la rivière de Rimdath et traverse les monts brumeux par un tunnel... Il soupira et vidant son verre d'un trait, il poursuivit en se levant : comme vous m'avez l'air d'un brave type, je vais vous donnez un conseil gratuitement : hâtez-vous de la retrouver, car mon filou de frère ne doit pas être le seul à avoir entendu de drôle de rumeur, et votre demoiselle pourrait bien être en danger sur la route.

L'ellon resta planté là, prenant le temps d'analyser les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir, ignorant l'odeur écœurante qui s'échappait de son écuelle alors que son informateur s'éloignait, chancelant légèrement. Thranduil avait-il vraiment promis une récompense à qui lui ramènerait son amante ?  
>Si par malheur, il avait commis cette erreur, cela changeait bien des choses, et comme le disait si bien cet étrange humain, elle pourrait bien être en danger.<br>Plus que jamais, Gallion avait envie de rentrer au palais, mais plus que jamais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, car à présent, il avait la certitude de pouvoir la rattraper le premier.

_Mais que lui dirais-je, si cela advenait ? Pourrais-je trouver les mots pour la raisonner ?_

Après bien des heures de réflexions, tandis qu'il parcourait les chemins qui serpentaient les monts Brumeux, Thranduil avait finalement décidé de ne pas faire de halte à Imladris, dernière maison simple des elfes, cité natale de son amante.

Le message que lui avait fait parvenir son fils lui avait donné la certitude qu'elle n'était pas retournée auprès de son père pour tenter d'y trouver du réconfort. Ce dernier, sans le savoir, lui avait tourné le dos à un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, et Berethiel n'était guère le genre de personne à tendre l'autre joue. De plus, le chemin d'Imladris était tortueux, et il perdrait plusieurs jours sur une pareille route.  
>Glorfindel devrait attendre. Mais il se jura néanmoins que lorsque que son aventure serait finie, une discussion s'imposerait avec le tueur de Balrog.<p>

Le roi savait qu'il peinerait peut-être à convaincre son amante de la suivre, mais il ne reculerait devant aucun argument. Sa détermination ne faiblissait pas malgré le temps passé sur la route, sans l'ombre d'un indice confirmant qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il la retrouverait, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Le monde était hostile pour une elfe esseulée, et il n'y avait que peut d'endroit qui pourrait lui offrir une illusion de sécurité.

Même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, savoir Berethiel prisonnière des affres du lait de pavot l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Il l'avait soustrait à son père dans l'espoir de lui offrir un avenir radieux, mais en vérité, il l'avait isolée des siens, et condamnée à souffrir, et cela, par pur orgueil. Elle avait souffert, dans sa maison, sous ses yeux aveugles, alors que lui se réjouissait. Car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était parvenu à envisager un avenir, autrement qu'à travers son fils et ses sujets. Un avenir qui lui était propre, et il ne reculerait devant rien pour que cette folie dévastatrice cesse, et que Berethiel lui revienne.  
>Enfin, au détour de ce chemin, s'étendait à ses pieds les plaines de Rhudaur, baignant dans les dernières lumières du crépuscule. Le fleuve Bruinen semblait s'être changé en rivière d'or, bordé par de petits bocages, offrant un paysage bucolique digne des plus belles peintures.<br>Il resta là, sans bouger, sur son élan, à contempler le paysage jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne disparaisse de l'horizon. Un spectacle qui lui arracha son premier sourire depuis des semaines, tout autant qu'il savait que dans quelques jours tout au plus, il atteindrait Bree, et la frontière de la Comté.

Mais pour ce soir, le Grand Roi des Elfes, sous ses sobres habits d'éclaireur voulait prendre un peu de repos, et le village du Gué n'était plus très loin, regorgeant positivement d'auberge.  
>Ce village, aux pieds des Monts Brumeux, qui existait depuis plus de mille ans, parvenait à vivre grâce aux nombreux voyageurs qui, comme Thranduil, empruntaient la vieille route de la forêt redevenue sûr depuis un quart de siècle. Certaines masures détruites durant la guerre de l'anneau, avaient été reconstruites, mais le village ne s'était pas à proprement parlé, agrandit. Il paraissait presque figé malgré le passage du temps.<p>

Après avoir interrogé plusieurs sentinelles et aubergistes à la recherche d'une personne ayant vu passé Berethiel par ce village, c'est avec une pointe de désespoir qu'il se résolut à cesser ses investigations pour ce soir.

Nul ne l'avait vu, nul part. Du Rohan au Gondor, Legolas lui avait certifié que personne ne l'avait vu tenter de trouver refuge dans les royaumes humains, où sur leurs routes.

Il avait espéré qu'elle n'emprunterait pas les vieux sentier des elfes, mais de toutes évidence, il s'était fourvoyé en pensant qu'elle lui faciliterait la tâche. Quelque soit la route qu'elle a du prendre, son meilleur espoir était à présent de la retrouver en Comté, en priant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé sur la route.

Atterré par cette constatation, il alla s'attabler dans une des tavernes les moins douteuses dont disposait la région à dix lieues à la ronde. Il sentait toute la fatigue de son voyage retomber sur lui, et son manque de sommeil n'en fut que plus flagrant.

_Peut-être ne veut-elle pas être retrouvée... Mais pourquoi ? Souhait-elle donc mourir seule dans une ruelle sombre d'un village humain ? _  
><em>Non...Ne plus y penser...Une nuit de repos... Et par les Valar, du vin ! <em>

Le seigneur avait épuisé sa flasque de voyage depuis plusieurs jours, et son humeur était des plus exécrable depuis qu'il avait fait cette constatation dans les Hauts Cols des Monts Brumeux.

S'installant à la table la plus reculée possible du tumulte des autres clients, il soupira en lorgnant le contenu de son verre et en avala la moitié d'une traite. C'était un picrate de basse qualité comparée à celles auxquelles il était habitué, mais hélas, c'était également la meilleure cuvée disponible dans cet établissement, fut-il le meilleur de la ville. Le vin prisé par les elfes ne se vendait pas dans toute la ville, car ce peuple n'était qu'une infime partie des voyageurs transitant sur cette route, qui n'avait pas pour coutume de fréquenter les auberges.  
>Sans doute allait-il devoir en ingérer quelques litres pour chasser ses démons nocturnes et espérer pouvoir dormir quelques heures. Mais qu'importe, il ne doutait pas que les réserves de l'aubergiste parviendraient à suivre.<p>

Le temps passa, rythmé par les bouteilles que le Grand Roi des Elfes vidait à une cadence soutenue, résistant plus qu'il ne le voudrait aux effets de l'alcool des Hommes, si léger pour être supporté par leur faible constitution. Loin d'améliorer son humeur, Thranduil était de plus en plus irrité par le brouhaha environnant. Il se résolut à monter dans sa chambre, car rien dans cette taverne ne pourrait lui apporter la paix, et le fourmillement de l'endroit l'épuisait.

Tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'établissement avec bien moins de grâce qu'il ne le fit quelques heures avant, quand il avait libéré sa monture de ses effets personnels, il crut voir une silhouette familière. Une forme encapuchonnée qui avait tourné les talons dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, ne le laissant qu'apercevoir ce qui lui sembla être une mèche rousse dépassant du sombre suivant du regard, cette personne à la fine silhouette disparue quelques mètres plus loin dans l'angle du couloir.

Intrigué, il décida de suivre cette forme au pied bien trop léger pour être celui d'un ivrogne qui regagnait sa chambre. Le plus silencieusement possible au vu de son état légèrement ébrieux, le roi suivit les pas, ses oreilles le guidant vers un bruissement soyeux. Un espoir fou le poussa à presser le pas, et d'un geste vif, il attrapa cette mystérieuse personne qui se cachait derrière cette imposante cape noire.  
>Saisissant son bras, il sentit des muscles fins frissonner à son contact, et il la plaquant férocement contre le mur. De longues mèches rousse s'échappaient de son capuchon, et hâtivement, il le retira, priant pour avoir enfin retrouvé Berethiel.<br>Mais avec surprise, il découvrit une simple humaine, les cheveux mis longs de la même couleur que ceux de la dame de ses pensées, posant des yeux marrons interrogateurs sur le roi elfe. Sa peau était pâle et son visage assez doux, mais ses yeux n'avaient aucun éclat, et son expression était blasée.

-Que voulez-vous ? jeta-t-elle abruptement.

Il resta un instant muet, incapable de réagir alors que la déception l'envahissait, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise. Cette humaine était plutôt agréable à l'œil, et sa tenue ne laissait aucun doute sur sa profession. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe rose aux tissus qui paraissaient transparents selon la lumière. Elle se cambra contre le roi elfe, prenant une position provocante.

-Oh, mais vous semblez être le genre d'homme qui a besoin de compagnie, sussura-t-elle d'un ton langoureux.

Il la repoussa sans ménagement poussant un grognement d'exaspération et tourna les talons, las de la compagnie des humains. La demoiselle lui emboîta le pas et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, il rencontra une résistance.

- Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? Est-ce que je vous effraie, seigneur elfe ?

-Disparaît de ma vue, je n'ai que faire des catins.

-Êtes-vous si pressé d'être seul ? Elle brandit une bouteille de vin de la Treille, un de ces vins des terres de l'Est plutôt apprécié par le Grand Roi des Elfes et ajouta : avec ceci, peut-être accepterez-vous ma compagnie ?

Soupirant, le roi, s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'étrange demoiselle qui avait dévoilé un argument de taille. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et dit :

-Mes parents m'ont nommé Féola, mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme bon vous semble.

Il soupira encore en guise de réponse, regrettant déjà de lui avoir permis de rentrer dans ses appartements. Il haïssait la compagnie des prostituées, et n'en avait qu'après le contenu de ce flacon de vin de taille plus que respectable.  
><em>Ce n'est guère raisonnable,<em> songea-t-il. Mais en vérité, la solitude lui pesait, et il savait qu'il peinerait à trouver le sommeil cette nuit... Une courte discussion avec la demoiselle et un peu de vin digne de ce nom lui viendrait en aide, et il congédierait cette créature sans honneur avec quelques pièces de cuivres.

-Comment une femme de votre condition peut-elle avoir une bouteille d'un des meilleurs crus du Grand Est en sa possession ?

-C'est mon petit secret, dit Féola en allant vers un meuble de bois grossier et en tira deux verres.  
>À partir de cet instant, les souvenirs de Thranduil devinrent flous, et se fut le trou noir.<p>

Ce n'est que bien après l'aube, alors que les rayons du soleil chauffaient son visage, que Thranduil s'éveilla difficilement. Ébloui par la lumière, il ne tarda pas à regretter ses imprudences de la nuit passée. Il avait perdu un temps précieux, et le vin laissait des traces désagréables de son passage, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde entière de chevaux sauvages.  
><em>Sand doute la faute à cet infâme breuvage servit par le tavernier<em>, songea Thranduil en se massant les tempes, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.  
>Jamais il n'avait eu un lendemain aussi difficile, alors qu'il avait eu des soirées bien plus arrosées au cours des millénaires... Mais il laissa de côté cela pour le moment, retraçant dans sa mémoire sa journée d'hier pour commencer à organiser son départ.<p>

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et sans perdre un instant de plus, il se mit à chercher ses effets pour s'habiller. Il était entièrement nu entre ces draps de coton grossier, et ses vêtements de la veille étaient étalés un peu partout sur le sol, comme s'il les avait retirés en hâte. Ce constat lui rappela avec un frisson d'inquiétude qu'il avait ouvert sa porte à une prostituée.  
><em>Non, je n'ai pu tomber si bas,<em> songea-t-il avec horreur, craignant d'avoir eut quelques relations charnelles avec cette étrange humaine. Dans toute son existence, jamais il n'avait eu recours à ce genre de pratique déshonorante, et il refusait de croire que quelques flacons de mauvais vin avaient pu le faire changer d'avis. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait une chose si stupide ?  
><em>Pour une simple bouteille de vin... <em>se dit-il en se maudissant.  
>Observant les lieux autour de lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait nul trace de cette Féola, et il n'avait pas déboursé un seul denier de sa bourse.<br>_Jamais elle ne serait partie sans rien demander, c'est absurde..._  
>Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en avait à présent le cœur net, mais sa mémoire lui refusait l'accès à ces précieux souvenirs. Après avoir remis la main sur son pantalon, le roi se décida à quitter la chambre, à la recherche tant de sa tunique, que d'indice pour tenter de reconstituer l'histoire de la nuit passée.<br>À peine passa-t-il le pas de la porte qu'il se figea, tétanisée par l'horreur qui venait de s'offrir à ses yeux.  
>Un grand désordre régnait dans la pièce, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre, et plusieurs objets de décoration disposés par le propriétaire pour faire plus "chaleureux" étaient brisés. Mais Thranduil ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la petite pièce.<p>

Le corps d'une femme, mortellement blafard reposait sur la table, totalement inanimée. Il fit quelques pas chancelant sous l'émotion, et reconnu le corps de Féola, allongée sur le dos, entièrement nue, dans une position impudique, la tête tournée vers la porte, lui épargnant la vu son visage. De profondes entailles sillonnaient son abdomen sans vie, sans doute était-ce là la cause de sa mort, bien qu'il ne pouvait en être sùr...

Les mains du souverain tremblaient d'angoisse, et il constata avec horreur qu'il y avait d'autres blessures, plus partielles sur le reste de son corps. Alors qu'il fut intrigué par une blessure en forme d'étoile sur sa hanche, cette image lui fit écho à un souvenir, et il tendit sa main pour la frôler du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas qu'une farce de son esprit.  
>Mais pas le souvenir de la veille, non... Un souvenir plus ancien... Il observa toutes ses blessures plus superficielles, il les reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute.<br>Elles étaient presque identiques à celle qu'il avait soignée sur Berethiel, il y a plusieurs lunes de cela...  
>Le Grand Roi des Elfes s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le choc de cette constatation, haletant.<br>_Personne d'autre que Legolas et moi ne les a vu... C'est... Impossible... cela ne se peut pas...  
><em>  
>-Jamais je ne pourrais... Je ne suis pas un monstre ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il tentait de convaincre le cadavre devant lui.<p>

Pourtant, sa dague gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang, et il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant que sa porte avait été forcée...  
>Prit d'une soudaine panique, il s'agita frénétiquement pour regrouper ses affaires. Les empaquetant à la hâte pour quitter cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à une boucherie qu'à un salon. Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, lorsqu'il hésita.<br>Devait-il vraiment la laisser comme ça ? Dans cette position humiliante... Elle n'était pas des siens, mais nuls ne méritait de finir ainsi...  
>Il alla rapidement chercher un drap dans la chambre, et enroula délicatement le corps de Féola à l'intérieur, puis il alla la déposer sur le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il prit encore quelques minutes pour dire une brève prière pour le salut de son âme, avant de quitter la ville le plus vite qu'il put, tentant de fuir cette vision d'horreur, plus que le village.<p>

**Fin de chapitre !**

**.**

C'est ici que je pose ma plume, mais n'hésitez pas à prendre la votre pour me faire part de vos avis !

.

* * *

><p>Réponse au reviews anonyme :<br>**  
><strong>

-PaulinaDragona : Arwen, une odieuse manipulatrice ? Peut être, mais seulement pour protéger sa famille contre un odieux manipulateur... ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bises.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15. Fin de course.**

_Rammstein -Rosenrot _

_Il arrive parfois que le monde ne paraisse même plus réel._  
>Pourtant, en l'observant, on se rend bien compte que le monde reste exactement le même qu'avant. La vie se déroulait de la même manière, mais pourtant, Berethiel avait l'impression d'être passé du rôle d'acteur à celui de simple spectateur, détaché de ce qui pourrait influer sur le cours de sa propre vie, indifférente à 'influence que cela aurait sur sa propre existence.<br>À présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de l'elleth qui observait la vie grouillante sur la route, à quelques lieux à peine du village de Bree.  
>Toutes choses semblaient simplement... Sans saveur, sans intérêt... inutiles. A l'exception de ce poison, qui avait largement contribué à détruire sa vie...<br>L'elleth rousse menait son cheval fatigué par la bride tandis qu'elle se présentait aux portes de Bree, qui avait davantage la réputation d'un repaire de brigand que d'un havre de paix.

Cet endroit qui faisait frontière avec la Comté, proche d'une caserne de soldat Gondorien qui avait pour mission de veiller à ce que nul Homme ne pénètre dans le pays des Hobbits. Et c'était bien là la seule tache qu'ils effectuaient correctement, sans doute aidé par le fait que personne n'avait l'intention de franchir ses frontières qui ne renfermaient aucune grande richesse.

Pénétrant dans l'amas de masures décrépites, qui, d'après les rumeurs, était un endroit où nul ne s'intéressait à son voisin, pourvut que celui-ci paye son du et ne fasse pas de tapage la nuit.

Berethiel évoluait dans les rues en prenant bien soin de ne rien laisser deviner de son identité. Bien qu'elle eût soigneusement évité toute agglomération depuis sa mésaventure à Bestiari, la demoiselle en fuite devait se résoudre à faire une brève halte avant de s'aventurer en Terre hobbit, craignant que ces petits être soit totalement dépourvu de lait de pavot. L'importante quantité qu'elle avait subtilisé au vieil apothicaire avait diminué à une vitesse impressionnante, et elle du s'avouer qu'elle ne savait même plus combien de fioles elle vidait par jour.  
>La notion de temps était devenue sans importance, et elle ne prenait même plus garde au rythme du soleil.<p>

_Qu'importe lorsque l'on est seul au monde ?_  
>Tous l'avaient abandonnée...<p>

_Père a raison, je suis morte... Seule, au fond de la cave d'un seigneur du Gondor sans que nul ne remarqua ma disparition._

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait, vide. Un jouet brisé dans les mains d'hommes peu délicats.  
>Les enchantements de la Comté qui l'avait attiré jusque-là lui paraissaient à présent un but bien futile, naïf même. Mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre... Et rien que de penser à ce qu'elle ferait après cette étape la plongée dans l'angoisse, car cela la mettait devant une réalité : elle n'avait plus nul part ou aller.<br>Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru que les choses changeraient si elle fuyait les siens, car la seule chose que cela lui avait apportée, c'était la solitude.  
>La seule solution envisageable était de retourner à Eryn Lasgalen... Mais elle était bien trop fière pour cela, et se refusait à aller demander pardon à Thranduil d'avoir fuit. Qu'importe les conséquences que cela aurait.<br>_Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. _  
>Voulant chasser ce mal-être qui la dévorait de l'intérieur, Berethiel fit un bref passage chez l'apothicaire, traversant d'un pas hâtif les rues à l'odeur pestilentielle. La plupart des gens qu'elle croisait la scrutaient avec méfiance, prêt à tirer quelques armes dissimulées dans leurs atouts, et elle su qu'elle ne pourrait s'attarder dans cet endroit sans redouter les ennuis.<br>La boutique de l'apothicaire était la plus propre et la mieux entretenue de toute la ville, aussi, elle fut certaine qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. La réussite de ce commerce signifiait une chose : son propriétaire savait répondre à toutes les commandes, sans poser de question, tant que l'on pouvait payer.

Le jeune cadet d'Eru qui tenait la boutique était assez jeune,le regard inquisiteur et malicieux, qui n'avait rien voir avec le vieil homme impressionnable qu'elle avait tué quelque temps auparavant.  
>Elle du laisser toute la fortune qu'elle avait dérobée à un homme qui avait tenté de l'agresser sur la route près d'Eryn Lasgalen pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait, et quitta cet endroit rapidement, car l'homme posait bien trop de questions à son goût, et cet endroit lui rappelait de sombre souvenirs.<br>Celui du vieil apothicaire, qui la hantait.  
>Bien qu'elle ne se souvînt que de manière partielle et floue de ce soir-là, les remords d'avoir tué un innocent la taraudaient. Néanmoins, elle se souvenait clairement de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, là. Une souffrance comme elle n'en avait jamais senti de pareille, semblable à des milliers de poignards qui la transperçaient de toutes part à chaque respiration. Une douleur aliénante, et elle savait que si cela se reproduisait, elle pourrait tuer à nouveau.<p>

_Ou mourir, et connaître enfin le repos..._

Valinor pourrait-il lui apporter la paix et la rédemption ?

C'était là une épineuse question. De plus, les rumeurs disaient que les Havres Gris s'attendaient à sa visite, et elle ne pourrait pas embarquer sans user de quelques ruses pour ne pas être reconnue.  
>Mais l'empêcheraient-ils d'embarquer ? Ne feraient-ils qu'avertir Thranduil de son départ ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ne tenait pas à le découvrir pour le moment.<p>

_Elrond pourrait m'aider... Comme il me manque..._

Mais lui aussi l'avait abandonnée.

Et quel regard jetterait-il à présent sur elle ? Serait-il toujours bienveillant en apprenant qu'elle avait été reniée par son père après être devenue l'amante droguée d'un Sinda, si noble soit-il ?  
>Tant que questions sans réponses...<br>Décidée à ignorer ces envahissantes réflexions, elle reprit la route en menant son cheval au pas, et vida son deuxième flacon de lait de pavot avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith.  
>Elle ne sut pas combien de temps passa, mais elle atteignit la Vieille Forêt dans la nuit, et s'éloignant un peu du chemin, elle décida de s'accorder du repos dans une clairière d'aspect enchanteur. On disait que certains elfes avaient jadis vécu dans ces lieux, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient déjà dû quitter cette forêt il y a longtemps, des traces de leur magie bienveillante marquaient encore ces lieux, où la nature s'épanouissait dans l'harmonie.<br>Berethiel libéra sa monture de ses liens, et alla se lover contre un saule pleureur d'aspect centenaire, et sombra rapidement au royaume des rêves.

-Eowynen ! Esmeralda ! Mes chéris ! Nous devons rentrer, votre père ne devrait plus tarder !

Une minuscule petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés courrait dans les bois. Elle serrait très fort une peluche en forme de lapin contre elle, suivit de près par un garçon à peine plus grand, qui poussait des grognements qui se voulaient terrifiants. Le garçon fini par saisir sa petite sœur qui s'était immobilisée, et tout en poussant un cri suraigu, il s'exclama :

-Je suis le roi sorcier, et je vais te dévorer !

-Chuuuuuuuut fit la petite fille, regarde !

Le regard des deux enfants se tourna vers une forme endormie entre les racines d'un arbre au tronc énorme, laissant une longue chevelure rousse se balancer lentement au rythme du vent.  
>Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant, prêt à déguerpir à chaque instant, mais trop curieux pour résister à la tentation d'allé examiner cette personne qui paraissait si grande par rapport à eux. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste, profondément plongée dans le monde des rêves, et les enfants l'aurait cru morte s'ils n'avaient pas remarqués la respiration de la femme, saccadée, gémissante.<p>

-C'est une elfe, dit la petite fille, regarde comme elle est belle ! Et elle a les oreilles pointus, comme papa le disait !

-Mais maman dit qu'il n'y a plus d'elfe dans cette forêt depuis des années !Cette dernière, une femme replète aux cheveux similaires à ceux de sa fille arriva en pestant, enjambant avec difficultés les racines avec sa longue robe lilas, et s'immobilisa à son tour, mais avec plus de craintes que de curiosité. Prise de peur, elle saisit chacun de ses enfants par la main et les tira en arrière :

-Ne la réveillez pas ! Les grandes gens ne devraient pas être ici ! C'est interdit ! Nous devons partir, et vite, les mules nous attendent !

-Mais maman, elle est toute seule ! C'est peut-être une amie à papa ! Il a rencontré le prince des elfes des bois autrefois !

La petite dame hésita. Ordonnant à ses enfants de ne pas bouger, elle s'approcha de la dame elfe et repoussant une mèche de la longue chevelure de feu, elle découvrit son front en sueur, et de légers tremblements secouaient son corps dans toute sa longueur. Son visage semblait tourmenté.  
>Les hobbits étaient bon et généreux par nature, et découvrant cela, la mère des deux petits enfants ne put se résoudre à laisser cette jeune elfe là, en ignorant sa détresse. De plus, bien que les grandes gens faisaient peur à Estelle, c'était bien moins vrai pour les jeunes filles esseulées.<p>

-Les enfants, allez chercher l'oncle Pippin ainsi que votre père ! Nous devons la ramener à la maison ! Elle a l'air malade !

Pensant qu'elle serait lourde, Estelle Brandebouc, Dame du pays de Bouc déploya toute sa force pour tirer sur le sol l'elleth, mais elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle ne pesait rien. Seule sa grande taille se fit encombrante. Jetant sur son dos le sac d'affaire de l'elfe, elle avait presque atteint la charrette traînée par deux mulets quand son mari ainsi que son meilleur ami arrivèrent d'un pas rapide, les enfants sur les talons.  
>Merry et Pippin étaient des hommes d'âge mur à présent, mais malgré cela, il gardait une taille élancée et leurs traits étaient davantage marqués par la gaité que par l'âge. Voyant l'épouse de Merriadoc traîner avec difficulté l'elfe, ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider à la monter dans la charrette, en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser par maladresse. Estelle leur expliqua comment ses enfants l'avait trouvée, et les deux hommes furent alarmés de voir que la demoiselle elfe ne se réveillait pas malgré la manière dont elle était traînée sur le sol. Son corps tout entier était à présent en sueur.<p>

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Esmeralda, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Non, admit Merry, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu.

-Si, dit Pippin. C'est une elfe de Fondcombe ! Je l'ai aperçu quand nous y étions, et elle était au côté de Glorfindel au mariage d'Aragorn, c'est une noble dame, j'en suis sûr !

-Estelle, va chercher notre meilleur guérisseur ! Nous devons lui venir en aide ! Répliqua Merry, en réalisant à son tour la souffrance qui contractait chaque muscles de la jeune elfe sous leurs yeux.

Si elle était une proche de ceux qui les avaient aidés par le passé, il ne reculerait devant rien pour lui venir en aide, car il se sentait à jamais redevable de l'aide qui leur avait été apportée dans les temps de malheur.  
>Tandis que dans la charrette les adultes s'affairaient autour de l'elfe endormi, la petite Esmeralda saisit le sac de cette dernière, curieuse, et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle découvrit rapidement la tiare offerte par Thranduil qui était soigneusement enveloppé dans une robe de soie, et s'exclama :<p>

-C'est une couronne ! Papa, tu crois que c'est une princesse ? Et là ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit, en elfique !

-Ne fouille pas comme ça dans les affaires des autres, gronda Pippin. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut !

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, ria Merry.

-Je suis le mieux placé pour le dire ! s'exclama le hobbit blond avec un sourire en coin, montre-moi ça, ma petite.  
>Il examina quelques secondes le minutieux travail des joailliers elfes, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, et lâcha : c'est du sindarin ! La langue de Legolas ! Hélas, je ne sais pas le lire...<p>

-Mais Sam le pourrait peut-être ! Il a gardé tout les livres de Frodon et de Bilbon sur le sujet ! Nous devons savoir qui sait pour avertir les siens qu'elle est souffrante !

-Le... Legolas, souffla-t-elle, en entrouvrant les yeux, sans vraiment distinguer les hobbits qui était penchait au-dessus d'elle a son regard cherchait sans s'arrêter sur eux.

-Nous allons le prévenir que vous êtes ici ma dame, dit Pippin avec empressement, ne pouvant se détacher de ses yeux verts qui semblaient totalement perdu.

-J'ai mal... Remède... souffla t-elle en désignant son sac.

Merry, sans être sur de ce qu'il faisait plongea la main dans le sac de la demoiselle et saisit une fiole au contenu laiteux et la mit dans les mains de Berethiel. Cette dernière la vida d'un trait, et Merry reprit :

-Quel est ton nom ? Tu es une amie de Legolas ?

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, car elle retomba dans son sommeil agiter de cauchemars fiévreux.

Le guérisseur hobbit, un petit herboriste gras aux cheveux bruns passa un long moment à l'examiner dans une chambre d'amie, et ne descendit qu'à la nuit tombée, donnant des nouvelles au seigneur du pays de Bouc qui recommençait pour l'énième fois à rédiger une missive pour Legolas. Son épouse était partie coucher ses enfants, et seul avec Pippin, il écouta avec la plus grande attention l'herboriste :

-J'avoue que son état est préoccupant, mais... Je déplore ne pas connaître grand chose à la nature des elfes... Je pense néanmoins dire qu'elle est malade du lait de pavot... Mais hélas, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait de vieilles cicatrices qui indiquaient qu'elle avait subi de mauvais traitements...C'est sans doute est-ce là l'origine de son mal : une vieille blessure qui la lancinerait sans relâche. Maître Merriadoc, je vous conjure de la renvoyer au plus vite chez les siens... Leurs affaires nous dépassent...

-J'avertis le royaume de sylvestre de la situation dès ce soir. Merci de ta visite, Herrioc.

Ce dernier, trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes, fit un signe de tête et disparut, laissant les deux compères songeurs.

-Il faudra des semaines entières pour que les elfes arrivent jusqu'à la Comté, murmura Pippin.

-Je m'interroge, murmura, Merry. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Si loin du royaume des forêts... En avertissant le Roi, nous faisons peut-être une erreur...

-Alors avertit seulement le prince, fit Pippin, tu sais que Legolas est bon, il sera quoi faire.

Il en fut décidé ainsi.

Le jour suivant, Berethiel n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans la forêt, mais dans une coquette chambre au mobilier trop petit pour elle. On l'avait débarrassée de sa tenue de voyage pour la revêtir d'un vêtement cousu dans des draps à la hâte, mais on avait préparé la robe verte et argent à son attention, et l'avait soigneusement repassé et accroché sur une armoire.

Quand l'elleth réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison de hobbit, elle fut grandement surprise, et curieuse de voir qui l'avait ainsi recueillit avec tant d'attention.

_Legolas ne mentait pas en disant que c'était des gens pleins de bonté._

Il y a quelques jours encore, elle se serait méfiée, aurait tenté de fuir discrètement, mais pas ici, en se sachant dans la Comté. Elle était curieusement en confiance avec cet étrange peuple qui était décrit comme respirant la joie de vivre et la douceur, et elle voulait croire aux dire de Legolas. Elle voulait croire qu'il y avait encore des gens foncièrement bons en ce monde corrompu... Si elle se trompait, rien ne pourrait lui causer plus de peine que sa déception. Prenant garde à ne pas heurter les encadrements de porte trop bas, elle se rendit dans le vestibule par des escaliers de bois de chêne qui dégageait une agréable odeur de cire d'abeilles.

Elle ne rencontra personne, mais une voix d'enfant cristalline attira son attention dans la pièce voisine, et elle s'y rendit d'un pas léger et silencieux. Bien que plutôt simple, même les meubles semblaient choisis pour être accueillant, et les jouets qui traînaient sur le sol indiquaient que des enfants grandissaient sereinement ici.  
>Marchant d'un pas silencieux vers une autre pièce, c'est là qu'elle vit Estelle Brandebouc qui posait les couverts sur la table. Cette dernière sentit sa présence, et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard étonné de l'elfe. Elle la gratifia d'un grand sourire sincère et après s'être toutes deux présentés, la mère de famille l'invita sans tarder à prendre place à table, rajoutant une assiette, un éternel sourire au visage.<p>

-Comment...

-Allons mon enfant, ne vous inquiétez pas, et prenez donc place! Reposez-vous, le temps des réponses peut attendre comparé à un ragoût de lièvre, secret de la famille Bolger, les meilleurs cuisiniers de la Comté !

La famille entière l'accueillit avec chaleur, et à son grand étonnement, ils partagèrent un repas chaleureux avec elle, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Pas la moindre question ne lui fut posée alors qu'elle n'avait dit que son nom, alors qu'elle-même, en avait pleins. Néanmoins, Eowynen fut le premier à céder à la curiosité :

-Ma sœur a trouvé une couronne dans ton sac, tu es une princesse ?

-Eowynen ! gronda la mère hobbit.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Berethiel, non, je ne suis pas une princesse... Je ne suis que Berethiel, et c'est un ami qui m'a fait cadeau de cette tiare.

- C'est un prince charmant ? Comme dans les contes ? demanda Esmeralda, trop curieuse pour prêter attention aux yeux réprobateurs de ses parents.

-Non, fit-elle en riant, peinant à imaginer Thranduil dans le rôle d'un romantique prince chevaleresque dont les contes étaient emplis. Non, ma petite, pas un prince charmant... C'est le Grand Roi des Elfes, Thranduil, qui règne sur Vert-Bois le Grand.

-Alors, vous connaissez réellement Legolas, laissa échapper Merry, qui cédait également à la curiosité.

Il avait toujours était curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce prince elfe si mystérieux. Il s'était étonné de ne jamais avoir rencontré son père, malgré le fait qu'il siégeait de temps à autres avec Aragorn lors de réunions ouverte à tous les souverains de la Terre du Milieu. Certains disaient que le Roi Thranduil dédaignait tous les autres peuple que le siens, et avec le temps, Merry avait fini par croire que cela était vrai.

-Oui, c'est un de mes amis les plus chers. Il m'a fait mille louanges sur vous, Maître Merriadoc, ainsi que sur les vôtres. Et devant toutes les vertus qu'ils vous prête, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de venir voir de mes propres yeux les courageux Hobbit des récits de la guerre de l'anneau !

Thranduil avait passé toute la journée à chevaucher sans repos depuis son départ précipité de l'auberge du Gué, pour ne ralentir qu'à la nuit tombée pour ménager sa monture. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire l'image de Féola morte, allongée sur la table, et alors qu'il marchait à côté de son élan, épuisé, son esprit lui joua un tour des plus cruels.  
>L'espace d'un instant, c'est l'image de Berethiel qui vint se superposer à celle de Féola sur cette table, et il laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse.<p>

-Pourquoi... Je ne l'ai pas tué... Je ne me souviens pas... murmura-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la nuit passée, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort de cette prostituée le touchait tant. C'est souvent ainsi que finissait les femmes qui se vendaient, et cette fille de rien ne manquerait sans doute à personne. Qui donc laisserait la personne qu'il aime se vendre dans les couloirs d'une taverne de passage ?  
>Son corps avait sans doute été balancé dans le cours d'eau le plus proche à l'heure qui l'est. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir comme si il ne l'avait jamais connu, et ces sordides visions finiraient par disparaître de son esprit.<p>

Et si j'avais retrouvé Berethiel ce jour là, aurait-elle fini de la même manière ?

À présent, le roi avait peur... Peur de lui-même. Que le mal qui le rongeait depuis des siècles l'avait définitivement transformé en monstre, et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être auprès de ceux qui lui était cher sans risquer de leur faire du mal.

_Les elfes ne sont sensés n'aimer qu'une fois dans toute leur vie. La folie est peut-être ma punition pour remettre cela en cause ?  
>Peut-être les Valar le châtiaient-ils pour espérer pouvoir retrouver le bonheur... Mais jamais Faériel ne reviendra de Mandos, je le sais... Elle a tant souffert et je n'ai pas su la sauver... Devrais-je donc laisser mon âme se consumer pour disparaître à mon tour ? Elle, qui m'a abandonnée...<em>

Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir laisser seul dans les plus sombres années de sa vie. Les Valar étaient bien cruels s'il ne pouvait pas choisir d'avoir une compagne. Une douce compagnie qui allégerait son esprit si tourmenté...

_Compagne, ou esclave _? fit une petite voie moqueuse au fond de son esprit qu'il chassa d'un soupir colérique.

Peut après l'aube, il atteignit le Dernier Pont, une solide construction de pierre et de bois qui permettait de traverser le fleuve Mitheihel qui avait résisté de manière admirable au passage du temps. C'était aussi la fin des routes de montages, et à partir de là, le reste du périple du roi serait fait de pavés régulier et bien entretenu. Même si son élan était fatigué, il n'en restait pas moins rapide, et sans doute pourrait-il atteindre Bree dans deux jours.  
>Mais à présent, il hésitait. Il <em>doutait<em>. Et il détestait cette sensation.

Car c'est aussi là que se terminait la piste de contrebandier. Cet ancien chemin traçait par son peuple, et qui pourrait lui permettre de rentrer chez lui en deux fois moins de temps.

_Peut être que si je renonce à elle, les Valar cesseront de s'acharner sur nous..._

Il choisit de s'arrêter un moment en bordure de fleuve, laissant son élan se désaltérer dans l'eau claire, afin d'être sûr de prendre la meilleure décision. Las de l'éternel capuchon qui retombait sur ses yeux, il se défit de sa cape, et laissa ses longs cheveux blonds voler au vent, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil qui lui chauffaient le visage.

_De toute façon, je ne trompe personne avec ce capuchon, il n'y a qu'un elfe pour monter sur un élan... _

-Seigneur Thranduil... Mon roi ?

Cette voix qui lui était si familière. Il l'entendait depuis tant d'années, et pourtant, qui ne pouvait pas être là, perdue au milieu des plaines de Rhudaur. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il se retourna, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant Gallion, qui debout à quelques mètres de là, visiblement aussi étonnés que lui. L'ellon brun était entièrement vêtu de noir, et menait son cheval de la même couleur par la bride, car la bête semblait épuisé. Il devina qu'il avait emprunté l'ancien sentier pour le rattraper avec cette simple monture, et au vu de ses cheveux en bataille et de son air fatigué, il n'avait pas pris de repos depuis des jours.  
>Gallion vint s'asseoir près de son roi, et soupira de fatigue avant de répondre au regard interrogateur de son souverain :<p>

-Je... Avez-vous eu le message que votre fils vous a adressé ?

Thranduil ferma les yeux, repensant douloureusement à sa maîtresse rendue malade par le même poison qui l'avait déjà privé de son épouse et acquiesça.

-Je voulais m'assurer par moi-même que vous alliez bien... La nouvelle nous a tous ébranlés...

_Il a peur que je la tue,_ comprit le Grand Roi des Elfes. Il aurait était choqué en réalisant cela il y a encore peu, et les conséquences pour la place de Gallion auraient été désastreuses. Il aurait sans doute renvoyé l'intendant en lui promettant d'être puni pour son impudence. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes...Il doutait. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... toujours.  
>Néanmoins, il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi immiscer dans sa vie privée, et il décida de retenir ne pas laisser libre cours à son exaspération :<p>

-Ta dévotion t'honore, mon ami, fit simplement le roi, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter le royaume. Le voyage ne te sied guère, et la route est emplie de péril... Tu n'es pas un guerrier, c'est trop dangereux, ta place est au palais, auprès de Legolas.

-Mon roi...

-Prends un peu de repos, et repars, Gallion, coupa ce dernier, sentant que sa bonté d'âme allait vite s'épuiser, c'est un ordre. À présent qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin, l'intendant peinait à rebrousser chemin.

Il avait déjà fait plus de la moitié de la route, let il peinait vraiment à rebrousser chemin, pour repartir bredouille. Hélas, il ne pouvait désobéir à son roi, même s'il était persuadé du bien-fondé de ses actes. Néanmoins, il lui fit part de ce qu'il avait appris, sachant qu'elle pourrait être précieuse au roi :

-Berethiel avait emprunté la route des contrebandiers. Après son départ, elle a fait un rapide détour par le village de Bestiairi pour...Pour se procurer du lait de pavot. Il y a une dizaine de jours, elle a réussi à se procurer un cheval. Il y a quelques jours encore, un homme m'a assuré qu'il avait vu une elleth errer seule sur la route vers Bree...  
>Silencieusement, Thranduil, acquiesça en analysant les informations. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pensé à la route des contrebandiers. Cependant, il fut surpris qu'elle puisse connaître ce passage que les elfes évitaient soigneusement depuis plus de cinq cent ans.<br>Ces nouvelles renforcèrent sa volonté qui vacillait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il y avait moins d'une semaine de route pour pénétrer dans la Comté.  
>Et que représentait une semaine dans la vie immortelle d'un elfe ?<br>Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres du roi, et il ne tarda pas à reprendre la route.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Merci à de m'avoir lu, et, une fois de plus, merci encore aux reveiwers, vos petits mots me donne du courage pour poursuivre cette aventure.

Merci à Darkklinne pour son dévoué travail de Beta Lectrice. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore sa fic, je vous invite vivement à aller lire « _une quête ratée_ ». hop hop !  
>.<p>

A PaulinaDragona : Des choses étranges, c'est bien la spécialité de ce qui entoure Thranduil. Est-ce qui les créée ? Est-ce qu'il les attire ? Mystère ;)

.

Et pour finir, j'annonce pour plus curieux d'entre vous, je vous annonce que Glorfindel fera une apparition dans le chapitre 16

( non, non, papa elfe n'est pas passé à la trappe ^^).


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15. Le solstice d'été **

Mumford & sons- Broken Crown

Glorfindel parcourait les coursives ouvertes d'Imladris d'un pas pressé sous le regard étonné des rares elfes qui croisèrent sa route. Il venait de recevoir une nouvelle lui annonçant qu'un crime des plus barbares avait été perpétré au Gué. Cette ville, bien que désertée par les elfes depuis longtemps, demeurait sou la protection d'Imladris, et Glorfindel, le seigneur protecteur depuis le départ des fils d'Elrond, devait faire justice.  
>La nouvelle venait d'un vieil aubergiste qui s'était présenté aux portes de la Dernière Maison Simple, réclamant justice, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le tueur de Balrog, accompagné par le chef de la garde de la ville, accueillit le commerçant qui peinait à trouver son calme auprès d'un ellon qui lui avait longuement parlé pour l'aider à retrouver son calme. C'était un homme assez fin d'une quarantaine d'années, ses sourcils épais et broussailleux lui donnaient un air sévère, mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de larmes. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les elfes, et le seigneur Glorfindel l'invita à le suivre, le menant sur une terrasse où une table avait été apprêtée à leur intention. L'homme au visage sombre et gonflé d'avoir pleuré s'assit face aux deux elfes, et Thalion, un ellon aux long cheveux brun, l'invita à expliquer la raison de sa visite.<p>

-Y... Il y a quelques jours... Y'a un homme noble qui est venu dans mon établissement... Un endroit respectable, mes seigneurs ! Mais ce n'était pas un client comme les autres : il ne tenait pas à être vu, et il restait à l'écart des autres, le visage toujours masqué par un capuchon. Mais il était noble, mes seigneurs, je puis vous l'assurer ! Il a pris une de nos meilleures chambres et buvait mon meilleur vin ! Il n'a pas dit son nom, et vu l'argent qu'il dépensait, je n'ai pas insisté... Les dieux me pardonnent cette erreur !

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de l'aubergiste. Il s'empressa de les chasser du revers de la main et poursuivit d'une voix tremblante :  
>-Ma fille, Féola, elle l'avait remarqué... Elle disait souvent qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait son « prince charmant » dans notre auberge, qu'il l'emmènerait vivre avec lui dans son manoir, et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin d'être femme de chambre à l'auberge... Je... Je savais qu'elle faisait ça, mais... Non, personne ne mérite de finir comme ça mes seigneurs... Personne... Il l'a tuée ! Mais il ne s'est pas contenté de ça ! Il l'a battue, l'a prise, et l'a torturée avant de l'achever !<p>

Cette fois, le vieil homme éclata en sanglots sous le regard ébranlé des deux elfes. Pareil événement était rare dans la région, et la détresse de l'homme était palpable. Pour ces deux pères de famille, la situation n'était pas neutre et ils ne pouvaient que compatir à son chagrin.

-Sachez que nous prions pour votre fille, répondit Glorfindel, sachez que nous sommes sincèrement désolés de la tragédie qui vous afflige... N'auriez-vous rien pour nous renseigner de l'identité du meurtrier présumé de votre fille ?

-Noooooon, fit-il dans un gémissement, il n'a rien oublié, et personne n'a pu voir son visage ! Mes seigneurs, si vous aviez vu ce qu'il a fait à ma fille, poursuivit l'homme, elle... elle était coupée de partout... Par les dieux... Regardez, c'était ma petite puce, gémit-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin à ses interlocuteurs.

Thalion le saisit, et dépliant soigneusement le papier, ses yeux d'un bleu insondable s'agrandirent de surprise, son visage vira au blanc maladif. Il déglutit péniblement et referma vivement le papier tandis que Glorfindel tentait d'y jeter un œil. Surpris par la réaction du capitaine de la garde qui attisa curiosité, il saisit à son tour le parchemin, et réprima difficilement un hoquet de stupeur. La jeune fille sur le dessin était une rousse à la taille élancée, flottante dans une robe verte, ses cheveux roux bouclés encadraient deux yeux verts. S'il ne l'avait pas su, Glorfindel aurait pu confondre ce dessin avec une représentation de sa propre fille, et cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il regrettait les dernières paroles qu'il avait dit à Berethiel, depuis son retour d'Eryn Lasgalen, cela le tourmentait, mais il ne trouva jamais le courage de lui envoyer une lettre.  
>Malgré tout, sa colère restait vive envers elle. Encore plus envers Thranduil. Son ami, qui l'avait floué, lui faisant croire qu'il était un sauveur. Qu'il avait réussi à la protéger uniquement par affection pour lui et par sens du devoir... Lui qui avait déshonoré sa fille, presque sous son nez, et qui avait réussi à se faire aimer d'elle à son détriment.<br>Elle avait préféré cet homme froid et colérique à son propre père... Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, toute cette histoire était délirante à ses yeux.  
>De plus, il s'en voulait, car s'il avait envoyé une simple lettre à Minas Tirith, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé...<br>Glorfindel s'arracha de ses sombres pensées en entendant un propos qui le sidéra :

- Ça me revient ! Gary, le garçon d'écurie de l'étable non loin de mon auberge pense que c'est l'homme qui montait un élan ! Une bête énorme qu'il montait à cru !

Trois jours passèrent comme un rien au pays de Bouc qui était en ébullition. Et pour cause, le quatrième jour qui succédait au réveil de Berethiel était également le jour du solstice d'été, une fête que les Hobbits attendaient avec impatience chaque année.

Berethiel était resté dans la famille de Merry, à la demande de ses derniers, qui s'étaient épris de l'elfe en perdition qu'il choyait comme une amie de toujours.  
>Un soir ou le maître des lieux fumait paisiblement la pipe dans son jardin, l'elleth l'avait rejoint pour discuter avec Merry du mal qui la rongeait. Elle s'était prise d'une réelle amitié pour ces gens et préférait partir que de leur causer le moindre tort. Mais les Brandeboucs ne voulaient pas la voir partir, bien au contraire. Ils voulaient à tout prix la protéger jusqu'à ce que de l'aide lui soit envoyée, « qu'importe si cela met un mois, ou dix ans ! ».<br>Elle fut touchée de voir que le hobbit était sincère, et dans cette douce ambiance, la vie lui parut bien moins lugubre.

De son côté, Merry appréciait cette mystérieuse elfe qui semblait pleine de secrets et qui lui rappelait un peu Legolas dans ses habitudes, si étrange à ses yeux. Elle ne semblait que peu, ou pas dormir, chuchotant des chansons au coin du feu le soir, et préparant le petit-déjeuner à la famille à l'aube. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur qui avait déridé son visage emprunt de tristesse, elle disparaissait souvent seule pendant des heures, et ne mangeait que peu, durant les rares repas où elle était présente.  
>Un comportement qui fendait le cœur d'Estelle Brandebouc, qui néanmoins gardait le silence, car elle craignait de provoquer un malaise chez son invitée, qui pourrait fuir leur demeure comme elle l'avait fait d'Eryn Lasgalen.<br>Les enfants, loin d'être conscient de tous ses problèmes, aimaient écouter les récits des batailles de jadis qu'elle leur racontait pendant des heures.  
>Alors que durant l'après-midi, elle promit à Merry d'occuper ses enfants alors que les adultes dressaient les tables pour le futur banquet et s'activaient pour les derniers préparatifs. Les enfants de Sam et de Pippin se joignirent à eux, et l'elfe se retrouva entourée d'une quinzaine d'enfants écoutant son récit de la chute de Dol Guldur sous le grand chêne qui trônait fièrement prêt du Lac du pays de Bouc avec passion.<p>

Adossée contre le tronc, Berethiel aiguisait paisiblement son épée qui émettait des bruits clairs à des moments bien choisis, rendant son récit plus vivant aux yeux des enfants captivés, qui frémissaient en entendant parler des monstrueuses descendantes d'Ungoliant.

Tandis que le soleil descendait doucement vers l'horizon, les différentes mères des enfants vinrent chercher leurs petits pour les préparer pour la fête qui commencerait dans quelques heures. Estelle vint en dernière, et prenant ses enfants par la main et voyant que Berethiel ne faisait pas mine de bouger elle dit :

-Vous devriez venir avec nous pour vous préparer pour le solstice d'été.

-Le solstice d'été, répéta pensivement Berethiel, c'est une des fêtes que je préfère. À Imladris, ma cité natale, une fête grandiose se déroule sur trois jours et trois nuits, les elfes chantent et dansent dans l'allégresse. Des lumières, blanches comme les étoiles, emplissent les arbres, et qu'importe la guerre ou les temps sombres, durant ces jours, aucune ombre ne serait ternir nos cœurs.

La hobbit murmura aux enfants de rentrer à la maison et s'accroupit prêt de l'elleth si mélancolique :

-Les vôtres vous manquent, c'est normal. Mais croyez moi, les festivités de ce soir seront splendides. Profitez de l'occasion pour découvrir nos coutumes! Vous serez accueillie parmi nous avec joie !

-Vous avez raison, dame Estelle, soupira Berethiel en lui accordant un sourire faible. Je vous rejoins rapidement.

L'elfe la regarda s'éloigner avec ses enfants, et sortant une fiole de lait de pavot qu'elle vida d'un trait, elle se maudit d'être ainsi. Elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que ce peuple généreux ne la voit jamais au plus mal... Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient aussi pathétique. La petite Esmeralda, comme nombres de hobbits, enfants ou adultes, semblaient croire que les elfes étaient des être parfaits, doux et irréprochables. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait leurs rêves.  
>Plus tard, elle rentra dans le trou des hobbits où la dame des lieux avait apprêté un baquet d'eau chaude dans sa chambre, ainsi que tout le nécessaire de toilette utile. La mère de famille était allée jusqu'à préparer sa robe de soirée pour qu'elle délaisse un peu sa tenue de voyage. Cela lui rappela avec un sourire son propre père, qui faisait de même lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant.<br>Estelle était aussi douce que déterminée, et l'elfe qui ce matin encore, pensait passer la nuit seule dans les bois, savait qu'elle décevrait ceux qui l'entouraient en agissant de la sorte.

Alors que la demoiselle était en train de discipliner ses boucles rousses, Estelle entra, en tenant délicatement entre ses doigts la tiare que lui avait offerte Thranduil.

-Je l'ai nettoyé. Il me semble que ceci doit être un apparat de fête. 

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit très approprié, dame Estelle. 

-Toute la Comté sera dans ses plus beaux atours, il est normal que vous fassiez de même. La personne... La personne qui vous offert cela doit vous tenir en haute estime, et elle aimerait que vous portiez cette tiare ce soir... pour fêter l'été !

Conformément aux prédictions d'Estelle, les réjouissances furent éclatantes.  
>Il y avait suffisamment de places sur les tables pour asseoir plus de deux cents convives, le tout installé dans un pâturage aménagé pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été installées en hauteur, et sur une estrade se succédaient de nombreux musiciens durant la nuit.<p>

Berethiel portait sa robe vaporeuse de soie et d'argent avec laquelle elle avait fui Eryn Lasglen, ainsi que sa tiare, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être revenue des semaines en arrière. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait nul procès, nul affrontement qui faisait office de parodie de justice. Juste des Hobbits qui festoyaient dans l'allégresse autour d'un copieux repas. Tous avaient participé aux préparatifs, et à présents, tous se félicitaient gaiement du résultat obtenu, qui était digne d'un banquet de roi.

L'elfe rousse, bien qu'attirant parfois les regards curieux, était bien acceptée, elle passait un agréable moment, assise prêt de Merry, Pippin et Sam, bien que ce dernier fût très absorbé par la surveillance de ses nombreux enfants.  
>-Dame Berethiel, tu viens nous raconter la suite de la destruction de Dol Guldur ? demanda Eowynen d'un air suppliant.<p>

-Les enfants, plus tard, fit Pippin, dame Berethiel parle avec Sam.

L'elfe sourit. Elle aimait ces enfants. Ils étaient si candides, si doux, si... innocents. Elle les enviait terriblement pour tous ses points, et bien qu'elle appréciait ses discussions partagées avec Samsagace , elle céda aux appels des enfants qui firent écho aux petits blonds et leur la suite de l'histoire après le dessert.  
>Une fois un délicieux gâteau à la cerise achevé, Berethiel appela les enfants qui accoururent tous derrière elle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu à l'écart du bruit du banquet, sous le même arbre que plus tôt dans la journée.<br>Elle reprit son récit là où elle l'avait laissé, et les enfants ne furent pas long à se retrouver de nouveau absorbés par le récit.  
>Amusé, Sam les avait discrètement suivis, et observait la scène d'un œil bienveillant. Il se laissa également prendre par le récit quelques minutes, mais un bruit de sabot le tira de ses songes. Un pas lent, et quand il tourna la tête pour voir l'origine du bruit, il vit apparaître un elfe. Il était immense, et à ses cotés marchaient un élan plus grand encore. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et semblait s'apprêter à lui adresser la parole, lorsqu'un autre son attira son attention. C'était une exclamation de Berethiel, qui plongée dans son récit, ne l'avait pas vu venir.<p>

Thranduil se détourna immédiatement du Hobbit pour se diriger vers elle, observant la scène, intrigué. Son amante était totalement absorbée par le récit qu'elle faisait à la vingtaine d'enfants devant elle qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Les elfes aimaient, chérissaient les enfants, et ni Berethiel, ni Thranduil ne faisaient exception. Il prit soin de s'approcher dans l'ombre et sans faire le moindre bruit, pour contempler la scène un peu plus longtemps, totalement sous le charme. Il aimait la voir ainsi, si douce, si paisible, et voulait la voir ainsi prêt de lui. Cédant à se besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus impérieux d'être prêt d'elle, il signala sa présence en ajoutant au récit :

-... Et alors que notre groupe s'enfonçait dans les immondes profondeurs du Bastion maléfique en tuant les orques par dizaine, reprit-elle dans un murmure, il sortit de nul part un énorme Warg ! Son pelage était aussi noir que la nuit, et ses yeux, plus rouges que le sang était fixé sur nous comme sur de belles côtelettes de bœufs. C'était un véritable monstre, et il nous fixait en se de demandant lequel de nous, il allait dévorer en premier...

-Mais les elfes sont bien plus rapides que les wargs, et le seigneur Elrohir qui menait ce groupe décocha une flèche, et tua le monstre sur le coup, finit une voix familière non loin d'elle. Les enfants regardèrent fixement sur le côté de l'arbre où elle était adossée, l'air ébahi.

Elle avait reconnu cette voix à la fois douce et ferme, et levant les yeux vers son origine, ses derniers s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Les enfants, qui n'avaient pas non plus vu l'elfe arriver s'agitèrent un peu et Esmeralda demanda de sa voix cristalline :

-Dame Berethiel, c'est un ami à toi ?

-Les enfants, fit Sam en s'approchant, il me semble que notre ami Pippin a prévu quelques feux d'artifices, si vous alliez le lui demander ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la nuée de jeunes hobbits pour disparaître sur le champs. Mais Berethiel n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et souffla simplement :

-Thr... Thranduil... Goheno nin... _Pardonne-moi..._

Se fut au tour de Sam d'être surpris en entendant ce nom. Se tenait devant lui le Grand Roi des Elfes, seigneur d'Eryn Lasgalen, et il était incapable de réagir. En l'observant, il décela la ressemblance avec Legolas, néanmoins, ce dernier semblait plus sévère, plus hautain, et son regard semblait vous transpercer d'une manière qui faisait froid dans le dos.  
>Le roi s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la demoiselle elfe sans se préoccuper du Hobbit, ou même d'être vu par d'autre et prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Il était soulagé de la revoir, et de constater qu'elle semblait bien portante, mais pâle, et plus maigre, presque autant que lorsqu'il l'avait arraché aux esclavagistes.<p>

-Man mathach ? _Comment vas-tu ?_

Mais Berethiel ne répondit rien, incapable de trouver les mots qui correspondaient à ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était confus dans son esprit, elle était heureuse de le voir, mais aussi en colère, et surprise. Elle avait pensé cent fois à cet instant, sans réellement réussir à croire qu'il viendrait la chercher en personne, mais à présent, son esprit lui semblait vide. Pour seule réaction, elle se contenta de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du roi et s'éloigna aussi vite. Thranduil s'était simplement laissé faire, savourant ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, puis glissa une main autour de ses épaules et une autre sous ses jambes, et sans prévenir, il se releva en la portant dans ses bras.

- Man carel le ? _Que fais-tu ?_ souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

-Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? demanda Sam en tentant de suivre les grandes enjambées de l'elfe qui l'ignorait complètement, inquiété par cette scène qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
>Berethiel s'agita, et une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus à l'écart de la fête, il la posa sur le sol et dit : nous devons partir...<p>

-Thranduil, c'est le solstice d'été ce soir... Les hobbit sont en liesses, je ne peux pas partir comme ça...

-_J'ignorais que fuir sans rien dire te posait problème_...jeta-t-il d'un ton cassant dans sa langue natale, _tu es partie, et... Tu m'as caché que tu passais tes journées à te détruire au lait de pavot dans ma propre demeure, et sous mes yeux !_

_Il sait,_ réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui cacher cela, mais hélas, elle n'y était pas parvenue... Et à présent, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir subir sa colère. Cette dernière brillait déjà dans ses yeux glacés, et ce n'était que le début, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas traité comme un objet que l'on délaisse quand il a servi, tu l'aurais su... Tu aurais su ce que j'endurais ! Tu me veux à tes côtés quand tu en as besoin, mais tu te moques que je puisse être malheureuse et que cela me rende folle !

- Je t'ai toujours traité avec douceur et respect, lâcha froidement Thranduil, alors que ces mots enflammaient son esprit et qu'il luttait contre la peine et la colère. Mon seul but est de te protéger ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as fui ma protection, et tu as mis ta vie en danger ! Tu aurais pu être tuée sur la route !  
>Il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira contre lui en lui tordant le bras dans le dos, et de son autre main libre, il prit entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux roux :<p>

- Je ferais tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour que tu ailles mieux... Tout... Je refuse de te perdre.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, mais lui donnant un baiser bien plus violent qu'elle, quelques instants plus tôt, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dérober. Il la sentait vibrer dans ses bras, de peur ou de désir, il ne parvenait pas à le deviner. Il ne parvenait pas à le savoir, et il s'en moquait, car la seule chose qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était qu'elle soit près de lui. Qu'elle soit en vie, et que jamais plus, il ne fasse ses douloureux cauchemars, où il la voyait morte sur une table...  
>Elle est là... Vivante... Et elle le resterait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il détestait violenter les femmes, mais pour la préserver d'elle-même, il ne reculerait devant rien.<br>Alors qu'il savourait l'instant au risque de s'y perdre, il sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau des côtes. Desserrant légèrement sa prise sur Berethiel, il tourna la tête et vit Sam qui le menaçait avec une dague :

-Lâchez-là, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Sam, fit Berethiel en se détachant, il faudrait être fou pour douter de votre courage! Mais n'ayez craintes, et laissez-moi vous présenter Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, et roi d'Eryn Lasgalen. Mellon nín, voici Sam Gamegie, qui fit partie de la communauté de l'anneau, au côté de votre fils.

Le hobbit s'inclina mais regardait toujours le roi avec suspicion. Il y avait de la violence dans leur échange qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et aussi de la colère. Cette demoiselle n'était pas son épouse, c'était évident, mais alors, pourquoi semblait-il si proche ? Les elfes n'étaient-ils pas fidèles à leurs époux jusqu'à la mort ?  
>La seule chose dont le hobbit joufflu était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la mère de Legolas devant lui, et que leur relation dépassait largement l'amitié.<p>

-Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pour la soirée, votre Grâce ? proposa poliment le hobbit qui n'en restait pas moins méfiant.

-L'invitation est généreuse, lâcha Thranduil d'un ton qui ne trompait pas sur son mépris, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour nous de prendre du repos dans la Vieille Forêt. Nous partirons demain, quand nous aurons remerciés tout ceux qui ont aidé Berethiel.

Cette dernière aurait voulu retourner à la fête, car elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec le roi. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments, et ne savait dire s'il était en colère ou heureux de la revoir, tant ses propos et ses agissements exprimaient ces deux sentiments à la fois. Mais elle dû se résoudre à suivre le roi, et ils disparurent ensemble dans la nuit.

De son côté, Sam s'empressa d'aller raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à ses amis les plus proches, tout en s'agitant, persuadé que leur hôte pouvait être en danger. Ses amis l'incitèrent à s'asseoir, et ce dernier, s'affalant sur une chaise, frustré de savoir que, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il demanda alors très sérieusement à Merry :

-T'as t-elle dit pourquoi, exactement, elle avait quitté Eryn Lasgalen ? On peut dire qu'elle voyageait très légèrement...

-Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait profité d'une occasion pour faire le voyage... Rien de plus... Berethiel est quelqu'un de très secret, et nous avons choisi de respecter cela.

-À quoi penses-tu, Sam ? demanda Merry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Je pense qu'elle est partie pour fuir quelque chose... Quel roi quitterait son royaume pour aller chercher une jeune femme qui faisait un simple voyage ? Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Je pense qu'elle s'est enfuit, et que ce qu'elle cherchait à fuir est venu la chercher...

-Sam, tu ne peux pas avancer d'aussi graves accusations, réprima Pippin. Le seigneur Thranduil est le plus puissant roi elfe qui demeure en Terre du Milieu... C'est aussi le père de Legolas, qui l'a toujours décrit comme un homme noble de cœur. Il a fait près d'un mois de route pour venir la chercher, je pense que la seule dont on pourrait l'accuser, c'est d'aimer la belle Berethiel. Et je ne lui jetterai pas la pierre pour ça.

-N'aie crainte Sam, dit Merry, demain, ils reviendront de la Vielle Forêt, et nous verrons comment elle va.

-Seulement s'il la laisse revenir, lâcha Sam entre ses dents, peu convaincu par les propos de ses amis.

**Fin de chapitre**

Merci à tous !

Gloire à **Darkklinne** pour son travail de correctrice/Beta/et tout le reste :) De gros bisous

A PaulinaDragona : J'espère que l'arrivé de Thranduil à dos d'élan t'a plus ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16. Un choix difficile **

Evanescence – my immortal

Berethiel et Thranduil avaient discrètement quitté le village hobbit, avançant comme des ombres dans la nuit. Une fois à distance des habitations, ils montèrent sur Celeg et s'élancèrent au galop sur le dos de l'élan royal qu'une fois à l'écart des habitations. Au rythme des immenses foulées de la bête, les deux elfes ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre la forêt, et là, Thranduil mit sa monture au pas. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la forêt, scrutant silencieusement les arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Quand Berethiel l'interrogea à ce sujet, il lui désigna avec un sourire une habitation d'apparence abandonnée, nichée dans les plus hautes branches d'un arbre centenaire.

-C'est une des habitations qui fut bâtie jadis par les elfes qui vivaient ici, lorsque cette forêt était bien plus vaste... Les derniers habitants ont quittés ces lieux un peu après la guerre de l'anneau, et j'espérais que nous en trouverions un de leur refuge qui avait résisté aux affres du temps.

Ils descendirent de l'élan, et tandis que Thranduil débarrassait sa monture de ses effets personnels, Berethiel ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Dis-moi la vérité... J'ai besoin de savoir.

Il se retourna, surpris tant par la question, que par la détresse qui teintait sa voix vibrante d'appréhension. Le roi sylvestre s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule, la sentant tressaillir à ce contact pourtant dénué de mauvaises intentions.  
><em>Ai-je donc été si dur avec elle pour qu'elle me craigne de la sorte ? <em>

Il réalisa combien il était proche de la perdre, et sut qu'il devrait commencer par faire preuve d'humilité, ou il se retrouverait à nouveau seul, et pour toujours...

-Je pensais que tu le savais... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, ma douce elleth... Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur... Je... Tu es entrée dans ma vie, et tu comptes énormément pour moi...

Ces aveux laissèrent Berethiel bouche-bée.

Thranduil s'excusait, se déclarait presque, d'une voix hésitante... Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela, pas même en rêve.

Où était donc l'ellon qui l'avait enlevée pour faire d'elle sa gouvernante ? Où était celui qui avait tourné la famille royale du Gondor en ridicule ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, ou non.  
>Il avait toujours été différent avec elle dans la sphère privée de ses appartements. Cependant, jamais, il n'avait eu l'air aussi incertain. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Un doute, qui semblait s'être installé dans son esprit et qui freinait son tempérament de souverain suprême. Elle en ignorait la cause, mais elle se promit de le découvrir rapidement.<p>

Devant un tel aveu, Berethiel ne savait que lui répondre. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec espoir, et glissa une main douce dans sa longue chevelure blonde, presque argentée sous les reflets de la lune, qui volait sous la brise. L'elleth voulait malgré tout croire en ce qu'il disait, et lui accorda un sourire radieux.

Il était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée, mais aussi la meilleure qu'elle aurait pu osé espérer. Elle ne saurait le rendre responsable de ses souffrances, car la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle vivait Cela, uniquement par ce qu'il l'avait sauvée au péril de sa liberté, et de sa vie.  
>Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer, mais plus que jamais, elle voulait rester près de lui, et vivre dans son royaume enchanteur. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte...<p>

L'escalade d'un arbre n'était pas chose aisée en robe, même pour une elfe. Quand Berethiel parvint enfin à la plate-forme de bois, une douleur lui parcourut l'ensemble du corps. Elle se maudit en constatant cela car elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un remède. Ce dernier serait sans doute synonyme de dispute avec son amant. Au mieux... Il venait tout juste de se retrouver, et ne voulait pas balayer ce sentiment de sérénité accompagnant leurs retrouvailles d'un geste stupide.

Elle offrit d'aller inspecter plusieurs autres maisons reliées par des ponts de singe à l'ouest alors que le seigneur s'occupait d'autres, et s'empressa de s'atteler à sa tâche. Les refuges ainsi perchés, n'offraient généralement qu'une seule pièce, dédiée au repos et au sommeil. Les elfes qui vivaient là, devaient passer le reste du temps ensemble, au sol ou dans de vastes plates-formes aménagées pour accueillir plusieurs convives.

Étonnement, la nature n'avait pas détruit ses abris de bois construits dans le plus grand respect des arbres, et seule la poussière et l'absence d'effet personnel laissait deviner que les lieux étaient abandonnés.

Un des cabanons était légèrement plus vaste et plus élégamment meublés que les autres, séduite, Berethiel, se mit à chasser la poussière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle voulut appeler Thranduil pour lui faire part de sa découverte, mais se ravisa.  
>La douleur commençait à se faire de plus en plus présente, si elle ne faisait rien, cela viendrait inévitablement gâcher la nuit.<p>

Priant pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans les prochaines minutes, elle s'assit sur le lit et vida la moitié d'une fiole. Alors qu'elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle ferma les yeux, et s'appuya sur le montant du lit pour ne pas s'écrouler davantage. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps passa, mais quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit, et son regard rencontra celui de Thranduil, l'air furibond, qui se tenait debout devant elle. Il s'agenouilla et saisit son visage dans ses mains d'un geste dur et l'observa un moment. Son visage se décomposa quand il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux flous et les joues rosies par sa respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Il lâcha enfin :

-Tu ne peux continuer ainsi...

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Nul ne peux me guérir.

Le roi elfe répliqua quelque chose d'une voix cinglante, mais l'esprit de son amante n'y prêta pas la moindre intention.

Son corps était envahi d'une douce chaleur qui se répandait en elle, apaisant la douleur qui menaçait de la saisir avec violence depuis plusieurs heures. Le regard furieux de son seigneur la peina. Voulant l'apaiser, elle l'encouragea doucement à desserrer sa prise sur elle et l'enlaça avec douceur. Elle était lasse de se battre, encore et encore, et voulait à présent la paix.

-Thranduil, je t'en prie, accorde-nous une nuit de répit, pour que nous nous retrouvions paisiblement après tout ces événements...

Ces simples mots firent vaciller la colère du souverain , et cette dernière disparue totalement quand les lèvres de l'elleth vinrent embrasser les siennes. Elle était aussi douce et caressante qu'une pétale de fleur.

Le seigneur ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller, détestant cet air absent qui flottait dans ses yeux, le renvoyant à sa propre culpabilité. Ce sentiment qui l'empoisonnait et qui lui rappelait le cadavre de la prostituée dans l'auberge du Guet. Elle qui avait également cet air si horriblement vide dans ses yeux désertés par la vie...

Il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait et ce, depuis des siècles...

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il répondit avec douceur au baiser de Berethiel, laissant ses mains librement parcourir sa chevelure, caressant son dos à demi nue avec une avidité grandissante.

Machinalement, il se colla davantage contre sa peau chaude et chassa sa tunique qui se ferait bientôt de trop. Il aurait voulu se raviser, la repousser, car il la savait sous l'emprise du lait de pavot, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Elle était si belle, si désirable, et elle lui avait tellement manquée durant ses longues semaines de séparations...

Ce n'était ni digne d'une roi. Ni même du noble peuple elfique.  
>Pourtant, Thranduil céda à ses pulsions les plus bestiales et il l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit avec douceur. Mais Toutefois, l'elleth ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi, elle s'assit au milieu du lit, face à lui, et fit glisser sa robe d'un geste lascif, sans le quitter des yeux, bannissant la pudeur de ses habitudes.<p>

Berethiel voulait se sentir désirée par ce roi. Qu'il la désire plus que tout autre chose, loin des carcans de la bienséance qui les restreignaient douloureusement depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Comme dans un accord muet, le roi partageait tout à fait ce sentiment, totalement séduit par cette délicieuse initiative. Qu'importait la morale, la poussière, ou ce que le reste du monde pourrait en dire. Il la désirait, et il voulait qu'elle soit de nouveau sienne.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit, et pas qu'une seule fois, mêlant son corps au siens dans des étreintes passionnées, parfois douces, parfois plus violentes et fiévreuses... Avide comme jamais il ne l'avait été, de ce corps qui lui était totalement abandonné.

Quand l'aube pointa enfin, il s'endormit, un sentiment de plénitude l'emportant dans un monde de rêve merveilleux, et il dormit plus paisiblement que jamais.

Quand Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, laissant s'effacer ses songes nocturnes, un sentiment de douce sérénité flottait toujours dans son esprit devenu léger. Redressant la tête, il baissa son regard pour voir les boucles rousses de l'elleth qui s'étalaient sur son torse contre lequel elle s'était lovée. Une vision qui le fit sourire, et le roi lâcha un soupir de bien-être, un sourire léger naissant sur ses lèvres en se mettant à caresser la chevelure de son amante.

Il craignit de bouger en premier lieu, pour ne pas la réveiller, puis devant son sommeil lourd, il s'extirpa doucement du lit, et commença par se réjouir de ne pas avoir troublée son repos.

Il posa les yeux sur la petite table de nuit à côté de lui, il vit la fiole de lait de pavot à moitié vide. Il la saisit, d'un geste lent, et plongea son regard dans le liquide laiteux, le faisait tourner dans sa fiole.  
>Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle causer tant de souffrances ?<p>

Berethiel ne se réveillerait pas, plongée dans les noirceurs de ce poison. Quand elle s'éveillerait, sans doute souffrirait-elle à nouveau.  
>La paix qui avait frôlée le cœur et l'âme du roi s'estompa bien vite. Il se leva et enfila promptement un pantalon avant de faire les cent pas autour de la coursive entourant la cabane.<br>Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi.

La seule personne qui pourrait la guérir était Elrond, et il était parti. Peut-être que se rendre à Valinor pourrait la sauver... Mais à quel prix ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait là-bas, dans ces terres inconnues. Certains disaient que c'était un monde paradisiaque, où tous étaient en paix. Malheureusement Thranduil ne croyait pas en ces histoires de paradis perdu. Il craignait de laisser derrière lui le royaume que son père avait construit et défendu, jusqu'à y perdre la vie, pour n'être plus qu'un simple vagabond.

-Thranduil...

Une voix douce le tira de ses ruminations, et il entra d'un pas félin dans l'appartement la pièce qu'il avait partagé toute la nuit avec Berethiel. Cette dernière semblait légèrement étourdie et vaseuse, pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu de son magnétisme si particulier aux yeux du roi qui la dévorait du regard.

Il devrait prendre une décision aujourd'hui, si difficile qu'elle puisse être à assumer. Une solution, pour qu'enfin, son amante puisse aller mieux, et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, et oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécue ces derniers mois. Il devait envisager toutes les possibilités existante pour la guérir. Toutes, y compris les plus inaccessibles, qui le forcerait à envisager de devoir faire face au pire dilemme qu'il aurait à affronter de toute sa longue vie d'elfe.

Un choix impossible, après quoi, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Imladris était sa dernière chance, avant qu'il ne doive se résoudre à faire un sacrifice qui le hanterait à jamais.

.

Estelle Brandebouc était assise sur le banc de bois devant leur maison, scrutant la route avec inquiétude, tripotant nerveusement la dague de Berethiel entre ses doigts. Elle était là, soucieuse depuis plus d'une heure quand son mari vint la rejoindre, et devinant sans mal ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son épouse, Merry vint à elle :

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle reviendra.

-Il est déjà midi et...

-Ma douce Estelle, soupira le hobbit. Les elfes ont... une perception du temps bien à eux. Notre amie elfe est entre de bonne main, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Peut-être même que le roi des elfes pourra la guérir.

-Peut-être que je devrais aller dans la Vielle Forêt, voir s'ils vont bien... Et pourquoi pas leur apporter une tarte aux myrtilles.

Merry secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, et s'employa à faire changer sa femme d'avis, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas si sur de ses propres arguments.  
>Il n'avait qu'aperçu l'étrange elfe, mais il ne lui avait pas inspiré une amitié spontanée, comme Legolas. Non. il semblait bien plus froid, et plus prompt à la violence.<p>

Pippin vint voir son cousin, et l'invita à faire quelques pas avec lui. Étonné par ce comportement, Merry se contenta de le suivre et dit :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, pour que tu ne veuilles pas en parler devant Estelle ?

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur Thranduil, confia Pippin, quand j'ai vu qu'elle en parlait souvent... Les livres restent assez évasifs, sur l'homme qu'il est. J'ai donc envoyé un courrier à Aragorn, pour lui dire que Berethiel était chez nous...

-Et ?

-Encore une fois, des histoires assez évasives... Il a laissé entendre qu'il avait mauvais caractère, même si la nature bienveillante de ses actes ne fait aucun doute. Il aurait eu d'importantes altercations avec la reine Arwen il y a peu...

-Et ? Je te connais, qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? demanda Pippin avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Son ami ne l'avait sans doute pas éloigné de son épouse pour lui dire que le Grand Roi des Elfes avait mauvais caractère.

-Notre amie, Berethiel... Ses blessures... Elle avait été capturée par des esclavagistes, et c'est lui qui l'a sauvée... Il a fait exécuter tous les esclavagistes qui l'a trouvait pour la venger... Je n'en sais pas plus, mais Aragorn nous déconseille de trop se mêler de leurs histoires... Ce sont des gens compliqués...

-Et légèrement dangereux, je dirais... compléta Pippin. Néanmoins, nous devons rester vigilants, elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. La pauvre, je comprends à présent mieux qu'elle soit à se point rongée par son passée. Pourquoi elle était si secrète sur son histoire...

Jamais il n'aurait cru que de telles intrigues auraient pu avoir lieu au sein d'un peuple d'apparence si sage et si calme. A plusieurs reprises, Bilbon avait parlé de ce roi colérique et si étrange dans ses agissements, qui demeurait malgré tout bienveillant.

Mais de là à l'imaginer ordonner d'exécuter froidement des hommes, si criminels soient leurs actes, il y avait un monde.

Un monde... Sauf si le donneur d'ordre était tombé sous le charme de la victime. Après tout, Pippin se dit avec un frisson, qu'il aurait peut-être agit de même si l'on avait fait du mal aux siens. Qui ne serait pas tenté de laisser ses bons sentiments de coté pour protéger l'être aimé ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Thranduil... soupira Berethiel, assise sur la plate-forme de leur refuge, les jambes pendantes dans le vide battant l'air d'une manière enfantine.

Derrière elle, se tenait le roi, adossé au mur de la maison perchée dans les arbres, ses yeux scrutant la nature alentours. Après s'être accordé un petit-déjeuner serein, les deux amants s'étaient penchés sur la question de leur devenir. La quiétude de cette forêt avait poussé Berethiel à proposer de rester là plusieurs jours, pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Malgré tout, le roi des elfes ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et avait refusé tout net, voulant régler la situation au plus vite.

-Je le comprends mais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Nous devons te guérir, et il y a peut-être quelqu'un à Imladris qui le peu encore. Nous devons tout essayer. Je refuse de te regarder t'affaiblir de la sorte sans rien faire !

-Si nous allons à Imladris, mon père sera là... Et je doute qu'il soit ravi de me voir... Et encore moins de nous voir, ensemble.

-Il ne te laissera pas mourir par orgueil. C'est malgré tout, un homme bon, et je sais qu'il t'aime, en dépit de ses réactions parfois excessives... Je ne permettrais pas qu'il reste sans rien faire ! tempêta Thranduil en se levant d'un bon. Imladris a été bâti par le seigneur Elrond, comme le refuge ouvert à tout ceux qui en avaient besoin d'aide... Et...

-J'ai besoin d'aide, lâcha Berethiel avec raideur, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, submergée par la honte, et une colère dirigée contre elle-même.

Sentant sa détresse, Thranduil s'assit près d'elle et saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il plongea son regard d'un bleu insondable, dans les siens :

-Tu as besoin d'un guérisseur. Ce refuge a vu naître les meilleurs qui soient. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter Glorfindel si c'est pour que tu sois libérée de tous ces malheurs... Ensuite, nous rentrerons ensemble à Eryn Galen, enfin libérée de cette ombre qui menace ta vie...

-Fort bien, soupira Berethiel, allons donc à Imladris... Mais promets moi qu'une fois cette histoire finie, nous trouverons notre Havre de paix, et je ne veux plus voyager pendant un siècle !

Thranduil sourit, amusé par une la nature de la requête et murmura d'un ton doux :

-Promis ma douce, nous serons enfin en paix, chez nous... Mais pour l'heure, nous devons reprendre la route.

**.**

**Fin de chapitre !**

**.**

Un grand merci à** Darkklinne** pour son travail de Beta sur cette fiction !

Egalement, merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot en reviews, sachez que tel un gamin le soir de noël, je les attends avec impatience !


	18. Chapter 18

Bien le bonjour !

.  
>Tout d'abords, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, je suis vile et je mérite que Thranduil viennent me donner une fessée...<p>

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait grandement plaisir : Toutouille, little-road, Darkklinne, Psychoslasher, Chanez, Alinor Mazinsky, PaulinaDragona ! Que les valar vous offrent une tartine de nutella chaque jour !

.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**PaulinaDragona **: Oui, il est certains que la tisane aux plantes n'est pas le remède pour Berethiel cette fois... (Quoi les elfes ont besoin d'autre chose que de verdure ? L'on me traitera d'hérétique ^^!). Cette histoire touche à sa fin, mais la fin n'est pas forcément le plus facile à supporter.

**Alinor Mazinsky : **

Salutation ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire t'est plu. En effet, elle peut paraître un brin... Sombre alors que pourtant, les elfes sont sensés être des être pur et lumineux. Thranduil est selon ma vision complexe, et loin d'être parfait. Ce serait d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'il a tant d'influence sur ce qui l'entoure et qui cherche à lui plaire : l'on ne sait comment satisfaire un être qui se donne autant de mal pour masquer celui qu'il est réellement.  
>Mais le masque fini forcément par tomber un jour...<p>

**Chanez :**  
>Grand merci pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et je partage ton avis : Thranduil a bien plus de prestances de son fils, et par les valar, quel charme ! Ca donne envie de s'engager dans l'armée Sindar ça:)<br>J'ai bichonner la rencontre avec Glorfindel, mais la cerise sur le gâteau n'est pas pour de suite ;).

.

Et Gloire à ma Beta Lectrice, **Darkklinne**, qui a trouvé un peu de temps pour me corriger malgré le chaos estivale.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.  
>.<strong>

**Chapitre 17. Pour l'amour du père  
><strong>

_Peopole are strange – The Doors_

Ce n'est que tardivement dans l'après-midi que Thranduil et Berethiel décidèrent de quitter la vieille forêt avec une pointe de regret.  
>Ils auraient voulu rester là, et ignorer le temps qui passe, vivre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Être simplement ensemble, et qu'importe ce qui se passerait dans le reste monde en leur absence.<br>Mais hélas, ni les responsabilités de Thranduil en tant que roi, ni la santé de Berethiel ne leur permettaient ce luxe.

Ils montèrent ensemble Celeg, qui avança au pas jusqu'à la porte de la demeure des Brandeboucs. Berethiel était assise à l'avant, collée contre son roi, qui gardait une main sur sa hanche, se délectant secrètement de cette proximité, respirant le parfum forestier de sa chevelure de feu, qui l'inondait d'un sentiment de plénitude.  
>Ils étaient enfin ensemble, et il n'y avait à ses yeux rien qui pouvait leur faire encore obstacle.<br>Pas même Glorfindel, car sa bienveillance le pousserait nécessairement à accorder sa bénédiction à sa fille. Au fond, quel grief pourrait-il avoir contre leur relation ?

Thranduil était un roi, il ne pourrait rêver d'un meilleur parti pour sa fille.  
>Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il avait par ailleurs décidé de ne plus cacher leur relation au monde, et qu'importe ce que les différents clans d'elfes en diraient.<br>Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'en serait pas à son premier désaccord avec les siens, et il ne craignait plus d'affronter leurs airs réprobateurs et leurs murmures malveillants.  
>À présent c'était une évidence à ses yeux : ils devaient être ensemble, c'était là leur seule chance de parvenir à retrouver la paix pour continuer à vivre sur Arda. Pour que leurs souffrances cessent de consumer leurs âmes et leurs corps.<p>

Estelle apparut en ouvrant précipitamment la porte, l'air paniqué, alors que Berethiel marchait à sa rencontre :

-Oh, mon enfant, je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu faim ? Je peux vous préparer quelque chose si vous voulez...

L'éternelle question des hobbits fit sourire Berethiel qui affirma avec chaleur :

-Tout va bien Estelle, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Nous allons reprendre la route vers Imladris sur l'heure... Estelle, poursuivit Berethiel en posant un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur, et l'étreignit, poursuivant dans un murmure ému : merci pour tout. Vous m'avez offert un refuge au moment au où j'en avais le plus besoin... La comté est incontestablement un paradis sur terre.

La femme hobbit chassa une larme d'émotion et souffla : j'aimerais pouvoir vous convaincre de rester encore quelques jours... Vous venez tout juste d'arriver, acheva-t-elle en regardant Thranduil d'un œil légèrement craintif.

Ce dernier sautz de sa monture d'un geste souple et majestueux, et marcha d'un pas lent vers la maison hobbit. Berethiel le regarda avec un air d'adoration, alors qu'elle sentit Estelle se tendre à côté d'elle, affichant une expression impressionnée.

Il était comme toujours, grandiose, royal, et ce malgré la rapide toilette faite dans la rivière non loin de leur refuge. Et les Valar en soient témoin, il était beau comme un dieu.

-Dame Brandebouc, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir prit soin de la Dame Berethiel. Elle m'est plus précieuse que ma propre vie, et sachez que les elfes d'Eryn Galen se souviendront de votre générosité.

Il inclina et fit signe à Berethiel de le suivre pour reprendre la route, mais la femme hobbit intervint :  
>-Mes seigneurs ! Je... Pippin aurait aimé vous revoir, et il reviendra bientôt pour le dîner...<p>

-Le temps presse, ma chère amie, fit Berethiel en rejoignant l'avis de son amant, mais je vous promets que je reviendrais vous voir bientôt pour vous remercier comme il se doit... Les Valar vous bénissent, et vous accordent un avenir prospère ! Au revoir !

Les deux elfes quittèrent la Comté au galop, l'ombre de la nuit s'étalant sous les pas de Celeg.  
>Mais la nuit ne semblait pas avoir le pouvoir d'assombrir le cœur des deux elfes qui chantonnaient ensemble des airs de leurs clans respectifs, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles qui étincelaient dans un ciel sans nuages, blottis l'un contre l'autre.<p>

Au milieu de la nuit, ils décidèrent de descendre de Celeg, pour ménager les efforts de l'élan qu marchait à leur cotés avec fierté.

-Cela doit-être douloureux pour toi d'avoir dû quitter Eryn Galen, souffla Berethiel en flattant l'encolure de l'imposant animal.

Ce dernier, fourra son nez dans ses cheveux pour toute réponse, lui léchant au passage son oreille pointue d'un air joueur.  
>-Celeg aime l'aventure, dit Thranduil, et il t'apprécie également. Je ne puis imaginer faire un voyage sans lui. Même celui qui me mènera jusqu'au Valinor...<p>

-Ressens-tu l'appel des Terres Immortelles ? s'enquit Berethiel avec étonnement.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en ses belles promesses de paradis, avoua-t-il. Mais au Valinor réside à présent Elrond, le meilleur soigneur que ce monde est jamais porté. Si à Imladris, nul ne peut te guérir, alors nous devrons envisager cette solution.

-Eryn Galen...

-Est le royaume que mon père a choisi, battit et protégé au péril de sa vie pendant de nombreux millénaires. Mais plus que la terre, c'est son peuple qu'il aimait et qu'il défendait. Et son peuple souhaite de plus en plus partir vers l'autre rivage. Mon devoir sera, tôt ou tard, de partir avec eux, pour leur assurer un avenir prospère à Valinor.

Ces mots laissèrent Berethiel bouche-bée. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ce voyage par le passé. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'abordait d'un ton si serein. Avec plus de déterminations que de crainte, et surtout, en considérant qu'il était bien plus seigneur par son peuple que par l'étendue de ses terres. Ce n'était pas le cas, il y a encore quelques mois de cela.  
><em>Thranduil avait changé, et en bien,<em> songea l'elleth, en rencontrant son regard bleuté qui reflétait les étoiles.

-Parle ainsi à ton peuple, et ils te suivront au bout du monde les yeux fermés, traduisit-elle à voix haute.

-Je doute qu'ils aient besoin de me voir sous ce jour, si... Sentimental, soupira le roi en passant sa main dans ses cheveux libres pour les repousser en arrière.

-Aragorn m'a dit un jour qu'être roi, c'était comme être un père devant veiller au bien-être de ses sujets comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. C'est exactement ce sentiment que tu viens d'exprimé, et j'ai tendance à penser que toutes personnes apprécient de se savoir aimé, et protégé.

Thranduil sourit, ses yeux bleus fixés sur son amante. Il était trop fier pour le lui avouer, mais plus que jamais, il sut qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Que l'on lui rappelle qu'il était capable d'aimer.

Le jour vint sur la pointe des pieds, et repartit rapidement. Suivit d'un autre. Les elfes évitèrent les routes, allant à leur rythme, sans se référer à la course du soleil, mais seulement à leurs envies. Ils se déplaçaient dans les bois, loin des routes pour que nul ne viennent perturber ces instants privilégiés de complicité et d'amour.  
>Cela rappelait à Thranduil sa jeunesse, où les elfes sylvestres étaient sauvages, vivant simplement en harmonie avec la nature dans des abris battit à la cime des arbres.<br>Le jeune prince était déjà un brillant chasseur avant même d'être un homme fait. Il revenait toujours sa giberne pleine, faisant la fierté de son père et de sa mère, remportant les faveurs des jeunes demoiselles de sa génération.

Mais pas celle de Faeriel, qui détestait la chasse, ainsi que toute forme de violence. Elle, était une artiste, un joyau de douceur et patience... Son exact opposé, et peut-être la seule elleth du royaume à ne pas semblé intéressée par le prince sindar.  
>Hors, le prince Thranduil était jeune, et comme beaucoup de jeune ellon, il voulait précisément ce qui lui semblait hors de portée.<br>Il n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir choisit comme épouse, car elle était tout simplement parfaite. Une épouse dévouée, puis une reine et une mère tout aussi irréprochable...Jusqu'au jour où les Valar lui firent payer d'avoir toujours refusé d'apprendre le maniement des armes, et que son âme se brise à jamais...  
>Des mois d'enfer, où il la vit mourir à petit feu, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de quitter ce monde, le laissant seul avec Legolas.<br>Le laissant seul face à son royaume dévasté par l'ombre, et qu'il décida de fuir loin de la lumière des étoiles, sous terre.  
>Comme il avait eu honte d'offrir une telle vie au siens, les enterrant comme des rats, fuyant pathétiquement la lumière du jour pour mieux dissimuler leurs présences. Mais le roi lui, s'en moquait en ce temps là, car son cœur était aussi noir et vide que cette caverne depuis la mort de son épouse.<p>

Mais plus aujourd'hui. C'est comme si l'ombre s'était enfin enfuit avec l'arrivée de Berethiel. Une elleth, qui semblait être l'opposé de son épouse. Une guerrière, caractérielle et franche, peu soucieuse des convenances, possédant plus de forces que l'on en soupçonnerait au premier coup d'œil.

Chassant ses pensées, Thranduil la regardait tendrement. Elle, qui marchait d'un pas plus décidé que gracieux, en tenant dans sa main un lapin de Rosgobelt, assez gros pour faire de nombreux repas. Elle le rejoingnit près du lac caché dans un vallon montagneux où il avait choisi de faire une halte, et suspendit la bête par les pattes arrière à une branche.  
><em>Pourquoi ses vieux souvenirs revenaient-ils encore le hanter <em>? Se demanda Thranduil en soupirant. Tout en refusant de songer à la réponse.  
>Par ce qu'ils avaient espérerait pendant prêt de cinq cent ans son retour, et qu'à présent, il la craignait.<br>Il craignait que l'on lui prenne Berethiel. Cette jeune elfe si candide, qui avait soulager ses tourments... Au détriment de son propre bonheur.

-Je vais faire quelques brasses, dit-elle en se défaisant de ses vêtements sous le regard charmé de Thranduil, viendras-tu avec moi ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Elle lui avait confié qu'elle adorait nager, et quitte à faire un détour d'une heure, il avait voulu lui montrer cet endroit. Un lieu caché, écrin de verdure niché à flanc de colline à la naissance des Hauts Cols où, entouré de mallornes centenaires, nul ne pouvait deviner la source d'eau chaude qui se dissimulait là.

Par le passé, il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois ici pour se ressourcer, et il voulait à présent ce souvenir d'elle dans ce havre de paix qui n'avait jamais été souillé par les abominations de Morgoth.

-Plus tard, dit-il à contre cœur, je vais commencer à préparer le lapin, je te rejoindrais ensuite.

Le roi elfe s'attela à sa tâche alors qu'il vit son amante s'éloigner dans l'eau claire, entendant parfois les clapotis lointain de l'eau.

Dès qu'il eut fini de dépecer et mis à cuir à la broche le lapin, il s'approcha de l'eau pour distinguer où était Berethiel afin de la rejoindre, mais il ne parvint pas à l'apercevoir.

C'est seulement là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'entendait plus nager, et que rien ne troublait l'eau qui réfléchissait le bleu du ciel sans osciller. Pas le moindre bruit, ni de traces de Berethiel.  
>Rien.<p>

Inquiet, il l'appela, mais n'entendit aucune réponse en retour alors que la paroi rocheuse faisait écho.

Celeg le rejoint, humant l'air et piaffant, faisant naître une boule d'angoisse dans les entrailles du roi. L'animal sentait une chose inhabituelle. Une chose que l'elfe ne parvenait pas à percevoir alors que l'angoisse menaçait à présent de le paralyser, craignant le pire.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Thranduil bondit sur l'élan qui partit en courant vers l'ouest, longeant le lac au galop.

Celeg s'arrêta d'un coup, et marcha encore quelques mètres au pas, dans le silence le plus complet, à l'affût du nombre indice indiquant un potentiel danger.

Une dizaine d'elfes portant les couleurs de Fondcombe étaient debout, autour de Berethiel enroulée dans une cape bleue profond, consciente, mais faible, pâle comme la mort. Elle reposait dans les bras d'ellon que Thranduil reconnu comme Thalion, l'indéfectible capitaine de la garde d'Imladris.

Fou d'inquiétude, et malgré les réticences de Celeg, il se précipita vers Berethiel. Il ne lança qu'un bref salut aux ellons alentours et demanda directement à leur chef ce qu'il se passait, à moitié en colère en constatant qu'elle était nue sous la cape du commandant.

Tous se mirent au garde-à-vous, mais Thalion se contenta d'un hochement de tête et expliqua :

-On l'a retrouvée inconsciente sur la berge, roi Thranduil... Je ne sais pas ce l'on a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit si faible, elle qui a toujours été si forte...

L'insinuation dissimulée fut de trop pour Thranduil, qui fit mine de s'emparer de Berethiel alors que cette dernière déposa sa main sur son épaule, et s'excusa en esquivant un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais Thalion s'interposa de nouveau entre eux, et resserra sa prise sur Berethiel.

-Nous allons prendre soin d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

-Je vous interdis de la toucher, Thalion, écartez-vous !dit-il avec colère, puis tenta d'expliquer en radoucissant le ton : nous faisions route vers votre cité de trouver un des guérisseurs d'Elrond...

De son coté Berethiel fit mine de se relever en serrant autour d'elle la cape, vacillante, soutenue par le général Noldo.

Ce dernier fut visiblement surpris par la déclaration du roi. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement et déclara d'un ton plus calme :

-Dites à mes hommes où sont vos effets, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au refuge.

Malgré l'appréhension du capitaine, Berethiel tendit la main vers Thranduil qui la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Pardonnes moi... Je nageais, et je me suis sentis mal...

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser, fit Thranduil, plein de regret en réalisant que les noldors l'avait sans doute sauver de justesse de la noyade, alors que lui s'affairait à dépecer un stupide lapin.

Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner s'il était arrivé malheur...

À nouveau, et sans crier gare, l'image de la prostituée morte s'imposa à ses yeux, et il serra contre lui Berethiel, qui grelottait toujours. Sa peau était si froide, et ses lèvres bleutées.  
>Des signes des plus inquiétants pour une elfe. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, deux soldats revinrent avec les effets du roi et de son amante. Cette dernière, légèrement réchauffée par la proximité de Thranduil s'éloigna le temps de renfiler ses vêtements de route, avant de faire mine de remonter sur Celeg.

-Berethiel, déclara Thalion avec une lueur d'appréhension, je pense que ton père préférait que tu montes avec moi pour paraître devant lui.

-Je me fiche de ce que mon père préfère, dit-elle avec aplomb, je ne suis plus une enfant, et j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix.

-Ne les as-tu pas toujours fait, au fond ? dit-il railleur, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux qui arracha un sourire a l'elleth rousse alors que Thranduil, plus grave, prenait place derrière elle.

Eressa, un ellon à la longue chevelure brune et arborant un air suffisant vint à leur hauteur et dit avec aigreur:

-On a entendus dire, que tu te baladais dans la région, c'est gentil de nous rendre visite, ma chère princesse.

-Que veux-tu Eressa ? soupira Berethiel d'un air las, toujours frigorifiée malgré la cape de Thranduil sur ses épaules, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre.  
>Eressa, le fils d'un brillant forgeron d'Imladris et frère cadet de Thalion, était un elfe hautain. Pourtant, il ne se montrait excellent dans aucun domaine, et n'était pas particulièrement aimé des siens, si ce n'est clairement mis-à-l'écart. Sa principale distraction était de se mêler de tout, et d'en tirer profit de toutes les situations possible, n'hésitant pas à dénoncer ou à provoquer des affrontements pour cela.<p>

-Rien, de particulier, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme,et je me fais du souci pour la fille de mon seigneur.

-C'est cela. Va donc persifler ailleurs. Par exemple, tu pourrais aller vérifier si la montagne du destin est bien détruite, et prends garde à ne pas glisser...

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les régions de 'l'Est... Faut dire, tu as une part de sang Sinda dans les veines, cela doit-être dans ta nature de préféré ce qui est sauvage, non civilisé...

-Qu'insinuez-vous, soldat ? siffla Thranduil, sa fierté à vif par les insultes à peine dissimulée de l'ellon brun à la chevelure mi-longue.

-Eressa, présente donc tes excuses au Roi Thranduil ainsi qu'à Dame Berethiel, et part devant, que je te garde à l'œil, imbécile que tu es !

Le soldat s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, laissant enfin les deux amants enfin en paix. Néanmoins, l'humeur de Thranduil ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Il pressa le groupe à aller au galop, espérant à présent atteindre Imladris le plus vite possible, alors qu'il voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible il n'y pas une heure.

Les chevaux noldor eurent tout le mal du monde à suivre les immenses foulées de Celeg, et c'est dans une ambiance lourde que le petit groupe passa les frontières du refuge elfe deux heures plus tard, et il fallut encore une heure pour atteindre les portes de la cité.

Allant ainsi grand train, Berethiel fragile dans ses bras, ravivèrent des souvenirs douloureux à Thranduil qui ne desserra pas les dents.  
>L'elleth, quant à elle, restait blanche et laissa échapper quelques soupirs douloureux, qui n'échappèrent pas à Thalion qui vint à sa hauteur :<p>

-_Mellon nim,_ je vois que tu souffres. Ire, la demoiselle que tu vois là-bas est une très bonne guérisseuse, elle pourrait peut-être te venir en aide.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, _mellon nim,_ fit-elle avec la main sur le cœur, mais je crains que seul un des disciples direct d'Elrond puisse me venir en aide...

-Fumellot est le dernier qui soit encore en_ Endamar,_ la Terre-du-milieu, déclara le capitaine d'un air chagrin, tu pourras le voir dès notre arrivé.  
>Thranduil, de son côté laissa échapper un bref rire désabusé.<br>Ironie du sort, Fumellot signifiait en quenya fleur de pavot.

Aux portes de la ville, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs elfes aux visages solennels, ainsi que Glorfindel qui se tenait droit et fier, le visage impassible, qui se contenta d'user des formules de politesse protocolaire, ses yeux bleus rivés sur sa fille.  
>Thranduil ne se formalisa pas de cet accueil glacial et déclara d'une voix forte :<p>

-Nous sommes venus demander l'hospitalité d'Imladris, ainsi que la possibilité de bénéficier des soins du Noble Fumellot, guérisseur de la Dernière Maison Simple.

Glorfindel le regarda étrangement et dit : le refuge d'Imladris est ouvert à tout ceux qui le désire. Lequel d'entre vous nécessite des soins ?

-_Ai_, fit Berethiel en descendant du dos de Celeg avec une grimace de douleur, _mára aurë, ada_, bonjour, père.

- M_ára aurë, nin hina, _ma fille, fit Glorfindel en déposant un baiser sur son front, alors qu'enfin une émotion filtra de sons masque d'impassibilité : celui de l'inquiétude.

-Eressa, poursuivit-il, veux-tu bien conduire le seigneur Thranduil à ses appartements afin qu'il puisse se rafraîchir, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul avec ma fille.

Cette dernière se retourna vers Thranduil pour lui adresser un signe de tête, désireuse de pouvoir enfin faire la paix sur les événements passés avec son père. Malgré leur désaccord et le chagrin qu'il lui avait causé, il restait son père, ce lui qui l'avait aimé et élevé toute sa vie. Elle refusait de laissé durer la moindre animosité entre eux. A regret, les deux amants partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Père et fille firent quelques pas, s'éloignant vers l'ouest de la cité refuge quand Glorfindel lâcha enfin :

-Ma chère enfant, je suis heureux de te revoir enfin parmi nous... Mais dis moi, que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu voir Fumellot ?

-Je souhaiterais que cette affaire reste secrète, entre moi et lui... Je suis désolé père, mais j'y tiens.

-Hélas, soupira,-t-il, autrefois, ta mère aussi est revenu de la Forêt Noire avec des secrets... Je ne sais pas si c'est l'endroit qui veut cela, ou bien le Roi qui règne...

-Père, soupira-t-elle, soudainement lasse, j'ai déjà été éprouvée par la route et la douleur pour écouter les piques de Glorfindel, je t'en pris...

- Comprends-moi, gémit-il presque, depuis que tu l'as rencontré, je te vois constamment souffrir... Une partie de moi ne cesse de me hurler que je devrais te protéger de lui. Ta place est à Imladris ! Je peux rappeler Elladan et Elrohir sur le champs ils sont très inquiets pour toi, et tu pourrais rester un moment avec nous pour te remettre...

-Ta sollicitude me touche, ada, déclara sincèrement Berethiel, mais Thranduil n'est en rien responsable de ce qui m'arrive. C'est un ellon bon, et d'une grande douceur, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Je ne veux plus de conflits entre nous, et dès que Fumellot le jugera possible, je repartirais à Eryn Lasgalen.

-Avant de vouloir repartir ma chère fille, prends déjà le temps de prendre soin de toi. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, déclara Glorfindel, étrangement conciliant. Ton aimé est ici, et rien ne vous presse, Legolas remplace son père avec le plus grand sérieux sur le trône.

Berethiel acquiesça, malgré tout contente de retrouver sa région natale. Elle était lasse de voyager, et son corps douloureux ne cesser de lui ordonner de prendre du repos. Ou du lait de pavot pour apaiser son supplice qui ne faisait que s'aggraver depuis qu'il avait fait une halte au lac.  
>Elle avait espérée avoir un instant d'intimité pour remédier à cela, mais les vertiges qui l'avaient prises dans le lac, ainsi que l'intervention de Thalion avait chamboulé ses plans.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte une demeure plus petite que toutes celles que l'on voyait dans le reste du refuge, mais pas moins belle.

A peine Glorfindel eut-il frôlé la clochette pour signaler leur présence, qu'un homme ouvrit la porte.

Fumellot, un ellon qui représentait l'archétype de l'ellon Noldo. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus foncés étaient emplis d'allégresse, de même que son visage au trait délicat encadrait par de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux donnaient l'impression qu'il était entouré d'une aura flamboyante.

Il les salua chaleureusement, et quand son regard bleu perçant détailla Berethiel, il se figea.  
>Comme si il avait perçu en quelques secondes, ce que d'autres n'avait pas vu pendant des semaines.<p>

-Demoiselle Berethiel... Par Eru, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Pourrions-nous, nous entretenir en privé, s'il vous plaît...

-Bien sur, fit-il, nous allons tout de suite dans la salle de soin Ouest, au plus vite. Vous n'avez tardé à venir ma chère...

Elle fit mine de lui emboîter le pas mais le soigneur se retourna et s'exclama avec véhémence :

-Non, vous ne marchez pas ! Hors de question ! Seigneur Glorfindel, pourriez-vous... ?

Celui ci, de plus en plus inquiet, ne se fit pas prier et prit Berethiel dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de soin, et les laissa seuls à regret.  
>Le guérisseur avait l'air vraiment inquiet, et il se promit de découvrir à quoi rimait tout cela, décidé à faire payer à Thranduil les souffrances qu'il causait sa fille.<br>Sa chaire et son sang, qu'il lui avait pris par la ruse et le mensonge.

Dès que Berethiel eut passé la porte, Fumellot l'invita à s'asseoir sur la table de soin et la poussa à raconter toute l'histoire, depuis le début.

Elle lui parla des esclavagistes, de l'intervention de Thranduil... Comme toujours, elle passa sous silence le moment où il l'avait retenu captive pour aller directement au moment il ou l'avait soigner. Et que depuis, la douleur ne l'avait plus vraiment quitté.

Il l'écouta attentivement, sans ciller. Le noble Noldo avait été un médecin de guerre, à maintes et maintes reprises. A coté des horreurs qu'il avait vu à travers les millénaires, Berethiel se trouvait bien minable, et ses joues virèrent au rouge.

-Cela fait donc plusieurs mois, résuma Fumellot, pensif et concentré, je te préviens, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais nous allons éliminer ce poison de ton sang.

-Je n'aurais plus mal ? demanda Berethiel, alors que pour le moment il lui sembla que cela ne cesserait jamais.

-Hélas, je n'en sais rien, car il est possible qu'une blessure interne est échappée à la vigilance du médecin qui t'a guéri... Mais ce que je peux t'assurer, que nous trouverons la cause de cela, et que nous te soignerons. A l'heure actuelle, c'est que le lait de pavot consume ton corps, et que si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite... Cette substance n'est pas faites pour être prise sur la durée, et tu as fait preuve d'une incroyable résistance à sa toxicité pour arriver jusque-là ...Mais nous ne devons plus attendre. Allons, vas enfile ça et reviens t'allonger ici.

La rousse s'exécuta, enfilant une longue robe blanche simple dans une petite pièce à l'écart, et vint s'allonger, sur la tale de métal qui dominait la pièce circulaire. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères contenant plusieurs flacons et de schéma anatomique divers.  
>Légèrement apeurée, par ce qu'il allait advenir, Berethiel murmura :<p>

-J'aimerais que le seigneur Thranduil soit là... Ou même mon père...

-Je comprends, assura Fumellot en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule, mais nous ne devons vraiment pas perdre de temps... Tu le reverras dans quelques jours, je te le promets, et tu seras en meilleure forme... Bois ça.

Il lui tendit un grand verre au contenu bleutée qu'elle avala d'un trait, sans poser plus de questions. Suivit d'un autre, moins teintée, et suivant les recommandations du médecin, elle l'allongea docilement sur la table alors que le décor se faisait déjà flou devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Et c'est seulement à partir de là que l'ellon médecin entra réellement en action.  
>Il sortit un jeu de sangle d'un tiroir non loin et attacha le jeune elleth sur la table avant de lui faire ingurgiter un autre demi-litre de cette étrange boisson bleutée, murmurant des incantations dans une langue ancienne.<br>Il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer tout cela, pour ne pas l'affoler, mais les jours qui viendraient, ne seraient vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. D'ici une journée, deux tout au plus, elle s'éveillerait, et le monde aurait à ses yeux la face de l'enfer, jusqu'à ce que la moindre goutte de pavot empoisonnant son corps et son esprit aient disparu de son organisme fragilisé.

Thranduil avait suivi docilement Eressa jusqu'à un appartement un peu à l'écart du palais principal, et se fit planter là.  
>C'était bien loin d'être la suite royale que le seigneur Elrond lui accordait autrefois lors de ses visites, mais il n'en avait cure. Le mépris de Glorfindel à son encontre était le cadet de ses soucis, pour le moment.<p>

Il attendait avec impatience la visite du guérisseur, qui mit plusieurs heures à enfin venir à sa rencontre. Ses traits étaient tiré, et il s'affala sans cérémonie dans un des fauteuils du salon, face à Thranduil qui se servait une coupe de vin et soupira :

-J'avoue que lorsque la rumeur est arrivée à Imladris que la fille de Glorfindel s'était éprise de passion pour le Grand Roi des Elfes, je n'y avais pas cru. Mais force m'est d'admettre que cette folie est bien réelle... Et l'ironie du sort à fait que le même mal qui à emporter votre épouse, touche aujourd'hui votre amante. Les Valar ne vous gâtent pas, Thranduil...

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, maître Fumellot, fit sèchement le roi à la chevelure d'argent, dites-moi comment elle va.

-Je suis navré monseigneur, vous avez tardé à venir.. Son corps survivra à coup sur, mais à l'instant présent, je puis garantir que son esprit ne sombrera pas dans une folie qui finira par la consumer totalement...

La nouvelle fit l'effet coup-de-poing en plein visage au roi des elfes dont qui se décomposa. Un millier d'émotions l'envahirent, et l'effroi le paralysa. Après de longues minutes, il desserra enfin les dents pour dire d'une voix brisé :

-Je veux la voir.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, rétorqua le guérisseur d'une voix ferme, je ne puis autorisé les visites pour le moment, le pro...

-Je ne vous demande pas votre autorisation, c'est un ordre ! tonna Thranduil .  
>Il avait bondit sur ce dernier et l'avait projeter contre le mur en le maintenant par la gorge, se retenant difficilement de ne pas lui broyer la trachée.<p>

Il détestaient ces Noldo, d'une manière de plus en plus déraisonnable. Ces moralisateurs qui se mettait encore et toujours en travers de son chemin, et qui ferait tout à présent pour le priver de Berethiel.

Et plus que tout, à cette instant il aurait pu tuer cet homme qui lui annonçait froidement qu'il l'avait peut-être perdue... I peine qu'elle heure, elle lui souriait, et lui disait de ne pas se faire de soucis. Que tout irait bien. Qu'il trouverait la paix à Imladris, et qu'il rentrerait enfin, _chez eux_.

-Lâche-le, Thranduil, je ne saurais tolérer la violence en ces lieux. Prends du repos, et fait confiance aux guérisseurs, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Demain, nous irons la voir ensemble.

-Mais, mon seigneur ! s'insurgea Fumelott, je doute que cela soit judicieux pour le moment de...

Glorfindel défia du regard le guérisseur puis lâcha :

-Si le Roi Thranduil, aime ma fille comme il le prétend, alors il pourra la voir et l'accompagner dans sa guérison, tout comme moi. Car j'espère, mon... ami, fit-il avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu à ce dernier, que vous ne faites pas l'erreur que vous êtes le seul ici à vous soucier de sa santé.

Thranduil croyait devenir fou.

Suivant les règles de la bienséance, le Grand Roi des Elfes avait accepté de venir au banquet de bienvenu prévu à son attention qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit. S'en suivit de quelques réjouissances dans les jardins du roi sous le chef de Thalion, de la plupart des rares elfes qui demeuraient encore de cette cité refuge aujourd'hui à demi désert.  
>Une coutume à Imladris, mais ce soir, Thranduil avait l'esprit sombre, et bien loin des préoccupations festives après avoir entendu les paroles du guérisseur.<br>Thalion lui assura que Fumellot était un alarmiste, et que Berethiel était bien plus forte que le pensait le guérisseur, mais l'angoisse ne le quittait pas.

Les fils d'Elrond, quant à eux, étaient attendu pour le lendemain midi, et alors que le roi avait tout juste eu le temps de dormir quelques heures, il y eut à nouveau un banquet pour le retour des jumeaux prodiges.

Mais, bien que Thranduil ne trouva que peu de temps pour flâner en ville, ou même tenter de retrouver Fumellot, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Thalion lui jetait des regards étranges, tout comme plusieurs soldats, qui se taisaient dès qu'il approchait.<br>Glorfindel lui cachait quelques chose, et il semblait que tous, sauf lui, étaient de mèche. Et même les princes jumeaux, dont il avait entendu les éclats de voix dans le bureau privée du tueur de Balrog, et qui arborait inhabituellement une mine dès plus sombre.

Après le banquet du midi qui fut bref, le capitaine de la garde vint à sa rencontre, et malgré son apparente méfiance à son égard, il le pria de bien vouloir faire quelques pas avec lui, le menant dans un jardin ou une carafe de vin assortit de deux verres les attendaient.

Thalion était un homme d'apparence droit et sévère, mais en vérité, c'était un ellon gai et chaleureux quand il délaissait quelques temps ses responsabilités pour rejoindre les siens. Mais pour l'heure, il lui confia une partie de l'histoire de son amante qu'il ignorait totalement.  
>Il lui apprit qu'il avait grandi avec Berethiel, et que, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour la guerre, bravant l'interdit de son père, il n'avait jamais eut de secret l'un pour l'autre.<p>

Au dire de l'ellon, c'était en vérité depuis cet instant que le nouveau seigneur d'Imladris et sa fille ne s'entendaient plus. Il lui avait également confié qui le laissa pantois : Berethiel n'était jamais parti pour rendre visite à Aragorn, lors de son voyage où elle fut capturée. Elle lui avait confié qu'en vérité, elle se rendait à Eryn Galen, et ne comptait en avertir son père qu'une fois arrivé sur place.

Un secret qu'elle avait jalousement gardé jusque-là, même pour lui. Cette révélation fit un pincement au cœur du roi elfe alors qu'il croyait tout savoir d'elle.

Le capitaine était sur le point de lui apprendre le motif de ce secret, mais Glorfindel vint à leur rencontre, et l'ellon changea instantanément de sujet pour s'atteler à une discussion plus banale.

L'elfe à la chevelure d'or foudroya du regard son capitaine et le congédia sans cérémonie. Le regard froid, il convia néanmoins poliment le roi à la chevelue d'argent à le suivre, afin de rendre enfin visite à Berethiel.  
>Malgré le vin, compagnon omniprésent de Thranduil depuis son arrivé à Imladris, le laissant dans un état légèrement ébrieux, il suivit le tueur de Balrog d'un pas rapide à travers Imladris.<p>

Ils se rendirent étonnement dans la maison de soin centrale, au cœur d'Imladris.

Quand Glorfindel, silencieux, durant tout le trajet, s'écarta de son chemin pour lui faire signe d'entrée dans la bâtisse ronde, il ne se méfia toujours pas.  
>Le cœur plein d'appréhension, il s'attendait à revoir de nouveau le sourire de son aimée, mais, le spectacle qu'il s'offrit à lui le mortifia.<p>

_Ce n'est pas possible..._pensa-t-il en boucle, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait alors que l'ombre de la folie rampait doucement dans son esprit.

**Fin de chapitre !**

**.  
>.<strong>

Voilou ! Donc non, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, je suis juste une petite chose débordée qui a grand besoin de vacances...

Néanmoins, le **chapitre 18, cauchemars et réalité,** est presque achevé, je pense donc pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer qu'il tardera bien moins que celui ci. Et qu'il ne sera pas nécessairement le plus soft de tous.

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser et reviews et... paf ! Ça fera des chocapics !


	19. Réalité et illusions

Voilà, après certes plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu, le chapitre 18. La fin approche mes amis...  
>Pour ce chapitre, des petites fautes se sont encore glissées çà et là, la correction viendra bientôt, promis.<p>

.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos **reviews **! Je les attends toujours avec impatiente, tel un nain attendant sa bière dans une taverne, et les découvrent toujours avec joie : Alinor Mazinsky, La plume d'Elena, Psychoslasher, Toutouille, LegolasKili, Demlone, PaulinaDragona.

.

Des bisous pour votre patience, et bonne lecture, pour un chapitre qui ne sera pas des plus facile.

.

.

**Chapitre 18. Réalité et illusions.**

.

Musique associé : Tears of an angel

Ce n'est pas possible...

Thranduil s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler alors que ses yeux incrédules ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du voilage blanc qui reposait sur un corps aux courbes féminines.

Je refuse de le croire !

Une longue chevelure rousse bouclées en cascade de la table de soin, dont la couleur flamboyante perçait le fin tissu mortuaire.

Glorfindel lui emboîta le pas, la mine fermée, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage de pierre. Il lâcha durement, le visage impassible :

-Nul père ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant...

Ce ne peu être vrai...

Cédant à la rage et au désespoir, Thranduil se mit à tout dévaster dans la pièce, ignorant les larmes qui ruisselaient de son visage. Il maudit les dieux, les Hommes, et chaque créature qui peuplait ce monde damné durant de longues minutes dans de sombre murmure en langage noir. Enfin, le souffle court, un genou à terre dans la table de soin de bois blanc, sa colère retomba pour laisser place au désespoir.  
>Il aurait voulu mourir, que son âme se consume totalement pour enfin rejoindre Mandos. Ne plus être celui qui enterre ceux qu'il aimait.<br>D'un pas résolu, le Grand roi des Elfes se ressaisit et s'approcha enfin du corps sans vie de son amante. Dans un sursaut, Glorfindel lui interdit de lever le voile qui couvrait son visage. Trop tard, car le roi ne l'écoutait pas, et cette fois, c'est la stupeur le saisit Thranduil.

Il reconnut sans mal les traits de la défunte, et alors que les larmes continuaient machinalement de fuir ses yeux, il laissa échapper un rire presque dément. Il se releva d'un bon, et avant même que Glorfindel n'eut le temps de réagir, un royal point vint s'abattre sur son visage, et son nez émit un craquement évocateur.

Le tueur de Balrog s'appuya sur plan de travail non loin de lui, vacillant sous la violence du choc, mais ne chercha pas à riposter. Il se contenta de tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez qui formait à présent en angle étrange en jurant.

Celui ci, je l'ai mérité, songea-t-il, entre deux jurons de douleur. Rageant néanmoins, car son subterfuge n'avait pas aussi bien fonctionné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Féola. La fille d'un riche auberge du Guet, lâcha t-il d'un ton amer avec une voix nasillarde légèrement étouffée, Inutile de nier : Des témoins t'ont vu là-bas ! Ils t'ont vu dans la chambre ou son corps a été découvert, et enfin, ton cher Gallion a fini par confirmer ton itinéraire...

-N'es-tu donc pas capable de reconnaître ta propre fille, Glorfindel ? Que signifie donc cette sordide plaisanterie ?

Mais avant que Glorfindel n'eût le temps de répondre, l'un des fils d'Elrond – Thranduil n'aurait su dire lequel- entra en trombe, l'air furieux, et siffla :

-Glorfindel, je voudrais te parler, immédiatement ! Puis il se poursuivit à l'intention de Thranduil : Gallion va bien, je m'en suis assuré personnellement, et il est de nouveau libre... Pardonne Glorfindel pour cette mise en scène on ne peu plus macabre...

Thranduil savait que ses interlocuteurs scruteraient la moindre de ses réactions, et bien qu'un millier de questions se pressaient dans son esprit, il n'en posa qu'une, refusant de se laisser désarçonner :

-Que viens faire mon intendant dans cette histoire absurde? Siffla Thranduil d'une voix menaçante, alors que la crainte de l'avoir perdu faisait encore trembler ses mains.

Son esprit s'embrumait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire, ou non. Sa seule certitude, c'est qu'il était prêt à tuer le noldo blond pour obtenir des réponses face à tout ceci.

-Elladan ! Tonna Glorfindel, décider à aller jusqu'au bout. Cette femme a été tuée de la manière la plus barbare qui soit, et j'ai la conviction que notre ami ici présent n'est pas étranger à cette affaire ! Ecoute bien ma proposition, Thranduil ! Renonces à ma fille. Parts sans elle en disant que tu ne la désires plus comme compagne, et cette affaire restera entre nous. Sinon, dès qu'elle ira mieux, je l'informerais de cette intrigue, et je jure de ne pas avoir de répit tant que tu la tiendras entre tes griffes !

Glorfindel quitta la pièce sur ses mots, et Elladan, blanc comme un linge, invita le roi à faire de même pour se rendre dans la bonne maison de soin. Ce dernier, livide et encore submergé par ses émotions, il accepta et suivit silencieusement le prince elfe.

Une fois arrivé dans la bâtisse circulaire où Fumelott œuvrait, Elrohir apparu sur le seuil, pâle, mais offrit malgré tout un faible sourire rassurant aux deux hommes.

Thranduil laissa les jumeaux, et entra sans s'annoncer. Il vit l'ancien médecin de campagne murmurer à l'oreille de l'elleth rousse qu'il avait été si impatient de dernière était endormie, soulevant le drap bleuté qui reposait sur elle à un rythme lent.

Elle vit, songea-t-il soulagé.

Son visage, pâle, était perlé de sueur, mais il n'en avait cure, cela ne relever à ses yeux que du détail après la frayeur qu'il avait eut plus tôt dans la journée. Glorfindel avait tenté de le détruire par le mensonge, mais il avait échoué. À présent, le roi reprenait contenance, frôlant le coup chaud et palpitant de vie de son amante pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama le guérisseur, visiblement étranger à la machination de Glorfindel, je vous attendez presque aux premières lueurs de l'aube !

-Comment va-t-elle ? Fit-il en préférant ignorer la remarque.

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru ! Mais il est encore trop tôt pour la réveiller, son esprit a besoin de repos. Je ferais un essai ce soir, et je pense que vous pourrez lui parler dès demain.

-Les valar soient loués, lâcha-t-il en prenant la main de son aimée pour déposer un baiser sur son dos, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, mais tu sera miennes, à jamais...

La première fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout n'était que ténèbres, où seule un faible point lumineux perçait. Une lumière mourante, à la fois claire et lugubre qui disparaissait de temps à autre, la laissant dans l'obscurité que même ces yeux d'elfe ne parvenaient à percer.  
>Comme si elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur d'elle, obscurcissant les jours pour la plonger dans une nuit terrifiante, qui semblait sans fin.<p>

La douleur, elle, ne partait jamais. Telle un monstre tentaculaire, elle s'était enroulé autour de tous ses membres, la paralysant, si bien que même parler sembler une épreuve insurmontable, ne la laissant que gémir de douleur.  
>Une douleur qui prit fin quand on la saisit pour lui faire boire de force une boisson qui lui parut infecte, mais qu'elle n'eut pas la force de repousser, la plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p>

La deuxième fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours sombre, mais enfin, elle voyait ce qui l'entourait. Hélas, tous ce qu'elle vit n'était qu'horreur et désolation, la figeant de terreur.

La panique s'insinua en elle en réalisant qu'autour d'elle, tout avait un aspect menaçant, sordide et putréfié. Les murs d'un blanc pur de Foncombe étaient devenus sales, décrépit et ne tardèrent pas à fourmiller d'araignées aux longues pattes crochues, telles de petites cousines de celles qui rodaient autrefois dans la Forêt Noire. Elle ne parvenait pas à défaire ses yeux de ses créatures abjectes, et cessa de hurler, de peur d'attirer leur attention. Pour un temps.

La douleur, ce monstre sans âme, était toujours là, la tourmentant sans pitié, mais cette fois, elle parvint à trouver la force et la volonté de l'ignorer pour se relever, pour demeurer forte. C'est à cet instant que pour la première fois, elle réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle était entravée. Saisit d'angoisse, elle appela à l'aide et se débattit, en vain.  
>Où était donc Fumelott ? Une catastrophe aurait-il frappé Fondcombe pour que tout soit devenu si... Monstrueux ? Thranduil n'aurait-il abandonné à son sort ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?<p>

Des questions sans réponse, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'angoisse de l'elleth qui s'agitait de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'écorcher la peau au niveau de ses entraves.

Sa détresse ne fit que croître, devenant totalement déraisonnable quand elle entendit de lourd pas sonore se rapprocher, révélant peu après une créature abominable qui entrait dans la pièce. Une créature plutôt grande, à la peau couleur de craie, et couverte de plaies purulentes avec des dents démesurées qui lui sortaient de la bouche.

L'ombre d'un elfe, défiguré, torturé, réduit à néant.  
>Un monstre semblable à un Uruk Hai, avec quelque chose qui lui donnait pourtant une impression de 'familier' qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.<br>C'était insensé.

Elle se mit à hurler de nouveau, appelant Thranduil, appelant Glorfindel, mais la créature de Sauron continua de marcher vers elle, et dans sons sillage, les immondes insectes qui gravitaient sur les murs autour d'elle se rapprochèrent d'elle, grimpant sur ses jambes et ses poignets pour renforcer ses liens qui rendaient impossible toutes tentatives de fuite.  
>L'infâme créature ouvrit la bouche, et une voix étrangement familière bien que caverneuse raisonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il posa une main sur son ventre maigre :<p>

-Paix, tu vas te faire mal. N'es pas peur, nous sommes là, et nous faisons notre possible pour que tu ne souffres pas.  
>Une voix étrangement douce pour un tel monstre, qui parlait en sindarin, avec les mêmes intonations dans sa façon de parler que les elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen. Et ses yeux, bleu pâle, qui la faisaient penser à Gallion.<p>

Gallion était-il devenu un monstre de l'ennemi? Songea-t-elle avec une angoisse déraisonnable qui l'empêcher de penser correctement, que faisait-il donc à Fondcombe ? Y avait-il eut une attaque ?

A la pensée qu'il puisse être arrivé malheur à l'intendant, l'elleth se sentit assaillit de culpabilité, mais son esprit restait fixé sur la main monstrueuse pressant sur son abdomen, pouvant la tuer à chaque instant.  
>Un autre monstre entra dans la pièce, et à peine Berethiel eut-elle posé les yeux sur elle qu'elle détourna le regard, et fermant les yeux, elle adressa une prière muette au valar.<br>Elle voulait qu'ils disparaissent, et retrouver le Foncombe dans lequel elle s'était en dormit, et qui semblait à jamais perdue dans la désolation d'un monde sans joie.  
>Ce monde n'a-t-il à n'offrir que douleur et désolation ?<p>

A présent, elle était persuader qu'elle allait mourir là, massacrer par les créatures de Sauron. Résolu, elle faisait de son mieux pour puiser la force d'accueillir son destin dignement, sans leur montrer une once de faiblesse.

Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand les monstres vinrent prêt d'elle pour la forcer à boire cette infâme mixture visqueuse, alors qu'elle sentait des insectes fourmillant s'engouffrer dans sa gorge en même temps. Un supplice qui semblait bien faire rire les créatures qui émettaient à présent d'incompréhensibles cris roque.  
>Dès qu'ils l'eurent relâcher, elle se redressa pour rendre le contenu de son estomac, bien décider à ne pas faciliter la tâche à ses monstres.<p>

-Pourquoi m'empoisonnez-vous ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas maintenant ?!

Le nouveau monstre parla dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, la fixant avec intensité. Il semblait s'être considérablement enlaidit en l'espace de quelques instants, tout comme son congénère qui la fixait en silence, ignorant les insectes qui grimpaient sur lui dans un tourbillon fourmillant. Voyant qu'elle n'eut pas de réaction, se contentant de continuer de le dévisager avec des yeux luisants de terreur, il vint se placer au dessus au dessus de sa tête, maintenant celle-ci entre ses mains puissantes, et se mit à psalmodier.

Des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui doucement, apaisèrent sa peur, alors qu'elle eut l'impression de reconnaître la douce voix grave de Fumellot. Se perdant dans ses murmures réconfortant, elle ferma les yeux sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A nouveau l'ombre, l'enveloppa quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses éternels liens la faisaient souffrir, et elle sentait une substance poisseuse souiller ses bras. Cette sensation détournant son esprit de ses membres ankylosés et de ses articulations douloureuses à chaque mouvement. Une douleur différente que celle qu'elle avait connue jusque-là, moins vive, moins diffuse, mais terriblement poignante à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ne pas trop bouger, songea Berethiel, heureusement, les Uruk Hai ne sont pas là.

Il y avait bien moins de bêtes sur le plafond, mais ne parvenant pas à voir tout le sol, l'elleth craint qu'elle ne soit tapi sous la table où elle était attaché.

Se tordant le cou pour analyser son environnement, elle n'eut pas le loisir de détailler les flacons attachés aux murs que son regard se posa sur Thranduil, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, elle murmura faiblement son nom.

L'elfe la chevelure d'argent l'entendit, et alors que son regard se perdait par la fenêtre, il se retourna vers elle.

Et cette fois, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction.  
>Le si parfait visage de son amant était comme ravagé par le feu. La moitié gauche de son visage était décharnée, ne laissant que des lambeaux de chair en putréfaction, et un œil blanc, aveugle, posé fixement sur elle.<p>

-Ton visage... Par les Valar, que t-ont-ils fait ? Gémit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle aurait voulu le toucher, s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, ou même se redresser pour lui faire face, mais ses liens l'en empêcher, la maintenant dans une position de victime à la merci de son entourage.

Le roi mutilé la regarda, interloqué, mais ne releva pas et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes :

-Oh ma douce, j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt... Comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai mal... Thranduil... Je t'en pris, il faut que nous partions... gémit-elle dans un élan de panique, nous n'aurions jamais du venir !Ils vous nous tuer si nous restons ici ! Ils ont... Ils ont déjà eu Gallion... Nous devons fuir ! Nous devons aller voir Elrond, et il te guérira !

Les larmes fusaient à présent, et elle ne dit rien pour les retenir alors que toutes ses peurs refaisaient surface.

Les insectes ne devaient pas être au sol finalement, car Thranduil ne semble pas les voir. Peut-être étaient-ils alors cachés dans les placards...

-Je sais pour Gallion dit-il, tristement en caressant son visage. Mais je te jure qu'ils ne veulent pas notre mort. De plus, Fumellot pense que c'est trop tôt pour que tu sortes d'ici, tu n'es pas encore guéri et que ton esprit risque d'être encore troublée... Tu as parlé à Glorfindel ?

-Je... Je ne l'ai pas vu...Mais il ne doit pas venir ! Il ne doit pas entrer dans ses lieux de mort ! Je t'en pris Thranduil, détache-moi, et partons tant que nous le pouvons encore !

Avec appréhension, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et constata avec surprise que ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, mais elle n'osa pas approcher les plaies sur le visage de son amant. Sa priorité était de fuir cet endroit, le reste pouvait attendre.

Le Grand Roi des Elfes prit une dague qu'il portait sur lui et coupa les liens, et sans plus tarder, il serra son amante dans ses bras. Un contact si doux, qui l'espace d'un instant, réconforta l'elleth troublée, alors que doucement, elle commençait à reconnaître la pièce qui l'entourait.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais bougé depuis qu'elle avait remisa vie entre les mains de Fumelott, mais ou diable était ce guérisseur ? Pourquoi tout semblait si...changeant ?

-Je suis désolé pour tout, murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il savourait cet instant, soulage de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue.

Pour l'instant, ils devaient fuir. Berethiel ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Thranduil perdait autant de temps ? N'avait-il donc pas vu les Uruk Hai ?

Jamais elle ne put exprimer sa pensée, car Fumellot entra, et Berethiel intima à Thranduil de fuir avec elle, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du monstre qu'elle voyait. Mais ce dernier la regarda son comprendre, cherchant sur l'elfe brun ce qui avait arracher un hurlement de terreur à Berethiel.

-Thranduil vite ! Partons avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! Les Uruk Hais sont partout, il ne faut pas tarder !

-Elle délire, souffla la créature si terrifiante à ses yeux, en s'immobilisant, Thranduil pourquoi l'avez-vous libéré ? Êtes-vous donc sourd à mes recommandations ?

-Je...

-Tu es avec eux ! Hurla-t-elle en s'écartant, alors que les larmes d'horreur perlaient de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux, POURQUOI ? Que t'ont-ils fait... Je... Je reviendrais, pour toi, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

La peur semblait lui avoir mit des ailes aux pieds, et elle se glissa furtivement dans les recoins les plus sombres de la cité furtivement, évitant d'être vu.

Rapidement, elle entendit du monde se lancer à sa recherche, et d'un pas aussi léger que discret, elle voulu s'approcher des écuries positionnés juste à coté de la maison de soins centrale de la cité refuge. Persuadé que nul ne viendrait dans ce qui fut autrefois la maison médicale du seigneur Elrond, elle décida de se glisser dans la bâtisse circulaire pour se dissimuler à la vu de ses poursuivant.

En effet, s'ils semblaient avoir réussi à savoir dans quel quartier elle se située, nul ne pénétrait dans le lieu de soins, comme s'il en avait reçu l'interdiction.  
>Marchant à pas de loup, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un cadavre sur la table de soins, recouvert d'un linceul blanc.<br>Cela ne ressemblait ni aux elfes, ni aux orques de garder un cadavre de la sorte, même si c'était pour différentes raisons.

Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

Curieuse malgré la situation de stress, elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer le voile blanc, afin de découvrir quelle personne pouvait bien mérité un tel traitement. Et ce qu'elle vit la plongea au plus tréfonds de son cauchemar éveillé.  
>Berethiel vit son propre corps, allongé là. Pourrissant et mutilé, exposer à la vue de tous...<br>Mutilé comme elle n'avait été quelques mois auparavant par les esclavagistes...

Ce ne peut pas être un hasard... Songea-t-elle en s'écroulant, à bout de nerfs.

-Suis-je donc morte ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Non.. Non tu n'es pas morte, mellon nim, fit la créature aux yeux bleus en sindar. Ton esprit te joue un mauvais tour... Viens avec moi, je t'en prie, bientôt, tout ira mieux...

Cette créature qui ressemblait tant à Gallion.

Il était apparu devant elle, haletant. L'elleth était persuadé qu'il proférait des paroles qui se voulait rassurante visant à endormir sa vigilance, et mieux la piéger pour la ramener dans sa prison couverte d'insecte pour la torturer, encore et encore.  
>Où peut-être y avait-il vraiment une part de l'intendant dissimulé sous les traits de cette chose ?<p>

Berethiel n'aurait su dire, mais n'avait pas le cœur à prendre le risque. Elle le pria d'une voix brisée de bien vouloir passer son chemin, mais il n'en fit rien, marchant vers elle d'un pas hésitant, tenant une dague à la main.

Mais malgré ses traits monstrueux, l'adversaire de Berethiel gardait un aspect assez chétif, et en guerrière aguerrie, elle ne recula pas pour autant. D'un geste habile et sur, elle retourna l'arme de son assaillant contre lui, avant de poursuivre sa fuite, sans prendre le temps de se retourner.

Elle courrait, de plus en plus désorientée, jusqu'à se perdre au centre de la plus haute terrasse d'Imladris, aujourd'hui laissé à l'abandon. Un grandiose cul-de-sac ou s'écoulait une multitude de ruisseaux , se transformant en une immense cascade. Un des lieux préférés d'Elrond, ou il tenait autrefois de secrets conseils avec la dame Galadriel, devisant sagement sur le devenir du monde.

Un lieu d'où se jetait les plus spectaculaires cascades d'Imladris ou dans sa jeunesse, elle avait longtemps songé à sauter, espérant éprouver la sensation de voler.  
>D'être libre de tout, au moins quelques secondes.<p>

Elle s'approcha du bord pour évaluer la hauteur, d'un œil craintif. Mais elle n'eut le loisir d'hésiter longtemps, car Berethiel ne sentit que trop tard qu'une force invisible la précipita dans l'une des plus hautes cascades d'eau de la cité refuge.

La chute lui parut interminable, et elle accusa difficilement la violence de l'impact en rencontrant l'eau. Peinant à retrouver ses esprits, elle sentit une présence l'enserrer par la taille, et la hisser sur le rebord du vaste bassin, quelques mètres plus loin l'asseyant là, en restant hors de son champ de vision.

Le bruit de la chute couvrit le bruit de son agresseur qui glissa une lame sous sa gorge, et murmura d'une voix douce et ferme :

-Non, ne te retourne pas, ne me regarde pas... Écoute le son de ma voie, tu la reconnais ?

-Je... Je crois... Je ne suis plus sûr de rien...

Une voix douce et grave, rassurante. Une voix qu'elle crut avoir entendu toute sa vie. Une main glissa sur ses yeux, alors que celle qui maintenait la dague sous sa gorge disparue, et vint se placer autour de sa taille.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi... Tes yeux te trahissent, c'est l'effet du manque de lait de pavot...

-Je suis si las de souffrir... Si fatiguée, fit-elle dans un sanglot. J'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que de vivre toutes ces horreurs...

-Shuut, paix ma douce... Ferme les yeux, ordonna la voix qui était son seul point de repère rassurant que Berethiel avait depuis des jours entiers.

Rassurée, elle obéit, et suivit ce mystérieux ellon jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de la terre humide sous ses pieds nus. Là, son guide s'immobilisa et déposa ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, l'attirant plus prêt contre lui. Il était tout deux trempés jusqu'aux os, et l'homme se débarrassa de sa tunique. Malgré ses ordres, Berethiel entrouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se détacha d'elle quelques instants, mais elle ne vit qu'un homme au dos couturé de cicatrices similaires à celle qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de Thranduil peut avant. Instant fut trop fugace pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître l'ellon qui veillait sur elle, car ce dernier s'était déjà retourner ver elle. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais sentait son regard peser sur elle.

Où est le vrai, de l'illusion ?

Elle avait cru reconnaître cette ellon, mais à présent, elle n'en était plus si sûr, car jamais elle n'avait vu ces cicatrices avant.

-Mais... Qui es-tu ? Es-tu... Un monstre ? Demanda-t-elle, sans se soucier que son bienfaiteur puisse se courroucer en découvrant qu'elle avait désobéi. Le monde dans lequel elle était en ce moment plonger était bien pire que la mort à ses yeux.

-Obéir n'a jamais été ton fort, soupira la voix de l'ellon, qui lui passa un fin tissu de soie sur ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les ouvrent plus, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Berethiel se tendit et ne répondit pas au baiser. Tout était trop confus dans son esprit qui posait milles questions, et la tendresse du mystérieux ellon n'arrangeait rien.  
>Elle avait cru en premier lieu que c'était Thranduil, mais à présent, elle n'en avait plus la certitude. Les cheveux de Thranduil étaient argentés, ils auraient reflété la lumière de la lune, mais elle n'en avait rien vu.<p>

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Les dieux nous ont réuni, fait leur confiance.

-Je dois retrouver Thranduil... Il est blessé, et il y a des créatures de l'ombre partout... Nous devons nous enfuir de cet endroit, sans perdre de temps !

-Je suis là, devant-toi, murmura la voix, mais le poison de tes veines est traître, il te montre des choses qui n'existe pas... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un monstre... Que tu es cette image de moi gravé dans ton esprit à jamais...

Une confession touchante, bien que très spontanée pour cet ellon qui avait d'ordinaire tant de mal à se confier. Néanmoins, à bout de nerfs par le monde chaotique qu'elle percevait depuis son réveil, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son bienfaiteur, résolu à lui faire confiance, les yeux clos.

Peu à peu, le cœur et l'esprit de Berethiel s'apaisèrent, et elle reconnut l'arrivé de l'aube au chant des oiseaux qui annonçait gaîment l'arrivé du soleil.  
>Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas, restant blottit dans les bras de son protecteur, gardant désespérément les yeux clos, tel une enfant qui craignait de voir arrivé des créatures monstrueuses de ses pires cauchemars.<br>Sans doute finit-elle par s'endormir, car plus tard, elle ouvrit machinalement les yeux quand le soleil vint lui réchauffer le visage, mais cette fois si, elle était seule.  
>Pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque elfe. Ses vêtements de convalescence étaient sales et en lambeaux, mais elle n'en avait cure.<br>La douleur avait disparu. Et avec elle, toutes les visions d'horreur de la veille.

Ai-je donc rêvé ses horreurs ? Et même... Jusqu'à cet ellon ?

Si Berethiel avait retrouvé ses esprits, ce n'était pas le cas pour ses forces. Totalement épuisé par ces derniers jours, elle resta là un long moment, se contenant d'apprécier la sérénité des lieux, comme le calme revenu après une tempête qui l'avait mise à rude épreuve.  
>Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à entendre le galop d'un cavalier venir vers elle. Elle reconnut sans mal le pas du cheval d'Elladan, et quand ce dernier apparu, un air de soulagement apparu sur ces traits :<p>

-Berethiel ! Enfin ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude à ton sujet ! Je t'en prie, ne fuis pas !

-Je ne compte pas fuir, Elladan, souffla-t-elle en se levant avec difficulté, et même si je le voulais, je n'en aurais pas la force...

L'elfe brun fit raisonner par deux fois son cor au son si clair, annonciateur de bonne nouvelle, et le message raisonna dans toute la vallée d'un air joyeux.  
>Il vint ensuite à l'aide de Berethiel pour la faire monter sur son cheval avant de bondir sur la croupe de l'animal blanc. À peine quelques instants plus tard, Thranduil arriva, monté sur Celeg, les cheveux en vrac volant au vent et les traits tirés. Cependant, Berethiel fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait plus trace des abominables cicatrices qu'elle avait cru voir la veille, et déclara avec un sourire :<p>

-Mon Cher Ami, j'ai craint en voyant que vous aviez disparu à mon réveil...

Mais le roi, bien que visiblement soulagée de la voir en bonne santé fut étonné par sa déclaration. Néanmoins, une fois encore, il ne s'attarda pas sur ces paroles étranges, et démonta de l'élan pour marcher à sa rencontre :

-Dame de mes jours, vas-tu bien? Je n'ai eu de cesse de te chercher depuis que tu m'as fui dans la salle de guérison, tout est de ma faute, je t'ai cru guéri...

Le visage du roi était emprunt d'une grande douleur, tout comme les autres elfes qui l'accompagnaient, la mine sombre à peine éclairée par une once de soulagement.

-Mais, mon roi, déclara Berethiel, surprise, vous m'avez trouvé il y a plusieurs heures, avant que je ne tombe dans ces chutes...

-Non, déclara-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'un murmure d'étonnement parcouru l'assemblée, absolument pas.

-Tu dois faire erreur ma chère, souffla Elladan, l'air perplexe, le seigneur Thranduil ne m'a pas quitter de la nuit, durant les recherches.

.

Où était le vrai, de l'illusion ?

.

**Fin de chapitre.**


	20. Chapter 19 Gallion

Salutation !

Voilà donc enfin le chapitre 19 ! J'ai tardé, encore... Mille mea Culpa, mais le début de l'automne a été plutôt compliqué. Mais enfin, voici Thranduil de retour !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews : Alienor Mazinsky, Psychoslasher, Toutouille et Lillte-roard ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Un petit résumé des derniers événements :

Thranduil à emmener Berethiel à Imladris pour qu'elle puisse être soignée de son addiction au lait de pavot... Alors que le manque la faisait délirer, elle est parvenue à fuir la surveillance des siens, n'hésitant pas à se servir d'une arme contre ceux qu'elle prenait pour des orques...  
>Dans sa fuite, un mystérieux ellon lui est venu en aide...<p>

**Chapitre 19. Gallion**

The rasmus – October and april 

-Tout ceci est de votre faute, Thranduil ! Tonna la voix forte de Glorfindel, se moquant d'être entendu par la moitié de la cité elfique d'Imladris tant sa colère était vive.

-Jamais un noldor n'a été retenu captif dans mon royaume, souffla le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen glacial, bien que la colère et le chagrin soient perceptible dan sa voix, et jamais aucun des vôtres n'est mort dans ma cité. À présent cessez de vous donner en spectacle, Glorfindel. Ce n'est guère décent en ce triste jour.

Les deux elfes se trouvaient devant la plus importante maison de soins d'Imladris, se défiant du regard. Sortant des lieux où il exerçait ses talents, de guérisseur, Fumellot se joignit à eux et murmura :

-Les funérailles pourront avoir lieu ce soir... Mes seigneurs, pour l'amour de la décence, je vous en prie, n'ajouter pas la querelle au chagrin de cette terrible tragédie.

- Quand Berethiel sera-t-elle en état de voyager ? Demanda Thranduil au guérisseur, sans quitter son ancien ami de son regard de glace.

-Elle ne repart pas avec toi, siffla le tueur de Balrog, tu as assez fait de dégât comme ça dans sa vie, laisse-nous à présent vivre en paix.

-De paix, il n'y en aura plus ! Cracha Thranduil, car tu as capturé mon intendant, et dans tes odieuses manipulations pour m'atteindre, il s'est fait tuer !

-C'était un accident ! S'exclama Glorfindel, une pointe de peine mêlée de désespoir dans la voix, un regrettable accident... Jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait être là ! Je l'avais interdit ! Je connaissais aussi Gallion depuis son enfance, c'était un ellon d'honneur...

-Cessez ces chamailleries, soupira la faible voix de Berethiel en ressortant de la maison de soin, toujours vêtu de sa robe déchirée et les yeux rougit par les larmes, je suis sûr qu'il vous entend depuis Mandos ! J'ai... J'ai, tuée Gallion, avec sa propre dague... Et j'en assumerais le châtiment.

Depuis que l'on lui avait appris la nouvelle, Berethiel ne cessait de revoir la scène dans son esprit. Le manque du lait de pavot l'avait fait délirer, et elle n'avait pas reconnu l'intendant quand ce dernier avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Elle l'avait prise pour un monstre, fort et cruel, et n'avait pas hésiter un instant. Mais Gallion n'était ni fort, ni un guerrier capable de la contrer, et malgré l'intervention rapide de Fumellott, le guérisseur n'avait pas réussi à préserver sa vie.

-Il n'est guère l'heure de parler justice, déclara Thranduil en lui jetant un regard intense à l'elleth à la chevelure flamboyante, dame Berethiel, veuillez vous retirer dans vos appartements jusqu'à la célébration des funérailles. Ensuite, je vous ferez part de ma décision.

_-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le seigneur Thranduil._

_C'était un ellon brun d'une carrure imposante qui s'était présenté devant les lumineuses portes du palais du refuge de Vert-Bois Le Grand, entièrement revêtu d'une armure de cuir sombre. Il portait dans ses bras un petit elfing au visage poupin qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui se cachait timidement dans ses longs cheveux de son père.  
>Thranduil était là, lisant quelques livres, confortablement installer dans son trône, et accueillit le guerrier avec un sourire sincère, descendant de son piédestal pour lui offrir une accolade fraternelle.<em>

_- Mangorbâd! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir dans la cité ? Tes éclaireurs seraient-ils finalement épuisés de parcourir la forêt sous tes ordres !_

_L'elfe rit, et retirant les mèches de ses cheveux des mains de l'enfant, il le désigna au roi :_

_-Non, ce n'est pas à ce sujet que je viens te voir... Tu te souviens de mon jeune fils, Gallion ?_

_-Biensur, c'est le cadet de notre peuple ! Il te ressemble un peu plus chaque jour, poursuivit le roi en examinant l'enfant, il sera un ellon fort et habile, comme toi._

_-C'est à ce sujet que je viens te voir, poursuivi le guerrier en posant son fils sur le sol. Ma douce épouse, est la lumière de mes jours, mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si elle pourrait s'occuper de notre enfant... Je fais un métier dangereux Thranduil... Aussi, je suis venue te supplier d'accepter de protéger mon fils, si je venais à mourir avant qu'il ne soit un adulte..._

_-Mangorbâd, tu es mon meilleur éclaireur, aucun orques ne seraient t'atteindre !_

_-Et je pris les Valar pour qu'il te donne raison ! Rit le brun, les yeux toujours pétillants de malice, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu prendras soin de mon fils. Je veux qu'il devienne un ellon en qui tu puisses avoir confiance, et j'espère également qu'il sera un brillant éclaireur à son tour ! Mais pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un bambin qui traîne dans les cuisines de sa mère ! Acheva-t-il dans un soupir.  
>Thranduil posa un genou à terre, pour examiner l'enfant de plus prêt. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard craintif. Gallion ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou dix ans, et sortit sous le regard réprobateur de son père un gâteau pour le tendre au roi.<br>L'age ou Legolas commençait à prendre les armes, songea-t-il avec nostalgie en saisissant le gâteau, tout en laissant échapper un rire amusé.  
>Thranduil adorait les enfants et leur spontanéité candide. En ces lointains temps de paix où il espérait que son épouse lui offre encore des héritiers, la réponse qu'il fournit à Mangorbâd ne surprit personne.<br>Et c'est le cœur lourd que, cent ans plus tard, il trouva au beau milieu de la nuit Gallion, vêtu d'une armure de cuir couverte de sang, agenouillé en face du trône, pleurant à chaude larme._

En respect des traditions anciennes, c'est à la tombée de la nuit que la crémation du corps de Gallion eut lieu. À l'écart de la cité d'Imladris, se trouver un bûcher qui dominait le sanctuaire des elfes, loin dans les hauteurs, au plus prêt des étoiles. Dans un silence endeuillé, tous les elfes encore présents à Imladris avaient revêtu des vêtements sombres pour saluer le passage du corps de l'intendant de Vert Bois, priant sur son passage alors qu'il était porté vers les hauteurs afin d'être consumé par les flammes. L'air solennel, Thranduil faisait partit des quatre elfes portant la civière mortuaire ornée de fleurs, et Berethiel détourna les yeux devant lui, ne pouvant supporter d'affronter son regard, rongé par la culpabilité.  
>Malgré les propositions d'Elladan de rester un peu pour la veiller avec eux, Berethiel préféra la solitude à la foule pour le soir, craignant d'affronter leurs regards accusateurs des siens. Ou pire, d'affronter leur regard navré, car malgré que ce fut elle qui porta le coup fatal à l'intendant, nul ne semblait enclin en faire le reproche.<br>_Car tous savent que mon esprit etait malade du pavot..._  
>Cette idée était pour elle pire que toutes les accusations du monde, car sa faiblesse était à présent connu de tous, discuté, critiqué et débattu part tous son clan qui lui en tiendrait rigueur jusqu'à la fin des âges.<br>Berethiel parcourait les jardins d'Imladris désert, ruminant de sombres et macabres pensées, songeant sans cesse a Gallion auquel elle avait confié ses secrets, lui qui avait veillé sur elle, et qui aujourd'hui, brûlait, sans vie. Eressa apparut devant elle, alors que son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par la lumière du bûcher mortuaire.

-Une princesse ne devrait pas errer seule ainsi, même dans sa propre ville. Où sont tes chiens de la Forêt-noire ?

-Soit respectueux, soupira-t-elle, déjà las de cette rencontre inopportune, ce n'est pas le meilleur jour pour se quereller.

-Ne te méprends pas, fit Eressa d'une voix empreinte de tristesse, Gallion était un bon elfe. Savais-tu que sa mère fut une Noldor ?  
>-Encore une elleth qui devait être las de ces rivalités de clan, déclara-t-elle, pressé d'en finir, Rivalités stupide, qui se perds dans des temps immémoriaux, et que nul ne connaît plus l'origine. J'aimerais prendre du repos, à présent, si tu le permets.<br>Elle fit mine de passer son chemin, mais l'elfe à la longue chevelure brune la retint, lui agrippant le bras avec force et dit d'une voix ou la crainte se mêlée aux mépris :

-C'est peut-être le seul moment que nous aurons loin de tous pour discuter ! Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Berethiel, que tu es en plein cœur de ces « rivalités stupides » entre les Sindar et les Noldo ! Ne comprends-tu donc rien ? Tout ce qui se passe, depuis que tu as quitté Imladris au printemps, ce n'est que ça ! Je sais que tu n'étais pas sur la route du Gondor quand tu as rencontré les hommes qui t'ont capturée, et crois-moi, si je le sais, je ne suis certainement pas le seul !

Berethiel lui jeta un regard anxieux, et s'assurant qu'il était seul, et l'attira dans une partie plus voilée par la verdure du jardin et siffla :

-Que dis-tu ?

-Je sais que tu allais en vérité en Ithillien, dans les nouvelles colonies, où Galadrim, Noldo et Sindar se mélangent pour créer une unité forte. Mais qu'allais-tu y faire, Berethiel ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Eressa, fit-elle d'un ton brusque. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Et je sais que tu es en danger, ma chère, en danger à cause des Sindar. Éloigne-toi d'eux, et revient parmi les tiens, et je parierai que d'un seul coup, tous les malencontreux accidents vont cesser !  
>À ces mots, Berethiel pâlit, mais très vite ces traits se contractèrent et elle saisit Eressa par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un arbre. Hors, le soldat ne se débattit que mollement et avant qu'elle n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, il dit d'un ton précipité :<p>

-Ce n'est pas une menace, et je ne sais rien de ce qui est réellement arrivé à Gallion ! Mais je sais qu'il te manque une partie de l'histoire. Mais plutôt que de te convaincre de la croire, j'aimerais te la montrer, viens avec moi.

Berethiel, bien que soupçonneuse à l'égard e cet ellon à la réputation fourbe, savait aussi qu'il n'était pas profondément mauvais, malgré le mal qu'il se donnait à essayer de le faire croire. Elle accepta de le suivre, et alors qu'il emprunter des chemins secrets à travers les fourrés, il la mena jusqu'à l'extrémité Est du refuge, plus sauvage et peu fréquenté. Là, elle reconnut sans peine Thalion qui donnait des ordres à plusieurs autres soldats d'une voix feutrés, à peine audible à une oreille elfe alors qu'il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils étaient prêts de la rivière formée par les cours d'eau qui traversés Imladris, à une centaine de mètres en aval se trouver une immense chute, frontière de la vallée cachée.  
>Eressa fit signe à l'elfe rousse de la suivre silencieusement en amont des guerriers Noldo. Là, dissimulée sur une charrette, sous un tas de linge blanc, Eressa dévoila sous les yeux horrifiés de Berethiel le cadavre d'une jeune fille rousse. Une humaine au cadavre mutilé, mais d'une manière qui ne lui était que trop familière. Elle hoqueta sous le choc, mais Eressa l'empoigna sans ménagement, et l'emmena à l'écart, craignant qu'être repérer par son frère aîné et ses hommes.<br>Elle le suivit docilement, sans vraiment réfléchir, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit cette vision d'horreur. Une vision qui lui avait fait perdre les pédales lors de son sevrage au lait de pavot, et aujourd'hui qu'elle savait réel, et non créer de toute pièce par son esprit.

Le soldat mena Berethiel jusqu'à sa propre demeure, non loin de là, prêt des portes de la ville dans le silence, alors l'elleth la suivait docilement, ces yeux encore écarquillé de sidération. C'était une petite maison sans prétention et à l'écart des autres, séparer par de nombreux arbres. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention, il n'allumant aucune lumière et invita Berethiel à s'asseoir dans un vaste sofa, face à lui, et lui tendit un verre d' ès un moment, elle demanda enfin :

-Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi une humaine est ici ?

-Elle se nommer Feola, et c'était une prostituée très prisée dans les villes de Rhudaur. C'est également la plus grande erreur qu'on put faire des gens déterminés à t'éloigner de Thranduil. Car, et comme beaucoup, je pense que c'est lui qui a fait les blessures que tu as vu, et qu'il l'a tuée.

-P... Je te demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle, en s'emportant, mais Eressa lui fit signe de se taire et poursuivit :

-Bien qu'aujourd'hui ce ne soit plus flagrant, Feola était belle pour une humaine, et surtout, elle te ressemblait assez, sur le plan physique. Et voilà qu'elle s'est retrouvée très mystérieusement sur le chemin de ton cher roi, alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, je l'ai vu à Imladris. Je ne crois pas à cette orgie de coïncidence, non. Je pense que l'on a mis cette prostituée sur le chemin de Thranduil pour qu'il se compromette, mais tout cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

-Tu es fou, souffla Berethiel, incrédule, cette... Cette histoire est de la folie ! Ton esprit malade a tout inventé, de toutes pièces ! Jamais Thranduil ne fréquenterait de prostituée humaine, qu'il méprise ! Tout le monde sait qu'il n'a que du dégoût pour cette race !

-Mais tout le monde sait aussi qu'il boit beaucoup, et qu'il a tendance à perdre pied quand il abuse du vin... Ne fait pas ses yeux étonnés, savais-tu que c'est lors d'une dispute où il était trop saoul qu'il s'était querellé avec les Galladrims, à tel point d'en déplacer sa capitale de Vert-Bois ? Cette prostituée avait d'après lui en sa possession un vin d'Eryn Galen qu'elle lui a vendue ! Encore une curieuse coïncidence non ? Oui, je pense que Glorfindel voulait te présenter cette putain qui t'aurait conté sa nuit torride avec ton aimé, mais voilà... Les choses ont dégénéré plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et la mort de la putain à fait tomber son plan à l'eau, et à beaucoup trop attirées l'intention sur cette histoire.

-Tu oses prétendre que mon propre père...

-Je pense qu'il a, sans le vouloir, participé à des actions visant à diviser les clans Noldo et Sindar. Ce serait bien trop long de tout t'expliquer, princesse, mais crois-moi ! Pour toi, comme pour ton cher roi des ivrognes, ce soir, je te conseille de te rapprocher des tiens, ou alors il y aura d'autres morts ! Je jurerais que Gallion a également découvert tout cela, est que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a étrangement pas pu être guéri d'un simple coup de dague !

-Mais... Pourquoi vouloir une division ? Notre peuple devrait s'unir dans ces jours ou le déclin nous menace !

Elle avait légèrement élevé la voix, et Eressa la fit taire d'un geste alors qu'un bruit de pas s'approchait. Il alla voir discrètement à la fenêtre, et vit Thalion, son frère, se diriger vers eux. Paniqué, il ordonna à Berethiel de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, et celle-ci eut à peine le temps de disparaître, qu'elle entendit la voix du commandant de la garde retentir. Curieuse malgré elle, elle resta un moment sous la fenêtre pour tendre l'oreille :  
>-Bonsoir mon frère, dit la voix du beau guerrier, puis-je m'inviter à prendre une coupe de vin chez toi ?<p>

-Tu es toujours, le bienvenue, Thalion, entre.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier davantage, et après lui avoir fait une remarque sur l'obscurité des lieux, la lueur d'une bougie ne tarda pas à se faire voir.

-Sale journée, mon frère, poursuivit Thalion, mais ça y est, les morts sont partis rejoindre les leurs, et je prie pour que cette histoire soit finie. Je n'en supporterais pas davantage...

-Avons-nous des certitudes sur son assassin ?

-Non, et nous n'en aurons jamais... Trop de choses ce sont passés... Nous ne cessons de nous déshonorer à ce jeu de trône, Glorfindel devrait dire ce qu'il en est vraiment à sa fille : quand nous retournerons à Valinor, il pourra prétendre à bien des titres, en tant capitaine de Gondolin et chef de la maison de la fleur d'or ! S'il venait à ce savoir que sa propre fille se déshonore auprès d'un roi Sindar, nous irions au-devant de gros ennuis ! Tous les elfes ne sont pas doux et magnanimes comme Elrond, bien loin de là...

-Tu es bien trop malin pour ta propre sécurité, mon frère, soupira Thalion. Ces affaires ne te regardent pas, aussi, tu devrais t'en tenir le plus loin possible. Tu es soldat, pas politicien.

-Et j'en suis heureux ! Ma tête restera sans doute plus longtemps sur mes épaules ainsi !

Berethiel en avait assez entendu et s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la nuit, alors que dans son esprit se bousculait mille idées contradictoires.  
>Voilà donc ce qui préoccupait réellement son père ? <em>Bar-en-Lothglor <em>? La maison de la fleur, jadis puissante à Gondolin et au Valinor, inexistante en terre du milieu. Un royaume à une éternité d'eux, sur un contient qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et qui devrait être régit par d'autres depuis des millénaires. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser avoir encore une importance quand il retournerait là-bas alors qu'il avait vécu plus de deux ages à l'autre bout du monde ?

À ses yeux, se préoccuper de telles histoires était une véritable perte de temps, car le voyage pour Valinor pour lui n'était même pas encore prévu à sa connaissance et les bateaux qui le permettraient, tout juste au début de leurs constructions.  
>Elle aurait voulu simplement ignorer ce qu'Eressa venait de lui révéler, sans y parvenir.<br>Qui avait put lui parler de son projet d'aller en Ithilien ? Et surtout, qui aurait pu être au courant... ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, sachant que beaucoup seraient opposés à ce projet s'il venait à se savoir.

Hors, à ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.  
>Silencieusement, elle se rendit dans les appartements de son Glorfindel en prenant garde à ne pas être vue. Ce dernier lisait sur son balcon un épais volume de cuir vieillit et aux pages jaunies par le temps, et ne ressentit pas sa présence immédiatement, visiblement absorbé par sa lecture.<p>

Quand il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa fille, il le posa immédiatement sur une petite desserte et alla à sa rencontre :

-Ma fille, je n'attendais pas à te voir ce soir... Que se passe-t-il ?  
>Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et s'assit en face de lui avant de soupirer :<p>

-J'ai besoin de réponses, père.

Sans jamais cité de source, elle lui parle du cadavre de la prostituée, mais aussi du valinor, et des rivalités entre clans. Glorfindel soupira à son tour, et ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de la nuit, noire, sans étoile ni lune. Comme si les astres eux-mêmes refusaient de voir ce qui se passer dans la vallée cachée en ce funeste jour.

-Oui, avoua-t-il à regret, c'est moi qui ai remis une bouteille de vin de la Treille a Feola, et qui lui l'est mise sur les traces de Thranduil, après que Gallion nous est révélé sa présence sur les routes... C'était stupide de ma part, je l'avoue, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que cela se finisse ainsi...

Berethiel déglutit péniblement, tenant d'enregistrer ses informations qui la choquaient au plus au point venant de son père. Lui qui ne cessait de prétendre agir de manière vertueuse, avouait qu'il manigançait dans l'ombre avec les prostituées.

-L'as-tu fais tuer, pour entrer dans ta macabre mie en scène dans la maison de soin ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur, as tu fait cette... Abomination !

-Non ! Se défendit son père, non, bien-sur que non ! Je... Je voulais que tu la rencontres ! Que tu cesses de regarder Thranduil comme s'il incarnait Illuvar en personne, pour que tu voies ce qu'il est ! Jamais je n'ordonnerais l'exécution d'innocent !  
>Cette histoire est pure folie, songea-t-elle à nouveau en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil en face de son père, cela n'a pas le moindre sens...<p>

-Je ne veux plus que l'on souffre par ma faute... Cette fille, puis Gallion... Ada, je ne cherchais qu'une part de bonheur...

Ce dernier, sentant la détresse de son héritière se leva pour s'agenouiller juste en face d'elle et souffla en essuyant du revers du pouce une larme orpheline : je sais... Je sais cela, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé... Rien de tout cela n'aurait du être.

-Je veux que cela s'arrête, _ada_... Je suis fatigué de tout cela... Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que cette folie ne cesse !

-_Nim iell,_ fille, tu dois dire au roi Thranduil de partir... Il doit rentrer chez lui, car c'est sa place, tout comme la tienne est ici... Ta mère a refusé cela, et cette forêt gangrenée par le mal a eu raison d'elle ! Il n'y a rien dans ce royaume pour nous, hormis la mort...

-_Melina le, Ada, _je l'aime père. Sa présence apaise mon cœur et m'apporte la paix...

-Son cœur appartient à une autre elleth, Berethiel... Thranduil s'est égaré dans son chagrin et dans les ombres de son royaume, mais un jour, il s'en souviendra... Et toi, ma chère fille, il ne te restera plus rien, hormis l'errance et le chagrin...

-Ada, les sindar et les Noldo ont une chance de pouvoir s'unir ! Ces rivalités n'ont que trop durée, et leurs origines remontent à plusieurs âges !

-Tu es ambitieuse ma chère fille, soupira Glorfindel, nos clans sont si différents... Si seulement Il n'avait pas eu de femme, Berethiel, ma bénédiction, tu l'aurais eut au premier jour ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et si tu ignores mes conseils, ma fille, des gens continueront de souffrir de vos imprudences, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'un de vous... Et je ne permettrais pas que ce soit toi !  
>Était-ce une menace, ou un réel avertissement, la jeune elfe n'aurait su le dire. Eressa, malgré son épouvantable réputation, avait donc dit la vérité.<br>Il est sans doute bien le seul à être totalement honnête, réalisa-t-elle avec une pointe de deception.

Berethiel regagna d'un pas songeur ses appartements, le cœur brisé. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir, et tenter d'oublier ses sombres histoires, prendre un verre de vin songe pour ensuite s'enfouir dans ses couvertures, comme une enfant fuyant des monstres imaginaires l'aurait fait.  
>Mais une présence attira son attention sur son balcon, contrecarrant ses projets puérils.<br>Thranduil était assis là, silencieux, posant un regard intense sur elle. L'elleth à la chevelure de feu alla instinctivement vers lui, mais s'arrêta à un mètre de distance, comme si cette distance pouvait dissuader le Grand Roi des Elfes de prendre ce qu'il voulait.  
>-Que me vaut l'honneur... ? Parvint-elle a articuler en détournant son regard du souverain.<br>-Je me faisais du souci pour la dame de mes pensées, répondit-il étonner par son comportement, mais un doux sourire demeurait sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, et sépara la distance qui les séparait, il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, parcourant délicatement ses courbes de telle manière que ses attentions ne laissaient aucun doute, où étais-tu ? J'avais pourtant ordonné que tu restes à tes appartements ce soir.

-Roi Thranduil, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté en faisant un pas en arrière, je crois que le chagrin trouble votre esprit... Vous ne devriez pas être ici, ce n'est pas... Correct.

Cette fois, le sourire du dit roi s'effaça. Berethiel s'était dérobé, et elle lui tournait a présent délibérément le dos et s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes sculptées de ses appartements vaste appartement qui surplombait la forêt.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma douce amie ? Murmura-t-il alors que l'inquiétude naissait en lui.

-Nous ne pouvons plus continué ainsi, répondit-elle en réunissant toute sa volonté, toujours sans le regarder, trop de gens son mort par notre faute... Tu dois rentrer chez toi Thranduil... Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Tu... Tu veux que je parte ? Repeta-t-il, d'une voix incrédule presque inaudible à présent.  
>Berethiel tenta acquiescer, mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Son mal-être ne passa pas une inaperçu auprès du roi qui l'attrapa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui en la plaquant avec force contre une colonne de la pièce :<p>

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que tu veux me voir partir !

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dit moi que tu m'aimes, et que jamais tu ne voudras de nouveau être au côté de Faeriel quand elle reviendra de Mandos !

Thranduil fut prit de cours, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte :

-Faeriel m'a quittée il y a plus de cinq cent ans. Elle a laissé le chagrin consumé son corps et son âme, pour ne jamais revenir... Tout ces bâtards de Noldo qui t'ont mit de sinistres idées en tête ne l'ont pas vu mourir, moi si ! J'ai vu son âme détruire son corps décharné qui empestait la mort, je l'ai vu me maudire, maudire notre amour et prié de ne jamais me revoir ! Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit qu'elle aurait préféré que notre fils eût prit sa place ! Alors non, Berethiel, non, jamais je ne voudrais plus être à ses côtés, quand bien même cela aurait été possible !  
>Pour la première fois, elle le vit pleurer, son doux visage ravagé par des souvenirs insupportables. Des souvenirs de souffrances, et de morts, que nul ne devrait connaître.<br>Thranduil était un ellon brisé, un ellon comme des milliers d'autre, qui cherchait simplement lui aussi, un peu de bonheur pour supporter l'éternité.

-Tout ceci est pure folie, gémit Berethiel entre deux sanglots, nous n'avons pas le droit...Nous ne serons jamais en paix, ou que nous irons, des gens nous haïrons pour cela... Je préfère être loin de toi, que craindre à chaque instant la fureur des miens...

-Et moi, je ne tolérerais pas de ta part que tu me repousses, dit-il en embrassant ses larmes pour les faire disparaître, tu es miennes, et tu le seras toujours. Qu'importe si cela déclenche une guerre ! Qu'importe si je dois t'enfermer à jamais à Eryn Galen !  
>Cette dernière affirmation arracha un rire à Berethiel, qui captura les lèvres de son amant avec un sourire en passant ses bras autour de son cou.<br>Elle songea qu'il venait de la sauver à nouveau. La sauvée d'une vie sans saveur orchestré par d'autre. Non, ce soir, elle savait qu'elle préférait rejoindre Mandos à son tour, que de se lier à tout ellon qui ne serait pas Thranduil.

-Mon père sera furieux... Nous devrons partir à l'aube...

-Non, murmura Thranduil d'une voix rauque en plongeant ses yeux dans ses siens alors que ses mains avaient glissé dans son dos pour s'en prendre au laçage de sa robe, nous ne sommes pas des criminels pour fuir dans les ombres. Je suis Le Roi des Elfes, le dernier de ce monde, administrant le plus grand royaume elfe qu'_Andamar_ jamais connu, je n'ai pas à rougir de mes choix.

Le matin venu, c'est une légère brise qui éveilla Berethiel, alors que le soleil vint chauffer son visage. Ce qu'elle aimait tant dans Imladris, c'était ses grands espaces ouverts, qui donnaient l'impression d'être au cœur d'un espace sauvage, ou l'odeur des pins et de la pierre chaude et de la pluie emplissait les maisons et jardins.  
>Thranduil avait passé la nuit avec elle, et à présent il dormait à ses côtés, l'air paisible comme jamais, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant jusque sur le sol comme des rayons de soleil autour de lui.<br>Un spectacle que Berethiel aurait pu admirer pendant une année entière, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure du roi avec douceur, prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle fit mine de poser sa main sur son visage, mais un murmure l'en dissuada :

-Laisse le dormir.

Surprise, elle se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix en se couvrant pudiquement la poitrine. C'était Eressa, qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air contrarié :

-Viens, laisse le roi à ses doux songes.

Il disparut dans l'autre pièce, la laissant enfiler une robe chemise bleu qui lui arrivait au genoux surmonter d'un manteau d'intérieur avant de le rejoindre.

Eressa faisait les cent pas d'un pas rapide et furieux avant de s'exclamer à mi-voix : Eressa faisait les cent pas d'un pas rapide et furieux avant de s'exclamer à mi-voix :  
>-Est-ce là une provocation ? Tu prends dans ton lit un roi marié le soir des funérailles d'un ellon mort par votre faute ! Les sindars n'ont-ils donc aucune décence !<p>

-Nous avons pleurés Gallion, puis nous avons célébré la vie selon les anciennes coutumes Sindar, corrigea Berethiel, et ce n'est pas à toi de porter quelque jugement sur cette histoire. Cela ne te concerne pas.

-Tu as choisi de suivre un ellon qui massacre des prostituées dans les tavernes ! Que crois-tu qu'il te fera, quand un soir, dans bien des années, il se sera lassé de toi, et qu'il sera trop saoul ? Son âme corrompu a rongé jusqu'à son corps ! Il ne peu t'apporter que malheur !

-Eressa, quittez cet endroit souffla une voix vibrante de colère derrière eux.  
>Thranduil était debout derrière eux, uniquement vêtus de son pantalon noir de la veille, le visage courroucé. Mais Eressa ne semblait pas prêt à obtempérer et déclara d'une voix vibrante d'inquiétude :<p>

-Vous êtes fou, Thranduil ! Vous savez que tout cela ne peut que mal finir ! Je vous supplie de renoncer à cette folie ! Jamais notre clan ne vous laissera repartir ensemble ! Par l'amour des Vala ouvrez les yeux !

Cette fois, Thranduil saisi l'ellon par le col de sa chemise, et sans un mot, il le souleva pour le traîner jusqu'au balcon et le jeta dans le bassin qui se trouvait deux étages plus bas.

-Je ferais fouetter cet impudent !

-Il n'y a pas de châtiment tel à Imladris, déclara calmement Berethiel, avant de laisser échapper un étrange rire incontrôlable, Eressa est étrange, mais il n'est pas mauvais... Nous devrions prendre ses paroles aux sérieux...

-_Meleth, _amour ? Demanda-t-il a mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'inquiétude, penses-tu qu'il représente une menace ? Vas-tu bien ?

-Ce n'est rien, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, je suis simplement nerveuse. Je crains pour toi, mon roi.

-Il n'y a nul crainte à avoir ma douce, dit-il en la saisissante par la taille pour la ramener contre lui, nous repartions ensemble demain matin, et je le jure, nul ne pourra plus t'arracher à moi. Eryn Las Galen est désormais ta demeure, et le Sindar, ton clan.

L'elleth hocha la tête en signe d'accord, car en son cœur, c'est également ce qu'elle voulait. Laissant courir ses mains sur le torse de son amant, elle s'attarda sur ses cicatrices, ce qui attira le regard du roi :

-Les trouves-tu laide ?

-Non. Elles sont ton histoire, répondit-elle, elle me raconte ce que tu as vécu, l'ellon que tu es. Il n'y a rien de laid là dedans, seulement des actes de courage.

Thranduil sourit à ses mots, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Les autres elleth qu'il avait pu côtoyer par le passé détourner toujours les yeux en voyant ses cicatrices, les trouvaient repoussantes. Des elleths qui paraissait tellement pâle à ses yeux en regardant Berethiel qui s'était libéré pour prier un des domestiques qui passait dans le couleur de leur apporter deux petits déjeuner.

C'est d'ailleurs le gens d'elleth auquel songeait Thranduil, qui apporta le dit repas.  
>Alors que le roi Sindar et Berethiel était tout deux assis face à face sur la terrasse de la demoiselle, une demoiselle noldo arriva, les éternelles cheveux aile de corbeau de ce clan volant au vent, mais s'immobilisa en voyant les deux amants face à face, et resta un instant sans bouger.<p>

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Findelya ? Cracha Berethiel avec un regard meurtrier qui surprit Thranduil.

-Je.. Non, wen Berethiel, c'est juste que...

-Alors taisez-vous, et faites votre travail coupa sèchement la fille du tueur de Balrog.

-_Ná... Nà,_ vous avez raisons, Wen Berethiel, veuillez me pardonner, répondit-elle en s'inclinant avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble sur le balcon, se moquant de pouvoir être vu par d'autre, bavardant d'un ton léger sur les coutumes de la cité, auquel Thranduil, malgré ses quatre mille cinq cent ans n'avait jamais vraiment prit garde, se contenant le plus souvent de les ignorer avec dédain.

Il aurait voulu rester là, sur le balcon avec elle sans se soucier du monde, sans se soucier du temps, et repartir vers Eryn Las Galen quand l'envie lui prendrait, mais une fois de plus, agir avec tant de légèreté ne lui était pas permis.

Cependant, Berethiel ne semblai pas partager ses pensées, car après après leur repas matinal, elle l'attira d'une main douce mais ferme à même le sol avec un sourire enfantin. Il se laissa faire, amusé et quand ils furent tout deux au sol, elle murmura à son oreille :

-Cela devait être fabuleux, de vivre à Vert-Bois le Grand à l'age ou les elfe étaient encore sauvage. D'être libre de tout...

-Je n'ai que peut connu cette époque, révéla Thranduil, je n'étais qu'un jeun elfing à cet époque. Mon père, Oropher avait fait bâtir nos habitations dans les plus hauts arbres de la Forêt déjà ancienne. Nous vivions une vie simple, bien loin des intrigues que d'autres vivaient dans les cités de l'Ouest.

-J'aurais aimer cette vie, dit-elle. J'aurais chassé à tes côtés, dans cette forêt ou il n'y avait nul ombre, une forêt ou les arbres étaient vivants, des amis...

-Je n'ai plus entendu nul arbre depuis prêt de deux milles ans, souffla Thranduil, mais il n'avait pas grande chose de bien fascinant à raconter, rit-il. _Melleth nim_, nous devrions nous apprêter, le seigneur ton père voudra sûrement nous voir, ensemble, ou séparément aujourd'hui.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, soupira-t-elle avec une moue capricieuse, parle moi encore de cette époque, nous nous apprêterons quand il voudra nous voir. Et si cela est urgent, alors... Uh, j'imagine que je devrais y aller en chemise. 

Alors que midi approchait, et qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté la terrasse, ce fut Elrohir qui vint les ramena à la réalité. Il entra dans les appartements de Berethiel après s'être annoncé, et ne fut visiblement pas surprit de voir aussi Thranduil qu'il salua poliment, alors que se dernier se drapa dans son manteau d'intérieur avec autant de prestance que s'il eut était le plus noble des apparats.  
>-Seigneur Thranduil, le seigneur Glorfindel m'envoie vous demandez de nous faire part de la punition que vous avez jugée juste envers mademoiselle sa fille, pour le meurtre de votre échanson, feu Gallion, fils de Mangorbâd. Vous êtes tout deux attendus dans la salle du conseil.<br>Thranduil soupira, et adressant un sourire confiant à Berethiel, avant de disparaître pour aller se vêtir convenablement. Berethiel, elle s'attarda un instant, et regarda Elrohir en fronçant les sourcils :

-Quelque chose te trouble, mon ami, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Je vu le corps de Gallion devenir cendre hier, et aujourd'hui, je te mène devant a justice... J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, je l'avoue, déclara-t-il en évitant son regard.

-Il y a autre chose, je le sais... Je t'ai connu presque toute ma vie, Elrohir, je sais voir quand tu mens... Et tu mens, il y a autre chose.

-Va t'habiller, déclara simplement le jumeau soucieux, je ne devrais même pas te voir dans de tels atouts.

Ils suivirent le fils d'Elrond, le visage résolument fermé, qui les mena dans la dite salle ou le trône d'Imladris, présidait, vide depuis des décennies, et devant lui, Glorfindel vêtu d'une tunique blanche et or lumineuse, l'air grave, avec à ses côtés, Elladan.  
>Thranduil échangea des politesses froides avec le roi sylvestre et en vint rapidement au fait, le visage las, tout en adressant sur sa fille un regard étrange. Celle-ci eut un mauvais pressentiment, avec la certitude que le tueur de Balrog préparait quelque chose. Et que c'était précisément cette chose qui tourmentait Elrohir, qui était d'ordinaire si joviale.<p>

Thranduil fit un pas vers le seigneur Noldo et déclara :

-La mort de Gallion est une terrible tragédie. Aujourd'hui, plus que de chercher un responsable pour alléger notre douleur, je souhaite retourner à Eryn Las Galen, afin de leur apprendre que Gallion a rejoint son père dans les cavernes de Mandos.

-Votre maniabilité vous honore, Roi Thranduil, répondit-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et au nom de ma fille je vous remercie pour cela. Cependant, c'est à présent à la justice d'Imladris de se prononcer.  
>Elladan s'avança à son tour et déclara :<p>

-Nous partageons l'avis du roi Thranduil sur cette tragédie. Néanmoins, nous demeurons très inquiets pour la demoiselle Berethiel. Pour ma part, je la connais depuis le jour de sa venue au monde, et je sais combien elle est douce, et bienfaisante. Hélas, Andamar, la terre du milieu, est souillée par le mal, et empoisonne son esprit, la poussant à commettre un acte de folie. Cela ne peut être ignoré, c'est pourquoi, avec mon frère Elrohir, nous condamnons Berethiel à l'exil en Valinor non pas pour la punir, mais pour la préserver de ce mal.

Un silence mortifère se fit une fois que la condamnation soit prononcée. Nul ne bougeait, et Berethiel se contentait de dévisager le jumeau en affichant un air d'incompréhension, comme s'il n'avait pas saisit le sens des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Nous faisons cela pour toi, pining, fit la voix douloureuse d'Elrohir derrière elle. Il fit mine de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais c'était sans conter le poing de Thranduil qui vint s'écraser sur son visage :

_- Lau! Nai Ungoliant meditha le ! Rhachon le !_ Non ! Puisse Ungoliant vous dévorer ! Je vous maudis !

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous à présent, Roi Thranduil, dit Durement Glorfindel sans perdre son sang-froid alors que trois ellons venaient de s'interposer entre le jumeau et le roi sindar, prêt à tirer l'épée. Mais Elrohir leur fit signe que tout allait bien alors qu'il tentait d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échapper de son nez.

-Renoncer à cette folie, fils d'Elrond, ou sur l'honneur je jure que vous allez au-devant de dangereuse querelle. De très dangereuses querelles, insista-t-il d'un ton grave, et je doute que vous soyez prêt à faire subir cela à Imladris.

-Est-ce là une menace ? Tonna Glorfindel, menacez-vous le havre de paix de la dernière maison simple de l'ouest ?

-Je ne fais que mettre en garde ses seigneurs, siffla-t-il, contre toutes décisions inconsidérées.

Berethiel était plus pâle que la mort, et elle murmura d'une voix faible en s'adressant à Elladan :

- Quel sera le jour de mon départ, monseigneur Elladan ? Quelles dates avez-vous donc choisi pour m'arracher à la terre de ma mère ?

-Dans... Dans deux semaines, répondit Elladan d'une voix brisée en évitant son regard, le temps que le bateau qui nous mènera vers les terres immortelles soit prêt.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Chers lecteurs, vos impressions?


End file.
